


𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑴𝑬 (𝑷𝑨𝑹𝑻 2): 𝑶𝒑𝒆𝒏 𝒀𝒐𝒖𝒓 𝑬𝒚𝒆𝒔

by gowhyejuu



Series: STAND BY ME (LOONA) [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Dragon Hybrids, Dragons, Elemental Magic, F/F, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, Female Characters, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Growing Up Together, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, Kitsune, Lesbian Character, Magic, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Realism, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Phoenixes, Romance, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Reflection, Social Anxiety, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Symbolism, Training, Visions, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 152,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gowhyejuu/pseuds/gowhyejuu
Summary: (Part Two of "Stand By Me")After barely escaping Earth, our twelve protagonists have spent seven months in Amos. All has been calm until they learn that what is occuring on Earth will soon affect all of the dimensions. To combat the looming darkness, all of them - aided by a new young friend - must travel to unknown worlds in order to protect those they love.However, time is of the essence.OR: Twelve girls who go on a journey of self-discovery - learning who they are and who they are meant to be.- UPDATE: Final ChapterCOMPLETEDThank you for reading <3
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Series: STAND BY ME (LOONA) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661191
Comments: 103
Kudos: 99





	1. 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒓 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒇𝒊𝒍𝒆𝒔

Updated Character Profiles! 

"𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀" - Sneak Peek for Part 2/Arc Summary

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Park Chaewon

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Lumena/Human

• Age: 23

• Place of Birth: Seoul, South Korea

• Romantic Relationship Status: Taken (Hyejoo)

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friend (pretty much everyone but closest with Jiwoo)

• Hair Color/Style: Blonde/Long

• Tattoo?: Yes (Right Arm)

• Personality: Calm, Selfless, Amiable, Self-critical

• Color: Pastel Green

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl who struggles to distinguish who she was and who she is destined to be.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Son Hyejoo

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Dragon (Flame Hybrid)

• Age: 22

• Place of Birth: Ardor

• Romantic Relationship Status: Taken (Chaewon)

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Jinsoul, Sooyoung, Jungeun, Hyejoo), "Motherly" Figure (Jungeun)

• Hair Color/Style: Black/Long

• Tattoo?: Yes (Right Arm)

• Personality: Reserved, Protective, Aggressive when angered, Loyal

• Color: Grey

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl who worries for the destiny of another while losing her own self-worth

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Jung Jinsoul

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Dragon (Aqua Hybrid)

• Age: 27

• Place of Birth: Lympha

• Romantic Relationship Status: Married (Jungeun)

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Heejin, Hyunjin, Hyejoo, Chaewon)

• Hair Color/Style: Black/Long

• Tattoo?: Yes (Chest)

• Personality: Stern, can be Fretful, Leader of the group, often Stubborn

• Color: Blue

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl who wants to protect the ones she loves.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Kim Hyunjin

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Human

• Age: 24

• Place of Birth: Seoul, South Korea

• Romantic Relationship Status: Taken (Heejin)

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Haseul, Jinsoul)

• Hair Color/Style: Brown/Long

• Tattoo?: No

• Personality: Strategic, Planner of the group, Determined, Knowledgeable

• Color: Yellow

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl who stuck between love and morality.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Kim Jungeun

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Dragon (Fauna Hybrid)

• Age: 25

• Place of Birth: Alirtura

• Romantic Relationship Status: Married (Jinsoul)

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Pretty much everyone) "Child" (Hyejoo) 

• Hair Color/Style: Light Brown/Long

• Tattoo?: Yes (Wrist)

• Personality: Motherly, Relaxed, Kind-hearted, Voice of Reason

• Color: Light Red

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl who must put herself before others.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Jeon Heejin

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Dragon (Wind Hybrid)

• Age: 24

• Place of Birth: Zephyrus

• Romantic Relationship Status: Taken (Hyunjin)

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Jinsoul, Jungeun, Chaewon)

• Hair Color/Style: Brown/Long

• Tattoo?: Yes (Shoulders)

• Personality: Snarky, Free Willed, Impulsive, Flirtatious

• Color: Hot Pink

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl whose mind is shattered.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Kim Jiwoo

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Human

• Age: 25

• Place of Birth: Seoul, South Korea

• Romantic Relationship Status: Single/Complicated

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Chaewon, Sooyoung)

• Hair Color/Style: Red/Long & Curly

• Tattoo?: No

• Personality: Cheerful, Friendly, Determined, Too Eager, Gullible

• Color: Peach

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl who must carve out her independence.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Ha Sooyoung

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Dragon (Death Hybrid)

• Age: 27

• Place of Birth: Nox

• Romantic Relationship Status: Single/Complicated

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Kahei, Jiwoo, Chaewon, Hyejoo), Past Lover (Kahei)

• Hair Color/Style: Black/Short

• Tattoo?: Yes (Both Arms)

• Personality: Closed-off, Decisive, Observant, Laid-back

• Color: Dark Red

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl whose future is unknown.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Wong Kahei

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Human

• Age: 28

• Place of Birth: Hong Kong, China

• Romantic Relationship Status: Single

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Sooyoung, Haseul, Yerim, Yeojin) Past Lover (Sooyoung, although has memory loss)

• Hair Color/Style: Pink/Short

• Tattoo?: No

• Personality: Introvert, Patient, Mature, Caring

• Color: Pastel Pink

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl who stands in the middle of those she loves.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Jo Haseul

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Dragon (Frost Hybrid)

• Age: 27

• Place of Birth: Gelum

• Romantic Relationship Status: Single

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Kahei, Jungeun, Hyunjin, Yerim)

• Hair Color/Style: Brown/Short

• Tattoo?: No

• Personality: Almost always Silent, Anxious, Emotionless, Concerned

• Color: Dark Green

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl learning to spread her wings.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Choi Yerim

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Human

• Age: 22

• Place of Birth: Seoul, South Korea

• Romantic Relationship Status: Taken (Yeojin)

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Kahei, Haseul, Chaewon)

• Hair Color/Style: Purple/Long & Curly

• Tattoo?: No

• Personality: Open-minded, Naive, Social, Talkative, Curious

• Color: Purple

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl who holds her loved one's hands for their sake and her own.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: Im Yeojin

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Human

• Age: 21

• Place of Birth: Seoul, South Korea

• Romantic Relationship Status: Taken (Yerim)

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Kahei, Jungeun, Chaewon)

• Hair Color/Style: Orange/Long (Often in two pigtails)

• Tattoo?: No

• Personality: Bubbly, Childish, Carefree, Friendly

• Color: Orange 

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl who merges into adulthood.

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: -- to be revealed --

𝙏𝙮𝙥𝙚: Celestial Being ( -- to be revealed -- )

• Age: 18

• Place of Birth: Amos

• Romantic Relationship Status: Single

• Other Relationship(s): Best Friends (Yeojin, Yerim, and also everyone in some ways)

• Hair Color/Style: Black/Long & Wavy

• Tattoo?: No

• Personality: Intelligent, Lively, Eager, Compassionate

• Color: -- to be revealed --

𝙆𝙀𝙔 𝙋𝙃𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙀: A girl who guides others while guiding herself.

\-- 

" 𝑺𝑻𝑨𝑵𝑫 𝑩𝒀 𝑴𝑬: 𝑶𝑷𝑬𝑵 𝒀𝑶𝑼𝑹 𝑬𝒀𝑬𝑺 "

Release Date: 

September 1st 

\--


	2. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟭 - 𝑨𝒖𝒓𝒐𝒓𝒂.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘼𝙐𝙍𝙊𝙍𝘼  
> (noun.)
> 
> \- 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦.

𝑪haewon held her breath as she kept a vigilant eye on her surroundings. She waiting for something, anything, to happen. She did not know when it will come, or in what form. Chaewon could only use her senses to determine when it will arrive. Her heart began to pound faster as the apprehension grew and manifested in her mind. 

Then she heard it.

The sound of crackling.

Chaewon was instantly startled, turning around to face what was to come. A trail of fire was extending across the forest floor, making its way over to her. Everything that the fire touched immediately blew up in flames, causing the fire to rapidly grow in size. The caliginous night was illuminated by the blaze, blocking the onyx sky with the scarlet reds of the embers and charcoal grey smoke. The fire looked to be alive, hastening its way over to Chaewon like a predator going after its prey. 

Chaewon was so stunned that her legs refused to move. She only snapped out of her daze and started to run away when the heat coming from the fire became unbearable, to the point where it felt like she was going to melt. 

Chaewon ran as fast as she could, enduring the aching pain in her feet. But no matter how fast she ran, the fire was catching up to her quickly. The fire rose to the height of the forest trees as it chased her, tall enough to engulf her. As soon as Chaewon could see the red light at the corners of her eyes and feel the unbearable heat, she knew it was over. She looked above her and saw the flaming monster hovering over her, ready to pounce. Chaewon closed her eyes as the flames came lunging at her.

Seconds later, everything was silent.

The heat that she felt on her skin cooled down.

Chaewon had stopped running. She opened her eyes, wanting to know what caused the change in the atmosphere. 

What Chaewon noticed was that she was not in a forest, but instead was sitting on a grouping of pure white clouds. The night had turned to day - the sky being painted with saturated pinks, yellows, and purples behind a golden sun. She was in awe by the enchanting scenery that she was startled when a small creature obstructed her vision. It was a butterfly, one with beautiful rainbow wings. Chaewon recognized it from long ago - a symbol that would appear in many of her dreams.

The blonde looked behind her to see that trail of fire had been replaced with a trail of butterflies, each with its own distinct color. Chaewon reached out her hand into the collection of butterflies and was greeted by one in particular. It was pastel green butterfly, which landed on the palm of her hand, its tiny legs tickling her. She brought the butterfly up to her face to get a closer look. Just as she did, the butterfly had grown and reconstructed into a green apple, taken her aback.

Chaewon did not know what came over her but she felt a strong urge directed at this apple. The fruit looked enticing and irresistible, despite it looking like any other apple she had seen. Chaewon did not think twice before giving in to the temptation and took a bite out of the green apple. The fruit's sweet juices dripped into her mouth and spread across her tongue, savoring in its alluring flavor. As she was chewing the apple piece, Chaewon began to feel drowsy. The more she chewed, the more the somnolence was taken over her. 

When Chaewon finally swallowed the small piece of the apple, her eyes began to flutter shut and the rest of the fruit in her hands fell out of her hands. She fell into the cloud bed, slumber finally taking control of her. The butterflies that were trailing behind her was now covering her, acting as a blanket.

Finally, everything faded away.

***

Chaewon gradually opened her eyes as the sound of birds chirping became audible. As the blurriness cleared from her vision, she was greeted by the sleeping face of her girlfriend. Hyejoo was laying with her eyes shut and lips pouted, chest rising and falling at a steady pace as puffs of air exited through her nose. Even when she was sleeping, the younger woman was still so adorable.

After minutes of nonstop staring, Chaewon turned over to lay on her back to stare at the ceiling above her. The ceiling was too high for her to notice any details but after seeing it for months, it slowly uninterested her. 

Wow, it really had been months - seven months to be exact.

Seven months since the twelve of them had arrived at this place. Amos was its name, which Chaewon had learned on the first day and has been reminded ever since. The lady who had greeted them, who turned out to be the ruler of the dimension, had been expecting them for a long time. Apparently, that was part of their "destiny", which was not very shocking since a lot of what had occurred prior was also. They all had to stay in Amos while the whole "Red Sun" event was happening and the events following. It was for not only Chaewon's safety but for her friends as well. 

All twelve of them had adjusted to this place pretty quickly, even if they had never been to a location close to this. For starters, they all were living in a castle, which was shocking all in itself. But what was really stunning was the society that surrounded it. The lumenas here lived up to their name of being like "gods and goddesses". While the twelve of them were trying to settle, the ancient hybrids had treated them with overwhelming compassion and generosity. They did not act all high and mighty but more like genuine friends. The lumenas would constantly ask them if they were okay and would always bring them what they needed, even if they could do it themselves. It was difficult to understand why humans centuries ago wanted to get rid of them as they treated everyone with immense respect. 

Seven months had gone by so fast. So much had happened since the day they arrived but at the same time, it felt like it had only been weeks. Chaewon always wondered what state her home was in, or how her parents and Sana were. Hopefully, it was not as bad as she feared. 

Turning back to Hyejoo, Chaewon could see her shifting, meaning that she was starting to wake up. Hyejoo gradually lifted her head and looked up at her with squinted eyes. 

"Babe?..." Hyejoo whispered hoarsely. "How long have you been awake?..."

"Only about ten minutes..." Chaewon replied. "I had one of those weird dreams again..."

"Butterflies, again?..."

Chaewon nodded. "Mhm. And fire too."

Hyejoo sat up from the bed until her back was against the headboard, letting out a sigh. It was not the first time that butterflies were a feature in her dreams. Chaewon had been having these dreams ever since she had arrived in Amos. Although, the fire was new.

"What happened?" Hyejoo asked, shifting herself closer to Chaewon as she sat up as well. 

"I was running in a forest," Chaewon began. "There was fire chasing me. I was trying to get away but then it finally reached me. And after that... everything just changed. When I opened my eyes, I was sitting on clouds in front of this sunrise. Instead of the fire, it was replaced by butterflies. I picked up one of the butterflies and it turned into an apple. I took a bite of it, fell asleep, and then the dream ended." 

"Oh wow..." Hyejoo paused to think. "It's not the weirdest dream you've had but it's certainly up there."

"I know..." Chaewon sighed. "When will I be able to have consistent full night's sleep?"

Since they had arrived, Chaewon would have a strange dream every week. If she did not have them, she would be forced to wake up early in the morning for no reason. It would get frustrating sometimes, especially since it would occur at random.

"I don't know, babe..." Hyejoo sighed as well. "Believe me, I want these dreams to end. You haven't slept properly for a week straight in a long time and I can't even imagine how you feel..."

"It's getting to me but I'm okay," Chaewon reassured. "I know once I figure out what it means then it will stop."

"We should tell the others later," Hyejoo suggested. "Before this gets any worse."

"No, let's leave them out of it. I don't want them to worry over nothing. I'll figure it out on my own."

"Are...you sure? You know that it won't bother them if you do."

"Yeah, don't worry!" Chaewon asserted. "I can ask Haeun the next time I see her. Let me try to investigate on my own for once."

"Alright, if you want." Hyejoo gave in. "But if you need help, just ask me, promise?"

"Promise." Chaewon nodded. Even though she appreciated the offer, she wanted to discover the meaning of the dreams herself, instead of always depending on someone else.

"So, you want to try to sleep again? We've still got a few hours."

"Nah, I'm already wide awake." Chaewon shook her head. "Besides, I have a better idea."

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Come on!" Chaewon jumped out of bed and tugged on Hyejoo's hand. "You're going to like this."

"Wait, what am I going to like?" Hyejoo questioned as she was yanked out of the bed.

"You'll see!"

***

Yerim dipped her paintbrush into the green paint before stroking it across the canvas. As she continued her artwork, her smile was growing wider as excitement bubbled in her chest. She was almost done with a painting that had taken her weeks to complete, which made her even more eager to finish. Yerim hummed softly a cheerful tune as she resumed working, letting the sound of her own song and the song of the birds chirping above her put her at ease.

Overtime, Yerim found that painting outside on an early morning was surprisingly relaxing. She could not state what about it made the task more enjoyable than if she did so indoors. However, it was undeniable that the calming atmosphere helped her relax and focus on her work.

In addition, Amos looked breathtaking in the morning. A detail that was instantly noticeable from the day Yerim has arrived was how the whole dimension seemed to sparkle. She could not explain this observation but it was like all its scenery had a coat of glitter over it. Combine that with a early morning sun, it made the whole kingdom look shimmery and magnificent. That would give Yerim a lot of inspiration for paintings - which even led her to the one she was creating now. 

With the pace Yerim was working at, she should be done by noon, as long as there are no interruptions. 

As she was still immersed in her art, the doors that led to the garden were swung open, causing Yerim to become startled. But she instantly relaxed as she recognized who it was.

"Kahei? Haseul?" Yerim noted as she set her paintbrush in the cup of water. "You two are up earlier than usual."

Through the doors, Kahei and Haseul came walking out of them, holding hands with fingers intertwined. They clearly did not expect to see Yerim as they both stopped in their tracks with surprised faces.

"Uh, yeah!" Kahei laughed awkwardly. "We were just going out for a morning walk. What about you?"

"Just working on a painting!" Yerim replied quickly as she was more interested in the pair's strange behavior. "You guys are really close lately."

"Uh, really?" Kahei blinked, trying to act oblivious.

"Yeah, you two are always hanging out without us," Yerim explained. "Every time I go look for one of you, both of you are there. I mean, you two were always close but...it just seems different now. So, what's going on between you two?"

"There is not much going on." Haseul denied speedily. "We are just...enjoying each other's company."

"Exactly!" Kahei nodded. "And that's why we are going out so early. We have been having to care for Yuri so much that we have not had time to spend with each other. So...yeah! That's it!"

It certainly added up in Yerim's head. Since they brought Yuri with them, Kahei and Haseul had taken the role of being her "parents". After all, the kid was only eight at the time - nine now - and needed to be cared for. It does make sense that they would be tired sometimes. But, it was puzzling how they would act so weird if that was the case.

"Alrighty then!" Yerim returned to her painting. "You guys should get going before the kid wakes up."

"See you later!" Kahei waved as she walked down the pathway with Haseul, leaving Yerim by herself again.

Yerim shook her head and grinned to herself as she watched the two women walk off. It was obvious what was going on since this has been occurring for months, but she was not going to tease them for it. 

Yerim stood up from her stool and backed away from her canvas. Staring at the faces in the painting, she began to reflect on the past year. A lot had transpired within that time frame and sometimes it was hard to believe how they got to this point. Never in her entire life would she even imagine being in this situation, but here she was.

Just when Yerim was about to sit back down, something intriguing caught her eye. It moved rapidly from bush to bush, too fast for her to tell what it is. It looked like an animal but there was only one way to find out. 

Yerim made her way over to the bush where the creature was last seen, walking with delicate footsteps as to not startle it. She finally made it to that bush and looked behind it to finally reveal the identity. As her eyes caught a glimpse of a fox-like creature with golden fur and several tails, Yerim could not help but gasp. 

Then they met eyes - eyes of cerise staring into her plain brown ones.

Needless to say, Yerim was not expecting to see something like this so early in the morning.

***

"You're not serious."

"I am serious!"

"Then you're insane."

Hyejoo watched as Chaewon stood near the edge of the cliff. 

"Please tell me you're joking," Hyejoo stated as she looked on at a distance.

"I'm not joking! What makes you think that I am?" Chaewon asked, making Hyejoo cross her arms.

"Babe, you're about to jump off a cliff! What do you expect me to do? Laugh about it?"

Ironically, Chaewon was the one who burst into laughter, due to how solemn Hyejoo was about this.

"I'm not just going to jump off a cliff!" Chaewon reassured. "Well, I am. But I have a good reason to!"

"What possible reason is there?..."

"There is one, actually!" 

Within a few seconds, Hyejoo witnessed golden dragon wings grow out from Chaewon's back. As soon as she realized what the blonde was implying, Hyejoo's jaw slacked. 

"Chaewon..."

"I've been practicing!" Chaewon protested before Hyejoo could disapprove. "I just want to try to race you, just this once. You promised you would, anyway!"

Hyejoo groaned as she facepalmed. 

Unfortunately, Chaewon was right. Months ago while they were teasing each other, Hyejoo had made a dare that she would beat her in a flying race. Why did she promise to race her? Hyejoo would never know why. She was half-joking at the time but clearly, Chaewon did not interpret it that way. In retrospect, Hyejoo wished she had kept her mouth shut. 

"I wasn't serious..." 

"Please?" Chaewon pleaded as she held her girlfriend's hands. "You promised me you would, even if you were joking. Besides, it will be fun!"

"Babe, I don't mind racing you, even if you actually want to," Hyejoo explained. "But, I don't think you're ready to fly up this high. What happens if you jump off this cliff and fall? How do you know you'll be able to fly instead of falling to your death?"

"Then I guess we'll find out."

Chaewon let go of Hyejoo's hands and walked closer to the edge. Before her girlfriend could question her, she smirked and fell backward off the cliff. Hyejoo instantly reacted, exclaiming "Chaewon!!" before jumping after her, wings immediately appearing. She expected that she would have to catch her girlfriend. But as she descending, something flashed in front of her eyes as a rush of wind blew upwards. When Hyejoo noticed that Chaewon was not below her, she stopped herself from falling by flapping her wings.

She looked skywards to find that Chaewon was more than alright. Stunningly, her girlfriend was right about practicing - because right above her was Chaewon was flying with ease. Months ago, she was struggling to even stay in the air for more than ten seconds. But here she was, smiling victoriously while managing to stay steady in flight.

"Surprised?" Chaewon said smugly, smirking as Hyejoo flew up to her. 

"Yes but don't ever do that again!" Hyejoo urged, hugging Chaewon as she sighed in relief. "I'm proud of you but you can't just risk your life like that..."

Ever since they had come here, Hyejoo had noticed a change in both of their behaviors. For Hyejoo, she was a lot more worried and frantic, similar to how her girlfriend was when she first met her. Meanwhile, Chaewon became more relaxed and zestful, similar to her own personality. They had asked Jungeun about this change and she had concluded that it was due to their soulmate bond. But still, when ordeals like this arise, it made Hyejoo fretful. Even though Chaewon was not as weak as a year ago, she still had a lot to learn before she could act this zealous. Maybe it was her protective side taking over, but Hyejoo found this personality shift very unsettling.

"Let's just make this race quick." Hyejoo sighed, not wanting to disappoint her lover.

"Don't worry, this will be quick!" Chaewon affirmed. "First one to reach the town wins!"

"Sounds easy enough." Hyejoo looked towards the direction of the town, which was not that far from where they were - probably a few minutes flight. "You sound confident."

"Yeah, because I know I'll win!" Chaewon boasted, pushing her chest out.

"Are you sure about that?"

Chaewon nodded.

"If you say so," Hyejoo smirked before she pecked her lips, eyeing her with complacency. 

"What was that for?" Chaewon asked, tilting her head. "You think I can't win?"

"No, that's not it." Hyejoo chuckled. "I just hope there are no hard feelings."

"Hard feelings about wha-" 

All of a sudden, a gust of wind blew past Chaewon, causing her to shut her eyes and shield herself with her arms. When she opened her eyes, Hyejoo was no longer by her side. She was concerned by this disappearance and was about to start looking for her; until she spotted the flame hybrid flying away in the far distance, vanishing as she entered the thick row of trees.

𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩 𝘶𝘱, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭, Chaewon heard Hyejoo say within her mind.

𝘏𝘦𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥!

𝘖𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭.

Chaewon could hear the smirk on Hyejoo's face, making her groan in frustration. Not wasting a second, she bolted in the same direction as her girlfriend, zooming across the early-morning sky. She reached the forest and flew past the trees. Chaewon could see Hyejoo nearby, navigating through the trees like a maze, so she followed close behind. A minute past and the blonde was right on her tail, close enough to pass her.

𝘛𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥.

Hyejoo looked behind her to see Chaewon catching up to her.

𝘞𝘰𝘸, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘪𝘯𝘨, Hyejoo snickered. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘭𝘺.

𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘦.

Chaewon took this opportunity to fly past Hyejoo, leaving her behind in a mere few seconds. But the flame hybrid was not about to let her get too far as she took a different route through the trees. At one point, the two of them were neck and neck. They could both see the clearing in the forest, meaning that they were approaching the exit. Both Chaewon and Hyejoo did not slow down, however, and instead accelerated overtime. Because of this, they both reached the exit at the same time and entered the next stage of the race.

They found themselves in an open landscape, no trees in their path. Instead, there was the clear blue ocean below them, glistening from the radiant sun. Even though they were in the middle of a race, both of them could not help but admire the jaw-dropping scenery. Amos was an enormous dimension with plenty of breathtaking locations and landmarks. The lumenas seemed to pride themselves on structural design and embellishments. They also were good at maintenance, which was why there was not any pollution in the forests or rivers; or any cracks and stains on any building. It was quite impressive to put it simply.

Chaewon and Hyejoo looked towards each other, nodding when they knew that they were on the same page. With a quick flap of their wings, they flew downwards until they were almost touching the sea below. Both of them had the same idea as they stretched out their hands until it brushed against the water, the liquid running through their fingers. However, Hyejoo had a slightly different idea and took scooped up the water with that hand, throwing it at Chaewon's face.

"Hey!" Chaewon exclaimed as the ocean water splashed in her face, causing Hyejoo to laugh while darting away. However, she was not about to let her get away that easily and followed right after.

They flew back to where they were before, still trying to fly past the other person. Chaewon met Hyejoo's gaze and expected her to smirk. But instead, there was a warm fondness in the flame hybrid's eyes, along with a rewarding grin. Chaewon matched this expression and eventually began to slow down her pace to match Hyejoo's. Not long after, the fact that they were having a race was at the back of their minds. Instead of trying to zoom past the other person, they soared right by each other's side while adoring the setting.

Chaewon and Hyejoo kept their eyes fixed on each other until they noticed that they were no longer near the ocean. Instead, they were in the large field and Hyejoo noticed a familiar location in the distance.

"The town is up ahead!" Hyejoo announced, pointing out the distinct buildings several miles away. "Is the race still on?'

"You bet it is!" Chaewon confirmed, starting to fly past her. Hyejoo caught on rapidly and tried to do the same. 

They flew for another minute and eventually were on the outskirts of the town, close enough for all the details to become well defined. Chaewon noticed that the town looked different from how it usually was. For one, there were decorations all over the houses and stores; including banners, bows, balloons, flowers, and much more. Many citizens were out on the sidewalks and streets, most of them decorating. Children ran around and played while the adults were busy at work. Additionally, there were many stands outside of the shops with many sellable trinkets on them.

"I win!" Hyejoo declared as she landed in front of the town's entrance. 

"Aw man..." Chaewon pouted as she landed seconds after Hyejoo. She had been so entranced by the town's decorations that she forgot about the race for a while.

"You still did amazing, babe. I'm so proud of you for practicing so hard." Hyejoo complimented, kissing the pout off her girlfriend's lips. "Next time, just don't get distracted so easily."

"Noted." Chaewon sighed but accepted her defeat. There would always be a next time after all. "But thanks for the compliment."

"Anytime. Now, what's going on here?..." Hyejoo asked she noticed everything Chaewon had seen and gotten distracted by. This time, since they were closer, they could see all of the details even more clearly.

One peculiar aspect that Chaewon had noticed was the image that was plastered on all the banners and posters: a red full moon. That only piqued their interest and urged them to look for answers. To their luck, there was a person they could ask. As they stood there amazed, a familiar woman walked out of one of the shops nearby and sat down at one of the stands.

"Eunbi?" Chaewon spoke up, catching the lumena's attention.

"Oh, hello! I didn't think I'd see you two so soon!" Eunbi greeted as she waved politely. 

Chaewon and Hyejoo had met Eunbi after a trip to the town a few months back. Eunbi owned a cafe, similar to the place Chaewon worked at on Earth. They would often go there for breakfast when they had the time and, as a result, became great friends with her. She was one of the only people who knew about their "situation" and about Chaewon's significance. 

"What going on?" Hyejoo asked. "With all decorations and excitement?"

"Oh, right! You don't know!"

"Don't know what?"

"It's due to an event that we celebrate once a year." Eunbi began to explain. "It's called the "Blood Moon". It is an all-day celebration where we commemorate the gods and goddesses that came before us. We start the day with a festival, which leads to parties that took place after nightfall. The parties continue until midnight. At that time, the full moon will be at its peak and will turn blood red. It's a beautiful sight to behold and is perceived as a gift from our ancestors."

"That sounds like fun!" Chaewon remarked cheerfully. "So, I'm guessing that's why you have a food stand out here?"

"Yep!" Eunbi confirmed. "It's a prime time for selling some of my baked treats. With the festival nearby, most like to stop by for a snack. So, I might as well take advantage of the opportunity!"

Chaewon analyzed the table of food. There was a variety of baked goods all over - including cakes, cookies, sweetbreads, and other sugary snacks. Looking at all of these delectable foods made her mouth salivate, which made her remember that she and Hyejoo had not eaten breakfast before leaving the castle. 

"Do you mind if we buy some?" Chaewon asked shyly. "We kind of forgot to eat breakfast..."

"Of course! Take whatever you like!" 

The couple took their time and picked out a few treats that they could eat for breakfast, which Hyejoo paid for. They were waving farewell and started to walk away when the baker called back their attention.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Eunbi began. "Since this is your first time witnessing the blood moon, there is something you need to remember. I urge you to avoid going outside after midnight. Being outdoors when the full moon is still red can cause some... peculiar things to happen to you. Stay inside until the sun rises the next morning. Don't forget!"

"Okay, we won't," Chaewon promised. "Thanks for the warning."

"No problem, love." Eunbi grinned. "Enjoy the rest of your day!"

"We will!"

As Chaewon was flying away with Hyejoo, she started to process Eunbi's warning. The baker did not specify what possible dangers that would entail if they were to go out during that timeframe. She sounded serious about it so Chaewon treated the warning the same way. However, the blonde could not help but be curious about what could happen.

𝘖𝘩 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, Chaewon thought. 𝘏𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺, 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵.

***

"Are you going to keep staring into space?" 

Jiwoo was startled out of her trance, jumping suddenly when she noticed the hybrid standing in front of her.

"Oh sorry!" Jiwoo chuckled awkwardly. "How long was I staring for?"

"For almost five minutes," Heejin replied before eyeing the muffin on the table where Heejin sat. "Are you gonna eat that?"

"Uh, no? You can have it." Jiwoo handed the muffin over to Heejin, who happily took it.

"Thanks!" Heejin took a bite out of it before addressing the older woman. "By the way, what's up with you? You seem distracted these days."

"Oh... it's nothing too important." Jiwoo answered. "I've just been thinking about a few things that happened in the past. You know, with...𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 situation."

"Oh yeah, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵." Heejin sat down in the chair in front of Jiwoo. "What about 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 is making you so worried? I mean, it's been months."

"I'm just reflecting on what occurred..." Jiwoo averted her eyes and stared at the window. "And, I don't know, it just feels so unreal. Before you guys came to Earth, my life was so routine and normal. But then, everything just changed. And... I played a huge part in that..."

"You're still stuck on 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?" Heejin questioned, raising a cynical eyebrow. "I mean, yeah, a lot of crazy shit happened back then. But we all got played in some way. There's no use in constantly dwelling on the past when we can't change it."

"That's easy for you to say," Jiwoo grumbled. "Were you tricked into helping a cult leader raise ancient hybrids from the dead, which could cause the destruction of the whole human race?"

"Uh...no. Can't say that I have." Heejin chuckled. "But it's not the end of the world. Well, maybe for your Earth, but it's not that bad."

Jiwoo was not sure about that. Even though they had escaped from Earth before the crisis had begun, the dire situation did not ease up. Turned out that the royal lumena court, which involved the queen and several others, was monitoring Earth for quite a long time. Ever since they had arrived, the court was keeping a close eye on any developments with the cult. They would not tell much but, from what was rumored and by context clues, the ordeal was not getting any better. Jiwoo could not imagine what was going on there and she was scared to find out. 

"Even if that were true, I was the one who helped Gahyeon take away Sooyoung's powers..."

"Oh yeah..." Heejin remembered. When she and the others had gone to the cave to save their friends, they realized what the necklace was for. The necklaces were used to take the powers from the hybrid who wore it. Just wearing it can gradually steal these powers but it can take months. That was why the cult used the serum - because it could quicken the process to only ten seconds. Sooyoung was a victim of this experiment and therefore had her powers taken away. She could still fly and grow her dragon appendages but lost every other ability. This included the powers that every death dragon possessed; as well as the superspeed, superstrength, fast healing, and teleportation. Even though Sooyoung had never blamed Jiwoo for this, the redhead felt guilty regardless.

"Well, we can't do anything to fix that," Heejin stated. "What's done is done." 

Jiwoo sighed. "I know."

Sadly, the wind hybrid was right. There was nothing Jiwoo could do to give the powers back, at least not now. But to think that it was her fault that Sooyoung lost those abilities just made her culpable.

"It just makes me so frustrated!" Jiwoo snapped. "I wish I could give Gahyeon a piece of my mind! When I see her again, I swear I will-"

"Who are we talking about?" 

Just then, Hyunjin walked into the room with a puzzled expression. She looked up from her phone and gave her girlfriend a kiss before sitting down next to her.

"We're talking about Gahyeon," Heejin responded. "Jiwoo is really pissed off."

"Yeah, because I just hate her so much!" Jiwoo explained as she raised her voice. "I never thought she would turn out to be such a horrible person! She acted so innocent all the time and never thought she was plotting something so sinister and inhumane! Gahyeon is such a...such a...b- b-" 

"Bastard? Bitch?" Heejin suggested.

"Well, I was just going to call her 𝘣𝘢𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 but that gets the point across better."

"Well, I'm sure we all would love to pummel her, especially with everything going on back home." Hyunjin agreed. "But we can't just go looking for a fight. You, specifically."

"Me?" Jiwoo pointed to herself. "Why me?"

"Well, I don't think you've noticed this but..."

"You literally are the most unthreatening person ever." Heejin finished.

"No, I'm not!" Jiwoo objected, standing up from her chair and placed her hands on the table. "I can be intimidating!"

"Uh, no," Heejin claimed bluntly. "You can't fight and you are extremely gullible. You are literally too much of an angel to hurt anyone."

"I might be a little gullible and don't have any fighting experience but I can be threatening if I want to!"

"Look, we're not saying you can never menacing," Hyunjin explained. "But we are saying that it's better for you to just stay out of the situation from now on. It's for your safety and everyone else's."

"Everyone else's?..." Jiwoo repeated as she recognized what Hyunjin was referring to. She let a sigh before saying: "Right..."

"It's not your fault for what happened. You were a victim just like Sooyoung and Haseul was and was manipulated. But the difference is that they..." Hyunjin paused. "How did I put this?..."

"They aren't weak like me." Jiwoo looked downwards and frowned. "I get it."

"Wait, that's not what I-" 

Jiwoo walked away before Hyunjin could finish what she was saying. Heejin and Hyunjin did not try and stop her, knowing that there was nothing that they could say to reassure her. It was mostly the truth but they did not want to express it so candidly. 

"I didn't want her to be so upset," Hyunjin stated. "I was just trying to say the truth."

"You didn't do anything wrong," Heejin reassured, keeping her eyes on Jiwoo while she was walking away. "It's better for her to learn sooner than later. Jiwoo should just stay out of the whole ordeal from now on."

Hyunjin sighed. "You're right..." 

***

Sooyoung leaned against the top railing of the deck. She kept her gaze on the town that was in the distance, breathing out a gradual sigh. She had been standing on the deck for who knows how long. There was no specific reason for this decision. Sooyoung just needed some time for herself - without any of her friends constantly by her side. 

It was strange to finally have a feeling of relief after years of being trapped in that cult. Sooyoung did not have to be on edge all the time and afraid of what tomorrow would bring. For the past few months, she was able to do much more than she could ever do before. She rebuilt her relationship with Hyejoo, along with a few dates with Jinsoul, Jungeun, and Heejin. Sooyoung also became pretty good friends with Yerim and Yeojin, despite the personality contrast. She was already pretty good friends with Chaewon and Hyunjin since they seemed to be the easiest to talk to. She got to know Haseul a little better as well. Even though Sooyoung was in a weird place with Kahei, they still got along quite well.

But then, there was Jiwoo. Truthfully, Sooyoung did not know what they were. They were not dating and would deny it whenever any of their friends asked. That would technically make them ex's but it felt strange to refer to each other as such. They did not hate each other and both shared similar feelings but they never reciprocated them. Sometimes they would avoid each other and other times they spent the whole day together. It was peculiar, to say the least.

Sooyoung knew that Jiwoo still liked her, just like she did, but they refused to take it any further. It mostly had everything to do with what happened months ago. They started off their relationship on a bed of lies and secrets, which led to a chain of unfortunate events occurring. They did not hate each other but they felt that it was best to not date for a while. Hopefully, they would get back together. For now, though, Sooyoung was not sure. 

"Sooyoung?" 

The death hybrid lifted her bowed head suddenly as she heard a familiar voice. Turning around, she found Kahei standing there, staring at her with disquiet.

"Oh, Kahei, hey." Sooyoung leaned up straight and waved politely. "You're already awake?"

"Yeah, I kinda have to," Kahei replied with a chuckle. "I'm a part-time mom now, apparently. Yuri wanted some breakfast so I had to handle that first."

"That's true," Sooyoung remembered. She did often wake up early to care for Yuri so this was not too unusual.

"Can I join you?" 

Sooyoung paused for a few seconds before nodding: "Sure."

Kahei stood next to Sooyoung near the railing, only about a foot away. It took them a minute of avoiding eye contact before they started to converse, with the older woman breaking the awkward silence first.

"I have a question." 

"Yeah?"

"Well, two actually," Kahei specified. "Both kind of unrelated but I have had it on my mind for a while."

"Go ahead." 

"Alright, the first question," Kahei began to ask. "This might be too soon but... it's about your, um, powers."

"I don't mind," Sooyoung reassured. Even though it was unfortunate, she was no angered over it. She never used them that much back then because, compared to the other hybrids, the powers are not for everyday use. The only aspect that bothered her was the loss of her enhanced strength, speed, and healing.

"So, what are your powers?" Kahei asked. "I mean, Haseul has ice powers and she is called a 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘵 hybrid. The name speaks for itself. But, your type is a 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩 hybrid, right? Does that mean you have powers involving the dead?"

"You sound so serious about it." Sooyoung joked, partially smiling.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to start a conversation." Kahei laughed. "Sorry if it's too random."

"It is but I don't mind answering." Sooyoung turned her body to fully face Kahei. "It does have to with the dead. The specific title is necromancy. It involves a multitude of abilities. I can summon and control the souls of the dead, which is pretty useless when compared to the others. The only death hybrid ability that I kinda miss is shadow stealth, which is where I could merge or hide within shadows."

"That sounds like an incredible skill to have." Kahei complimented. 

"I guess," Sooyoung shrugged. "I never used it much back then. I think it was just useful for Gahyeon, with the whole 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘶𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘴 thing. I also think that's why death dragons were targeted the most. We were both really desperate for purpose and thought that helping Gahyeon was giving our life meaning."

"Ah...I get it." Kahei confirmed. "So, um, the second question..."

"Mhm?"

"This is kind of awkward but... I was just thinking about...us."

"Us?" Sooyoung repeated as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah..." Kahei tucked strands of hair behind her ear and looked at Sooyoung with sincere eyes. "I know why you were avoiding me back then. I know about you once being my girlfriend and everything that... happened. And, I'm letting you know that I don't hate you for any of it. But, I've been thinking..."

Kahei paused to phrase her words properly.

"What was our relationship like?" 

Sooyoung was taken aback by this unforeseen question. She never really pondered on their past relationship because it seems irrelevant. It ended years ago and only started because of Gahyeon's plans. It was awkward to look at the relationship in retrospect.

"I don't know it was like when we were dating because of the whole partial memory loss thing," Kahei explained. "So I'm curious." 

"Well, our relationship was...nice," Sooyoung responded, jogging her memory. "Back then, even though I was dating you because of Gahyeon, I still really liked you. You were a sweet person and would always make my day better. You were a lot more energetic back then and we would do so much together. So, uh...yeah."

"Ah..." Kahei processed the information. "I do remember us constantly hanging out. I just never knew it was...you."

"How much do you remember?"

"I remember that I had a girlfriend but I could never recall an identity. I couldn't remember your face or name, just that you were a female. I remember us spending time with each other but I don't know any specifics. That's why I was asking."

"I see..." 

There was a moment of silence.

"So, why did you break up with me?" Kahei asked.

"I did it to protect you," Sooyoung answered. "I knew that if I stayed with you, Gahyeon would constantly try to bother us, just like what occurred with Jiwoo. So, I guess I just never saw the point in trying to kill you, especially when you were so innocent. So, I left after taking away parts of your recollection of our relationship."

"I appreciate that. Thank you."

"Don't thank me." Sooyoung sighed. "I should've never gotten involved with you. I shoved you into this when you could have had a normal life. Honestly, we should have never dated."

"So...you didn't want us to be together?"

"I... I guess. If I wasn't involved with the cult, then I wouldn't have minded."

Kahei nodded in understanding and turned to look towards the town in the far distance. They remained silent for several minutes, not sure how to shift the subject. Eventually, the older woman bit her lip and asked a question she had been pondering on for weeks.

"Do you...still have feelings for me?"

"I-" Sooyoung's words got trapped in her throat as her eyes widened. She paused, cogitating on Kahei's question before preparing the definite response.

"The truth is that I-"

"Oh." 

Both women jerked their heads around to find a disappointed Jiwoo standing, her lips curling downwards into a frown. 

"I'm sorry for bothering you guys." Jiwoo apologized, voice laced with discontent. "I was just passing by."

Jiwoo promptly left the deck and walked into the building while mumbling incoherent words, leaving Kahei and Sooyoung bewildered.

"You two still haven't talked?" Kahei asked, with Sooyoung recognizing what she was alluding to.

"No, and honestly," Sooyoung sighed once more. "I doubt we ever will."

***

"There's going to be a party?!" 

Yeojin's eyes wandered around the large ballroom, in awe of all the castle staff's hard work. They were setting up tables of food, along with cleaning and decorating the entire room. She had never seen the castle so frantic before, at least not since she has been here. 

"Yeah, I guess we are!" Jungeun verified. "They mentioned something about it being a celebration for the 𝘉𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘔𝘰𝘰𝘯? I don't know what that is but it sounds intriguing!"

"I heard that it's like a holiday that was dedicated to their ancestors," Jinsoul explained. "It's supposed to be a big deal."

"Then I can't wait!" Yeojin exclaimed, eyes sparkling with excitement. "It's been so quiet here lately!"

"Guys!" 

As the three women stood there on side of the ballroom, Hyunjin came up to them, lightly panting like she had been running.

"You guys gotta see this!" Hyunjin claimed, urging them to follow her.

"What's wrong?" Jinsoul asked, instantly concerned. "Is it something awful?"

"No, it's..." Hyunjin paused. "Actually, I don't know if it's a good or bad thing. It's just... strange."

"Then what is it?" Jungeun questioned. 

"Well...you guys won't believe this but..."

***

"OH MY GOD!" 

Jungeun immediately squealed and hopped repeatedly in place. Seconds later, she crouched down and brought the animal into a hug, petting them gently.

"HOW DID YOU FIND HER?" Jungeun exclaimed.

"I was painting out here and she just appeared out of nowhere!" Yerim replied. 

"Wait, what type of animal is she?" Chaewon asked, examining the large creature. It looked to be some type of fox but had extra characteristics that made the creature appear distinct. Its most noticeable feature was the presence of the multiple tails, which she counted to be nine. The fur was shimmering gold and the eyes were shining red. 

"I believe that she is called a Kitsune," Jungeun explained. "They are pretty rare and difficult to find. But they are known for having endless wisdom and knowledge, often being guides for hybrid travelers. I've always wanted to see one in person!"

"Well, she is beautiful!" Chaewon complimented as she ran her fingers through the creature's fur. 

"What is she doing here?" Hyejoo wondered. "Is she lost?"

"Let me ask!" Jungeun insisted before turning to the Kitsune. Having the ability to speak to and understand animals, she whispered to the celestial being in order to get answers. The creature responded with a few high-pitched vocalizations and howls, which only Jungeun could comprehend.

"She's not lost," Jungeun reassured. "She traveled here to see the queen and deliver a message."

"Then we'll take her to the queen," Jinsoul advised. "She is in a meeting right now but it should be done soon."

"Let's take her inside while we wait," Hyunjin suggested. "It's getting cold out here."

Jungeun asked the Kitsune if she wanted to head inside, of which the answer was an eager 𝘺𝘦𝘴. They took the creature through the backdoor so that none of the staff would see her. They reached the drawing-room, which was a large space where guests were held and greeted. Jinsoul went to the meeting room to let the queen know of the Kitsune, while the rest of them - Heejin, Hyunjin, Chaewon, Yerim, Hyejoo, and Yeojin - sat there on the couches and waited patiently. 

"She's so adorable!" Yeojin cooed, cheerfully petting the creature as it laid on Jungeun's lap. 

"She is," Jungeun accorded. "Very calm too. She must be tired from the long journey."

"I wonder what kind of message that she has to tell," Chaewon pondered. "Must be pretty important."

"Hopefully it's something actually interesting." Heejin anticipated as she slouched in the chair, resting her head on her hand. "It's been 𝘴𝘰 boring these days."

These past few months have been uneventful. Of course, they were thankful that they were not in the middle of a war or experiencing what was happening on Earth. But they still desired from some sort of adventure. In some ways, Heejin liked it when she was on Earth - which was a statement she never thought she would admit - because at least there was some sort of thrilling antics. Here was peaceful, almost 𝘵𝘰𝘰 peaceful, and that got dull and repetitious after a while. They were all craving for adventure, no matter how small or trivial.

"I hope so too." Hyunjin nodded as she situated her head on Heejin's shoulder. "Honestly, I kinda miss what we had back at Earth. At least it was intriguing."

"I would say the same but I'd rather not be kidnapped by a cult and be imprisoned there for weeks." Yerim chuckled half-jokingly. "But I see your point."

"I mean, the adventure still isn't over." Hyejoo reminded them. "There's still a lot we need to do. Earth is in ruins, Chaewon still has a lot to learn about her abilities and a lot of unanswered questions. The only reason why we're so bored is because we're just... stuck."

"Hyejoo's right," Jungeun stated. "We're too overpowered to even attempt at going back to Earth. We have a lot of things we still don't know but we don't know where to start. If we could do something, we would."

"I just feel like... there's something missing." Chaewon speculated, looking at the tattoos on her arm. "Like, there's a piece of the puzzle that we haven't found yet, you know? I know we have a chance but I just don't know how yet. Haeun has been missing for a while so I can't even ask her." 

"Don't worry about that," Hyunjin commented. "Right now, let's just see what this Kitsune wants. If we don't have any clue on what to do then we'll investigate ourselves."

"Sounds better than lounging around all day," Heejin remarked with a sigh.

Just then, the doors to the drawing-room were pushed open. Walking into the room was Jinsoul, with the queen by her side. The lumena ruler wore a long-sleeved floor-length dress, golf fabric with white lace. Additionally, she had a large golden crown with shimmering crystals. The queen greeted them with a genuine smile and polite bow, with the other women standing up and following suit.

"Jinsoul said you needed to see me?" 

"Yes, Queen Yeona, we do," Jungeun confirmed, revealing the Kitsune that was starting to walk up to the queen. "We found this creature outside in the castle gardens. She told me that she has a message she needs to tell."

"I see..." Queen Yeona watched as the celestial being gradually moved closer to her. She crouched to pet the creature while smiling graciously. "Hmm, I believe it would be best to change into another form, don't you think, little one?"

Everyone tilted her head with puzzlement, befuddled by the strange statement.

"Uh, Queen?" Jinsoul questioned. "What do you-"

Out of the blue, there was a white light surrounding the large creature. A few seconds, when the light dispersed, there was no longer an animal in front of them. Instead, there was a young teenage girl with Kitsune features, such as golden fox ears and its nine foxtails. As the girl stood up, they noticed that she looked casual compared to everyone else in this dimension - having curly black hair, wearing a pink sweater dress, and black boots. The outfit looked to be something that could be from Earth. The girl opened her red eyes and looked at everyone curiously before her neutral expression turned into an overly eager one. 

"Oh wow, that's better!" The girl exclaimed as stretched out her arms. "Using my animal form gets uncomfortable after a long journey!"

"U-Uh..." Jinsoul stuttered, mouth wide open. "You... How?..."

"All Kitsunes have a human form, just like hybrids do." Queen Yeona explained. "The only exception is that their eyes, ears, and tails remain. How else did you expect her to talk to me?"

"I just thought that..." Jinsoul did not finish what she was going to say. She was just amazed that a large animal could turn into such a young girl.

"Sorry for confusing you guys! I probably should have revealed myself sooner!" The girl apologized with a sheepish chuckle. "I'm Han Jihyo but sometimes people call me Jihan for short! Nice to meet you all!"

"You are so cute, I can't!" Jungeun cooed, staring at Jihyo with endearment. 

"Wow, I'm flattered!" Jihyo giggled. "Thanks, Jungeun!"

"No problem- wait," Jungeun paused. "How do you know my name?"

"I'm a Kitsune, silly! I know everything about everyone!" Jihyo stated. "For example, I know that your full name is Kim Jungeun, you are twenty-five years old, your birthday is February tenth, and you are a fauna hybrid. I can also go into your likes and dislikes as well!"

"No, that's okay-"

"Oh! And this is your wife, Jinsoul!" Jihyo pointed at Jinsoul, who was completely dumbfounded. "Full name is Jung Jinsoul, age is twenty-seven years old, birthday is June thirteenth, and you are an aqua hybrid! You got married almost two years ago and have been a happy couple ever since!"

"So, let me get this straight." Hyunjin began. "You know everything about us, right? So you know about our lives then?"

"I do, yes!" Jihyo affirmed. "I know about what happened on Earth with the cult. It was quite impressive to watch! I saw the whole journey of how you all figured out what the cult's plans are! I saw all of it! I know about the connection you all shared, even if some of it was...uh...not very family-friendly."

Jihyo specifically turned to face Heejin and Hyunjin, who were both blushing while giving sheepish smiles. 

"But, nonetheless, I enjoyed watching you all! Especially when it came to Chaewon."

"Why me?" Chaewon asked confusedly as the teenage girl walked up to her and held both her hands delicately.

"Isn't it obvious?" Jihyo exclaimed, jumping joyfully. "You are the last first-generation lumena! You have the potential to do so much, even more than modern lumena! Watching you discover more about your powers and Haeun's history is so inspirational! You're, like, my role model!"

"Wait, wait!" Chaewon laughed worriedly. "I'm not a... I mean, I shouldn't be a role model. I'm just a normal girl. It's Haeun who is the interesting one."

"You are just as interesting!" Haeun protested. "Besides, even though your soul was combined with Haeun's, you both are pretty much the same at this point! Haeun is always going to be a part of you anyway! Eventually, you'll gain her memories and personality traits! Then you will fully become-"

"Ahem." Queen Yeona cleared her throat, cutting of Jihyo. "I think we should save that for another time. It is best to wait for a more appropriate situation until we tell this sort of knowledge."

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Jihyo let go of Chaewon's hands and bowed to the queen respectfully. "I just got carried away!"

Chaewon could not keep her eyes off of the young girl. When Jungeun had told them about the Kitsune, she had expected the creature to be hundreds of years old. But instead, it was just a teenager, definitely not older than eighteen. Despite this young age, Jihyo seemed to know a lot about them. Chaewon wondered if this girl had a lot of answers to some of her pending questions, considering the girl knew so much. She would have to ask right before Jihyo would leave since now felt inappropriate. But still, Chaewon desired to know what the Kitsune was about to say about her...

"So, what message do you have for me?" Queen Yeona asked, bringing back the original subject. 

"Oh right! Hold on!" Jihyo magically configured a scroll in her hands. "A letter from the Kitsune queen, your highness!" - She cleared her throat - "𝘋𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘠𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘢, 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘯𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘦. 𝘏𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥𝘴 𝘶𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘳𝘦. 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘥 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘪𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘤𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘥𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴. 𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘦𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘢 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘢𝘨𝘦𝘸𝘢𝘺. 𝘓𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘺, 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘰𝘭𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘶𝘦 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘌𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩. 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧..."

Jihyo paused for a few seconds while reading forward.

"Wow, this is a long list. Okay, so - 𝘐 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘗𝘢𝘳𝘬 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘯, 𝘚𝘰𝘯 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰, 𝘒𝘪𝘮 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘶𝘯, 𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨 𝘑𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭, 𝘑𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯, 𝘒𝘪𝘮 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯, 𝘏𝘢 𝘚𝘰𝘰𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨, 𝘒𝘪𝘮 𝘑𝘪𝘸𝘰𝘰, 𝘊𝘩𝘰𝘪 𝘠𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘮, 𝘐𝘮 𝘠𝘦𝘰𝘫𝘪𝘯, 𝘞𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘒𝘢𝘩𝘦𝘪, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘑𝘰 𝘏𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘶𝘭, 𝘵𝘰 𝘫𝘰𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘰𝘮 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘶𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘏𝘢𝘯 𝘑𝘪𝘩𝘺𝘰 - hey, that's me! - 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘰𝘮, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸. 𝘋𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘵𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘢𝘭𝘦𝘳𝘵. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘰𝘧𝘧𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯. 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘭𝘺, 𝘘𝘶𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘠𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘩𝘦𝘦."

"Wait, we get to go on an adventure?!" Yeojin gasped. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Finally!" Heejin sighed in relief. "It's about time we had something interesting to do!"

"Hold on a second, guys." Jinsoul turned to the queen. "What was the letter referring to? Is there something wrong with the dimension?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Queen Yeona sighed in admittance. "It was bound to happen at some point. While these dimensions were created by humans using forbidden spells, they were never meant to last forever. The Red Sun was the first step in breaking the barriers, the one between the dead and the living. Now, all century-old barriers will be shattered. All dimensions will be merged into one and we will be set back to the war era. And with the angered lumena souls on the loose and already conquering Earth, there will surely be a second war..."

"And what can we do about it?" Hyejoo asked. "It sounds like an issue for you all, not for a bunch of young inexperienced adults."

"I am not entirely sure what Younghee has in mind. But we have been friends for a long time and I trust her judgment. If she believes that the twelve of you can succeed, then I will fully support that. It is up to you all if you want to follow her plans but I urge you all to at least hear her out."

"We understand." Hyunjin nodded. "If this is for the sake of all people, then we will do whatever it takes."

"I appreciate your selflessness." Queen Yeona smiled. "You will travel in the morning. I trust that Jihyo will take good care of you all."

"Of course, your majesty!" Jihyo asserted. "You can count on me!"

"Then it's settled," Hyunjin stated, glancing at everyone to make sure they were on the same page. Everyone appeared thrilled, despite the possible danger, and could not wait until the next day. They felt content that they finally have some sort of excitement back in their lives.

***

Jiwoo walked through the corridor outside of the castle. She took a deep breath, feeling at peace with the loneliness. Normally, she was the last person to not be hanging around at least one of her friends. But now, Jiwoo needed some time for herself, with the sole purpose of pondering on some of her unsettled questions. There was a lot on her mind and she felt stupid for still caring about all of those fears. But Jiwoo was the type of person to not let go of her past faults as easily, especially when it affected one of her friends. She had been walking outside for over ten minutes while trying to get it all out of her mind. However, she had to go inside since it was starting to get chilly and she was only wearing a short-sleeve t-shirt and sweatpants.

As Jiwoo was about to enter the castle, she heard these ominous voice coming from behind her. She jerked her head around, calling out 𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘰? to check if anyone was trying to talk to her. However, there was nobody behind her and, looking around for several more seconds, could not spot the source of the voice. However, Jiwoo knew she had heard something when the ominous voice grew into constant incomprehensible whispers. She could not decipher what they were saying but instantly felt afraid of what could be out there. 

Just as Jiwoo began to walk again, she felt something grab onto her leg, halting her movement. She yelped and immediately began frantically trying to shake off what was holding her down. Eventually, she got her foot loose and ran away within a heartbeat.

Jiwoo rushed into through the castle doors, shutting the door behind her. Everyone who had seen her run inside eyed her suspiciously as she leaned against the door while panting. 

"What was that?..." Jiwoo whispered between pants. Her heart was pounding and it only raced more when the graveness of what just occurred struck her. 

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯𝘦𝘥?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Part 2! It mostly served as an re-introduction for the characters and the introduction of out newest character: Jihan from WEEEKLY! Originally, I had a different person play that role but then that moment with Jihan and Yves on "Fact In Star" happened and, well, here we are! She will mostly serve as a guide for our twelve, as well as providing advice! You all will love her!
> 
> A new chapter will be posted every five days, just so I don't get stressed or rush a chapter! I'm already 3 chapters ahead but I don't want to fall behind! I'm in university now so I'm going to be busy so I might have to skip an upload, but I'll let you know if that happens! But since I'm already 3 chapters ahead, that shouldn't happen <3
> 
> Anyways, tell me what you think in the comments section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	3. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝟮 - 𝑵𝒐𝒄𝒕𝒊𝒑𝒉𝒂𝒏𝒚.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙉𝙊𝘾𝙏𝙄𝙋𝙃𝘼𝙉𝙔  
> (noun)
> 
> \- the midnight occurrence when our minds were shifted and shattered.

"Do I seriously have to wear this?" 

"Yes, you do!" Jungeun lifted Heejin's chin and spread the red lipstick over her lips. "This is a royal ball so you have to dress appropriately."

"But why 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴?" Heejin pointed at the dress she was currently wearing. It was a black strapless ball gown, with it being long enough to cover her feet. Her black hair was tied up neatly into a bun, with a few curly strands hanging down. Heejin was never the type of person to wear fancy dresses, often avoiding having to wear a dress when she could. Unfortunately, this outfit had been tailor-made just for her, as well as every one of her friends, just for this occasion. It would be rude to refuse to wear this but still made her feel uncomfortable.

"You look beautiful, Heejin!" Jungeun complimented as she finished up with the wind hybrid's makeup. "Besides, it's only for tonight. I'm sure you can handle a few hours."

"I cannot wait for this night to be over..." Heejin grumbled as she crossed her arms in protest. 

"Come on, babe. It's not that bad." Hyunjin stated as she walked up to the pair. She wore the same dress style as Heejin but her outfit was dark blue, with her dark brown hair being styled into a french braid. "We all have to wear a gown."

"I don't know why you are complaining!" Yerim butted in before she twirled to show off her own light purple gown. "I think we all look gorgeous!"

"Of course you do..." Heejin mumbled with an eye roll.

"Guys! Hurry up!" Jinsoul called out as she entered the dressing room. "The royal ball is starting in ten minutes!"

"Almost done!" Chaewon called back while she was putting on her earrings. She admired herself in the mirror, content with how she looked. While she stood there, Chaewon caught sight of Hyejoo walking up to her from behind. The flame hybrid wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and placed her own chin on her shoulder. 

"Hey, pretty." Hyejoo greeted, smiling at Chaewon through the mirror. 

"Hey," Chaewon smiled back. "I'm surprised you're not complaining like Heejin is."

"I'm used to it," Hyejoo shrugged. "When you live with Jungeun for years, being forced to wear dresses slowly becomes less irritating."

"Makes sense," Chaewon chuckled. "Are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am but..." Hyejoo sighed. "I know you are getting more comfortable with your dragon side and will most likely start gaining your powers soon. But I want you to be careful if we decide to go with their plan."

"Of course I will! Why are you asking?" Chaewon questioned. "Is this about what Jihyo said earlier?..."

"Yeah, mostly," Hyejoo confirmed. "But I've been thinking about it for a while. As she said, you have a lot of power of which we don't have a full understanding of. I don't want you to get too curious and end up hurting yourself. Flying is one thing but discovering your powers is another. Just...promise me that you'll be more careful."

"I promise, trust me," Chaewon affirmed. "You shouldn't worry so much. I know we're soulmates and that you're my protector but I can handle myself."

"If you say so..." 

***

By the time they all entered the ballroom, the party had already begun. Guests were filing in - most going straight to the dancefloor while others went for food and drinks. Within minutes, there were already around seventy or eighty guests in the room. It was a large space so it was expected for the party to hold a lot of people.

"Kahei! Haseul! Let's go!" Yuri demanded as dragged both Kahei and Haseul into the ballroom. "I want to go party!!"

"Hold on, Yuri!" Kahei instructed, making the little girl stop dragging them with a pout. 

"Come on!" Yuri whined. "I've been waiting all day!"

"Just give us a minute," Kahei told her. "Just go talk to Yerim and Yeojin while we talk."

"Fine..." Yuri sighed as she walked away. Kahei waited for the little girl to be out of earshot before she spoke to Haseul.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Kahei asked. "I know large crowds make you uncomfortable..."

"Well, it does..." Haseul confessed. "But I do not want you to not enjoy yourself because of me..."

"I don't mind not going to the party," Kahei stated with a sincere smile. "I'm not really a party person, anyway. I would much rather spend some private time with you instead."

"I do not believe that would be wise," Haseul disagreed. "It would be impolite to not go to a party that we have been personally invited to."

"That's true," Kahei thought for a moment. "How about we stay here for about an hour, just to be polite, and then if you feel uncomfortable then we could leave."

"I suppose that would be alright..." Haseul said unsurely. It seemed rude to leave the party so soon, especially after the hard work the castle staff had done. But it was not like they were going far, anyway. They would most likely go to their hangout for the remaining time before the party ended.

Finally, Haseul did agree to the idea. Kahei told Yerim and Yeojin to watch over Yuri for a while, which they happily agreed to.

"Just stay close to me," Kahei advised as she held out her hand. With a soft smile, Haseul took hold of her hand and they proceeded into the ballroom. The closer they got to the crowds of people, Kahei could feel the grasp that Haseul had on her hand became tighter. She turned her head to see the frost hybrid's trembling eyes fixed on the guests, breathing rapidly. 

"Haseul, look at me."

Haseul averted her eyes from the crowd and looked at Kahei, staring at her with a frightened expression. 

"Don't focus on them," Kahei instructed lovingly. "Just keep looking at me, okay? Pretend that I'm the only one in the room. It's going to be alright, trust me."

"O-Okay." Haseul abided. "Can we go to the corner over there? Away from the crowd?"

Kahei grinned. "Of course."

Meanwhile, Jiwoo had just stepped into the ballroom. Even through all of the guests, she could distinctly make out Sooyoung standing among them. She was speaking with Hyejoo while partaking in some of the finger foods, every now and then letting out a few laughs at what they were conversing about. Jiwoo wanted to walk up to them but decidedly held herself back. She wanted to avoid the awkward tension and give Sooyoung some time for herself. They had been clinging onto each other too often so it was better for them to be apart for a while. 

"I've never seen you look so disappointed."

Jiwoo jumped out of her thoughts when Chaewon came up to her with a concerned look.

"Yeah..." Jiwoo sighed. "I think you can see why..."

"I know you two are in a weird place right now," Chaewon noted. "But I think you guys need to figure out what you are. You say that you're friends but we catch you two kissing every other week. We ask if you are dating but you always deny it. You both go from being inseparable to avoiding each other. It's so awkward to watch..."

"I know we do," Jiwoo admitted. "We have to talk. It just feels like any time I try, she's always busy doing something...or being with someone."

"You mean Hyejoo?" Chaewon inquired, looking towards the place Sooyoung was. "She's usually with me but I can ask her to step away for a while so you two can talk."

"No, not her in particular." Jiwoo denied. "It's mostly everyone. Like earlier today, when I found her talking to Kahei about... nevermind."

"Listen, if you don't want to talk now, that's perfectly fine!" Chaewon comforted. "There's always time tomorrow or the next day, so no need to rush! Besides, tonight's supposed to be a fun night, so something this serious can wait."

"I'll try talking to her tomorrow, after the trip." Jiwoo decided. "But you're right..."

"Of course I'm right!" Chaewon boasted. "Now, how about we actually enjoy this party instead of being so gloomy? It's not like you to be so blue."

"I don't know..." Jiwoo slumped her shoulders as she folded her arms. "I'm not in much of a party mood..."

"Not in a party mood?" Chaewon repeated with a gasp. "That's not the Jiwoo I know! You're always in a party mood! Now come on!"

Chaewon grabbed onto Jiwoo's hand and dragged her further into the ballroom. 

"What are you doing?" Jiwoo asked as she was pulled along. 

"We are going to have a good time!" Chaewon answered confidently. "Forget about all of the relationship drama and let's have some fun!"

"A-Alright!" Jiwoo reluctantly agreed. But, despite the hesitancy, she felt a sudden flare of bliss in her chest. Chaewon always had the ability to read her like a book and cheer her up in an instant. Even though Jiwoo was in a sour mood, she had to grin due to all the effort Chaewon was putting in to make her happy.

***

The party only got more lively as the hours went by. Hundreds of hybrids filled the ballroom - mostly dancing and chattering amongst themselves. The whole event continued until it was thirty minutes before midnight, which by that time everyone was getting a last-minute bite to eat and starting to head home. No one wanted to be outside during the blood moon.

Before that time, Kahei and Haseul had taken Yuri to bed, since the little girl was already falling asleep by ten o'clock. Afterward, they left the party, telling Jinsoul beforehand, since Haseul was feeling quite uneasy. Jiwoo, on the other hand, felt a lot better after her talk with Chaewon. She was able to enjoy this party instead of moping around like she would have done. She almost forgot what got her so upset in the first place. All the other women reveled in the first time experience, despite it being so regal. They were actually disappointed by the time the party started to wrap up.

"Did you all enjoy your first royal ball?" Queen Yeona asked as she came up to them. "I know this must have been a foreign occurrence for you all to participate in."

"We all loved it, thank you," Jinsoul replied earnestly. "We appreciate your kindness of inviting us."

"Oh, no need for such esteem." Queen Yeona waved dismissively. "This is a special event that everyone deserves to celebrate to its fullest; lumena, other hybrids, or human. Speaking of which, we have to get ready for the blood moon rising. You all can get changed into more homely clothing if you wish. Guests are beginning to leave, anyhow."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Heejin quipped with a relieved sigh, already making her way towards her bedroom, with Yerim and Yeojin not far behind.

"Thank you for cheering me up, Chaewon!" Jiwoo said gratefully with a bright smile while they were getting a drink. "I haven't had this much fun in a long time!"

"You don't need to thank me," Chaewon told her genuinely. "You're my best friend and I want you to be happy. Also, I'm not going to allow you to be upset at a 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺! I would never forgive myself!"

Jiwoo laughed before taking the first sip of her drink, smiling warmly. Up to this point, she had completely forgotten what got her so miserable in the first place. 

Well, she 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 did.

While Jiwoo was drinking, a strange person caught her eye. The person was at the far corner of the room - a masquerade mask on their face, which hid their identity. Every now and then, this person would glance at her and Chaewon; and then would talk to the person next to them. The other person looked just as suspicious since they wore the same mask would stare at her best friend intently. It made her feel uneasy as it continued for the next minute before the two people stepped out of the building. What was odd about their departure was that while the second individual went in the same direction as the other guests, the first individual went in the direction of the castle gardens. 

"Jiwoo? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" Jiwoo jerked her head towards whoever had spoken to her. She ended up coming face to face with Sooyoung, who was staring at her worriedly. 

"Y-Yeah!" Jiwoo quickly replied in a stutter. "I'm perfectly fine. Just a little tired."

"That's understandable" Sooyoung commented. "Um... We haven't talked in a while."

"We haven't..." Jiwoo agreed but her mind was elsewhere. She spotted the odd individual walking around outside, behind a few bushes. Their movement was sporadic as if they were nervous about something. 

"I know that everything is strange right now," Sooyoung sighed. "But I just wanted to make sure there was no tension between us."

"Oh uh...no! There's no tension..." Jiwoo responded while she stared at the scene through the window. Eventually, the scene progressed and another figure appeared out of thin air. The figure looked to be made of shadows and lacked any facial features. They talked for less than a minute before the shadowy figure disappeared. 

"Are you still listening?" Sooyoung questioned.

"Yes, yes! I am!" Jiwoo nodded repeatedly. "Go on!"

"Alright, well, I just wanted to ask if..."

Jiwoo's eyes slipped back to the window but by the time she looked, the individual was nowhere to be found. It made her instantly terrified as she remembered the events from earlier today. She thought if they had any connection to each other, especially the ghost.

"Uh, Jiwoo?"

"Yes?!" Jiwoo replied, a lot more annoyed than she intended to sound. She backpedaled and said: "Wait, I'm sorry! That's not how I meant it to come out!"

"Uh... that's fine." Sooyoung accepted. "I was just saying-"

"I better go get Kahei and Haseul from outside," Jinsoul pondered aloud. "Before midnight strikes."

"I can do it!" Jiwoo offered. 

"No, it's okay. I can do it myself."

"No, I'll handle it!" Jiwoo asserted, not waiting for Jinsoul's response before already rushing to the door. 

"Uh-" Sooyoung sighed again. "That didn't go well."

"Don't worry," Hyejoo comforted, putting a supportive hand on Sooyoung's shoulder. "There's always tomorrow."

"I know there is but I'm just fucking tired of dragging this out," Sooyoung remarked. "I just want all of these nerves to just go away."

"Trust me, we all want it to go away..." Jinsoul groaned. "I don't know if I can deal with all this pinning any longer."

***

Jiwoo walked through the gardens with posthaste. Not only because she needed to find her friends but mostly because of what she saw earlier. She was overly curious about what happened to that strange person and thought that this was an easy opportunity to find them. 

Obviously, Jiwoo knew that this was a risky idea, somewhat idiotic. She should have told the queen or at least her friends about what she saw before dealing with it herself. But, for some reason, Jiwoo did not want to involve them yet. She wanted to investigate more before she would tell them. Could it backfire? Yes. But she was sick of feeling useless and like she could not handle herself. Jiwoo may not be a hybrid but she could at least have some sort of purpose.

Luckily, Kahei and Haseul were not hard to find. They were sitting on a bench near the castle walls, deep in conversation. They did not even notice Jiwoo walking up to them initially. 

"Oh, hey Jiwoo!" Kahei greeted when she finally noticed. "Is the party over?"

"Yeah, just ended," Jiwoo confirmed. "The blood moon is going to show up soon, so you should probably hurry."

"Oh! Thank you!" Kahei said as she and Haseul stood up. "Are you coming?"

"You guys head inside," Jiwoo instructed. "I'm just going to check out something. It will only be a few minutes."

"Okay, but hurry up!" Kahei warned she and Haseul headed back inside the castle building.

Jiwoo waited until they were out of view before starting her investigation. She first went over to the bushes that person was standing behind but there was no one there when she checked. But Jiwoo was adamant and continued to look through the gardens for anything irregular. 

For the most part, nothing peculiar caught her eye. It seemed like the person just disappeared without a trace. At first, Jiwoo pondered if the person had teleported but quickly shut down the idea. From what she could remember, teleportation included a bright light that was difficult to miss. That would mean that either they left in a hurry or that they were in hiding. She only stopped looking at the window for two or three seconds, so they could not have gotten far. 

Jiwoo was about to move on to another area when something twinkled at the corner of her eye. Looking downwards, she spotted a piece of gold lying in the grass. Picking it up, it looked to have been a part of a larger piece, possibly some sort of jewelry. Jiwoo put inside her purse to keep it safe and in case it was useful for later. 

After ten minutes of searching, Jiwoo was ready to head back inside, assuming that the person had simply left. However, she could not shake off the feeling that she was being watched. Similar to earlier, Jiwoo had a chill run down her spine as she knew that she was not alone. But she tried to ignore the thought while rushing into the building. She thought that maybe it was all in her head. 

Just as Jiwoo was trying to reassure herself, her ears picked up the sounds of grass crinkling from behind her. The sound only got louder and its pace quickened, matching the rare of her accelerating heartbeats. When the source of the noise did not seem so far behind, Jiwoo jerked her head around, expecting to come face to face with a person. However, she did not see anyone at all. On top of that, the crinkling noises could no longer be heard.

"I'm going insane..." Jiwoo mumbled to herself. 

Jiwoo sighed and returned to her route, swiveling back around in order to face the castle. But when she did, she was met with crimson serpent-like eyes. Jiwoo instantly jumped backward with a shriek, tripping and falling to the ground. From the distance, she got a broader view of what appeared in front of her. 

It was a large beast, about ten feet tall, looming over her. The beast was all black and covered in translucent scales throughout its body. It had enormous wings that were slender with sharp wing claws. The creature stretched its neck towards Jiwoo, eyes moving spasmodically as if it was examining her. Its mouth opened, revealing whetted teeth that were stained with black saliva, which dripped from its mouth and onto the grass. Its long tail raised like it was about to strike - a multi-clawed spade at the end. Surrounding the beast was this black-colored mist that gave it a ghost-like appearance. 

Jiwoo did not know what to do. She could try to run but the dragon could easily catch up to her in seconds. She had no chance of fighting back since the beast was twice her size with the ability to chop her head off in an instant. If she were to scream, then the beast would most likely become enraged. So, Jiwoo just laid there, frozen in place while fearing for her life. 

"Please don't hurt me..."

***

"Now this feels better!" Heejin remarked as she exited her bedroom, letting out a pleased sigh. She was not wearing a large gown anymore; rather, she had on more comfortable clothing - a short-sleeve t-shirt and sweatpants. To say that she was relieved to be out of the dress was an understatement.

"We only have a few minutes!" Yerim reminded her when she entered the hallway. "Let's hurry!"

"Alright, let's go-"

Heejin was cut off by a loud roar coming from a distance, followed by a frightened scream. It made them both stunned with fear, the ghastly sound shocking them. After registering the noise, Heejin recognized what it could have come from. The first noise sounded like the cry of a large beast and, based on experience, she knew what it was specifically from. 

"Yerim, go join the others," Heejin instructed. "I'll handle this."

"Are you sure?" Yerim asked worriedly. "Don't you need a little help?"

"I can do it myself." Heejin insisted as she started to run to the backdoor. "Just tell the others that I'll be there soon!"

"O-Okay!" Yerim called back. "You better hurry!"

Heejin nodded while she ran out of the door. She opened the door and found herself outside, on the far left side of the castle gardens. She did not see any dragon outside but could hear some faint growling and bellowing that was not so far away. Heejin knew she had to act fast before midnight so she sprinted to go find who was in trouble. 

Heejin was about to turn the corner, hearing the growling get louder when something pulled on her shirt. The sudden hold on her clothing caused her to thrown backward, causing her to hit the solid ground. Within a blink of an eye, there was someone standing in front of her, towering over her. The person had a masquerade mask on their face, keeping their identity hidden. Based on the dress, she must have attended the party. The masked woman had a sinister smirk as she leaned close to Heejin.

"Well, look who we have here." The woman spoke up. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you again."

"Who the fuck are you?" Heejin snapped. "And what do you think you're doing?!"

"Shh..." The woman put a finger over Heejin's lips. "I can't reveal all that, honey. However, if you're smart enough, you should figure it out."

"What do you want from me?" Heejin grumbled, glaring intensely. 

"Funny thing is, I actually wasn't expecting you." The woman admitted. "I was expecting Sooyoung or Hyejoo to come out here. But, in some ways, you're actually the better option. No one will suspect a thing with your snarky attitude."

"Suspect what?" 

Right as this was asked, a red light shined all over them both. Heejin looked upwards to see that the full moon had turned blood red, indicating that it was midnight. The moment her eyes caught a glimpse of the blood moon, she could not tear her eyes away or even blink. Her head was spinning while she was trapped in a trance-like state. While Heejin was mesmerized, the woman leaned close to her ear. 

"You're going to be a huge help for us."

***

Jiwoo was convinced that she was done for. As soon as she saw the moon turn red, she knew that no one would be coming outside due to the possible consequences. She did not know when, or if, the dragon would attack her, but she was fearful nonetheless. The beast was hovering over her while its face was inching closer to her own, jaw slowly dropping. Since Jiwoo was still on the ground, she gradually inched backward as she kept her eyes on that gigantic creature. 

That was when she suddenly remembered. There was one way to cause the dragon to back off, or at least temporarily. Jiwoo reached into her purse, keeping her movements slow as to not alarm the creature. She held onto the object inside, gulping as she heard her heart pounding into her ears. 

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘬...

Within a second, Jiwoo yanked out the spray bottle from the purse and pointed at the dragon, firmly pressing on the trigger while the blue liquid was showered all over its face. She had kept this spray ever since that day Hyunjin revealed it to them, in case there were any emergencies. After yesterday's debacle, Jiwoo decided to keep in her purse as a way of self-defense. And, right now, she was silently thanking herself for making this decision.

As soon as the droplets hit it, the dragon recoiled and began crying out in pain. Every place that liquid touched caused the scaly skin to release this white mist like it was burning the creature. Jiwoo used this opportunity to stand up and make a run for it, not looking back. However, the dragon was persistent and instantaneously charged after her. She did not stop, though, knowing that the castle doors were not far away. Even if the beast was on her tail, Jiwoo was not about to accept defeat.

Then something completely unexpected happened. Just as Jiwoo thought it was over, the dragon let out an agonizing cry as if something had struck it. She turned around to find a scenario that she would have never seen coming.

The dragon was being held back by this large golden rope, being tied around its jaw and neck. On its back was a familiar young girl, holding the end of the rope in one hand and a large sword in the other. Even while the beast was flailing about, the girl stayed firmly on its back as swung the sword into its neck, causing yet another dreadful screech. Eventually, the sword was able to slice through the dragon's neck, which led to the head to chopped off completely. The girl jumped off in time before the body of the large beast laid limp on the ground. Seconds past and both the body and disembodied head of the creature disappeared into a shadowy mist.

"I- how?..." Jiwoo stuttered jaw dropped. The young girl gradually walked up to her, both the rope and sword vanishing from sight. 

"Jiwoo?" Jihyo questioned as she reached her. "Are you okay? The dragon didn't hurt you, did it?"

"N-No but...how did you do that?"

"Oh, you mean kill it?" Jihyo clarified as she chuckled. "That's nothing. I've been fighting large beasts since I was thirteen. All Kitsunes learned how to fight at that age so it's not that hard. Actually, that's not even the biggest creature I've decapitated."

Looking at the teenage girl for the first time, Jiwoo would have never expected her to be capable of fighting. Jihyo looked innocent and appeared to sweet enough to cause damage. Similar to herself, the teenager was about her height and looked just as unintimidating. But, somehow, that appeared to be utterly false.

"But how did you find me?..." Jiwoo asked.

"I told you all that I knew everything!" Jiwoo reminded her. "Whenever you all are in distress, I get this tiny inkling in the back of my brain. Sorry, it took so long though! I might have been in the bathroom..."

"I can't thank you enough!" Jiwoo exclaimed as she gave the young girl a hug. 

"Oh, don't worry about it!" Jihyo giggled. "My duty is to protect you all from here on out, no matter what."

"But, I do have to ask though..." Jiwoo began as she pulled away. "What is that creature? I mean, I know it's a dragon but it looks a little strange."

"Well, it's sort of difficult to explain..." Jihyo replied. "It's better for you to not know. But we should tell the queen right away. This will most likely not be the last time we see them."

Jiwoo understood and both of them quickly headed towards the door, ready to head inside. However, when they approached the backdoor, they saw a girl laying on the ground. On closer inspection, that realized that it was Heejin, sleeping there vulnerably.

"Heejin?" Jiwoo called out as she shook Heejin's body. After a few shakes, the hybrid opened her eyes and stared at her questioningly.

"What?..." Heejin groaned in annoyance as she lifted her head.

"Oh my god, I thought you were hurt!" Jiwoo stated. "Um, why are sleeping outside?"

"I... don't know," Heejin responded. "Let's just get inside, okay? It doesn't even matter."

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Jiwoo asked as Heejin stood up and dusted herself off. 

"I'm fine!" Heejin rasped while she gave an eye roll. "Can we just go inside, now?"

"Yeah, sorry!" Jiwoo said apologetically, watching as Heejin walked into the building while murmuring to herself. 

"That was...odd," Jihyo commented, arms crossed. 

"It was weird." Jiwoo agreed. "Not just how we found her but how she was acting. She can get agitated sometimes but never without reason."

Jihyo shook her head with disappointment. "...Right."

Jiwoo and Jihyo headed inside the castle, following Heejin towards their friends. When they entered the ballroom, everyone stared at them confusedly and immediately flooded them with questions.

"What happened to you guys?" Jungeun asked with concern. "You missed the entire event!"

"It's...sort of a long story," Jiwoo claimed, biting her lip. 

"Your highness?" Jihyo spoke up to the queen. "I have to tell you something...in private."

"Alright, let us head to somewhere else." Queen Yeona instructed as the two walked off. The group waited for them to be out of the room before questioning.

"Jiwoo, what happened?" Hyunjin asked sternly. "You were supposed to just go get Kahei and Haseul."

"Well, I did go get them!" Jiwoo asserted. "But I wanted to check something out first. I saw some strange people go outside near the garden area so I followed them. I didn't find them but I might have come across a dragon...like a ten-foot-tall one that was ready to eat me. And then-"

"Hold up." Jinsoul stopped her. "You saw what?!"

"A d-dragon!" Jiwoo repeated, stuttering due to Jinsoul's anger. "It was black and translucent, like a shadow. Anyway, I was going to get killed until Jihyo came and saved my life. She cut off its head and it just vanished into a large mist."

"Jiwoo, how many times do we have to tell you this?" Jinsoul grumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose. "You can't just follow every strange person you come across! You have to tell us so we can handle it! You could easily get yourself killed!"

"I'm sorry! I just thought I could handle it..." Jiwoo bowed her head in regret. "I thought it was just a person, not a large beast..."

"We get that." Hyunjin understood. "But, I told you this earlier. You can't get involved anymore. You just..."

"I know, I screw everything up..." 

"It's okay," Sooyoung comforted, coming from behind to give Jiwoo a hug. "The important thing is that you're not hurt. This...could have turned out a lot worse."

"I'm glad that Jihyo found you," Jungeun commented. "Although, I never thought she could kill anyone considering how pure she is."

"It's to her advantage," Hyejoo noted. "No one would be afraid of an adorable eighteen-year-old, so she could easily overpower them."

"True," Hyunjin agreed. "Also, we should look into what happened later. Considering what was said in the letter, this is just the beginning."

"Definitely," Jinsoul affirmed. "I assume that's what Jihyo is telling the queen about?"

"Yes, probably." Jiwoo nodded. "She knows more about the creature than we do. But she seemed pretty disturbed by the knowledge."

"Right, we'll deal with it." 

"Heejin, where were you anyway?" Jungeun questioned, changing the subject. "Yerim said you were going to be a few minutes late."

"I was looking for this idiot," Heejin replied, pointing to Jiwoo. "It was just going to be outside for a few minutes but clearly Jihyo got it covered."

"You...wait, don't tell me you were outside after midnight!" Hyunjin assumed, eyes widening. 

Heejin shrugged. "Sure."

"Seriously?!" Hyunjin exclaimed in frustration, putting her hands on Heejin's shoulders. "Something bad could have happened to you! Are you even feeling okay?!"

"I'm fine, geez!" Heejin fumed. "Why is everyone so concerned? I can handle myself just fine!"

"It's not about that, Heejin." Chaewon butted in. "You don't know what that blood moon could have done to you. We just care about you."

"Yeah, yeah..." Heejin rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed. If you all want to continue being worried over nothing, be my guest."

Just like that, Heejin walked away from the group and towards her bedroom. Even from far away, they could all hear the door slam out of anger.

"I'll talk to her later," Hyunjin sighed. "She's probably just tired."

"But it's still weird," Jiwoo commented. "Jihyo and I found her sleeping outside! And we woke her up, she gave no explanation."

"That's odd..." Jungeun remarked. "Yerim, you were the last person to see her, right?"

"Yeah, I was," Yerim confirmed. "She didn't act strange at all. The last time I saw her was when she went out looking for Jiwoo, so that part was true. Heejin wasn't even tired at all."

"Weird..." Hyunjin pondered out loud. Heejin would always be the type to complain or get annoyed but it was usually done with a humorous tone. She actually sounded angry over nothing, which did not line up with her character. Heejin did get crabby when she was tired but not to the point where she would yell.

"You all should go to bed." Queen Yeona announced as she entered the room with Jihyo. "We will handle the situation after your meeting. You have a long trip ahead of you and I don't want you to be exhausted."

"Alright," Jinsoul complied with a frown. "Let's go to our bedrooms, guys."

Everyone obeyed and started to walk to bed, all burnt out from a long day. Jiwoo was about to walk away as well but paused when she saw the worry in both Queen Yeona and Jihyo's faces.

"Will everything be okay?" Jiwoo asked.

Jihyo sighed. "Honestly, I don't think-"

"Yes, everything will be alright, little one." Queen Yeona interjected with a fake smile. "No need to worry."

"If you say so..." Jiwoo sighed, walking off. It did not take a genius to know that the queen was hiding something crucial from them. Even without the queen's response, what happened earlier clearly proved that the situation was much more troublesome than they initially realized.

***

When it was about ten in the morning, everyone woke up to get ready for their journey. Luckily, Queen Yeona offered to take them there by car instead of on foot, like with Jihyo. Because of what happened to Jiwoo, guards would travel with them in case they encounter any dangers on the way. 

By the time it was eleven o'clock, everyone was outside and heading into the cars, although still sleepy from staying up so late. The cars could only hold four people in each since the guards took up most of the space, so they would have to split up.

"Alright, listen up," Hyunjin called all of her friends' attention. "Jinsoul, Jungeun, Chaewon, and Hyejoo will be in the first car. Kahei, Sooyoung, Yerim, and Yeojin will be in the second car. And finally, Haseul, Jiwoo, Heejin and I will be the last car. Jihyo is going in that car as well. It's only about a few hour trip so we won't be separated for long."

Everyone appeared content with the decision - everyone except Jiwoo. When she heard that Sooyoung and Kahei were going to be in the same car for hours, she felt this sickening feeling in her stomach. She looked over to see that both of them seemed pretty happy with the choice, as they both were joyfully talking to one another. Maybe she overthinking it but who knows what they could be doing, especially after what she heard yesterday.

"Let's get going!" Jinsoul instructed as she entered the car, the others following suit with their respective cars. Kahei and Haseul said goodbye to Yuri before getting in, handing the little girl over to the queen, who agreed to watch her. The car doors were shut and they were on their way.

"I'm so nervous!" Chaewon commented as the car drove away from the castle. "Not just because we're meeting another queen but also what happened to Jiwoo..."

"Yeah, it is pretty scary." Jungeun agreed. "That dragon had to have broken through the barrier. I've never heard of a shadow-like dragon before."

"As Sana said, there are a lot of things we don't know," Jinsoul remembered. "We didn't know about lumenas but here we are. I wouldn't be surprised if there were more ancient hybrids out there."

"Well, let's hope that none of us turn out to be this shadow dragon." Hyejoo joked. "I mean, who knows? Chaewon turned out to be a lumena as soon as we discovered they exist so maybe..."

"Don't even joke about that, Hyejoo." Jinsoul groaned as she leaned back in her chair. The last thing they needed was another adventure like what happened months ago. They had enough to deal with already.

"Let's just hear out what the Kitsune queen has to say and we'll figure it out from there," Jungeun suggested. 

"You know..." Chaewon started. "Sometimes I think about how Earth is doing right now. And if Sana and my parents are doing alright...or if they're even alive."

"I do too." Jungeun agreed. "We left there in such a hurry. We barely know what's going on. For all we know, there could be no Earth anymore..."

"I doubt that," Jinsoul disagreed. "It's probably not in a great state right now but I don't think it will be fully conquered or destroyed. Queen Yeona would have told us if that were true."

"I don't think she wants to tell us anything," Hyejoo claimed. "She always avoids answering questions about Earth. I think there's a lot more going on than what the queen is willing to reveal."

"I hope that it is not as bad as we fear..." Chaewon wished.

"I wouldn't keep your hopes up..." Hyejoo sighed.

Chaewon's lips were downturned as she leaned against the tinted window. She wondered if she would ever see her home or family again. They were stuck here and unless Haeun could help, they were not going to leave anytime soon. But, even if they were to reach Earth, they would have no way of defending themselves. For now, all of them just had to hope for the best scenario.

***

"Did you talk to Heejin?" Jiwoo asked in a whisper. She, as well as everyone else, glanced over at Heejin, who had fast asleep for ten minutes now.

"Yeah, sort of," Hyunjin replied, also whispering. "I did ask her when we woke up but she had pretty vague answers. She said that she was just annoyed by what happened and that her sleepiness just made her more grouchy. But Heejin wasn't angry at all so maybe it was the truth."

"I have doubts about that," Jihyo added her thoughts. "There is something off about her but I just can't put my finger on it."

"What leads you to that conclusion?" Haseul asked politely.

"Well, I have been watching you all for a long time." Jihyo started to explain. "Since I was assigned to you all, I have to fully comprehend your actions and personality. From there, I can sense any discrepancies in both of those areas. Up until now, Heejin was always consistent. She did soften up after dating Hyunjin but always stayed true to who she was. But when we found her outside, I had this... tingling feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Hyunjin questioned. 

"I'm not sure," Jihyo admitted. "It just felt strange. Something about Heejin...just didn't seem right. Not only that but check this out."

Jihyo twirled her hands in intricate motions until a white magical circle appeared. With a snap of her fingers, a scene appeared in the middle of the circle, almost like a television. In this scene, they could see Heejin existing her bedroom and beginning to speak to Yerim.

"At first, everything is normal." Jihyo commentated. "Eventually, she hears the noise and goes outside."

Just as Jihyo had said, Heejin had started running towards the door. The next scene included her searching around, assuming to be the dragon. Seconds later, Heejin was knocked to the ground.

"Here is where it got strange. Notice how there is no one else there but Heejin is clearly talking to someone?"

Heejin was sitting on the grass, glaring at someone while seemingly shouting at that person. But there was no one else there but her. 

"What could that mean?" Haseul asked.

"Well, there's two explanations." Jihyo began. "Either she is talking to herself, which makes absolutely no sense. Or...the person has a way of avoiding being perceived by anyone except who was present at that time, which happens to be Heejin. But that's not even the strangest part."

The final scene began with a red light shining over Heejin. The last thing they saw was the flickering of her eyes turning from red to her natural eye color. After this, the scene glitched and disappeared.

"That was when the midnight struck and the blood moon happened." Jihyo elucidated. "After this happened, I can't connect with her anymore. Normally, I can retain knowledge on all of you simultaneously but I can't with Heejin anymore. It's like Heejin.... doesn't exist."

"So where is Heejin?" Jiwoo wondered. "Is this not her?"

"This is Heejin but...also isn't. As I said, I can't connect with her memories after the last scene but there is some sort of bond there. So that would mean that physically this is Heejin, but mentally it isn't."

"What should we do about this?" Hyunjin asked, eyebrows furrowing. "We have no clue what exactly happened."

"Just leave it to me," Jihyo stated. "Just act normally around her. We don't know what would have happened if she knew that we were catching on. So just treat her like nothing is going on. I think I know what's wrong with her but I need to investigate first!"

"Alright, if that's what's best." Hyunjin exhaled sharply as she stared at her dozing girlfriend. It would be awkward to interact with someone who she knew was obviously not Heejin. But Jihyo seemed confident so she complied for Heejin's sake. 

𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘦...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed Chapter 2! A lot more eventful than the first chapter so I hope you all will love it! (Also, a cute little ViSeul moment because they are so pure, I can't!) Jihyo (Jihan) is honestly so fun to right so I hope you all like her too!
> 
> What do you all think happened to Heejin? Do you know who approached her?
> 
> Can't wait to read your reactions and predictions in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	4. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 3 - 𝑫𝒂𝒛𝒆𝒅.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘿𝘼𝙕𝙀𝘿  
> (adjective)
> 
> \- being lost in a world with too many mysteries.

"Welcome to my home! It is a pleasure to meet you all."

All twelve of them immediately bowed to the presence of Queen Younghee, who had walked up to them as soon as they exited their cars. The queen looked to be younger than Yeona, maybe closer to their own age. She also had the same Kitsune appendages that Jihyo had, with both the tails and ears. 

"Thank you for inviting us," Jinsoul spoke up respectfully. "It is an honor to be here."

"Personally, I am honored to see all of you." Queen Younghee declared with a certain smile. "Now, come inside. There is so much I need to discuss with you all."

Without hesitation, everyone followed the queen into the large castle. The first detail that caught them off guard was how much of a contrast there was from this castle from Queen Yeona's. While the lumena queen's castle was standard, similar to what a person would expect it to look, this castle was a lot more vibrant. 

For one, there was no marble flooring, but instead, the ground was a continuation of the grass from outside. The walls were painted with numerous variations of colors, creating designs of many woodland sceneries. There were different types of animals scurrying around the area, with varying heights and sizes. It appeared like they had entered an enchanting new world.

"Oh my god!!" Jungeun gasped while she almost leaped for joy. "Am I dreaming right now?!"

"Nope, this is all real!" Jihyo giggled. "We are very inspired by nature so we pretty much revolve our lives around it!"

"Can I just live here instead?" Jungeun asked with wonderment, taking the time to greet all the animals she came across. "This place is like a dream come true!"

"I figured you would be astounded by my home." Queen Younghee remarked. "It is very much in line with the fauna hybrid lifestyle. I know you haven't been home for quite a long time."

"Yeah, in over a year..." Jungeun chuckled awkwardly while scratching the back of her head. She did miss her home often but she mostly tried to not think about it.

"And they're so friendly too!" Yeojin noted as she noticed a small rabbit hop to her feet, muzzle pointed upwards to reveal a flower in its mouth. She picked the flower out of its mouth and said a kind "𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬 𝘺𝘰𝘶!".

"Um, g-guys?" Chaewon stuttered to get everyone's attention. She pointed towards the owl that was perched on top of her head, all the while she was frozen in fear.

"Sophia!" Jihyo called out to the bird. "Get down from there, silly!"

Jihyo reached out her arm and the owl instantly flew off of Chaewon's head, landing on the arm.

"Sorry, Chaewon!" Jihyo apologized awkwardly. "This is Sophia, my pet and best friend! She is very friendly but doesn't really understand personal space."

"It's fine," Chaewon reassured. "She is really cute!"

"I know, right?" Jihyo agreed. "But don't piss her off, though! She's always watching you..."

As she said this, the owl turned her head ninety degrees to face the other girls. Sophia blinked and her eyes were glowing bright red, causing them to jolt slightly backward. 

"U-Uh, Jihyo?" Hyejoo gulped. "Sophia doesn't hurt people...right?"

"No, not usually!" Jihyo replied, cheerfully oblivious. "Not unless you pose a threat!"

"R-Right..."

All of them continued to walk through the bustling hallway until they reached a large door at the end. Before entering, Queen Younghee addressed one of her guards, saying:

"Make sure we are not disturbed."

After the guard nodded, the queen pushed open the door for all of them to enter. Inside this room was a large circular table with several chairs surrounding it, all of it made out of a translucent crystal-like material. 

"Sit where ever you would like." Queen Younghee instructed. Everyone picked their seats and sat down speedily, knowing that there was a lot that needed to be deliberated about.

Jiwoo had sat next to Chaewon without question. Just as she had gotten comfortable in her seat, the chair next to her had been pulled out and someone sat there.

"Sooyoung?..." Jiwoo addressed. 

"I hope you don't mind me sitting here," Sooyoung chuckled, flashing a smile. "You look like you weren't expecting me."

"Oh, uh, it's fine!" Jiwoo asserted. "I just... really didn't think you would sit here."

"How come?" Sooyoung wondered. 

"Well, we've kind of been avoiding each other lately, so..." Jiwoo replied, frowning at the thought.

"Oh right..."

"But, um," Jiwoo looked at her in the eyes. "I'm glad you sat here. I don't want us to be avoiding each other anymore. I...kinda miss you."

"I...missed you too," Sooyoung admitted. "It's been really boring without you around."

"Is that all I am? A cure to your boredom?" Jiwoo snickered, teasing her. 

"Pretty much, yeah." Sooyoung played along with a laugh. "But, seriously. I think we...need to talk later. If you're not busy or anything..."

"Sure," Jiwoo agreed. "We can."

They both stared at each other endearingly. They did not get to have genuine moments like these lately, as they mostly ignored the awkwardness between them. But maybe now they could finally open up on their feelings instead of beating around the bush.

"Let us begin." Queen Younghee announced as everyone had sat down. She stood between Hyejoo and Jinsoul as she began her speech.

"Before we begin, I must stress to you that what will be said today is confidential. You must never share anything you heard to anyone. If this information gets into the wrong ears, the outcome would be unfortunate."

"We understand," Jinsoul spoke for everyone. "We won't say a word."

"Thank you. Now," Queen Younghee turned to Jihyo. "You may flip the switch."

Jihyo jumped off her seat eagerly and skipped over to the end of the room, flipping the switch. This caused the room to immediately dim, causing them to sit in complete darkness.

"You all have learned so much about hybrid history within the past year." Queen Younghee began. "There is still plenty that needs to be discovered but all of that will be told in due time. For now, I will be telling you what is currently relevant."

With a snap of her fingers, a small orb of gold light appeared in the center of the table.

"There was a time when the world was submerged in nothing but darkness. The universe was ruled by shadows, creatures that would enslave the humans for their own heinous deeds. But one day, a ball of light crashed into the Earth's surface. They were the first dragon hybrid to ever exist - the lumena. This hybrid had set all the humans free and brought light to the universe, locking away all of the shadows into the underworld. Eventually, more lumenas came to Earth and formed a bond with humans. That would continue for centuries until a life-changing phenomenon occurred. Soon, more types of hybrids stemmed from the lumena species."

Queen Younghee snapped her fingers again and six lines stemmed out horizontally from the orb. At the end of the stem was another orb; red, blue, pink, purple, white, and grey. 

"Six hybrid types were formed, starting from the flame type and ending in the death type. Within the course of a century, there were now seven types of hybrids that lived on Earth. Now, we all are aware of the war so I will not rehash. However, there is one detail that not many people know about. When lumenas were sent to this distant dimension, it brought them closer to rare several beings that have never been seen by anyone. The beings include us, as well as six others."

Another snap and there was a stem coming from each of the six orbs, all of them leading to a different area of the table. As each stem touched it, small diagrams of land were created. All of this led to the tabletop being converted into a large map that was separated into six sections.

"There is more to this dimension that meets the eye." Queen Younghee explained. "When the lumenas had arrived at Amos after the war, an alliance was formed with these six territories. These territories are the ones who keep the dimensional barrier indestructible and hidden. But, as you know from the letter, the barrier has been chipped. That was how all of those corrupted souls had come to Earth. They are starting to break through all the other dimensions, including the one we are in now."

"But, how is that possible?" Jungeun asked. "The dimensional barriers have never been broken before, and it had been up from centuries!"

"There are several possible explanations." Queen Younghee started. "The one we know to be true is the Red Sun event. Too many crossing over from the underworld into any dimension can cause the barrier to weaken. However, there had to have been a small loophole, to begin with. We suspect that one or more of these territories have been under attack. And that is where you all come in."

Queen Younghee clapped her hands and all of the light orbs dissipated, leaving only the map. Levitating on each of the six sections was a magically-created shards, each with a signature color and shape.

"These are the six shards that hold our dimensional barrier together. They were created not long after the lumenas arrived, in order to keep them and the territories safe. If any of these are even cracked, the integrity of the barrier will falter. What we need to do is to collect them all before this order gets much worse. Not only will this stop any attacks like with Jiwoo but will also return the corrupted souls to the underworld, saving Earth in the process."

"But why us?..." Chaewon asked politely. "Wouldn't you be more successful if someone more qualified were to complete this task?"

"You all are the most qualified." Queen Younghee claimed. "For starters, you all do know more about the situation on Earth than anyone else. Secondly, you all have a skill that not many people I know possess."

"What?" 

"Remember how it all started," Queen Younghee reminded. "It all started from one person-"

One light orb appeared in the middle of the room. 

"- then the one person gained friends from many walks of life-"

Six more orbs appeared, connecting to the first by several thin white lines.

"-and then, before they knew it, their connections grew more and more-"

Within a second, several light orbs flashed before their eyes, causing them to jerk backward. The orbs moved around until the created a large picture - the shape of a butterfly.

"-and soon, this would lead them to reach their true potential."

All of the orbs shifted colors until the butterfly was colored a gradient rainbow, which caused two people in the room to gasp with realization.

"I've seen that before!" Both Jinsoul and Chaewon yelled out at the same time.

"Really?" Queen Younghee smiled in a teasing manner.

"I saw that same design in the journal that we found at Hyejoo's home," Jinsoul explained. "It was in Haeun's diary."

"And I saw it in my dreams a few times!" Chaewon clarified. "Wait, what does that mean?"

"I don't know, you tell me." Queen Younghee smirked knowingly before the butterfly disappeared. The lights were turned back and the whole magical display went away.

"So, for clarification, we are all going to these territories?" Hyunjin questioned. "To go get these shards?"

"Correct," Queen Younghee answered. "You will collect all six pieces before anyone else retrieves them. Once you do, you shall return them to me as soon as possible. Remember, these territories will not give it to without question. They may ask for you to complete a task of some sort. But do not worry - they will never turn you away since Chaewon is a first-generation lumena and inhabits Haeun's soul. Watch your back and be wary of anyone you come across. The shadow creatures are very cunning and persuasive."

"And, if we do this, will we be able to go back home?" Yerim asked with hope in her eyes. 

"Most likely, yes." 

Everyone seemed equally as excited after hearing this confirmation. Even though they enjoyed Amos, they missed their families and friends. Being here for seven months truly made them homesick.

"And... what would happen if we failed?" Kahei wondered.

"Let us not think about that possibility." Queen Younghee mumbled, almost too quiet for them to hear. "Instead, let us be rest assured that you have a great chance of succeeding."

"And I'm going to join you guys!" Jihyo piped up. "I know a lot about these places so I can be like a guide!"

"So, do you accept?" Queen Younghee asked.

Everyone looked around at each other. On one hand, this task would not be easy in the slightest. Not only were they going to places they had never heard of, but they also were being targeted in the process. However, they all knew that this was an opportunity to finally get everything back to normal and save everyone on Earth. It was better to fail trying than to give up entirely.

Hyunjin nodded with any hesitation. "We accept."

***

After a small lunch, they had all returned back home. All twelve of them, plus Jihyo, would leave for the trip in two days. There was a lot to prepare first, especially since the challenging trip would take over two weeks. In the meantime, they would make sure to pack up only the essentials and become knowledgeable about what they were about to face.

"You have the face again."

Jinsoul looked up from the book she was reading and turned from the desk, facing her wife.

"I know," Jinsoul sighed. "But I can't help it. There's just too much going on."

"I never said that was a bad thing, per se," Jungeun clarified. "But you've been staring at the same page of your book for the past ten minutes."

"I've just been thinking a lot lately," Jinsoul admitted. "About everyone."

"You know you don't have to worry about is all the time," Jungeun reassured, sitting down next to Jinsoul. "We're all adults, anyway. I know you are the mother of the group but we can all take care of ourselves."

"I know you all can; that's not the issue," Jinsoul explained. "The issue is that there's too much going on - too much to keep up with. I'm always worried that we're just...too lucky."

"Too lucky?" Jungeun repeated. "Isn't that a good thing?"

"At face value, yes," Jinsoul started. "But when you truly think about it, it's not. I've thought about how close we were from losing it all; the moments when one slip-up could cost us everything. And then, somehow, it all works out. I'm worried that we might get too comfortable and then when something does go wrong, we won't know how to react. I'm scared that..."

"You're scared that one of us will get hurt." Jungeun finished. "You're worried that something will horrid will happen that's out of your control."

"Exactly," Jinsoul nodded, bowing her head. "I know we're all eager but I feel like we're becoming overly confident. At the end of the day, we're just a bunch of women in their twenties. We barely escaped last time..."

"I understand," Jungeun agrees with a gentle voice. "In a lot of ways, we were aided by mostly luck but I don't think that means we don't have a chance. I'm not saying this journey will be easy in the slightest. However, the main reason why we are so confident in all this is that we have each other. We all support each other no matter what happens. Even if we get hurt or fail, at least we have each other to fall back on."

"I guess so..."

"Honey, look at me," Jungeun demanded, prompting Jinsoul to do as she was told. "I'm not promising that none of us will get hurt. I'm not promising that there won't be consequences to our actions. But I am promising that no matter what happens, we will stand by each other until the end. Even when it gets tough, we still have one another. We don't need to constantly worry about inevitable when we can become assured enough to face it. We'll be okay - I promise you that."

"You're right..." Jinsoul nodded. "I understand that but...you-"

"I'll be okay, baby." Jungeun chuckled, already knowing what she was going to say. "I may not be a fighter but I'm not as frail as you think. Besides, I know I have a strong and stubborn wife that will always fight for me..."

"I'm not stubborn!" Jinsoul retorted. "I just refuse to have my mind changed when I'm sure about something."

"That's literally the definition of being stubborn." Jungeun cocked an eyebrow, smirking.

"Whatever," Jinsoul rolled her eyes playfully. "You like it, anyway."

"Ah, yes," Jungeun's smirk grew and began speaking sarcastically: "You being a hard-headed bitch is definitely one of my major kinks. Such a turn-on."

Jinsoul groaned. "Shut it."

Jungeun laughed and put multiple kisses on Jinsoul's pouted lips. 

"You're so adorable..." 

Jinsoul grumbled but willfully kissed her back, moving the stray strands of hair away from her wife's face to behind her ear. 

"How are you always so calm?" Jinsoul asked. "You almost never panic about anything."

"I have no idea." Jungeun shrugged. "I just try to be the voice of reason for everyone. It's good to have at least one of us to be more relaxed in a stressful situation. Also, it's probably not best to panic when there are more 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵 things to deal with."

"We do..." Jinsoul smiled. "Speaking of which, how are you feeling?..."

"I'm feeling a lot better than last week," Jungeun responded. "But I still have a bit of early morning nausea. Every day gets easier to cope with."

"Are you sure you can go on this trip?" Jinsoul asked. "This will be challenging and if something were to happen to you..."

"I'll be okay," Jungeun stated. "It's only for two weeks. I still have some time before I'll have to rest. As long as I don't get seriously injured, everything will still go smoothly."

"Alright but I'm not going to let you do anything that could harm you," Jinsoul asserted sternly. "If you have sat back while we get involved, then so be it. I want this whole process to go as straightforward as possible, so I want you to be safe..."

"Aww, look who's gone all soft?" Jungeun teased. "How cute..."

"Shush."

Jungeun started to laugh once again but was cut off by warm lips being pressed against her own. They would continue to kiss for a minute before Jinsoul pulled away and stared lovingly into her wife's eyes.

"Just promise me that you'll stay safe."

Jungeun grinned. "I promise."

***

"Are you sure they can handle this?" Hyunjin gandered at all the weapons resting on the table. 

"Of course they can!" Jihyo responded indubitably. "If I can use these weapons, then your friends can too!"

"Well, you're a celestial being that has tons of wisdom and years of fighting experience," Hyunjin explained. "They're not. Yeojin and Yerim might be brave enough but they have never confronted anyone. Kahei wouldn't even hurt a fly and Jiwoo...you already know."

"That may be true but these weapons aren't hard to use!" Jihyo explicated, holding a book and wand up in her hands. "I made sure to pick weapons that I believe fits each of them perfectly. For example, this one is yours!"

"Book and wand?" Hyunjin questioned. "What does that do?"

"This is a book of spells; with powers that stem from the main six hybrid types." Jihyo flipped through the book pages and showed them off. "Since you're the fast and curious learner of the group, I thought you could use this most efficiently! This book is difficult to find so you can't lose it!"

"I won't but how do you use it?"

"Well, each spell has a symbol!" Jihyo continued. "All you have to do is draw the symbol with this wand and the spell will activate! Like this:"

Jihyo flipped to a random page before pulling out her wand. She pointed it at Hyunjin and began drawing a symbol in the air, magical sparks coming out of the wand's tip. After the last line was drawn, the symbol glowed dark red. Within the blink of an eye, a large fire rose from the ground, causing Hyunjin to jump backward.

"There are much more dangerous spells but I'll let you figure that out on your own!" Jihyo stated as she drew an "x" with the wand, causing the fire to vanish. "There are dozens of spells in here so it will be fun learning them all."

"Wow, thanks!" Hyunjin said gratefully, taking the book and wand out of Jihyo's hands. She did love the idea of being able to learn spells and use magic at will. Hyunjin would have to spend some time memorizing some of them for emergencies but, since she enjoyed reading, that would not be a difficult task for her.

"The other weapons aren't as complicated but they are effective!"

"I'm curious, though." Hyunjin started. "What weapon did you give Jiwoo?"

"Well, that one was the hardest!" Jihyo chuckled. "Jiwoo is tougher mentally than physically, which I think is still impressive. She does freeze up when confronting others so I had to get a weapon that requires not as much effort to learn and was easy to use. I have a good idea of what weapon will suit her but I can't give it to her yet."

"How come?"

"For one, there's only one place to get it. We won't be able to get our hands on it until we reach the third territory. But that's a great thing because there are few things I want to teach her first before I can let her use it."

"You seem to have an interest in her." Hyunjin noticed. 

"I do! For a lot of reasons," Jihyo agreed. "I see myself in her. I want to help her because I think she has a lot of potential. Jiwoo might have messed up in the past but she has so much to offer."

"If you want to try, we won't stop you." Hyunjin smiled. Even though she stressed that she did not want Jiwoo to get involved, maybe Jihyo could unlock something in her friend that they have never noticed. The Kitsune carried a lot of knowledge so Hyunjin was not about to question her foresight.

"Hyunjin, what is taking you so long?" 

Hyunjin and Jihyo turned their heads towards the opening door, watching as Heejin stepped into the room. Before she approached them, Jihyo subtly looked up at Hyunjin, giving her a certain look as if to say:

' 𝘈𝘤𝘵 𝘯𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘢𝘭 ' 

"What are all these weapons for?" Heejin asked, standing by her girlfriend's side.

"These are for the trip!" Jihyo replied zealously. "Your human friends might need them in case of emergency. There are also other essentials that we'll pack for later."

"You guys are really taking this seriously," Heejin stated, chuckling. She turned to Hyunjin and asked: "Babe, can we talk for a minute?"

"Uh..." Hyunjin glanced at Jihyo for a few seconds. The young girl smiled briefly, silently encouraging her to go.

"You guys can go talk." Jihyo allowed. "I can handle the rest of the packing."

"I'll be back soon after," Hyunjin told her. Heejin did not even wait for Jihyo's response before dragging her lover out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"What is it?" Hyunjin asked as the door was closed. "Couldn't it have waited until I was done?"

"It could have," Heejin shrugged. "But you were taking a long ass time so..."

"Heejin, just make this quick." Hyunjin urged. "I'm busy at the moment and I really don't have time for games."

"I just have a quick question to ask you," Heejin held onto Hyunjin's hands. "You've been avoiding me this whole day. Why is that?"

"There's no reason..." Hyunjin lied, averting her eyes away from Heejin. She could feel the grasp on her hands tightened, preventing her from pulling them away.

"You know, I told you there's nothing wrong with me."

"I'm sorry but I don't believe that," Hyunjin shook her head. "Something is going on with you. I don't know what it is yet but I know that something happened last night. You're not okay."

"What are you talking about?" Heejin questioned. "I'm feeling perfectly fine. In fact, I'm feeling better than ever. Whatever happened last night is in the past so stop bringing it up."

"You're not fine," Hyunjin raised her voice but was quiet enough to not gather attention. "I have to figure out what's wrong so I can help you. Just...please understand."

"Aww..." Heejin cooed in a teasing manner. "You care about me so much - how cute."

Hyunjin began to feel more uneasy as Heejin starting laughing, seemingly finding this all entertaining. It was obvious to tell that something was wrong with her based on her whole demeanor. The way she spoke sounded so hypnotically; her words were coming out slow and drowsily. Heejin's eyes watched her carefully, keeping track of Hyunjin's every move. Her movements were so coy, almost like she was playing with her. Heejin was always sly and flirtatious but this was cranked up to a higher level. 

"Baby, listen to me," Heejin demanded, gently cupping Hyunjin's face with her hands. "You understand me better than anyone else. You of all people should know that this is just the way I am. I know that you're worried but I told you that I'm fine. I can fend for myself, you know this. You love me, don't you...?"

"Of course I do but..." Hyunjin did not try to finish her rebuttal. She did not know what Heejin was trying to do. However, she seems to know the effect she had on her girlfriend. Hyunjin tried to not believe any words that she was hearing, as it did not belong to her lover, but she failed miserably. Whatever she was doing was clearly working as Hyunjin felt her resistance slowly slip away.

"If you loved me, you wouldn't keep denying or ignoring me."

"I'm not trying to ignore you... I'm just..."

Heejin took this opportunity to force her lips onto Hyunjin, who let out a muffled exclaimed from the shock. She could have easily pushed the wind hybrid off of her but somehow...she just could not. As soon as Hyunjin felt their lips touch, all of her strength and willpower drained from her body. She began to feel light-headed and her eyes were blurring like she was about to faint any minute. Heejin's tongue snuck into Hyunjin's and all of those symptoms became more prevalent. It was like she was drinking poison - every time their tongues would meet, she tasted some sort of intoxicating liquor. The flavor was so strange but addicting at the same time.

Time passed and all of those resisting thoughts faded from her mind. Even as Heejin finally pulled away, the irresistible taste lingered and continued to make her head spin. 

Hyunjin 𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 this but could not help but be completely 𝘰𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥.

"Don't ignore me again," Heejin demanded. "If I say that there is nothing wrong with me, then there isn't. Understood?"

"Y-Yeah..." Hyunjin stuttered, her assured attitude faltering. "I got it..."

"Good to hear, baby." Heejin snickering sinfully, running her fingers along Hyunjin's bare arm in a sensual manner. Appearing to understand her current control over her lover, she looked at her with bedroom eyes and whispered: "You're such a good girl. I'm glad I get to date someone as obedient as you..."

"Th-Thank you..." Hyunjin responded instantly. The words came out so desperate that it did not even sound like her. It felt like she was being forced to speak this way.

"I love you..." Heejin pecked her on the lips before walking away, leaving Hyunjin stunned and speechless.

𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘮𝘦...?

***

Jiwoo knocked politely on Sooyoung's bedroom door and waited patiently. She was in no rush but was relieved that the two of them would finally talk it out. Maybe now they could understand each other's feelings without making any assumptions.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

The bedroom door swung open and Jiwoo expected to see Sooyoung on the other side. But instead, Kahei was standing there with a greeting smile.

"Hello, Jiwoo!" Kahei greeted kindly. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes...uh... Sooyoung and I were going to talk." Jiwoo responded, looking past the older woman. "Where is she?"

"Oh, she's using the bathroom," Kahei answered. "But I was just leaving anyway. She is going to be out in a minute, though."

"Great..." 

Jiwoo wanted to ask why Kahei was here in the first place, even though Sooyoung had promised they would meet privately at this time. She did not want to jump to conclusions and be unreasonably harsh to the older woman, however. Kahei and Sooyoung had finally become friends after weeks of awkwardness. They were past lovers but Sooyoung claimed that they had no interest in getting back together. Kahei barely remembered anything about the relationship due to the memory loss so there was no base to fall back on. 

Despite this, Jiwoo did get jealous when she saw the two of them together. Especially after hearing a part of their conversation yesterday, she knew that there was something between them - platonic or something more. Maybe they would be just friends or...

Jiwoo shook off the thought as she saw Sooyoung exit the bathroom. When she saw the redhead standing there, she looked oddly surprised but quickly composed herself.

"Jiwoo, hey!" Sooyoung greeted her speedily before addressing Kahei. "Can you leave us alone for a while? We'll talk later if you want."

"That's okay! You two enjoy yourselves!" Kahei replied as she waved farewell and left them. 

"So, um, wanna come in?" Sooyoung offered.

"Sure." Jiwoo stepped inside the bedroom. Sooyoung led them to the bed and they sat on the edge of it.

"I guess I should start," Sooyoung suggested before clearing her throat. "I don't know how to say this properly so just hear me out. Lately, I really was confused about what we are. One day we're friends, the next we're acting like lovers. We keep pining each other even though we're technically not together. I just feel like we...we need to take some time."

"What do you mean?" Jiwoo questioned.

"Well, I just think that we need...some time apart." Sooyoung clarified. "I'm not saying that I don't like you. Actually, it's quite the opposite. But I need some time to really think about if we should be together or just friends. I started dating you because of Gahyeon's plan, which was not by choice. Of course, I fell in love with you after a while but then... everything happened. So I just don't know if it's best for you to be with me..."

"I... don't agree with that." Jiwoo protested. "I'm sorry but I just don't get it. It's been seven months since we broke up, so how much more time do you need? You say that you fell in love with me but then say you need to think about your feelings? I just... I just don't understand."

"I know it's confusing and I'm still trying to figure it out myself. But, maybe after the trip, I'll have my answer."

"Maybe?" Jiwoo repeated, starting to get agitated. "So two weeks isn't enough? What about me is so complicated that you can't make up your mind now? Am I a problem?"

"No! This isn't about you!" Sooyoung disproved. "It's about the whole past situation between us. Everything that has led up to this makes it hard to decide..."

"Past, huh? So this would include years into the past?"

"Sure, I guess..."

"So then, this includes Kahei, right?"

Sooyoung paused and stared at Jiwoo with bewilderment, mouth agape.

"She's not-" Sooyoung sighed. "That's not what I meant."

"Are you sure about that?" Jiwoo inquired skeptically. "Because it seems like you two are getting along 𝘦𝘹𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘭𝘺 well lately."

"Jiwoo, please don't be like that." Sooyoung groaned. "Kahei was just asking questions about our past relationship. She doesn't remember any of it so she became curious. That's all it was. Do you expect me to hate her or something?"

"I don't but it just seems so suspicious to me."

"Look, I just need time to think, okay?"

"Then why would you ask us to talk then?" Jiwoo questioned. "You might as well have said nothing! We can't keep dragging this out for another month or so! What is taking so long?!"

"Fine, do you want my honest opinion?!" Sooyoung exclaimed in vexation. "I just don't want to be in a relationship right now! It's not about you or Kahei or anyone else! I just want some time for myself, that's it! Ever since I was born, I've been tied down and was told what to do! I never had time to figure out what I am and what I want to do with my life! For once, I just need to be on my own for a while! Maybe we will get together in the future but I just... can't do this."

Jiwoo immediately calmed down after hearing this confession. Sooyoung usually refused to open up about her feelings, even during emotional conversations. But now that she did, Jiwoo felt guilty for pushing her to the point. In retrospect, it made sense why Sooyoung would not want to date anyone, even her. Even though Jiwoo wanted nothing more than to be her girlfriend again, it was not about herself entirely.

"Oh... I understand now..."

"I'm sorry, Jiwoo," Sooyoung quickly apologized. "But I think we should be independent for a while. I promise that by the end of this trip, I will have my answer. Let's just do our own thing in the meantime, okay?"

"Alright, if that's what you want." Jiwoo sighed, standing up from the bed. "I'm okay with that. Just... don't take too long."

"I won't, honest."

"Okay." 

Jiwoo ended the conversation there and walked out of the bedroom, not turning back. She tried to hold it together but she could already feel the tears welling up in her eyes. Jiwoo knew it was not technically a "no" but it already felt hopeless. Maybe they were not meant to be together...

Maybe they should have never dated in the first place.

***

"There, there," Chaewon patted the top of Jiwoo's head, which was buried into the blonde's neck. "Just let it out..."

"I just don't get it..." Jiwoo sniffled, tears running along her cheeks. She lifted her head and wiped her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "Why does this have to be so complicated?..."

"Everything about Sooyoung is complicated," Hyejoo remarked, leaning back in her chair after looking up from her phone. "But I do understand where she was coming from. I just think you guys need to get your shit together."

"I wish we could," Jiwoo agreed with a weak voice. "But it's just the same routine..."

"Well then, maybe it is time to move on."

"Hyejoo!" Chaewon exclaimed, glaring at her girlfriend. 

"What? You don't think so?" Hyejoo asked. "I just think you both need to be forced apart for a while. You guys both had demanding childhoods, always being told what to do. Even though Sooyoung's case was a lot more severe, that's a backstory you both share. Maybe in these two, you guys could work on yourselves instead of pinning on the other person. I'm not saying you have to stay broken up. My opinion is that you guys need time apart." 

"I mean, I'm fine with that but..." Jiwoo paused. "I've never been the type to be independent. I've always relied on other people, whether that be friends or lovers. Truthfully, I usually see my self-worth in others instead of my own perception..."

"Then maybe you should try it," Hyejoo suggested. "Doesn't hurt to be completely single for two weeks. Then you guys can talk again and figure shit out from there."

"I actually think Hyejoo is right," Chaewon admitted. "Maybe you should focus on yourself for a while. It would be best for both of you."

Chaewon and Hyejoo did have a point. Jiwoo never took the time to focus on herself, since she mostly tried to please her parents and other people. Maybe a break would not be so bad after all. She could discover who she was without the pressure of anyone else. Jiwoo knew that both she and Sooyoung needed it.

"Yeah..." Jiwoo grinned. "That would be nice. I could give it a shot."

"That's great!" Chaewon encouraged. "Just try not to think about the relationship for a while. And then you two can decide once we get back home!"

"And if Sooyoung keeps stalling, I'll make sure to kill her for you." Hyejoo offered, making Jiwoo let out a few giggles. 

"Thanks, guys," Jiwoo appreciated. "I feel kinda better now."

"Good!" Chaewon smiled. "Now, how about we go out and have dinner together? Just the three of us!"

"Sure, I would love to!" Jiwoo agreed. "Just give me ten minutes to get ready."

"That's fine!"

Jiwoo thanked and hugged them before she left their bedroom, preparing for a night out. As soon as she was gone, Hyejoo let out a loud groan that she had been holding back.

"I don't think it will work out."

"How come?" Chaewon questioned. "They both like each other a lot so I think it could."

"I never said they don't like each other." Hyejoo clarified. "It's obvious they do. I just don't think Sooyoung wants to. Remember when she went up to Jiwoo at the party so they could talk then?"

"Yeah, I remember," Chaewon answered. "I thought that would finally start dating again."

"Yeah, well, that wasn't supposed to happen," Hyejoo confessed. "Sooyoung told me beforehand that she was planning on completely cutting off their relationship. She told me that she didn't want to involve Jiwoo in any of her problems. She was going to do it but chickened out at the last second."

"But what kind of problems? Gahyeon isn't much of an issue right now, right? So why should that matter?"

"That's...not entirely the case." Hyejoo sighed. "You know how she lost most of her hybrid abilities?"

"Yeah?..."

"Well, um, there's more to it than that. When Gahyeon took them, she injected a certain serum with it, just like what we saw at that cave. It is supposed to drain Sooyoung of any enhancements that stemmed from her dragon side. Recently, she already lost her ability of teleportation too, she just never told anyone."

"Wait, she's still losing her abilities??" Chaewon exclaimed. "But the serum-"

"It's still in her bloodstream," Hyejoo explained. "Eventually, any trace of her dragon side will dissipate because of that. It is possible that Sooyoung will only turn human but that's the best-case scenario. There is a good chance that, because she is more dragon than human, she will lose most of her life force. And that happens, then..."

Chaewon gasped. "You mean..."

Hyejoo silently nodded, pursing her lips while blinking back tears. Chaewon put her hands over her open mouth, eyes blew wide. The room was quiet for a few minutes while they tried to process the news that -

Most likely, Sooyoung did not have much time left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! More of the universe's lore was explained, which will be continued throughout the rest of the story. Unfortunately, we also learned something devastating about Sooyoung. Her condition will be explored in the next chapter but it does put into perspective why she was distancing from Jiwoo. We also have a bit of mystery going on with 2Jin and LipSoul, so I can't wait to read your theories! 
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	5. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 4 - 𝑰𝒏𝒄𝒊𝒑𝒊𝒆𝒏𝒕.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙄𝙉𝘾𝙄𝙋𝙄𝙀𝙉𝙏  
> (adjective)  
> \- how it felt when our new adventure began.

Finally, the day of the journey finally came. Early that morning, all of them got up to quickly pack their remaining belongings and to prepare themselves. It would be a whole two weeks until they would come back, so they all had to make sure they had enough to sustain them. Luckily, food or basic necessities would not be much of an issue since all the territories would assist them.

"Do you all have everything you need?" Jihyo asked as most everyone had arrived outside.

"I believe we do," Jinsoul responded, pulling her small suitcase onto the sidewalk. "We only brought a few clothes and essentials, just to keep a light load."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that!" Jihyo claimed. "We have this:"

Jihyo pulled this small drawstring pouch out of her pocket, holding it out for Jinsoul to see.

"Uh, what will this do?"

Jihyo snapped her fingers and Jinsoul's suitcase vanished from their sight. She opened the drawstring pouch, revealing a miniature version of her bag inside.

"H-How...?"

"I have a ton of tricks up my sleeve," Jihyo giggled, sticking her tongue out mirthfully. "You guys haven't seen the half of it!"

"That's... actually pretty impressive." Jinsoul complimented, making Jihyo giggle gleefully. 

"Well, it's a good thing you have that ability," Hyunjin remarked. "Because..."

Hyunjin pointed at the front door to find Jungeun walking through it, trying to pull and carry her bags to where they were standing. 

"Sorry, I'm late!" Jungeun apologized through strenuous grunts. "I have a lot of stuff to pack!"

"Honey, I told you to only pack the essentials..." Jinsoul retold, crossing her arms.

"These are essential!" Jungeun retorted. "I can't survive for two weeks without any of this!"

"You packed your whole closet, didn't you?"

Jungeun laughed sheepishly. "Maybe..."

"Let me help you..." Jinsoul groaned as she walked up to her wife and took two of the four bags out of her hands. 

"All we're waiting for is Sooyoung and Hyejoo," Hyunjin informed. "Then we'll get going."

"I'll see where they are!" Chaewon offered. Beside her, she could see Jiwoo was looking back and forth between the building and her friends, internally debating whether she should stay or go.

"Can I maybe..."

"No, Jiwoo," Chaewon disapproved firmly. "You have to give her some space. You and Sooyoung need to stay away from each other for a while."

"But..." Jiwoo sighed. "Fine..."

Chaewon gave her best friend a brief side hug before entering the castle. Unfortunately, she knew exactly where Sooyoung and Hyejoo were. She did not tell anyone since it would stir up worry, which could remain throughout the entire trip. 

Chaewon entered the infirmary room and saw them both talking to a nurse. Sooyoung was sitting up on the bed, leaning her head against the headboard while eyes were half-open. Hyejoo was standing and listening to the nurse with a concerned stare. Based on the looks on all their faces, this clearly was not good.

"Hey..." Chaewon spoke quietly, walking up to them. "How are feeling, Sooyoung?..."

"A lot better than I did an hour ago," Sooyoung replied hoarsely. 

Earlier this morning, Sooyoung had passed out in her bedroom. Luckily, it was Hyejoo who found and took her to see the nurse, without letting anyone but Chaewon knows what had happened. They knew it had to due to the serum in her system, which made them fearful for the worst.

"Your friend will be fine for now." The nurse reassured them. "As long she does not put stress on her body for the next few days, she should feel better soon. However, there is the issue of the serum that is in her bloodstream."

"Isn't there a way for you to remove it?" Hyejoo asked.

"Unfortunately, it will not be easy," The nurse replied. "This is human-made so getting a cure will be difficult. However, I did take a sample of your friend's blood for testing. I will be in contact with local scientists and medical professionals to hopefully find some sort of medicine. If I find anything, I will let you know."

"So, is it possible that she could...not make it?" Chaewon wondered with worried eyes.

"I cannot give an exact answer to that. It would depend on how much of her dragon side is tied to her. For you, for example, it would only take the abilities since it's only a small part of you. Depending on how much of the dragon abilities are used, the result can vary."

"I never really used them too often," Sooyoung stated. "I mostly used the universal enhancements that all hybrids have, like super strength, speed, and flight. I did transform pretty often though because of my involvement in the cult. But that's about it."

"Then there is a chance you will live - about forty to fifty percent." The nurse claimed. "However, we will not know for sure until that day comes. Hopefully, I will get an antiserum before that happens."

"How much time does she have left?" Hyejoo questioned. "Like a few months?"

The nurse bowed her head. "... Two weeks."

"What?!" Hyejoo slammed her hand on the table beside her. "What do you mean 𝘵𝘸𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘬𝘴?!"

"Well, she already lost most of her abilities." The nurse explained. "All that is left is flight and her dragon appendages, then... that is it."

"Can't you slow down the process or something?!!" Hyejoo shouted at her. 

The nurse shook her head. "I am truly sorry."

Hyejoo punched the wall next to her before she began sobbing into her hands, turning to lean her head on her girlfriend's shoulder. Chaewon held her close while she shed a few tears herself. She looked over at Sooyoung and saw she was bowing her head but was almost completely emotionless. She only looked guilty as she glanced up at Hyejoo repeatedly.

"I will try my very best to find a solution." The nurse comforted them. "The minute I find anything, I will send it to right away."

"We understand," Chaewon confirmed. "Thank you for your help."

"We should get going," Sooyoung carefully got out of bed. "The others will get concerned and start looking for us."

Hyejoo pulled her head back, letting out a few hiccups while the tears kept flowing. She stared at Sooyoung with wavering eyes as she attempted to get herself together. Even though she was still devastated, if they did not get back soon, their friends would find out.

They thanked the nurse and left the infirmary room, hurrying outside before any of their friends came in after them. At first, the walk back was mostly quiet, besides the sounds of Hyejoo's sniffling. They were about to open the door but then Sooyoung halted.

"Please don't tell any of them what is happening, especially Jiwoo," Sooyoung pleaded. "They have other things to worry about..."

"So you're less important than those 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴?" Hyejoo questioned, voice quivering. "How could you even say that?! They deserve the right to know!"

"Say if you were to not survive,...what then?" Chaewon asked. "They'll figure it out sooner or later. You should tell them so at least they'll have some time to spend with you."

"Maybe I'll tell a few of our friends but definitely not Jiwoo." Sooyoung asserted. 

"Why not? She'll be heartbroken if you-"

"Do you know how painful it would be for her if she knew?" Sooyoung exclaimed. "She already feels guilty as it is! If she knew that the serum was the reason, it would destroy her! Jiwoo can't ever know! Just... let's just act like normal, okay? Please?"

Chaewon and Hyejoo looked at each other with concern. They knew it was not a good idea to withhold this kind of information, especially something this tragic. Despite their disapproval, it was ultimately Sooyoung's decision on the matter. Hopefully, though, her mindset would change.

"Alright then," Hyejoo sighed in compliance. "You have our word."

***

After the three women joined their friends, they got to say their goodbyes before they left. It took them longer than expected since Yuri refused to let Kahei and Haseul go, even after they reassured her that they would be coming back.

"I promise that we will back soon." Kahei sweetly stated as she gave the little girl one last hug. "Before you know it, we'll be back and we can spend all the time we want together."

"But what if you get hurt?..." Yuri asked with begging eyes. 

"We will not," Haseul stroked the top of her head. "We will be back in two weeks without a scratch, we sincerely promise. As long as you be a good girl with Queen Yeona, we will spend every second together, making all the cookies and cupcakes your heart desires."

"Really?!" Yuri perked up instantly. "Can we make a gazillion of them?!"

"Yes, we can." Haseul smiled. "Now, go to Queen Yeona. We will back before you know it."

"Okay!" Yuri squeezed both Kahei and Haseul in a hug before waving and exclaiming: "Buh bye!!"

"See you soon, sweetie." Kahei waved back before both she and Haseul joining their friends.

"How does it feel to finally be child-free for two weeks?" Hyunjin asked teasingly.

"We couldn't be more than thrilled," Kahei replied in a giggle, locking arms with Haseul. 

"Exactly," Haseul agreed, both of them grinning at one another. 

All of them, especially Jungeun, were still surprised at the fact that Haseul would always allow Kahei to touch her. Before they had met, the frost hybrid would never let anyone, around her age or older, come in close contact with her. Even now, the only person she would let hug her or hold her hand was Kahei. Haseul was not as afraid anymore and would allow for brief contact, like a side hug or handshake, but was still hesitant. But here she was - locking arms with Kahei like it was no big deal.

"Well, we better get going if we want to get to the hotel before sundown!" Jihyo advised. "There's a long road ahead of us!"

"How long will it take us to get to the first territory?" Chaewon asked.

"If we stick to the schedule, we should get there by midday tomorrow!" Jihyo responded. "That is if we don't encounter any issues."

"Then let's hurry," Jinsoul instructed.

"Oh! Before we go, I have to give you this!"

Jihyo handed everyone a folded piece of clothing. They opened it up to reveal that it was a hooded cloak, gold-colored and long enough to reach their knees. 

"This is so we don't get spotted by any possible followers!" Jihyo explained. "Plus, I think they look super cute!"

"Wouldn't wearing gold makes us stand out?" Hyejoo questioned. 

"Actually, it's quite the contrary!" Jihyo disagreed. "Wearing gold is a sign of respect. When you wear mostly gold clothing in the presence of anyone in Amos, it shows that you mean no harm, so most people will ignore you. They'll know that you are close to lumenas, which they admire greatly. And, as I said, they look so cool!"

"Wow, I love this!" Yeojin commented as she spun around while wearing the cloak. "I look like I'm so kind of wizard!"

"Yeah! Just like Harry Potter!" Yerim added on.

The hybrids of the group, excluding Chaewon, all raised an eyebrow at Yerim while concurrently saying: "Who?"

"You guys don't know about Harry Potter?!" Yerim exclaimed in disbelief. "Okay, when we get back, we're going to have to teach you more about Earth. Clearly, you hybrids have no good taste."

"Anyway," Hyunjin rolled her eyes. "Let's just go."

After everyone put on their hooded cloaks, it was time for them to leave. They would have to travel on foot as a way to not draw any attention towards themselves; since the territories were not as advanced as the lumena kingdom was, riding a car would make then stand out. It would make the journey more treacherous but it was a price they were willing to pay.

As they were leaving, Chaewon felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find the queen standing behind her.

"I do not want to stall you any longer but there is something I must tell you - a little bit of advice."

"Oh, that's fine!" Chaewon smiled brightly. "What is it?"

"I am not entirely sure if this will apply but Younghee did tell me about the butterflies in your dreams." Queen Yeona began. "And so, I want to advise you to always follow your instincts. If you feel as though anything you encounter is suspicious, do not go through with it. Additionally, make sure to follow what is familiar. You have seen many symbols in your dreams that will assist you in real life. Some of those symbols might give you the answers to your problems. I know you have not seen Haeun in a long time but she always will help you in other ways. Trust yourself."

"I will." Chaewon bowed respectfully. "Thank you for the advice."

"You are welcome, child." Queen Yeona bowed back. "Good luck."

And with that, the group was on their way. The first leg of the trip would be the least eventful as they will be crossing through forests and fields. They would take a break so they could rest and eat, but they could not take too long so they would not walk at night. The shadow creatures were more likely to emerge after dark so they had to move quickly.

"Where we are going to first?" Jungeun asked after about five minutes.

"We have to get to the Tree of Life first, which is in the middle of the first territory!" Jihyo replied. "It's a long way there so you better get used to this!"

"Then let's play a game while we walk!" Yerim suggested excitedly. "How about we play 𝘕𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘏𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘐 𝘌𝘷𝘦𝘳? Oh, or 𝘐 𝘚𝘱𝘺? Those might be fun!"

"What sort of games are they?" Haseul asked curiously.

"Wait, you guys don't know those games?!" Yeojin exclaimed. "What kind of games did you play back home?"

"Well, it depends on the dimension," Jinsoul explained. "For me, I do know quite a bit about human games and activities since Lympha is pretty advanced. But, for the most part, we didn't really focus on anything 𝘧𝘶𝘯."

"Yeah, back at Ardor, we are too serious to do anything exciting," Hyejoo added. "They rarely ever smile too. To be honest, before I met Jungeun, I never really had any happy memories - besides the ones with my mother. But, you know, that didn't last long..."

"So, how would you usually pass the time?" Chaewon asked, becoming concerned. 

"My parents would force me into the celebrity lifestyle, like modeling and acting, since I was five years old," Jinsoul answered. "So I never had a normal life until I moved in with Jungeun."

"I had to take care of my ten siblings all the time so I never had much free time..." Jungeun laughed awkwardly. 

"Parents were abusive assholes so I never had many pleasant moments." Sooyoung continued.

"You guys already know about me..." Hyejoo looked at the ground, frowning.

"I would rather not say..." Haseul clutched onto Kahei's arm tightly.

"I wouldn't mind explaining but it's not really, uh, family-friendly." Heejin chuckled. "Let's just say I lost my innocence pretty early in life."

"To put it bluntly, we didn't really have great childhoods." Jinsoul summarized.

"But then we met each other and our lives seemed to get better." Jungeun reminisced. "I think that's why we're so close. We all came from mentally destructive pasts so we related to each other. We helped each other out and now we're in a much better place."

"I never thought that...you guys suffered so much," Kahei commented in a gloomy tone.

"We try not to think about it." Hyejoo rubbed her arm as she darted her eyes away from any eye contact.

"There's an unspoken rule when it comes to hybrids," Heejin stated. "Don't ask, don't tell. If no one asks about any facts about you - whether it is your past, beliefs, sexuality, etcetera - you keep your mouth shut. You only share it with people you really trust. If the wrong people know about your private info, they can use it against you."

"Like...in what way?" Kahei wondered.

"Like using it to force a scandalous label onto you and ruining your reputation," Heejin stated. "Trust me, it happens. There's a reason why I don't go home much anymore."

"Or even revealing it to people that could harm you in... various ways." Haseul continued.

"It's better to keep it to yourself than risking defaming or possible harm." Jinsoul finalized. 

"I'm sincerely sorry for all that you've been through..." Chaewon sympathized, gazing at all of them with troubled eyes. She knew that they did not have the best childhoods but she truly did not comprehend the gravity of their pasts until now. Looking back, it made sense why Hyejoo avoided saying anything about her parents, or why Heejin was always so vague when speaking to anyone but Hyunjin. Keeping their suffering to themselves was what the

"Don't be! It's not your fault." Jungeun side-hugged Chaewon. "It's in the past now so let's not dwell on it!"

"You know, you guys could always stay with us when we get back to Earth!" Yeojin offered. "It can be the twelve of us hanging out and having fun all the time!"

"We were actually thinking about doing that already," Jinsoul claimed. "But it will take us a while to get used to the environment."

"We'll teach you guys everything you need to know!" Yerim continued. "I mean, picture it: the twelve of us being this large group of best friends! It's like we're a crime-fighting team who fights villains and protects the universe!"

Yeojin gasped. "Like the Avengers!"

The same six hybrids stared at them with the same bewildered expression as earlier, making Yerim groan.

"Okay, seriously, when we get back home, we definitely have 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘵 to teach you guys."

***

After hours of walking, the group finally had their first break. They made it to a small outdoor eatery and decided to rest and have some lunch. After ordering and getting ahold of their food, they took up two separate round tables and began to eat their food.

(𝙏𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙊𝙣𝙚: Chaewon, Hyejoo, Jiwoo, Hyunjin, Heejin, Jihyo)

(𝙏𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚 𝙏𝙬𝙤: Jinsoul, Jungeun, Yerim, Yeojin, Haseul, Kahei, Sooyoung)

[𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘦𝘳]

"Finally! I was getting so hungry!" Yeojin exclaimed as she bit into her sandwich. 

"Same!" Yerim was about to dig into her lunch when she noticed the small amount of food on the plate next to her. 

"What's with the small salad?" Yerim asked Jungeun. "You usually eat more than that."

"Oh, it's not a huge deal!" Jungeun reassured. "I've just been feeling sick lately but I'll be okay."

"You have to eat more than that, baby," Jinsoul informed her wife, picking up a small piece of chicken with her fork. She brought it to Jungeun's lips, who whined but hesitantly ate the food.

"I told you that I'm fine..." Jungeun continued to whine as she was chewing. "I might throw up if I eat too much..."

"I know but you haven't been eating enough for the past two weeks," Jinsoul reminded her. "It's not good for you."

Jungeun looked as though she was about to protest but immediately closed her mouth as she side-eyed Yerim. She silently adhered to the precaution and allowed Jinsoul to feed her. Yerim noted how odd it was for Jungeun to comply so quickly, especially it was always the other way around for the couple. 

These days, it felt like everyone was acting strange. Yerim would observe when Kahei and Haseul would always try to hide their dates, or how Sooyoung and Jiwoo would neglect each other often. It also seemed like everyone around her was changing - Chaewon was more social and eager, Hyunjin and Hyejoo were always tense, and now Heejin was acting weird. Everyone, except for Yeojin, was either behaving differently than usual or being secretive (or even both). Obviously, none of them were obligated to tell each other 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 about themselves but it still created awkward tension throughout the group.

"Yerimie, I'm going for seconds!" Yeojin announced, standing up with the empty plate in her hands. "You wanna come with me?"

"Yeah, sure!" Yerim stood up with her own almost-cleared plate and was ready to follow her girlfriend. As she was walking away, she caught a glimpse of Jinsoul whispering something to Jungeun. The fauna hybrid's mood completely changed and a giggle escaped her lips, leading to them both kiss each other briefly. 

Meanwhile, at the other table, Chaewon has been sitting there quietly the entire time. Not only did she have the earlier conversation on her mind but everything that had been going on. She also had several questions that were lingering in her head, especially when it pertained to their future.

"Typical Chaewon." 

"Huh?" Chaewon broke out of her daze and faced the younger girl with startled eyes.

"You are always so introspective," Jihyo explicated, chuckling to herself. "I love that about you!"

"Wait, you can't read my thoughts, can you?" Chaewon asked tensely. 

"No, but I can read your body language!" Jihyo clarified. "And, considering that you are staring off into space, it's not so hard to tell."

"I've just have been thinking about a lot lately..." 

"You always have a lot to think about." Jihyo noticed with a laugh. "But I don't blame you. All of you have been through a lot - I've seen it all."

"And even though we've made it through so much, we still have a long way to go..." 

"That's true," Jihyo sipped on her water. "There's more adventure coming in the future. But, I can tell that's not all you're pondering on."

"I mean, I guess my biggest concern is..." Chaewon sighed. "Me? I don't know how to explain it..."

"Destiny."

"What?"

"You're talking about your destiny," Jihyo continued. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think you're just unsure about your future. You have to deal with being a target for the rest of your life. You discovered that you're supposed to be someone special even though you don't feel like you're that important. You don't know how to cope with this high level of responsibility and courage since you were forced into this, right?"

"That's actually perfectly accurate..." Chaewon awed, shocked by the younger girl's ability to impeccably portray her feelings. 

"I knew it!" Jihyo cheered victoriously. "But seriously, I understand how you feel. And for that, I don't have an answer. But I guess I do want to say that you have more of a choice than you think."

"Really? Because I don't think so..." Chaewon thought. "I'm stuck with being a lumena for the rest of my life. Haeun is always going to be apart of me if I want to live. I'm not trying to complain because I'm grateful for having this second chance at life! But I just don't think someone as weak as I deserve this..."

"Weak? I have to disagree!" Jihyo retorted. "You are far from weak! Sure, you don't have much experience with this sort of thing but that's expected! With this trip, you're going to learn a lot of things about yourself and your abilities. Every day, your regaining more of Haeun's power. At first, it will be awkward. But soon, it will come naturally. And you have wonderful friends and soulmate that will always help you out."

"I suppose but..." 

Chaewon, may I ask you something?" 

"Yes?"

Jihyo looked her dead in the eyes. "What do 𝘺𝘰𝘶 want to be?"

"Me?" Chaewon paused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you have plenty of choices," Jihyo explained. "You can fully embrace Haeun's role and stay here in Amos, joining in the lumena society. Or you could bridge the gap between your human side and lumena side, learning about your abilities while balancing a normal human life. Or you could even just forget all of this ever happened...you choose. Because whatever you choose determines what your destiny will be. If you want no involvement in this world, you can go back to Earth after all this and never return or learn about your powers."

"And what will happen if I don't want involvement?" Chaewon wondered.

"Nothing," Jihyo answered modestly. "If Gahyeon is no longer in the picture, you have nothing to worry about. Your life will go back to normal."

"And if I do?"

"The same thing but you will become closer to your lumena side. You can stay here or go home - that's completely up to you. Your life might be more eventful, though."

Chaewon considered heavily on both options. On one hand, she was afraid of getting mixed up in a world she barely understood or could handle. On the other hand, she was curious about what she was capable of and desired to discover more about not only herself but the world around her. There were possible consequences on both ends but both also had parts that intrigued her. 

"You have two weeks to decide," Jihyo interjected her thoughts. "No need to rush!"

"Oh...alright." Chaewon knew this was a major decision to make so hopefully, by the end of two weeks, she will finally know.

"Anyway, we should probably get going!" Jihyo declared, gathering the attention of everyone at the table. "We still have hours of walking to go!"

"That's true," Hyunjin agreed, standing up from her chair. "I'll get the others so we can leave."

"Hold on," Heejin interrupted, gripping onto her girlfriend's arm. "Before we go, there's something we need to talk about...privately."

Hyunjin's face switched from befuddlement to sudden nervousness, looking at Heejin with anxious eyes. 

"R-Right, we do..."

"Don't tell me you're going to go make out in the bathroom...again." Hyejoo groaned.

"No, it's not, just..." Hyunjin glanced at Heejin. "give us a few minutes."

Heejin held onto Hyunjin's arm as she dragged her into the restaurant, smugness written all over her face. 

"They're being weird lately," Hyejoo commented. "I mean, I know they are a strange couple already but even this just seems... off."

"It's Heejin who's mostly being weird," Jiwoo noticed. "Ever since that night, she keeps making sly comments about me. I tried to talk to her before we left and she told me I was annoying her, then walked away. Not in a joking way - more like she was angry at me. I know we aren't best friends or anything but I've never seen her look so pissed off..."

"I think I might know why..." Jihyo just realized. "It's hard to explain but Heejin is not thinking clearly right now. It's like there's someone else controlling her. Whatever happened to her between the time period of the Blood Moon and when Jiwoo found her must have been done by a shadow creature."

"So what do we do?" Chaewon asked nervily. 

"Heejin will be fine but we have to keep an eye on her for the sake of everyone else. We don't know who did it or what they're intentions were, so we have to be cautious. Don't start any conflicts with Heejin either, just so that she doesn't get violent. Also, I don't think it's best for Heejin and Hyunjin to be alone together."

"I'll watch them," Hyejoo offered. "I know Heejin more than anyone, so I can tell if something strange is going on."

"But why does Heejin hate me so much now?" Jiwoo queried. "She seems fine with everyone else..."

"I don't know but I have a feeling that it's a hint to who the person possessing her is..." Jihyo inferred, stroking her chin while speculating on the new piece of evidence.

Heejin and Hyunjin returned a few minutes later. While Heejin was acting lively, Hyunjin remained entirely silent. The four of them did not bring it up, though, since it was better to not risk any conflict. Instead, they gathered the rest of their friends and continued on their way. It was midday and they had to make it to the hotel before sundown. 

***

"Here we are!" Jihyo announced as they approached the opening in the woods. 

"Um, where are we exactly?" Chaewon asked.

"We're at the hotel, silly!" Jihyo replied as if it was obvious. Everyone stared at the Kitsune as if she had gone insane, prompting her to erupt in laughter.

"Jihyo, I hope you aren't serious," Jinsoul warned, not finding the humor. 

"Of course I'm serious!" Jihyo giggled. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Don't tell me that we're sleeping on the ground outside," Heejin complained. 

"You said we are going to a hotel," Hyunjin recalled, glaring at the little girl, who was in hysterics. 

"Exactly," Jihyo got out between laughs. "We are at a hotel!"

"Jihyo," Jinsoul spoke up sternly.

"Man, I love messing with you guys!" 

Jihyo crouched down to face this stone that was buried into the dirt. She gently placed her hand flat on top of it and pressed down for a few seconds. There was a flash of light under her palm before large golden doors appeared right in front of them, glimmering under the falling sun. 

Hyejoo blinked. "What the-"

"After you guys!" Jihyo offered as she stood up to open the door. After a few seconds of being stunned, everyone cautiously stepped through the doorway and were succumbed by a white light. 

When there was no longer a light blinding them, they opened their eyes to sight they had never seen before. 

"Welcome to the Helio Hotel!" Jihyo declared in a jovial tone. 

They were certainly in a hotel but not one that was similar to Earth. The spacious building looked like a large castle, with golden walls and expensive furniture. Looking down from the indoor balcony, there was a large room packed with a vast number of creatures, all of them identifying as a different type of supernatural being. Some of them had wings, others had horns; some were hybrids of other animals besides dragons. 

"How- How did you-" Jinsoul stammered in awe.

"Rule number one!" Jihyo began, facing all of them. "Remember that everything is not always as it seems! When it comes to magical locations, a lot of aspects are nuanced!"

"You just wanted to mess with us, didn't you?" Jungeun crossed her arms, chuckling.

"Yep!" Jihyo confirmed. "You guys have been so serious lately!"

"Well, it's kinda hard to be joyful in a situation like this..." Sooyoung remarked. 

"Still, you guys could loosen up a little!" Jihyo claimed as she skipped to the stairwell. "Now, come on! Let's go check in!"

Everyone shrugged but followed Jihyo down the marble stairs, leading them to the crowds of mythical creatures. They pushed past them to get to the check-in desk, where several staff members stood to help the rambunctious guests. Since there was a line, Jihyo with Jinsoul and Jungeun waited in it. Fifteen minutes later, they finally reached the desk.

"Welcome to the Helio Hotel!" The woman greeted them. "My name is Jiyoon! How may I- Oh hey, Jihyo!"

"Hey, Jiyoon!" Jihyo waved eagerly. "Long time, no see, huh?"

"I'll say!" Jiyoon chuckled. "New people to guide?"

"Yep, two-week trip!" Jihyo nodded. "We need a place to stay for the night! I put in a reservation for four rooms!"

"Four?!" Jiyoon exclaimed in amazement. "Large group?"

"Twelve girls!" Jihyo pointed to Jinsoul and Jungeun, then the other women who were sitting in the back. 

"Wow, looks like you're busy!" 

Jiyoon took several minutes to look up their reservation, typing away at the computer. She printed out several papers and got the room key, handing it over to her friend. 

"You've been here a dozen times so I won't bore you with the info!" Jiyoon stated. "Rooms are on the fifth floor, "505" - "508". If you have any issues, just let me know!"

"Thank you so much, Jiyoon!" Jihyo appreciated while walking away with Jinsoul and Jungeun.

"Who is she?" Jungeun wondered intriguingly.

"That's my friend from childhood!" Jihyo answered. "Jiyoon is a mermaid, actually. She works here often since it's near her the ocean, which is her home."

"How many magical creatures are there in Amos?" Jinsoul inquired.

"A whole lot!" Jihyo sounded, stretching out her arms to express her reply. "You guys will get to meet some of them throughout this trip. You'd be surprised how many creatures are out there!"

As Jihyo said this, Jinsoul gazed at all of the unique creatures in this room. She knew that there were other magical beings that were not dragons but had never seen them before. She wondered how many kinds were there and was keen to meet them all.

"Alright, who should go into each room?" Jihyo asked as they joined the rest of the group. "We have four rooms so we could be in groups of three, and one room can have four!"

"Couples can stay together," Jinsoul advised. "Then we can separate everyone else accordingly." 

"Um..." Haseul wanted to speak up but shied away out of anxiousness. Kahei immediately noticed this and knew exactly what she was attempting to say.

"Jinsoul, is it alright if Haseul and I share a room alone together?" Kahei asked after tapping lightly on the aqua hybrid's shoulder.

"Why do you..." Jinsoul was about to question but paused when she noticed the nervousness on Haseul's face. She was partially hiding behind Kahei, grasping each other's hands. Right then, Jinsoul immediately understood without any explanation.

"That's fine," Jinsoul allowed. "There could just be two rooms with four."

"Thank you, Jinsoul." Kahei appreciated, followed by Haseul growing a subtle smile. 

In the end, they were able to decide who be in each room. Sooyoung, Chaewon, and Hyejoo were in room "505"; Jinsoul, Jungeun, Yerim, and Yeojin were in room "506"; and Jiwoo, Heejin, Hyunjin, and Jihyo were in room "507". Kahei and Haseul would have room "508" all to themselves. 

After this decision, everyone rode the elevator to the fifth floor and went to the rooms for the night. They all agreed to meet for breakfast at eight in the morning, giving them enough hours for a good night's rest. Jihyo handed everyone their suitcases and they all entered their designated hotel rooms.

"Do you need anything before we go to bed?" Hyejoo asked her older friend after they had finished changing into pajamas.

"No, I'll be fine," Sooyoung responded. "I'm just still drained from this morning but I'll be fine after I fall asleep."

"Alright..." Hyejoo pursed her lips while fidgeting with her hands. She was hesitant to leave Sooyoung alone during a situation like this. Even if they were in the same room, anything could happen overnight.

Hyejoo eventually laid in bed with Chaewon, who was busy writing in her journal. She waited until Sooyoung fell asleep until she relaxed, making sure that her older friend would not harm herself again. 

"That's enough writing for today," Chaewon announced as she set her closed journal on the bedside table. "I'm already falling asleep..."

Hyejoo hummed in response but kept her eyes on Sooyoung. She felt the need to guard the sleeping hybrid, fearful that something bad could occur at any moment.

"I know you're afraid, right now," Chaewon sympathized. "And you have every right to be. I don't know her as much as you do but even I am devastated..."

"After a year..." Hyejoo began to voice. "After a year, I finally found her. I thought that I'll never lose her again and that we'll go back to how our lives were before - being almost like sisters. And now...that might not happen..."

"I know, Hyejoo..." Chaewon placed her hand delicately overtop Hyejoo's. "But remember that there's still a chance. The nurse is working hard at finding a cure. And, even if she doesn't, there is still a fifty percent probability that she will live."

"And if she doesn't?..."

"Let's hope that's not the case," Chaewon bowed her head. "Instead, let's just be hopeful and make sure that these two weeks are perfect for Sooyoung. Let's spend this trip being cheerful like Jihyo said, and not gloomy, okay?..."

"Alright," Hyejoo sighed. "Let's just go to sleep."

Hyejoo turned off the lamp and they began to snuggle into the blanket. Chaewon laid her head on her girlfriend's chest while wrapping her arms around her waist, leading Hyejoo to subconsciously bring her close with an arm at her torso. They were silent for a while before the flame hybrid whispered:

"Chaewon?"

She received no response. Hyejoo carefully looked down and saw that her girlfriend was already in deep slumber, lips slightly parted as she released puffs of breath onto her shirt. It was wonderful to see that Chaewon was sleeping, especially since she was lacking some within the past few weeks. Hyejoo peppered a few kisses on her forehead before getting comfortable enough to doze off.

Hyejoo took one last concerned look at Sooyoung before finally shutting her eyes, allowing for sleep to take over.

𝘔𝘢𝘺𝘣𝘦...𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦...

***

"Are you certain you can sleep in the room all by yourself?" Queen Yeona asked before allowing the nine-year-old girl to go to bed.

"Yep! I'm super sure!" Yuri insisted, pumping her fist assuredly. She always slept in a room with Kahei and Haseul since they had got here, so this would be the first night without the two of them with her. Yuri used to get nightmares about her sister and the cult but was able to get over them with their help. Now, she was as confident as ever.

"Alright then, I will see you tomorrow morning," Queen Yeona permitted, waving to the little girl. "Tomorrow, we will wake up and make a huge breakfast tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"I can't wait!!" Yuri shouted eagerly. She gave the queen a hug before skipping merrily to her bedroom. As she passed the older women's rooms, she realized how quiet it was without them here. Yuri was upset that they had to leave and felt impatient for them to come back.

Yuri was about to pass Chaewon and Hyejoo's room when something peculiar caught her attention. Glancing back, she noticed that there appeared to be a person walking inside the bedroom, only partially being seen due to the slightly ajar door. When Yuri looked inside, however, she saw no person. All she saw was Chaewon's two pets, Bbomi and Nari, sleeping peacefully on the floor. She shrugged and continued on her joyful way.

Maybe Yuri had just seen things. It was possible with her wild imagination, her being a child and all. But still, even as she walked, she could shake off the feeling that she being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, the journey begins! Not much I need to say since everything is straightforward, but I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! What do you think will happen to Sooyoung? Also, what do you think about that ending...? 👀 (I'll give you a hint: it was slyly teased towards the end of Part One by Sana...)
> 
> Can't wait to read your reactions and predictions in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	6. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 5 - 𝑭𝒂𝒆.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙁𝘼𝙀  
> (noun)  
> \- the first step to enlightenment.

By eight o'clock, everyone was out of their rooms and went to the hotel restaurant for a quick breakfast. Thirty minutes later, they finished and checked out of the hotel, preparing themselves for the rest of the journey. If everything went well, they should make it to their destination by midday.

"Everyone ready to go?" Hyunjin asked when they were about to exit the building. 

"I'll be right back," Heejin stated, already walking away without another word. 

"Heejin, where are you-" Jinsoul called out. However, Heejin was already far away from them, disappearing as she turned the corner.

"Is Heejin okay?" Kahei wondered, causing Jihyo to sigh.

"Heejin is not...in the right place right now," Jihyo replied. "I'm trying to investigate but there's only so much I can find out. She's not herself right now and I don't know how..."

"Hyunjin, you said you talk to her," Jungeun remembered. "You're the only she's usually honest with. What did she say?"

"Uh... she-" Hyunjin hesitated. "Heejin is fine. She kept denying that anything's wrong so I believe her."

"Are you sure?..." Hyejoo questioned leerily. "Because she was acting weird to me."

"Heejin has always been a weird person," Hyunjin justified. However, she sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than her friends. 

Yerim was nowhere near convinced. Maybe it was just an inkling but she had a way of reading people. There were too many red flags for her to ignore, so she decided to take things into her own hands.

"I'm going to go use the restroom!" Yerim announced as she headed in the same direction that Heejin went.

"Oh, okay?" Jinsoul cocked an eyebrow but allowed her to go. 

As Yerim turned the corner, she sped up her movement in order to find Heejin. She thought it would be difficult to spot her but ended up seeing the wind hybrid after a minute. Heejin was sitting on a couch near the corner of the room, busy on a phone conversation. Luckily, Yerim could stand behind next to the wall nearby and could hear everything she was saying.

"We're about to get there in few hours," Heejin spoke into the phone. "It should be easy to... Yeah... No one really cares enough to ask about her... No, Hyunjin is not going to say anything... I never realized how much Heejin had the bitch wrapped around her finger. The spell worked perfectly."

Yerim did not know how to comprehend what she was hearing. One point that stood out to her was the fact that "Heejin" - emphasis on the air quotes - was referring to herself in the third person. That was odd but proved that she was not her friend. However, that still did not explain everything else Yerim heard. Although, it did hint at why Hyunjin was being weird around "Heejin".

"Are you done monologuing now?" Heejin asked, irritated. "We get it - you're pissed off at these girls. I've heard it a dozen times already... I'm just gonna leave you to whine to the others. Bye."

Yerim swiftly ran away from the scene, just so that Heejin would not see her spying. From what happened last time she eavesdropped, she was trying to avoid getting caught again. Yerim was able to join the group before Heejin got there, being greeted with bewildered eyes.

"What's up with you?" Hyejoo asked, noticing that she was panting.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe what I just heard!" Yerim began. "I heard Heejin taking a phone call and-"

"I'm done now," Heejin walked up to them out of nowhere, cutting Yerim off. "We can leave now."

"Alright, let's get going," Jinsoul declared, allowing for Jihyo to open the door. While pressing her hand against a certain white block on the wall, the door was configured.

"What were you going to say?" Yeojin asked quietly before exiting.

"I..." Yerim's eyes wandered to Heejin, who was whispering to Hyunjin with a smirk. It only lasted a few seconds but still looked suspicious as they walked through the doorway.

"I'll tell you about it later."

***

"We're almost there!" Jihyo announced after hours of traveling. It caused a sigh of relief to ring out simultaneously throughout the group. 

"Finally!" Yeojin jumped in excitement. "How much farther?"

"Follow me!" 

All of a sudden, Jihyo grabbed hold of Yeojin's hand and pulled her along as she began to run. 

"Hey, slow down!" Jinsoul shouted out to them, who was already a long distance ahead. 

"You guys should speed up!" Jihyo called back. "The first territory is close by, come on!"

Everyone else shrugged but still chased after the two youngest; even Jinsoul after a quick groan. They all ran through the timberland for a minute before Jihyo and Yeojin had halted out of nowhere. When the rest of them approached the pair, they realized what they were staring at. 

"Hmm.. well this is new!" Jihyo noted as they were stopped by a large wall blocking off the forest. 

"So...how do we get around this?" Jiwoo asked with concern. 

"I don't know!" Jihyo shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess we're stuck!"

"Stuck?!" Jinsoul exclaimed angrily. "But don't you have any idea how to get around this?"

"No clue..." Jihyo giggled, smirking to herself. "But I'm sure one of us will come up with something..."

"Why aren't you taking this seriously?" Hyunjin questioned.

"Because I 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 we'll get to the other side," Jihyo explained, leaning her back against the rock wall. "We'll just have to wait until someone figures it out."

"Jihyo, this is not the time to be playing games!" Jinsoul scolded her but Jihyo looked completely unfazed, her smirk growing as a result.

While the others were letting out their frustrations, Chaewon noticed a sparkle at the corner of her eye. She whipped her head around and heeded something metallic on a tree that was next to the wall. As she stepped closer to the tree, the blonde recognized the symbol vividly.

"A butterfly?..." Chaewon said aloud, tracing the metal that was embedded into the tree bark. Right as she did so, the silver metal turned into a pastel green, making her step backward.

"That is stra- 𝘈𝘈𝘈𝘏!" 

Everyone spun their heads around when they heard Chaewon's loud shriek. Only thing was, she was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a large hole in the ground with a slide attached from the inside.

"Chaewon?!!" Hyejoo yelled out frantically into the hole, followed by a faint scream that progressively got quieter. 

"See? Told you." Jihyo snickered as jumped into the hole, riding down the long slide.

"Ooh! This looks exciting!" Yeojin commented as she jumped into the hole to follow Jihyo.

"Do we just..." Hyejoo eyed the slide doubtingly before cursorily shrugging. "Fuck it."

Hyejoo did the same action as Jihyo and Yeojin, prompting the others to join in slowly. One by one, almost everyone traveled down this slide, leaving Jinsoul and Jungeun left.

"How does she- I don't understand- What??" Jinsoul stammered, making her wife giggle.

"Well, Jihyo did say to pay attention instead of complaining all the time." Jungeun reminded. "Maybe you should stop being so whiny."

"Hey, I'm not-"

Jungeun pushed Jinsoul into the hole, who screeched as she went down the large slide. The fauna hybrid rolled her eyes with a grin on her face while being the final one to jump in.

It took them about half a minute to get to the bottom, all of them hitting the dirt with a thud. After dusting themselves off, the group realized that they were in a tunnel, with hanging lights that led all the way down. 

"Good job, Chaewon!" Jihyo patted the blonde on the back. "I knew you could do it!"

"But I don't even know 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 I did..." Chaewon claimed, examining her hands like they were foreign. "I just touch this butterfly symbol and then..."

"Well, the queen did say to follow what you recognize, right?"

"Yeah, but- wait, how did you know that-"

"I told you: 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨!" Jihyo sang, gleefully skipping down the tunnel. Everyone else was still bamboozled by the younger girl's demeanor but still followed her, eyebrows furrowed.

When they were nearing the end of the tunnel, they could see a meadow and several people strolling around. As they were nearing the opening, Jihyo proclaimed:

"We have finally arrived!" 

All of them audibly gasped when the full picture of their destination came into their view. 

Beyond the meadow lied a large town that was levitating on several masses of land, with gigantic hovering flowers that creates a pathway. All of the buildings were constructed out of wood and were decorated with flowers and mushrooms, almost like a nature-inspired city.

But what really made them speechless were the occupants of the territory. The town was populated by faeries - some were soaring around casually, others were in a hurry. There were faeries going from shop to shop, others going to their jobs, similar to a human city. Another awe-inspiring feature is that, instead of vehicles, there were pegasi being flown to get to each location. For the humans in their group, it was like coming face to face with a magical version of Seoul.

"What is this place?" Chaewon asked, mouth aghast. 

"Fae City - the territory of the faeries!" Jihyo explained. "They're one of the founders in Amos. There are pretty chill and usually keep to themselves, unless there's a threat. Honestly, I just find them super adorable!"

"I can't believe faeries exist..." Kahei spoke up in amazement. "I thought they were a myth..."

"Of course not! Where do you think humans get those ideas?" Jihyo asked rhetorically. "Depending on the humans' interpretation and experience, faeries are labeled as a lot of things. Some think they are innocent, others think they are tricksters. This goes for a lot of your fantasy creatures from your human storybooks!"

"This is so beautiful!' Yerim took out her phone and took several pictures of the scenery. She could use this for later as an inspiration for her paintings.

"So... just one question." Hyunjin started. "How are all of us supposed to travel through the city? Because I don't see any sort of road or place to walk and only seven of us can fly..."

"Easy!" Jihyo pulled out her phone and sent a quick text message. "I have a few connections out here. One of them knew I was coming so they prepared something special for you guys!"

They waited for a few minutes until they perceived someone approaching them for the distance. With the faery appeared to be two pegasi, being pulled along by their reins. 

"Dahyun, it's great to see you!" Jihyo waved excitably as the faery landed. 

"I'm glad you're back!" Dahyun greeted before glancing at all the girls. "Oh wow, large group!"

"Don't worry, most of them are dragon hybrids!" Jihyo reassured. "There's only five of them that can't fly."

"Well, that's a relief!" Dahyun chuckled. "I could only rent two pegasi for the day."

"Wait, we get to ride them?!" Yeojin exclaimed in disbelief. "No way!"

"Yep, isn't that exciting?" Jihyo clapped eagerly. 

"But we've obviously never ridden a pegasus before..." Kahei noted, scratching the back of her head.

"No, but one of you guys have ridden a 𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘴𝘦 before!"

Jihyo stared certainly at Jiwoo, who blinked confoundedly before laughing flusteredly. 

"Oh, I mean, yeah when I was ten years old." Jiwoo explicated awkwardly. "But isn't that different from, you know, riding a 𝘧𝘭𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 horse."

"It's not actually that different," Dahyun informed. "These cuties don't require many directions. Just tell them where you need to go and they'll take you there unharmed! It's just advised that the rider has a least some kind of experience riding an animal. Trust me, they won't let you fall!"

"If you say so..." 

"So, is this where Soleil came from?" Chaewon wondered, remembering the young animal that they met. 

"Yep! All pegasi came from here!" Jihyo confirmed. "Most likely, Haeun was given her pet from a faery."

"Wait, are you talking about Princess Haeun??" Dahyun's interest was immediately piqued. 

"Remember when I said I had surprised?" Jihyo skipped behind Chaewon and put both hands on the blonde's shoulders. "Well, guess what? This girl 𝘪𝘴 Haeun!"

"What?!" Dahyun shouted, putting her hands on top of her head as she gasped. "Y-You're serious?!"

"Wait! I-I'm not- I mean..." Chaewon stuttered unsettledly, face getting hot from being forced into the spotlight. 

"Haeun is a part of her!" Jihyo informed. "It's a really long story but basically Haeun's soul is intertwined with hers! Incredible, right?"

"That's...wow." Dahyun became speechless. "So, hold on. Does that make her a lumena?"

Jihyo nodded. "You bet!"

"Wow, I can't believe this..." Dahyun fully bowed in front of Chaewon, who stammered incoherently as her cheeks became a bright shade of red.

"P-Please don't bow..." Chaewon instructed shyly. "You really don't have to. Just treat me like a normal person..."

"It will be difficult but I'll try!" Dahyun lifted her body and attempted to compose herself. "But if you want to avoid the attention, you probably shouldn't tell anyone here that you're Haeun. Everyone here pretty much adores her!"

Chaewon did hear about how much Haeun was favored by many people back in the day. When she first heard it, she thought that they were referring to the lumenas. Now that she knew of the types of magical creatures that existed, it must mean that there were a lot more people who knew about her. 

"That's why we have to get to the castle as soon as possible," Jihyo explained. "We have a lot to do and we need the queen to help us!"

"Well, let's hurry then!" 

Jiwoo cautiously made her way up to one of the large animals. The pegasus was grand, a peach-colored mane with a pure white coat. Flying this animal did sound pretty frightening but it was not like they had any other options of traveling. So Jiwoo put her left foot in the stirrup and mounted on the pegasus, swinging her right leg over its back. 

"No need to be nervous." Dahyun comforted, noticing the tenseness as she handed Jiwoo the reins. "Her name is Lacey! She's one of the gentlest pegasi I know. She will be patient with you, I promise."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," Jiwoo gulped but put on a brave face. 

"Wait, I have to record this!" Yerim turned her phone camera towards Jiwoo, starting to tape the whole event.

"Jiwoo won't get hurt...right?" Chaewon asked the faery out of concern.

"No, not unless she gets extremely nervous and panics!" 

"That's... literally Jiwoo in a nutshell," Hyejoo remarked with a snort. 

"Well then, uh, let's just hope she doesn't fall!" Dahyun eased tensely. 

"Let's hope she does..." Heejin mumbled quietly, only being picked up by Hyunjin, who smacked her in the arms.

"Ow, what?!" Heejin exclaimed, staring at her glaring girlfriend. "It'll be funny!"

"Jiwoo, don't die!!" Jungeun encouraged her innocently. "Or at least, don't try to!"

𝘓𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵, Jiwoo thought sarcastically as she mentally prepared herself. 

"So... you are a good girl, right?" Jiwoo whispered to the pegasus while stroking her mane. "Please be gentle with me..."

Lacey neighed loudly as if she was responding to Jiwoo's plea, began trotting along the edge of the meadow platform. Jiwoo immediately felt uneasy but took several deep breaths to calm her nerves down. She focused on the motivating looks that her friends were giving her and used that as a drive to push her forward. Jiwoo even caught a glimpse of Sooyoung smiling lovingly at her, which made her heart flutter quite a bit.

Lacey stopped when they were inches away from the edge, facing towards the town. The pegasus flapped its large feathery wings as she prepared herself to take flight.

"Alright, um, I think I'm ready..." Jiwoo enthused herself. And that was all Lacey needed to push herself off the platform and into the air, the wing flaps becoming more rhythmic. Jiwoo remained frozen with her eyes shut for a few seconds while holding onto the horse's neck tightly. When she finally opened her eyes, she was several meters above her friends.

"You've got this, Jiwoo!" Sooyoung hollered. "Just stay calm! I know you can do it!"

Hearing that, Jiwoo finally lifted her head and took a gander at her surroundings. From this high up, she had a better look at the city from a different angle. Seeing the allure of the flora-filled and iridescent environment from a broader view was narcotic, in a way, and distracted the redhead from her previous dreads. With another deeper breath, Jiwoo gripped firmly onto the reins and lightly tugged on them, getting the pegasus's attention.

"Let's take this slow," Jiwoo murmured to the animal. "Are you ready?"

Lacey neighed, which was interpreted as a "𝘺𝘦𝘴". Jiwoo squeezed the sides of the horse with her calves and, just like that, the pegasus began to fly forward at a slow pace. They stayed on the outskirts of the city while she was getting used to the mechanics. A few minutes later, the alarmed expression on Jiwoo's face was replaced by an optimistic grin. She became adjusted with riding the pegasus after the disquiet of possibly falling slipped out of her mind. It was not long before Jiwoo wanted to experiment a bit.

"Maybe we can go a bit faster?" Jiwoo suggested and Lacey was ready to fulfill that request. 

The pegasus picked up the speed, continuing to do so after every minute. They were now higher than the city building themselves, which Jiwoo barely noticed until she could no longer distinguish her friends anymore. For the next five minutes, the redhead was screaming and giggling for joy as the adrenaline began to brim over. She could not explain it properly but this whole escapade was like a release for her. After months of on-and-off melodrama, it felt like a breath of fresh air to do something so felicitous. It was unusual that one event could make her feel refreshed but Jiwoo was not complaining. 

"How was it?" Chaewon asked excitedly as her best friend brought the pegasus back to the platform. "It looked like so much fun!" 

"It was!" Jiwoo replied as she got off Lacey. "It was like riding a horse but so much more thrilling!"

"Ooh, I want to try!" Yeojin pestered. "Can we ride now?"

"We have to hurry up so you guys should probably get on the pegasi now," Hyunjin suggested. 

"I can control this pegasus and help you guys get there." Dahyun insisted. 

Dahyun helped the humans of the group get on the pegasi so they could finally leave. Yerim and Yeojin joined Jiwoo and rode on Lacey. With that information, Jiwoo assumed that would mean that only Kahei and Hyunjin would ride with Dahyun on Annie (which she learned was the name of the second pegasus). However, she was bewildered to see Sooyoung also getting on the animal alongside them.

"Hey, Chaewon?" Jiwoo tried to get her best friend's attention, who had already transformed and was flying next to her.

"Hmm?"

"How come Sooyoung is riding too?" 

"Well, she..." Chaewon hovered there with her mouth slightly opened, appearing as though she was attempting to properly answer. "Well, Sooyoung kinda can't... fly right now. It's a part of, um, you know..."

"Wait why can't she- oh." Jiwoo became aware of what Chaewon was entailing. Instantly, her cheerful mood tanked. 

"Don't worry about it, okay?" Chaewon comforted. "She'll be fine, trust me."

"Are you sure she's going to be okay?" Jiwoo asked. "Like one hundred percent sure?"

𝘔𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘧𝘵𝘺 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘵..., Chaewon answered mentally but instead said:

"One hundred percent sure! I promise!" Chaewon smiled stiffly. She should be honest with Jiwoo and just tell her about the situation but Sooyoung begged her not to say a word. Chaewon was still against it but now was not the time to discuss the problem. However, she knew that this was going to come back to bite her.

Soon after this, everyone started their venture to the queen's castle. The distance was not very far - only a ten-minute flight - but was made slower since they wanted to do some sightseeing. Looking up close, the city was very magnificent. Somehow, they were able to combine modern structure, such as skyscrapers and large city buildings, with very traditional material. 

Despite dragons and humans being the minority in this area, no faery seemed to look at them oddly. Dahyun had said that they were used to having other magical creatures in Fae City, which was backed up when they noticed more hybrids around. Humans were extremely rare in Amos - for obvious reasons - so they would not expect to see any. 

"Hey, Dahyun? I have a question." Jinsoul spoke up minutes later, getting the faery's attention. "So have you seen anything strange happen here lately?"

"Strange?" Dahyun repeated as she pondered. "Hmm, I don't believe so. It's been mostly peaceful these days! Why do you ask?"

"Well, we're going around to each of the territories because there's been some dangerous activity going on in at least one of them. For example, we spotted some mysterious figures outside of the lumena castle, including a shadow dragon."

"Oh wow, well, now that you mention it..." Dahyun recalled. "Something weird did happen last night. I was tending to the pegasi in their stables and then, all of a sudden, they went berserk! They started to jump around and make a lot of noise like they were frightened by something. I checked the cameras and a small black reptilian creature leaving the stables - like a mini dragon. In the morning, I did see that one of my foals had a bite mark but I just simply patched it up. I didn't realize the parallels until now."

"Maybe it's related to the dragon that attacked Jiwoo," Hyejoo considered. 

"Most likely," Jinsoul agreed.

"I do have a recording of what happened," Dahyun claimed. "If you have time, you guys could come to the house and review it."

"That would be nice, thank you!" Jungeun smiled. 

Finally, they all made it to the castle. They landed in front of the gates, where four guards with a rigid stance stood. 

"Thank you so much for your help, Dahyun!" Jihyo hugged her friend as they said their goodbyes. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"I'll call you after I get out of work," Dahyun stated before waving to everyone else. "Good luck, you guys!"

"Thank you!" They all said as Dahyun was flying away with Lacey and Annie.

After she left, the group walked up to the gate in order to talk to the guards. 

"Names?" One of the guards demanded sternly.

"Han Jihyo and...friends!" Jihyo giggled. "I don't think you have time to know all of their names!"

"State your business here."

"The queen should know that we're coming!" Jihyo stated. "Just contact her and let her know that we're here."

Although hesitant, the guard used their earpiece phone to contact the queen. They told her name and instantly got a response.

"Follow me," The guard instructed after unlocking the gate, allowing the group to walk close behind. 

Comparing the previous two castles, this one was relatively calmer. There were no busy staff running around or animals everywhere you turn. Instead, it was pretty empty and looked more like the hotel from earlier than a castle. 

"Sit here and do not touch anything." The guard ordered as they entered the castle's drawing-room. "The queen will be here shortly."

All of them sat on the several couches that were in the room, waiting patiently. The guard eventually left them alone, allowing them to converse freely.

"So, Jihyo, you've been here before, right?" Jungeun asked as the door to the room closed.

"Yep, three times!" Jihyo confirmed. "Twice to visit Dahyun but the first time was because of guiding trip!"

"So, you do this sort of thing often?" Kahei questioned.

"That's pretty much my job!" Jihyo chuckled. "I guide travelers to where they need to go! I've been doing it since I was fourteen so it's been over four years. Time really flies by, huh?"

"But that must get tiring after a while?"

"No, not really!" Jihyo shook her head. "I love this job! I get to help others and learn about new places and people! Besides, if I wasn't doing this, I wouldn't get to meet such cuties like you guys!"

"But what do you other than this?" Yerim additionally asked. "Like hanging with friends or just relaxing at home! Don't you have hobbies?"

"Hmm...not really." Jihyo shrugged. "I guess I just never had the time. I do have friends but they're as busy as I am! I guess I'll just do this for the rest of my life!"

"You can't do this forever!" Chaewon protested. "I mean, I know you're still young but don't you want to just settle down after a few years?"

"Nope!" Jihyo shook her head again. "I love adventure and thrill! Why sit in one place when you travel across worlds and dimensions?! I'm not like you humans who find a lover, move in together, and live happily ever after. It sounds too boring!"

"You don't like anyone?"

"You mean, romantically? Heck no!" Jihyo let out fake gagging noises. "Sorry but I'm not like you guys who have relationship drama every week. No offense but that just seems tiring. Plus, I've never had any romantic feelings. I think it's called being 𝘢𝘳𝘰𝘮𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘤? I just don't feel that way for anybody. I'd much rather be alone."

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"Nah, you're fine!" Jihyo laughed. "My parents tell me that all that time, so now I'm used to it!"

Chaewon, as well as everyone else, was impressed by Jihyo. Despite her being so young, she seemed to have her life together and her future planned out, even more, thorough than the rest of them. It made Chaewon think about her own future but that could mental conversation for another time.

"So you guys are the ones mother was talking about!"

The unanticipated voice startled them, making them almost jump to their feet. However, when they finally saw the woman at the door, it was not at all what they were expected.

Instead of an older lady, this person looked to not even be in her twenties (maybe close to Jihyo's age?). She looked small figure - even though she was still taller than most of them - that was complimented by the light pink dress she was wearing. Her hair was dark black and its length reaching just past her shoulders. Like every other faery, the woman did have wings but larger and less translucent than any other they have seen.

"You guys were probably expecting to meet my mother, the queen?" The woman, assumably the princess, chuckled. "She is pretty busy right now but she said that I can help you all!"

"That would be great, princess!" Jihyo quickly bowed. "Thank you!"

"Oh my goodness!!" The princess grabbed Jihyo by her cheeks, squishing them endearingly. "You're so cute!! Are you really a Kitsune?"

"Yerp! Rweally!" Jihyo responded through squished cheeks. 

"I've never met one before! This is incredible!" The princess remarked before letting go, turning to analyze the rest of them. "So guys are the girls who found out about Gahyeon?"

"You know all about that?" Hyejoo asked.

"Yeah, all of the territory leaders know!" The princess explained. "I mean, the cult is the primary reason why we're in this predicament. Also, you all faced Gahyeon herself so obviously, we would know. And, you know, anything involving Haeun is pretty important to us."

"Yeah, we've heard..." Chaewon commented awkwardly.

"So you've heard about what's going on?" Hyunjin asked.

"Yes, and I know why you're here!" The princess nodded. "So, follow me! I have plenty to show you guys!"

"Thank you for your assistance, princess."

The princess smiled as she opened the door. "Just call me Doah! It's nice to meet you all."

***

All of them had followed the princess towards the back of the castle, finally halting when they came across a transparent glass door. After casting some indecipherable spell, the door was unlocked and everyone entered. Stepping inside, all of the plants and flowers immediately blessed their eyes. They were walking through an indoor garden, trying to reach the other side without tripping on any vines or flower pots.

"Watch your step," Doah instructed them as they carefully traveled through. 

They reached the center of the room, where a large tree loomed over them. The tree grew red apples and roses off its branches, with minuscule twinkles falling like rain off the leaves. 

"So, just to clarify, this was the beast you saw?" Doah asked as she held up a photo of a black dragon.

"Yep, it looks like it," Jiwoo confirmed. 

"Great, then I know exactly what you need!" Doah flew up and grabbed hold of a red apple that was near the top of the tree, bringing it back down to the group. 

"You all need the first shard, correct?" Doah inquired. "Then you need to take a bite of this."

"What will that do?" Jungeun asked keenly.

"It will take you right to its location," Doah answered. "However, there are two catches. The first is that the venture will give you information on the monster you saw, ultimately laying out the reason for its appearance and its connection to the shard. The second is that not all of you can go get it."

"How come?" 

"Too many people in the pocket dimension might distort the location and might cause you to be stuck in the middle of an undetectable space."

"So how many people can go?" Jinsoul asked.

"Five people," Doah claimed. "You guys will have to choose who you want to go. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"I have something that could choose the five for you if you can't decide. Wait here!"

Doah walked away for a minute and came back with a pink flower that was not yet in bloom, petals closed.

"This is what we call '𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘗𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵 𝘍𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳'," Doah explained. "It will choose people with the highest likelihood of success. When you see a butterfly fly around your head, then you have been chosen."

Doah twirled her finger around the head of the flower, causing tiny sparkles to flash around the closed bud. The petals unfurled and the flower finally bloomed, puffs of pink-colored smoke exploding as it opened. Seconds later, five of them had a small butterfly circling their head - Jungeun, Chaewon, Yerim, Hyunjin, and...

"Me?" Jiwoo's eyes widened while she pointed at herself. "Why am I picked?"

"Well, it could be because you have seen most of the strange activity," Doah suggested. "Either way, the flower never lies!"

"And what about me?" Yerim wondered. "I mean, this sounds fun but I don't know if I'll do much."

"Well, I guess you have to find out!" Doah gave the apple to Chaewon. 

"Be careful," Hyejoo stressed, moreso towards Chaewon as her eyes were fixed on her girlfriend. "Get back here as soon as possible."

"And don't do anything stupid." Heejin glared at Jiwoo and crossed her arms, causing the redhead to look downwards and sigh.

"We will be fine!" Jungeun side-hugged Jiwoo as she stated. "We'll be back before you know it!"

"Good luck!!" Jihyo supported eagerly, leading the others to repeat this after hesitancy. 

Doah cut the apple into five pieces, handing each of them to the chosen women. Before eating them, Chaewon asked:

"This won't be dangerous, will it?"

"Nothing bad 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 happen," Doah responded. "But I've never personally been there myself so just be on guard. But you shouldn't have to battle anyone or anything. If you all are gone for too long, I can pull you all back without problems. But you will be able to get back when you eat the second apple that will found at the site."

"Okay..." Chaewon gulped but tried to be more hopeful. This could be a walk in the park or troublesome; either way, this had to be done.

"Well, if you're ready, you can eat your apple slice."

Right after this, all five of them ate the entirety of their apple slice. Seconds later, their surroundings became blurry and distorted, similar to how the world would appear if they were teleporting. Within a blink of an eye, all five of them had disappeared. 

"So, while we wait, I really have to know," Doah began as the mood shifted to be more energetic, fluttering her wings. "How did you guys figure out about Gahyeon? I have to know!"

"Oh well," Hyejoo mentally cringes. "That's a long story..."

***

"We need more apples!" Yuri exclaimed, noticing the lack of apples inside the basket.

It was no wonder why the apples ran out so quickly. Yuri and Queen Yeona had been baking all day, making apple-themed treats - apple pies, caramel apples, apple dumplings, and much more. Yuri had wanted to do this since she had been feeling bored. It was only the second day and she already missed the older girls. As Queen Yeona promised, they had made a large breakfast but even that was not curing her boredom. So this came about. Apparently, apples were Yuri's favorite fruit so naturally, that became the theme. How they were going to eat all of this was beyond them.

"How about we go pick some in the gardens outside?" Queen Yeona suggested. 

"Oh! I can do it by myself!" Yuri volunteered as she grabbed a stool from the corner of the kitchen.

"Are you sure you do not need my help?"

"Nah, I got it! We did it earlier so I got it now!" Yuri gave her a thumbs-up as she was already walking towards the door, dragging the stool and carrying a basket with her.

"Make sure to stay close so the guards can see you!"

"Okay!" Yuri noted as she closed the doors behind her. 

Yuri stepped into the gardens and immediately went for the first apple tree she saw. She set the wooden stool down next to the tree and stood on top of it, reaching from any apples she could get ahold of. Due to her short height, Yuri was able to pick only a small chinch of the fruits without a struggle. 

Before reaching for another apple, she heard a soft '𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘸'. She turned around and saw Nari sitting on the grass behind her.

"Nari, what are you doing out here?" Yuri asked as stepped off the stool. "How did you get outside?"

The cat let out several meows, which Yuri could not comprehend. If Jungeun was here, it would be easy but obviously, that is not an option.

"Well, I'm just going to pick more apples!" Yuri claimed as she pet the cat gently. "If you want, you can watch!"

Nari meowed once more and Yuri took that as a yes, walking to the stool to stand back on it. She tried to reach for the apple that she was going for initially but it simply too high up. But Yuri was determined to get this fruit off the tree, so she stood on her tippy toes in order to get a better height. She could feel the stool wobbling under her but ultimately did not think much of it.

Nari meowed repeatedly, almost urgently. Yuri ignored it at first; however, she then realized that the cat was whining about.

"I'll be fine, Nari!" Yuri strongly stated, continuing to reach. "Just give me a minute before I- 𝘈𝘈𝘏!"

The next few seconds for Yuri was all a blur. One second, her foot slipped and caused her to fall back towards the hard sidewalk below. Instead of hitting the ground though, Yuri felt as though she was in somebody's arms. The little girl was going to see who it was but was immediately put down delicately on the sidewalk. Next thing she knew, there were two staff members running up to her.

"Child, are you alright?" One of the gardeners asked with heavy concern.

"Um, yes?..." Yuri stood up and instantly searched the area. There was no one else around, which was impossible because someone had definitely caught her. The only one there was Nari, looking up at her innocently.

"What are you looking for, child?" The other gardener asked. 

"Um, did you see the person that caught me?"

Both of the gardeners looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sorry, we did not see anyone." The first gardener replied. "Only you and your cat."

"Hmm...okay..."

Yuri side-eyed Nari, who was sitting calmly in the same place she was before. The cat was too silent, despite her always meowing excessively, and tried to look as guiltless as possible. 

Something was off...and even Yuri could feel it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Honestly, I love world building so creating all these worlds are going to be enjoyable for me, and hopefully for you all too! Just like last time, I'm curious about what you think is going on with Heejin and what happened with Yuri. I feel like every chapter has a bit of mystery lol but they will all be revealed soon!
> 
> By the way, anyone excited for the LOONA comeback? Honestly, waiting for all this time makes me just happy that we won't have to wait as long as last year. ViVi's hair looks so stunning though! Should I change her hair mid-story from pink to orange? XD I might change characters hair color or style based on the comeback if I can't help myself! 
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	7. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 6 - 𝑨𝒖 𝑭𝒂𝒊𝒕.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘼𝙐 𝙁𝘼𝙄𝙏  
> (noun)   
> \- gaining the knowledge to see my past and future in an light.

"Well, here we are," Chaewon announced nervously as her eyes blinked open.

The five of them had transported to the middle of a moonlit forest. It felt like a deja vu since it reminded Chaewon of the dream she had a few nights ago. 

𝘈𝘤𝘵𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺..., Chaewon thought. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮...

"I've been here before..." 

"Really? When?" Hyunjin asked.

"Well, not in real life." Chaewon clarified as she examined the area. "But in a dream. I was walking around and then this fire monster starting chasing me. It was weird, to say the least."

"Did you just say a '𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘳'?" Jiwoo gulped as her eyes instantly widened at the phrase. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for this..."

"Nonsense!" Jungeun side-hugged Jiwoo at her shoulders. "You're fine! We'll get through this together!"

"That is if we know where to start," Hyunjin remarked. "Let's look around and see if we find anything interesting."

The five of them walked along the jagged path and through the dark forest, allowing the moon to guide their way. It was fairly quiet except the occasional sound of an owl hooting, which only made their skin crawl. It was not until they spotted some faint light in the far distance that they finally deviated from the path. 

"Hey, look over there!" Yerim pointed at an angle of them. They could not tell who it was but there was a lady standing with her back turned - right next to the light.

"Maybe she knows where to go?" Chaewon guessed. 

"Maybe..." Hyunjin squinted her eyes in suspicion while being on high alert. 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Jungeun was already heading in that direction.

Everyone slowly walked over to the lady. When they were nearby, Yerim decided to call out to her.

"Excuse me?" Yerim said loudly. "Um, hello?"

The lady did not respond and continued to have her back turned as if she did not hear her.

"Hello?" Yerim spoke up louder but the lady still did not react. So the youngest reached out to gently tap on her shoulder. Instead of touching her shirt, her hand went right through the shoulder as the body became transparent. Yerim yanked her hand away and screamed.

"What the hell?" Hyunjin remarked as she did the same action Yerim did. She could not touch the body - only go through it as if the lady was not even there. 

They looked at what the lady was doing and noticed her face was looking down into her journal, writing eagerly. When they finally looked at her front, Chaewon suddenly gasped.

"She is... This is..." 

"What?" Hyunjin stared at her with perplexity.

"Haeun." Chaewon simply said. "This lady is Haeun."

"Well, that explains why she looks similar to you," Jungeun commented. "Haeun looks like an older and more traditional version of you!"

"But what is she doing here?" Jiwoo asked. "I mean, isn't she supposed to be, you know, inside you?"

"She is but..." Chaewon was about to make suggestions until Haeun finally stood up and closed her journal. 

"𝘏𝘢𝘦𝘶𝘯!"

Haeun jerked around to the sound of her name being shouted, heading in the direction of where it came from. The group followed her until they made it to a cabin in the middle of nowhere. There was another woman there, most likely the one who called Haeun, standing near the front door.

"𝘋𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘮𝘦." The second woman warned as she buttoned up Haeun's jacket. "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘤𝘭𝘶𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘥𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦."

"𝘐 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘻𝘦 𝘪𝘧 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶," Haeun kissed the woman's cheek. "𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘺. 𝘞𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘩 𝘢𝘪𝘳, 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘐 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘥𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘫𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦."

"𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘵𝘪𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘴 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘧𝘦𝘵𝘺."

"𝘠𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘧𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘩𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘺𝘭𝘦," Haeun argued. "𝘐 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘐 𝘢𝘮 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘴, 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘬 𝘤𝘢𝘣𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘺 𝘭𝘪𝘧𝘦. 𝘚𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦."

"𝘉𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦, 𝘐 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵," the woman sighed. "𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘥𝘰 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘪𝘤𝘦."

"𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰," Haeun finalized but was still bitter about the situation. The woman noticed this and brought her into a kiss, for which they shared for half a minute. Afterward, they finally entered the cabin and closed the door behind them.

"This has to be a flashback," Hyunjin theorized. "That would be the only way to explain this."

"But who is that other girl?" Yerim asked. "She looks a lot like Hyejoo."

"That's because that's her mother," Chaewon answered. "Her name is Mi-Sun."

"Wait so, Hyejoo's mother dated Haeun?..." Yerim asked. "That's pretty confusing."

"Being forced to watch visions for months makes it a little easier to understand," Chaewon joked. "But basically, they dated in the past. Then Haeun died and is now a part of me. And then Mi-Sun got murdered and is just...gone."

"Just gone? That's a little sad," Jiwoo commented. "I mean, they were both in love and that was taken away from them. Also, at least Haeun had a second chance."

"I know..." Chaewon frowned. "Haeun never talks about it, probably because it's been a while since then. But you can tell she's still hurting. I mean, when you think about it, Hyejoo and I are mostly together because of them."

"Hey, where did Jungeun go?" Yerim wondered.

"Up here!"

They looked up and saw Jungeun standing on a tree branch, high enough to see above the forest.

"There's something moving over there," Jungeun observed. "The light we saw earlier is traveling away from us."

"We have to check it out just in case," Hyunjin decided as Jungeun was climbing back down.

"But what about them?" Chaewon asked, pointing towards the cabin. "What if it's important?"

"We'll come back when we get the first shard," Hyunjin responded. "This place will remain but that light is not so we have to go see it. Come on."

The rest of her friends were already running in the direction of where the light was going. Chaewon stared at the cabin for a few seconds, still reluctant to leave the area, but still followed her friends in the end.

"Hey, there it is!" Yerim exclaimed, noticing the glow not too far away. 

"I got it!" Jungeun insisted. She ran ahead of the group and stretched her hand out towards the tree coming up soon. Using her nature abilities, she magically shot out a vine from her hand, utilizing it like a rope. Jungeun threw one end of the vine at the tree branch, which wrapped around it. She pushed herself up and swung a far length. By the time she let go, Jungeun was right above the moving light and simply landed in front of it. To not let it get away, she captured the light with her hands. The light did put up quite a struggle but calmed down soon enough.

"Woah, how did you do that?" Yerim asked in awe, still amazed by the action.

"I've had to stop my runaway siblings or animals too many times so I'm used to this," Jungeun snorted, clasping the glow in her hands tightly.

"What even is it?" Jiwoo eyed the light. "Is it some sort of animal or...?"

"I don't know but it certainly is feisty!" 

After a few seconds, the light began to flicker and eventually die out. That made Jungeun opened her hand slightly to peek inside.

"Oh wow..."

Jungeun opened her head further to let her friends see. What they saw was a ministry version of a black dragon sitting in the palm of her hand, staring up at them with glowing white eyes.

"Oh my gosh, it's so cute!!" Yerim complimented, squealing gleefully.

"We went through all the trouble for this little guy?" Jiwoo questioned.

"You never know - maybe this tiny dragon is important," Jungeun inferred. 

"Maybe..." 

"Well, it is kinda cute," Chaewon agreed. The dragon's eyes wandered until it landed on the blonde. All of a sudden, its whole attitude did a one-eighty and began to put on a battle stance. The white eyes turned red and spikes shot up from its back, almost striking Jungeun's hand if it were not for her quick reflex. Startled, she dropped the dragon and it landed onto the dirt.

"What is that thing?!" Yerim exclaimed. 

The dragon started to grow, making the group back away as it became larger than them. Before they knew it, the creature was high above them, tall enough from its head to be hovering over the treetops. 

"This is the dragon I saw earlier," Jiwoo whispered to them. "So, um, maybe we should..." 

"Run!!" Yerim shouted as she bolted away from the giant beast, causing the rest to run after her. The dragon let out a bone-chilling road that shook the ground below them while sprinting after them, knocking down trees in its path. Even though the creature was not as fast or agile as the five women, its steps were massive enough to be able to keep up, much to their dismay.

"What do we do?!" Jiwoo asked frantically.

"I don't know!" Hyunjin replied in a shout. "Doah said it was not supposed to be dangerous!"

"To be fair, she said it was highly possible it was not dangerous!" Jungeun recalled.

"But still!"

Chaewon turned her head to look at the beast itself. It looked menacing but that was not what she was focusing. Her eyes noticed an opening on the dragon's chest. In it was a half a piece of something shiny, although Chaewon did not know what. 

"Look over there!" Yerim caught everyone's attention, including Chaewon, and pointed up ahead. There was a large door that seemed to not be connected to anything, just like the hotel door from yesterday. Hopefully, it would not lead to anywhere worse.

"Let's go in there!" Hyunjin instructed and the others did not have to be told twice. As they approached the door, Jungeun leaped in front and opened it for everyone. They all sprinted through the door, with the fauna hybrid being the last person to enter before closing it. They heard the dragon let out one more frightening screech before its voice faded out.

"Is everyone okay?" Jungeun asked between loud panting. Everyone nodded while they gathered themselves, their hearts still beating heavily from the chase. 

"Where are we?" Jiwoo asked. The room was so dark that they could barely see their surroundings, only perceiving as far as themselves. Because of this, she took out her phone and used the flashlight. The room was small and bare, with nothing of interest coming in sight.

Let's find another way out," Hyunjin decided, "Hopefully, this will lead us to where we need to go."

"I found another door!" Yerim stated, her hand on the door handle. She turned it and pushed the door open, finding a dimly lit up hallway. "I think it's safe!"

"Let's go then!" Jungeun insisted, taking the lead as they walked through the doorway, Hyunjin and Yerim following soon after. Before Chaewon could enter, she felt someone slip their hand into her own.

"Jiwoo?" Chaewon turned to her best friend confusedly. "What's wrong?"

"Are you sure we can get through this?" Jiwoo genuinely asked. 

"Of course we can!" Chaewon answered confidently as they walked through the door together. "Why?" 

"Well, because... I don't know." Jiwoo sighed. "I just screw everything up so I'm probably going to ruin this too..."

"What? No, you don't!" Chaewon argued. "Sure, you've slipped up in the past. But that doesn't mean you're a screw-up! You are going to be a huge help only if you stop thinking that you ruining everything. If you think positively, then you will do great things!"

"I thought positively back then when I thought I was helping Gahyeon," Jiwoo remarked regrettably. "Look where that got us."

"Yeah but you're with us now," Chaewon smiled. "I know you feel guilty but you can't keep holding on to the past forever. I know Jinsoul is pretty adamant about not letting you get involved but I think you can. I mean, I couldn't really do much before either."

"Well, you have magical abilities and I don't."

"Just because you don't have magic doesn't mean you're useless. To me, it's more of the mindset than the skills that make you a stronger person. You used to have the mindset but now..."

"Well, it's hard to be strong these days..."

"Maybe that's why we're stronger together than apart," Chaewon theorized. "I'm scared but then I think about you guys and I gain some confidence. I think that instead of everyone focusing on themselves, maybe we should work more cohesively. Maybe I'm just speaking nonsense but I believe it."

"Everyone has a role though," Jiwoo claimed. "Like Jinsoul is the leader and Hyunjin is like the brains of the group. I don't have that kind of role."

"Maybe not but I think you have a purpose," Chaewon hypothesized. "Maybe you just haven't it yet."

"And when will I find it?"

"I have no idea," Chaewon shrugged. "But I'll bet you'll find it soon. You already had the right mindset before. You just need to have the confidence to gain it back. You probably won't be like Jinsoul or Hyunjin but you'll certainly feel accomplished once you do! In life, sometimes you're not sure of yourself until you feel satisfied with your life's journey. If you're not satisfied then maybe you haven't discovered it yet."

"When did you learn to speak like that?" Jiwoo wondered.

"Haeun, basically," Chaewon chuckled. "I heard this from her months back. I think I'm becoming more like her, honestly!"

"So you think I can do something useful?"

"Of course!" Chaewon beamed. "You have every chance to be a grander person. But you aren't going to get anywhere when you're constantly doubting yourself."

Jiwoo lowered her head as she let that information sink in. Chaewon was right - maybe she had been overthinking a lot lately. Maybe it was time to let go of the past and move forward. After all, whining about it was not going to fix everything. If she did have a purpose then now was a great time to figure it out, especially with the long journey ahead.

With the thought in mind, the group walked down the hallway, hoping that this will send them to what they were searching for.

***

"Hyejoo, you should calm down," Sooyoung suggested softly. "Chaewon will be fine."

"I know she will..." Hyejoo stated, although her body language said otherwise. She was pacing back and forth while her hands were jittery. 

"Have a seat for a while," Kahei shifted over on the bench and gently tugged on Hyejoo's hand to sit down. "They'll be back soon."

"Fine," Hyejoo sat down and took a deep breath. "I'm just worried something bad will happen..."

"We all are but we have to be patient," Kahei urged. "They've only been gone for thirty minutes. Let's give them some time before we start to panic."

"You should probably tell that to Jinsoul!" Yeojin chuckled as she pointed at their leader. Jinsoul sitting silently but tensely on the second bench, arms folded and lips pursed. Ever since they had left, she had not said a word.

"Are you alright, Jinsoul?" Haseul asked quietly. "Are you worried about Jungeun?"

"I'm worried about everyone but...yeah," Jinsoul nodded.

"Jungeun is not made of glass, you know!" Yeojin giggled. "She'll be fine!"

"Yeah but she is- uh, nevermind," Jinsoul turned her head away from her friends, exhaling sharply.

"Hey, Jihyo?" Doah whispered as she pulled the Kitsune away from the rest of them. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah!" Jihyo exclaimed, making the princess out a finger over her mouth to shush her. She then whispered back: "Oops, sorry!"

"That girl over there..." Doah motioned towards Heejin, who was leaning against the wall while on her phone. 

"You mean Heejin?"

"Yeah, um, maybe I am just overreacting but... I feel that something is off about her..."

"There is," Jihyo confirmed. "We've been trying to figure it out for a few days now but we haven't been able to yet."

"If you want, I can investigate for you," Doah offered. "I do have a way of finding out what foreign energy is corrupting her."

"Really? How?" 

"Come with me," Doah instructed, guiding Jihyo back to the group. The princess addressed them, saying: "We'll be right back."

"Oh, alright," Kahei said as the two were heading towards the door.

"Heejin, you're awfully quiet over there!" Yeojin noticed. "Worried about Hyunjin?"

"Of course not," Heejin replied irritatingly, not even looking up from her phone. "I don't care."

"You don't care about her?" Yeojin questioned. "I mean, I know you don't like to express your feelings that much but-"

"No, not about her," Heejin clarified. "I mean about this whole mission. Do whatever the fuck you want, I really don't give a shit."

"Then what do you want us to do?" Jinsoul asked furiously. "Give up and go home?"

"I really couldn't care less," Heejin remarked bluntly. "You can go home and whine about all your relationship problems, or you all can continue and die trying. Just don't involve me in any of it."

"Heejin, what has gotten into you?" Hyejoo asked with confusion. "What are you getting upset for?"

"Because you guys are just so-" Heejin halted mid-sentence and the anger in her face was instantly suppressed. "Forget I said anything."

"Heejin-" 

"Just leave me alone," Heejin turned her body to face the corner of the wall she was leaning on, back now facing her friends. 

The six of them looked at her each other then back at Heejin. The sudden outburst was strange, even for her. But that was only proof that something was going on with their dear friend. From knowing Heejin the longest, Hyejoo knew that her friend would never be this nonchalant anything this dire, despite her usual demeanor. That was evidence enough to tell her that they were not talking to Heejin. If only she could tell who was possessing her friend but that would not be as easy unless she knew them personally. 

"We're back!" Jihyo announced as they walked up to her friends. Doah walked up behind her with several teacups on a tray, saying: 

"I brought some tea for everyone since we might have to wait a while!"

"Wow, thanks!" Yeojin said gratefully as Jihyo handed her the first teacup, drinking it immediately.

Jihyo carefully picked up the teacups and handed them to everyone. Hyejoo noticed that the Kitsune seemed to be avoiding the one in the top right corner of the tray, seeing her hands swerve away from it when she handing one to Jinsoul. It was not until she saw that the teacup was the last one and would go to Heejin that she had an idea of what they were doing.

"Heejin, take some!" Jihyo offered, handing the wind hybrid the final teacup. Heejin, back still turned, took the drink without a single word. Jihyo waited before she saw her take the first sip until she smirked subtly and walked away.

"What is in that drink?" Hyejoo whispered to Jihyo as she sat next to her.

"Oh, just something that will tell us what's going on," Jihyo whispered back vaguely. "Let's just say that it will force the truth out of her."

Hyejoo glanced back at Heejin, who was drinking the tea obliviously. The flame hybrid did not know what Jihyo and Doah were planning but she was eager to find out.

***

The group of five finally made it down the long empty hallway to be faced with another door. This time, when they opened it, they were not faced with anything pointless. Instead, they were greeted with a fully lit room with drawings all over the rock walls, resembling hieroglyphics.

"What are all these drawings for?" Jiwoo asked, eyes traveling.

"Maybe this was what Doah was talking about," Chaewon concurred. "She did say we would be learning a bit of history."

"But where do we start?"

"Right here!" Yerim pointed at the bright green symbols that were painting on the right side of the cave wall.

"How do you know?" Hyunjin asked.

"Usually when painting, artists put subtle symbols in for other artists to pick up," Yerim explained. "That's why some paintings are color-coded. Usually, when drawing with the color bright green, it can mean "beginning" - similar to the go sign on a traffic light. That's why all the drawings here are in different colors."

"So everything in here is colored for reason?"

"Yep!" Yerim nodded. "And if I'm reading this right, that ending is over there!"

Yerim pointed a spot on the wall where the drawings were colored bright red. 

"Then what does all this say?" Chaewon wondered.

"Well, I can try to interpret it," Yerim started to analyze the art, starting from where she was standing. "It starts like how Queen Younghee told us, but there is something else. -" Yerim moved onto the drawings colored with dull yellow. "- It mentions here that something mysterious starting brewing, like something dark. It says that a small group of humans, out of jealousy, started to get involved in the corrupted magic. The build-up of that magic caused creatures to be created over the course of centuries."

"Probably the creatures that all of us just saw," Hyunjin theorized.

"What else does it say?" Jungeun urged her to continue.

"Uh, let me see..." Yerim moved on to the dark orange section. "There was some betrayal going on between the hybrids and humans, driving the wedge between them even further. And then you see this one spot with this bloody red color? That stands for the war and you guys know what happened there. Moving on to this grey bit, all the leftover dark magic use created shadow creatures. But they did not take form until centuries after the war, actually. And... huh."

"What is it?"

"This part is smudged..." Yerim noticed, pointing to the smeared gold and red paint on the wall. "I can't read this part at all. It's like someone ruined it purposely."

"As if they didn't anyone to know that part of the history," Hyunjin assumed.

"Exactly! Because if you look here," Yerim pointed to the black section. "This part is completely comprehensible but does not make sense storyline-wise! It talks about how there was the one person who had used a '𝘯𝘦𝘸𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳' to spread their darkness all across the dimensions. Apparently, a bite from one of those creatures can corrupt anyone and any animal. But it doesn't say who this person is or their motivations. Everything is so vague and lacks context."

"I mean, couldn't we assume it was Gahyeon?" Chaewon suggested. "You know, because she is obsessed with this stuff?"

"We could but what would she want to do with those creatures?" Jungeun wondered. "There's no motivation for her to hurt other hybrids and creatures when she mostly hostile with humans. Unless we're missing something..."

"I have a feeling that we'll figure it out eventually..." Hyunjin stroked her chin while in mid-thought. "Anyway, what is there?"

"Well, it tells us why these shards are important!" Yerim examined. "Basically, as Queen Younghee said, they create a magical barricade that separates each of the dimensions. It also keeps these said creatures out...well, until now, I guess. And then it just ends."

"So whatever was smudged must have been key to figuring this out."

"Then that sucks," Jiwoo frowned. "We could've known who was behind all this."

"We still have time to figure it out," Hyunjin claimed. "For now, let's focus on getting that first shard."

"There's another door over here," Chaewon opened the said door that led to a large room. Yerim took several pictures of the paintings for later reference before they all entered the room.

The room was more spacious than the last but barer. Like before, the walls and the floor were made of solid rock, with flowers blooming through the cracks. The only detail that was notable was the small drawing on the right side of the room, that stepped over to go read. 

It was a simple drawing of a young girl who was laying in a bed of flowers - the drawing being outlined with a gold and pink gradient.

"I wonder what this means-" 

𝘚𝘭𝘢𝘮! 

Everyone whirled around and saw that door had slammed shut. When Jungeun went over to open it, she realized that it had been locked.

"Welp, let's hope there's another way out," Jungeun chuckled awkwardly. "Otherwise, we're trapped."

"Don't worry, we'll be okay," Hyunjin stated as she noticed her friends' panic-stricken faces. "We should be going the right way so there should be another exit. Let's just focus on finding the shard first."

"The question is: where do we go?..." Chaewon looked around and noticed the lack of doorways.

Just then, the lights on the wall ceiling turned into a golden color. Before they were able to question it, a female voice began to speak.

"𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘈𝘶 𝘍𝘢𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳," the female voice announced robotically. "𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘪𝘳 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘶𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘦. 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘰𝘣𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘳𝘦. 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘢𝘪𝘭, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴."

"I didn't know there was going to be a test!" Yerim complained. "I'm terrible at memorizing!"

"Hopefully it won't be too difficult," Hyunjin hoped. "Good thing you took pictures because I bet we'll need them."

"𝘉𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘹𝘱𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘣𝘪𝘢𝘴𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘥. 𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘯-𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘣𝘴𝘦𝘳𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘵. 𝘐𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘭𝘦𝘥𝘨𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘪𝘷𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘢𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘥𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘧𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘨𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘴."

The insight both relieved and perplexed them. For one, it was a great thing that they did not have to know too much in order to pass. But how they were supposed to progress was unpredictable. They did see themselves as humble and open-minded, so they were not too concerned about that. However, they were not certain if that was good enough to pass.

"𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘦𝘥, 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘴𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶."

As the voice said this, five white squares were on the floor in front of their feet. They all turned each other, gave a firm nod, and stepped on the squares. All of the white squares turned golden right after the action.

"𝘌𝘹𝘤𝘦𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘯𝘵, 𝘭𝘦𝘵 𝘶𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯." 

Before their eyes materialized four hovering blocks, each with different phrases that read: "Our Worlds", "The Journey So Far", "Golden", "Butterfly".

"𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘤𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳," the voice explained. "𝘗𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘤 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘵𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵."

"They all look so vague," Hyunjin observed. "I don't know what we should pick."

"We'll have to answer them all eventually so how about we start with the one that looks pretty easy as a warm-up?" Jungeun suggested, stretching her hand towards one of the blocks. She tapped on the box that read "The Journey So Far", theorizing that it referred to their own journey." 

"𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯:" the voice began. "𝘞𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘤𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘥𝘢𝘺?"

"Isn't that more of an opinion?..." Yerim commented. "I mean, I think there are different people who have impacted us. I don't think there's one person out of the twelve of us."

"Well, it had to be one of us," Hyunjin pondered. "Chaewon is the reason why we're here so maybe her?"

"But it's more of Haeun than me," Chaewon argued. "Besides, I think they mean personal development instead of where we traveled."

"It's impossible for the person to impact everyone but maybe at least a majority?" Jungeun inferred.

"But when they talk about the journey, they mean when you guys came to Earth, right?" Jiwoo asked.

"I don't think so maybe..." Chaewon gasped suddenly. "I got it!"

"What? How?" 

"The person who made the most positive impact on our group is... Jungeun!" 

"What?!" Everyone else exclaimed in unison.

"𝘊𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵," the voice simply said as the block they had chosen turned bright green.

"Why me?" Jungeun asked, shocked.

"Because they aren't talking about when you guys came to Earth," Chaewon clarified. "They are talking about since the beginning. You are the reason why most of us are here today. You're the reason why Hyejoo is no longer suffering due to her father. Sooyoung, Jinsoul, Haseul, and Heejin all left their dimensions and became a group of friends. Imagine if all of them weren't here right now. They would be dealing with their troubles alone right and we wouldn't be here. So... that's why I chose you."

"Aww..." Jungeun sniffled as she pouted cutely. "That's so adorable!" 

"Also, you are the only one that can stop Jinsoul from murdering us when she's angry," Yerim joked. "So, I think that's positive enough!"

"𝘗𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘯𝘦𝘹𝘵 𝘵𝘰𝘱𝘪𝘤," the voice instructed.

This time, Hyunjin decided to chose "Our Worlds", since it was not as mysterious as the other two.

"𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯: 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘥𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘦𝘥, 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘤𝘩 𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘫𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘺?"

"It would be Amos, wouldn't it?" Jiwoo suggested. "That's where Haeun is from, right?"

"That seems too obvious..." Hyunjin remarked. 

"Oh, this is easy!" Jungeun said before clearing her throat. "The location that started it all was Earth."

"𝘊𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵."

"Obviously," Jungeun giggled, surprised by everyone's confusion. "Earth was where everything occurred and is also where the humans live, which is who used the dark magic that caused all this. That was too easy!"

"Wow, we're doing great so far!" Yerim noticed excitedly. "Let's choose 'Golden' next!"

Yerim pressed on the square and waited for the question to be told.

"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘳𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘪𝘳𝘦 𝘢 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴. 𝘞𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘦?"

"Uh...yes?" Yerim confirmed unsurely.

"𝘜𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘥." 

Within the next second, a pathway of light was created in front of both Jungeun and Chaewon that led from where they were standing to the middle of the room. Understanding the instructions, the duo walked along the pathway until they reached the center. 

"𝘗𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘴𝘤𝘦𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘦𝘯, 𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘦, 𝘦𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵..."

"Descension?" Jungeun questioned while Chaewon shrugged.

"𝘛𝘩𝘳𝘦𝘦, 𝘵𝘸𝘰, 𝘰𝘯𝘦."

Without any warning, the floor beneath their feet completely vanished, causing Jungeun and Chaewon to fall through. They could hear their friends shouting their names as they fell, even through their screams.

"Chaewon!" Jungeun called out to her shrieking friend. "Transform!"

"Okay!" Chaewon tried to focus as she closed her eyes, attempting to get her wings to appear. With all the previous practice, it was not long when she felt the extra appendages and immediately used them to take flight, stopping herself from falling. When Chaewon opened her eyes, she saw that Jungeun was hovering right by her side. Gradually, they flew downwards until they reached the bottom.

"That was close," Jungeun sighed in relief. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine," Chaewon replied, placing her shaky hand up to her pounding chest. "That was just unexpected."

"Take a minute to breathe," Jungeun instructed while looking around the room. When Chaewon was calm, they stepped further into the circular space. Ten seconds afterward, the wings on their backs unanticipatedly disappeared and the floor below them began to shake. On the opposite side of the rooms, two gigantic sunflowers sprouted from the ground below. The petals were spread out and revealed the disc floret, which was large enough for a person to stand on. 

"What is this for?..." Chaewon wondered.

"Probably for our task," Jungeun hypothesized. "But I don't know what we do with them."

"What about this?" Chaewon pointed at another set of drawings on the wall. Both of them walked over to take a closer look. All that was drawn was a young blonde girl with a butterfly next to her head. 

"It doesn't really so much," Jungeun commented while slightly tilting her head. "Although, this girl kind of looks like..."

"Haeun," Chaewon finished. She stared at the butterfly on the wall and was reminded of the same one she saw on the tree before entering the city. That gave her the idea to tap her finger on the symbol, theorizing that it would cause something to happen. 

As hoped, something did occur. The butterfly flashed bright gold for a second before the girl in the drawing starting moving. A second girl came into the picture, having brown hair and a pink dress. The two girls held hands and both began to glow a certain color - the blonde glowed gold and the brunette glowed pink. After this, the butterfly she had touched started to shrink and joined the display, traveling around the two of them. The butterfly eventually landed on the blonde's forehead and the said girl started to illuminate both gold and pink, the same shade as the brunette's color. 

The drawn girls separated and two flowers - similar to the ones currently in the room - bloomed into the picture. They stood on top of them and pink sparkles sprinkled from their hands and onto the flowers, causing the flower to grow and carry them from the ground. Finally, the presentation ended and the drawings became still.

"I think I understand this," Jungeun claimed certainly. "If I'm comprehending this correctly, this is the first part of your powers."

"Powers?" Chaewon questioned. "I have more?"

"I believe so," Jungeun answered. "Queen Younghee did say that one of our best aspects is our connections. She wanted you to figure out the meaning of that symbol and how it ties to our journey, and I think I know how."

"How?"

"I'll try to put it to words," Jungeun started to attempt. "Clearly, Haeun has some connection to these butterflies for a reason. It was in her diary and in your dreams. Her past self was here when we arrived in this pocket dimension. The butterfly allowed us to enter the city, which we learned is quite fond of her. I think that this...is like a guide."

"You think that she set this up for me?"

"Possibly. I know you can't ask her right now but I wouldn't be surprised if all this was meant to guide you. Maybe it was supposed to take you through the same journey she did, who knows?"

"So...then she did all this?" Chaewon looked at the drawing once more.

"It makes sense," Jungeun nodded. "You are the only person who can do all of this. We wouldn't be in this city if it wasn't for you touching the butterfly on the tree. Haeun did this before and now you're retracing her steps."

Chaewon's eyes blew wide when it dawned on her what Jungeun was saying. While the functionality was still confusing, the reasoning was starting to make sense. It is highly likely that she was the only one who could go through this journey. Maybe Haeun was trying to guide her without words. How and when this was created was still a mystery but maybe she would find out soon. 

"So, if we are supposed to follow the picture then..."

Jungeun held out her hands towards Chaewon, smiling sweetly.

"I guess we'll have to see what happens," Jungeun winked as she let out a brief giggle. 

Chaewon took a moment, staring at her friend's delicate hands. She took a breath, smiled back, and placed her own hands on top of Jungeun's. They held their hands tightly as the silently hoped that what occurred in the picture would happen with them. 

Surely enough, something finally happened. It started from the necklace - the same one that Haeun had given her months ago - when it started to sparkle gold. Chaewon gasped when she saw Jungeun starting to glow the same pink color as the brunette in the picture. She then saw her own self starting to glow gold as well. 

Above their heads, a butterfly configured and fluttered around them, in the same fashion as the drawing. When the insect landed on Chaewon's forehead, it felt as though a strong force had struck her and traveled through her body. She could see the pink streaks within the gold light surrounding her just before the butterfly dissipated. Seconds past the light engulfing faded away, signaling them to let go of each other's hands.

"Did it work?" Jungeun asked curiously.

"I think so," Chaewon stared at her hands, turning her wrists as she examined them. "I feel different. But what did it do?"

"I think you can use some of my powers," Jungeun stated. "Because flower manipulation is one of my abilities."

"So, wait, I can do what you can do?" 

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Jungeun skipped on to the large sunflower, ready for them to try.

Chaewon walked hesitantly to the second sunflower and stood in the middle. She looked around, completely unsure of what to do.

"Don't worry!" Jungeun reassured. "It's not as hard as you think. Like with your invisibility spell you learned, it's all about visualization. Just imagine what you want the flower to do and it will happen. Remember to stay calm, otherwise, it will not work."

"Okay," Chaewon looked down at the flower and tried her hardest to focus. She tried for the next few minutes to get the flower to grow even a bit but she kept failing. Every time she attempted, the flower would remain in the same place, which got frustrating as a minute passed.

"Ugh!" Chaewon exclaimed. "I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can."

"There's no way I can use your magic..."

"Chaewon, look at me," Jungeun instructed with a gentle voice. 

"Okay?" Chaewon lifted her head and stared at her friend.

"Now keep her eyes on me, okay?" Jungeun smiled. "And don't turn away. Just relax and remember that I'm here for you. I know you can do this."

Chaewon took several deep breaths as she put her mind at ease. She let all her worries of failure escape her brain and replaced them with determination. 

"Now visualize the sunflower in your head. Now imagine the stem of that flower growing and gradually getting taller."

Chaewon did so, thinking of the yellow flower rising from the rough and rocky ground. She nodded to say she had done so.

"Now open your hands."

Chaewon opened her clenched fists and pointed her fingers downwards. She could not see what was happening but she could feel something tickling the palms of her hands. Before she knew it, the sunflower began to shake. Chaewon rose a few inches of the ground, causing her to gasp from the unexpected result.

"I-I did it?"

Jungeun nodded. "Yep!"

Chaewon wanted to celebrate but held off for fear of losing her focus. Jungeun chuckled and opened her own hands, pink glitter falling from her palms. Her sunflower began to rise as well until it was at the same level as Chaewon's.

"Are you ready?" Jungeun asked. 

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Chaewon kept her eyes fixed on Jungeun as she concentrated on growing her flower up to the hole they fell through. They went up slowly, letting the blonde become comfortable with the whole experience. Over time, they did get faster as Chaewon was more relaxed. 

Since Chaewon's eyes had not torn away from Jungeun, she was shocked when the lighting had changed - meaning that they finally made it back to the original room. 

"Chaewon! Jungeun!" Jiwoo, as well as Hyunjin and Yerim, ran from their spots and hugged their friends. 

"I knew you would be okay!" Yerim claimed excitedly. "See? Told you they could do it!"

"You guys knew?" Chaewon asked.

"The voice vaguely explained the task to us," Hyunjin explained. "I was a little confused but I guess you two figured it out."

"How did you do all that?" Jiwoo asked in awe, staring at the two flowers they were standing on.

"Uh, it's kinda a long story..." Chaewon laughed sheepishly.

"Let's just say that Chaewon has new power!" Jungeun smiled rewardingly as looked at the blonde fondly.

"Cool!" Yerim shouted. "Now let's do the last section so we can get out of here!"

All of them walked back to their squares, standing on top of them. As soon as they all were in their spots, the voice announced:

"𝘛𝘢𝘴𝘬 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘦𝘥. 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯."

"Let's finally get this over with!" Jungeun declared.

"𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱," the voice elaborated. "𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘵 𝘳𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘰𝘮."

Below them, the five white squares flickered between white and pink. Eventually, the flickering halted and everyone's square was white except for Jiwoo's.

"Am I chosen?..." Jiwoo pointed at herself.

"𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘯 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘰𝘹," the voice elaborated further. "𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘣𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘰𝘳 𝘣𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺."

"Wait, what?" Jiwoo became tense right before she suddenly was surrounded by a white box, separating her from her friends.

"Jiwoo!" Chaewon ran over to the box, hitting the box repeatedly. The other three reacted in a similar manner, worried for the friend. 

"Oh no..." Chaewon shook her head in concern.

"Don't worry, guys!" Yerim comforted. "Jiwoo can do this! I know she can!"

"But what if she doesn't know?" Chaewon asked in a panic. "The section is called 'Butterfly', which is basically attached to me! What if she has no clue how to answer?"

"There's no way of aiding her," Hyunjin sighed. "We'll just have to wait and hope that she knows anything."

They stood there patiently for Jiwoo, understanding that there was no way of helping her. They just had to have faith that she knew more about the subject than they thought.

It was several minutes before the box finally faded away, revealing a nervous Jiwoo standing there. She did not look at her friends as her eyes were fixed downwards, the corners of her lips downturned. 

"Jiwoo?..." Chaewon called out to her friend.

Jiwoo did not respond.

"You know, it's okay if you got the question wrong," Hyunjin reassured. "You tried your best and that's all that matters."

"I... can't believe it," Jiwoo whispered, almost too quiet for the rest of them to hear. 

"It's alright, buddy!" Jiwoo spoke up. "As long as you tried-"

"𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴," the voice boomed out of nowhere. "𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘴𝘴𝘦𝘥."

"Huh?!" Everyone except Jiwoo had exclaimed, jaws completely dropped. They then turned to their once frowning friend, who was know chuckling with glee.

"I got it correct."

"Wha- Jiwoo!" Chaewon smacked her best friend in the arm. "You got us completely terrified!"

"Sorry!" Jiwoo laughed. "I was just messing with you."

"Wait, so how did you get it right?" Hyunjin asked.

"Easy," Jiwoo started to explain. "The question wasn't even difficult. All it asked was what concept I've learned throughout our whole journey. I remembered what Chaewon told me earlier and I just said that."

Jiwoo grinned thankfully at Chaewon, who was still utterly shocked. It took her a while to shake off her amazement and embrace her best friend, squeezing her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you!" 

"But I didn't-" Jiwoo was about to retort but could not help but smile by Chaewon's happiness. Instead, she said: "Thank you."

Behind them, there was a single spotlight that appeared next to them, with an object within it. Chaewon let go of the embrace and picked up the object, eyeing intriguingly.

"Is this the shard?" Jungeun wondered as Chaewon held it up. The object was about the size of the blonde's hand. It was hot pink with a green miss covering, as well as being cracked in several places. They had no clue what the shard was supposed to look like but it appeared to be what they were looking for.

"Yay, we got it!" Yerim cheered, causing everyone to celebrate.

Chaewon was going to declare their success as well but then it struck her. She stared at the object in her hand and was reminded of something she had seen. It looked like it had been a part of another piece. 

It sort of looked like...

"The dragon."

"What?" Yerim paused. "What about it?"

"This... isn't the first shard," Chaewon claimed. 

"Why do you say that?" Jungeun questioned.

"The voice said that the test will be allowed to obtain the shard," Chaewon recalled. "I remember seeing this object somewhere."

"Where?"

Chaewon let out a shaky breath. 

"We need to find that dragon."

***

"Are you sure about this, Chaewon?" Hyunjin asked. "Because, if something goes wrong-"

"I know this will work," Chaewon claimed confidently.

The five of them had made it outside and into the same spot, they were before. After completing the mission, the door they had used to enter the chamber was unlocked and they went out the same way they had come in. Now, they were waiting patiently for the dragon to show up again. Jungeun went on a high tree branch and did spot the beast walking slowly to their location. 

Unlike her friends, Chaewon was not worried in the slightest. She knew that this was what needed to be done to finally gain the first shard. If her theory is correct, they should be unharmed. Although, that was more of a hope than a guarantee. 

Finally, the ground began to rumble as they heard thundering footsteps coming towards. Chaewon could see the dragon marching over to them, now moving at a faster pace after noticing their location. Her heartbeats quickened when she heard the booming shriek of the massive beast. It was not long before they were in close proximity to the dragon, which was glaring at them with bloody red eyes. 

Chaewon, with the pink piece from earlier in her hands, stepped forward. She tried to set her fears aside and got closer to the growling creature. She lifted her hands to reveal the piece to the creature. Instantly, the dragon went from enraged to calm in a matter of seconds, eyes not leaving the object.

"I have this for you," Chaewon claimed softly. 

The dragon seemed to understand and began to crouch, lowering its body so it was at her eye level. She could now clearly see the crater in the beast's chest, as well as the glass-like object that looked similar to the one in her hands. Chaewon took her piece and placed it next to the one in the chest, seeing that it was a perfect match. Magically, the pieces were merged back together and now looked like a glass heart. A vine appeared and coiled around the heart as if it was protecting it.

And just like that, the dragon's eyes turned from red to white as it no longer was angered. Instead, it bowed its head to Chaewon while letting out small chirping noises. Cautiously, the blonde placed her hand on top of the dragon's head, stroking it while saying:

"You're such a cutie, aren't you?" Chaewon complimented, causing the dragon to purr eagerly. It licked her cheek like a dog and she laughed in response.

Interrupting the moment was a bright light that fully engulfed the dragon as it began to shrink. Eventually, the beast was nowhere to be found. Instead, there was a small pendant on the forest floor, which Chaewon picked up. It was the shape and color of the sunflower that they had encountered for the task. She delicately carried it over to her friends, who looked astonished by the whole scene.

"Here it is," Chaewon declared, showing it off to her friends.

"Chaewon, you're just..." Hyunjin chuckled breathlessly. "You're just incredible."

"How did you notice that??" Yerim asked with amazement.

"I just turned around while we were running and saw it," Chaewon elaborated. "I got a hunch that something was important behind me so I checked."

"I still can't believe you noticed that," Jungeun commented. "But I'm glad you did. Thank you, Chaewon."

"Oh, don't thank me!" Chaewon blushed from the attention. "I was just following this feeling I had."

"Either way, you were the one who went through with it."

"Look!" Yerim noticed that a shiny red apple had grown on the tree beside them, which she happily picked from the branch.

"Well, let's go home," Hyunjin instructed. "Before everyone else gets worried."

"Wait!" Chaewon interjected. "Before we go, can we go check out that cabin again?"

"Well, I don't see why not," Hyunjin allowed with a smile.

It took them over fifteen minutes but they finally the cabin. Barely anything in the scene looked different, other than the lights inside the home being switched off. The group of five walked up to the window to see if they could spot Haeun and Mi-Sun.

Surely enough, they were inside. The couple was sleeping peacefully on the small bed, arms wrapped around each other as they cuddled each other close. When Chaewon watched this, she felt a fluttering feeling in her chest. Due to the similarities in features of this couple with herself and Hyejoo, she could not help but visualize her and the flame hybrid laying there. 

But also, there was a slight feeling that Chaewon could not ignore. It was the feeling of nostalgia - as if this was reminding her of the fonder memories she had no recollection of. 

"We should probably not watch them sleep," Jungeun joked. "How about we go now?"

"S-Sure..." Chaewon stuttered out.

"What's wrong?" Jiwoo questioned before they stepped away from the window.

"Nothing, I just..." Chaewon ceased, whatever she was about to say being trapped in her throat.

She instead replied with: "It's okay. Let's just go home."

***

"Are you absolutely sure they don't need help?" Hyejoo had asked Doah, her voice beginning to quiver out of fear. She has never felt this worried before over anyone but, possibly, it had to do with the bond she shared with Chaewon. They had been gone for over an hour now - almost ninety minutes - and Hyejoo was starting to get anxious.

"Trust me, they are alright," Doah replied. "Your friends will be here very soon."

"Hey, Heejin? You good?" Yeojin asked, noticing her friend breathing heavily in the corner.

"Y-Yeah, I'm cool..." Heejin replied with a stutter, trying to remain composed. 

Before anyone could question her further, a ball of light appeared right in front of them. There was a flash and the light exploded, causing everyone in the room to shield their eyes. When they finally opened their eyes, all five of their friends were standing there. 

"Chaewon!" Hyejoo exclaimed as she hugged her girlfriend out of relief. "You're okay!"

"Yeah? Of course, I am!" Chaewon laughed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"She had been terrified ever since you left," Kahei told her with a giggle. 

"Aww!" Chaewon cooed. "You missed me?"

"Shush," Hyejoo groaned, pouting with annoyance. "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Wow, thanks for worrying about us too," Jungeun teased sarcastically. 

"You didn't get hurt, did you?" Jinsoul asked her wife when walking up to her. 

"I'm fine, honey," Jungeun chuckled. "Fell down a hole and almost died but I'm okay."

"Alright..." Jinsoul almost relaxed before she did a double-take, realizing what Jungeun just said. "Wait, what?!" 

"It's probably you better you don't know," Hyunjin suggested sheepishly. "Just so you don't have a heart attack..."

"Either way, we got it!" Yerim announced as Chaewon showed the flower-shaped shard to everyone else.

"Great job, you guys!" Jihyo congratulated. "One down, five more to go!"

"Now, how about we go get some lunch?" Doah advised. "The cooks should be done by now."

"You bet!" Yerim and Yeojin shouted while already running back to the door. Everyone else followed them, eager to eat after the long day. The only two that were left were Heejin and Jihyo.

"Are you alright?" Jihyo asked, acting oblivious.

"I said that I'm okay..." Heejin asserted with a weaker voice. She walked past Jihyo without eye contact, not trying to raise suspicion.

However, Jihyo caught on immediately. She smirked, knowing exactly what was going on.

Soon, the young girl would know the truth behind what was happening with Heejin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Not only did they gain the first shard but Chaewon has started to her magical powers! You can have an idea of powers she possesses but each way to gain then will be unique. We also have a bit of history when it comes to the source of these creatures, with a little mystery 👀 I'm curious to see what you think!
> 
> Also, I said last time that I might change the hair colors/styles of this story to reflect the 12:00 era. I have decided to change Kahei (to orange) and Yeojin's (to shorter hair) within the next few chapters! It will be incorporated into the story so it won't be an abrupt change. As much as LOVE LOVE LOVE Chaewon's new blue hair, changing it would affect the flow my story so I can't change hers. But for my next chaptered story, Chaewon will be having blue hair!
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	8. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 7 - 𝑨𝒌𝒓𝒂𝒔𝒊𝒂.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘼𝙆𝙍𝘼𝙎𝙄𝘼  
> (noun)  
> \- the state of mind where i act on impulse, instead of judgement.

After the events of earlier, everyone agreed that it would be best to rest for the evening. As soon as lunch had ended, Doah had shown them each to their rooms. Since they were a group of thirteen, it was a no brainer that they would have to be split up once again. They ended up using four rooms with varying amounts of occupancy. Eventually, they had decided on:

Room One: Jihyo, Yeojin, Yerim

Room Two: Jinsoul and Jungeun

Room Three: Chaewon, Hyejoo, Jiwoo, Hyunjin, Heejin

Room Four: Sooyoung, Kahei, and Haseul

By about six in the evening, everyone had gotten their luggage and had changed into more comfortable clothing. None of them were sleepy yet so some hanged out in other rooms. For example, Jinsoul and Jungeun went into Chaewon's room for a few hours before bed.

"So I can do anything you can do?" Chaewon asked. 

"I guess so!" Jungeun responded. "I think you were given all fauna hybrid abilities!"

"I still can't believe you could do that," Hyejoo awed. Jungeun and Chaewon had told everyone what had happened when during the third task, which made them all stunned. Ever since Chaewon discovered she was a hybrid, the only unique ability she possessed was her invisibility. Hyunjin had hypothesized that she could gain all the abilities of every type of hybrid, considering what just occurred. But they would have to wait and see about that.

"How about you try doing something that Jungeun can?" Jinsoul suggested. "Just to see how much you can do."

"That's a good idea," Jungeun agreed. "How about you try this?"

Jungeun contorted her hands in a certain way that caused a rose to appear in her hands. Chaewon took a deep breath and tried to imagine the rose in her own hands, remembering the advice from earlier. Seconds later, a rose did appear in her palms, making her light up with glee.

"Wow..."

"My powers aren't too hard to learn," Jungeun reassured. "So it shouldn't take Chaewon long to nail them."

"It's probably best for her to learn them soon," Jinsoul advised. "We'll probably need it in the near future."

"So, I guess that means I'll learn all of your powers," Chaewon concurred, referring to all of her hybrid friends. 

"Probably not best for you to learn mine," Hyejoo teased. "You're gonna burn the whole castle down."

"Or flood it," Jinsoul added, making Chaewon let out a protesting whine.

"I'll guess we'll find out when we get to the next territory," Jungeun chuckled. "Jihyo said the next territory will involve fire so..."

"Get ready to be burned alive," Hyejoo snickered. 

"Hey!" Chaewon punched her soulmate in the arm, who then burst into laughter. 

"Hey, Hyunjin?" Jungeun called out to her friend, who was sitting at a desk while being occupied with reading. As the others were teasing each other, she walked to the other side of the room. 

"What's up?" Hyunjin addressed, barely looking up from her book.

"You look so serious," Jungeun chuckled. "What are you doing?"

"Reading over the book Jihyo gave me," Hyunjin replied, scooting over in her chair for Jungeun to get a closer look. "It's a spellbook."

"How did she get one of those?" Jungeun questioned. "Spellbooks haven't been used in centuries!" 

"Who knows?" Hyunjin shrugged. "But she suggested that I should memorize some of these, in case we need any self-defense."

"How much have you learned?"

"Quite a few," Hyunjin responded. "Only basic ones though."

"Show me one!" 

"Well..."

Hyunjin lifted the wooden wand from the desk and contemplated what she wanted to try. After making her decision, she pointed at the soda at her bedside table. Hyunjin drew out a symbol with the wand and suddenly the drink started levitating. Gradually, the soda traveled all the way over to them, landing in her hand smoothly.

"Wow, that's incredible!" Jungeun complimented, amazed.

"Not really," Hyunjin disagreed. "It's only a simple levitation spell."

"For someone who has to memorize all of these symbols despite never using magic before, I think it's impressive!"

Hyunjin shrugged once more while starting to drink her soda. It was going to take her a while before she could do more advanced spells but at least she could start somewhere. Hopefully, it will get easier for her overtime.

Jungeun was about to retort Hyunjin's denial until her eyes just happened to glance at the other bed. Heejin was sleeping there - breathing heavily with slightly parted lips. Usually, Jungeun would not care but something just seemed strange. Heejin looked extremely pale except for redness in her cheeks. From what she could observe, the fauna hybrid noticed that the wind hybrid appeared to be sick.

"Is Heejin okay?..."

"Huh?" Hyunjin whipped her head around to look at her girlfriend. She stared for about ten seconds before turning back to Jungeun. "I...think she's alright."

"I don't think so," Jungeun refused to believe. "Heejin looks pretty sick." 

"She's probably just really tired."

"From what?" Jungeun questioned. "She hasn't done much today. And even if she was, Heejin wouldn't be that pale unless she was ill."

"She's okay."

Jungeun folded her arms and raised an eyebrow at Hyunjin. The way the younger woman kept denying her speculations were odd, to say the least. It was like Hyunjin was barely even listening to her and would just disagree with her regardless. And since they were talking about her own girlfriend, it did not make sense that she would be so calm. Even though Heejin and Hyunjin did not show their love and care for each other in front of others, you could still tell by their body language and subtle comments. But Hyunjin was just reading her book, barely paying attention to anyone.

"Hyunjin," Jungeun spoke up sternly but with a caring tone. "You know, if something is going on, you can tell me."

"What makes you think something's wrong?" Hyunjin questioned.

"The way you're acting," Jungeun replied. "Around everyone else, you act normal. But when we talk about Heejin or she is around, you act so....off. It's like you're in a state of denial. It's like you two are being secretive, ever since that night. Why?"

"It's nothing," Hyunjin kept retorting but sounded less sure of herself. "Heejin told me she was fine so I believe her."

"But she could easily be lying," Jungeun argued. "Jihyo already said that there is something wrong with her, and clearly that girl knows everything about us."

"But..." 

"Hyunjin, tell me."

"What?"

"Did Heejin do something to you?" Jungeun asked genuinely. "Please be honest with me. I won't tell anyone else, promise."

Hyunjin looked up from her book and stared at the wall in front of her. She appeared to be pondering on how to respond. Finally, she sighed and said: 

"I don't know."

"Don't know about what?" Jungeun asked. "Whether there's something wrong with Heejin or whether she did something to you?"

"Both?" Hyunjin replied unsurely. "Truthfully, I used to think Heejin was acting weird. Now, I don't even know. It's like whenever I think about her, I'm driven to defend her. I don't know why..."

Jungeun had an idea of what was happening, at least when it applies to Hyunjin. However, she would have to observe the younger couple to confirm her inkling. 

"Just act normal, for now," Jungeun instructed. "I think I know what she's doing but I have to watch you guys first. Treat her like you always do and I'll keep an eye on you both."

"Alright," Hyunjin nodded. "I can do that. Thanks."

"No problem," Jungeun smiled before returning back to the other side of the room. 

"What happened with Hyunjin?" Jinsoul asked when she saw her wife approaching them. "She looks upset."

"It's about Heejin," Jungeun elaborated, quiet enough so Hyunjin could not hear them. "Somehow, I think she's influencing Hyunjin."

"Like an enchantment?"

"Possibly? I think they both are being affected by an enchantment, considering they both are acting odd."

"Yeah, Jihyo mentioned that," Hyejoo added. "We shouldn't let them out of our sight."

"Speaking of not letting out of our sight," Chaewon started. "Where's Jiwoo?"

The four of them turned towards the bed that belonged to Jiwoo but did not see her. They looked around the room and failed to locate her.

"If this girl is getting into trouble again..." Jinsoul sneered, irritation growing in her voice. 

"Let me go find her!" Chaewon offered, trying to calm down the oldest. "She probably just went to Yerim's room!"

"She better be," Jinsoul warned. "Because I'm not dealing with anyone else getting into danger."

Chaewon got off the bed and walked out the bedroom door, heading down the hall. She peeked into Yerim's room while hoping Jiwoo was there. However, when she stepped inside, she did not see her best friend.

"Oh, hey, Chaewon!" Yerim greeted as the blonde walked in. She, Yeojin, and Jihyo were sitting on the bed while staring at a phone, supposedly watching a movie. 

"You want to watch 'Moana' with us?" Yeojin asked eagerly. 

"Uh, no, sorry!" Chaewon declined. "I'm just looking for Jiwoo. Have you seen her?"

"I haven't seen her but I can check for you!" Jihyo offered. Just like how she was able to save Jiwoo, the Kitsune could always locate any of them just by thinking about them. She pondered about the redhead until the location popped in her head.

"I think you should know where she is," Jihyo chuckled. 

Chaewon sighed as she thanked Jihyo and exited the room, walking back down the hall. She reached the bedroom that was at the end and pushed the door open. Jiwoo was indeed in the room but not doing what Chaewon was expecting.

"Hey, Chaewon!" Jiwoo waved happily. She was cuddled up with Kahei, surfing through the channels on the television. Chaewon expected to see her with Sooyoung but was proven wrong when she spotted the death hybrid already asleep in bed, as well as Haseul with a different bed.

"Uh...hey?" Chaewon waved back hesitantly. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much," Jiwoo replied. "We were just looking for a good television show to watch!"

"That...That's it?"

"Yeah?" Jiwoo raised an eyebrow. "What were you expecting?"

"I thought that you..." Chaewon glanced at Sooyoung, motioning in her direction. 

"Ah..." Jiwoo sounded out in comprehension. "That wasn't the intention! I was trying to catch up with Kahei since we've been pretty awkward lately."

"Yeah, pretty much..." Kahei giggled sheepishly.

"Oh."

That certainly was not what Chaewon was expecting. She anticipated seeing Jiwoo with Sooyoung, possibly in the same position the redhead was with Kahei. But it seemed like her best friend had no intention of attaching herself with Sooyoung.

"Well, I'll just leave you to that then," Chaewon waved goodbye as walked back out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Maybe I am overreacting..."

Chaewon was so accustomed to seeing Sooyoung and Jiwoo together that she could not imagine them being apart for more than a few days. But they seem to be doing quite well for themselves so far. Hopefully, it continues to be this simple. The last thing she needed was for Jiwoo to get too attached when Sooyoung's future was still unknown.

***

The next morning, half of their group - Jinsoul, Jungeun, Heejin, Hyunjin, Chaewon, Hyejoo - went along with Jihyo to go to Dahyun's house. They would need to investigate the situation that the faery had mentioned yesterday before they could head off to the next territory. It could give them a clue as to what was going on.

"This kinda feels like old times," Chaewon remarked as they were flying to Dahyun's house. "You know, when it used to be just the six of us."

"It does, right?" Jungeun agreed. "It was fun back then! Despite having to deal with that cult by ourselves, we still had a few sweet moments."

"Yeah but it's still better to have all of twelve of us," Hyejoo opinionated. "It's like we're a larger family now."

"I'd rather not have everyone here," Jinsoul commented. "Not that I don't like them as friends but they shouldn't be involved. It's really dangerous for them."

"It is but they seem to be taking it well," Hyejoo noticed. "Besides, they did help us unintentionally. Like, if Jiwoo wasn't friends with Gahyeon, we wouldn't have been able to keep an eye on the situation. And Yerim getting kidnapped was terrible but at least we were able to see the Red Sun event. So it does help."

"Yeah, but at what cost?" Hyunjin questioned cautiously. "We are lucky they only got a slap on the wrist compared to what the cult is capable of doing. They could be dead right now."

"We all could be," Jinsoul sighed.

"I think we shouldn't treat them like they're incapable," Chaewon stated. "Yeah, they aren't like you guys who can defend themselves from most dangers. But then can learn if we give them a chance. Sooyoung and Haseul might be a little more reserved now but it's not like they don't have much of a fighting chance. And everyone else can be taught."

"But we don't have many chances," Jinsoul told her. "We can't expect them to be able to protect themselves as well as us."

"I mean, Chaewon is right, though," Jungeun agreed with the blonde. "I'm not much of a fighter but it doesn't mean I'm not useful. Chaewon is new to having dragon abilities but she can still tag along. Hyunjin isn't magical at all but still helps with planning and investigation. If we give them a chance, they could be just as essential."

"I guess..." Jinsoul frowned. "I just don't want any of us getting seriously hurt."

"None of us do," Hyejoo pointed out. "But we shouldn't patronize them because of that."

Despite her friends' arguments, Jinsoul was still split on the issue. If they were not careful, one of their friends could easily be hurt. But maybe all of them could provide more aid if everyone was given a chance.

Ten silent minutes later, the group finally made it to Dahyun's house. The place looked similar to Jungeun's - cottage-like structure with floral decorations. They knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer, which was only about twenty seconds.

"Hello!" Dahyun greeted them excitedly. "It's good to see you guys so soon!"

"It's always great to see you!" Dahyun commented with a giggle. "I wish we could have more fun like before but we have to check out that pegasus of yours."

"Ah right! Let's go to the backyard!"

Dahyun came outside and shut the door, guiding them to the stables in the back of the house. When they reached the back, the faery unlocked the gate and brought them to the group of pegasi.

"Usually they're more lively when guests come to the stables," Dahyun commented. "But, lately, they've been really quiet. It's like they are afraid of something."

Dahyun brought them a certain stable in the back and unlocked the barrier.

"This is one of my youngest," Dahyun introduced. "This little guy was the one who was bitten."

"Let me see," Jungeun offered, being the medic and animal professional of the group. She stepped into the stable and crouched down to get a closer look at the foal. The small pegasus was lying down on the hay, lifting its head as Jungeun walked in. The fauna hybrid could see the white bandage wrapped around its front right leg. 

Jungeun carefully took the leg and started to gradually unwrap the bandage. What was surprising was that the foal did not speak or move - only lying with minimal head movements. The small pegasus appeared to be weakened by the injury, which made her worry about what she would find.

When Jungeun pulled back the bandage, she able to see how big the bite was. There were two deep punctures in the leg, almost going halfway through the limb. It did not look to have been done by any small creature like Dahyun had described. Jungeun looked back at the bandage and noticed that was a black stain on it. It was partially dry but a few drops still dripped onto the dirt. Obviously, it was not blood, which was what she had expected. So, clearly, it was something else.

"What do you think happened?" Dahyun asked worriedly.

"I'm not quite so sure," Jungeun admitted. "I do know that whatever bit this pegasus was not a small creature. It looks like it could have been done by a larger beast, similar to a dragon or any other large reptile. But what scares me is whatever this is..."

Jungeun showed all of them the stained bandage.

"I'm not entirely sure what this black liquid is but it is a high possibility of being venom. If it is, that could affect the foal. Considering how weak they are and since they are still young, it could have a negative consequence on its body."

"We should take it back with us to analyze," Hyunjin advised. "By what you described, it could be the same dragon at the party and in the pocket dimension. Maybe it could tell us what it is."

"We should," Jungeun nodded. "I'll put a fresh bandage on the foal. But you need to keep an eye on them. I'm not sure if this bite has long-term effects so it's important to monitor them."

"I will," Dahyun promised. "I've been watching them ever since it happened."

"Great."

"We should go check out the footage of that night," Jinsoul instructed. "Just so we can catch onto any other clues."

"You guys go," Jungeun suggested. "I'm going to see if I can talk to the pegasus and see if I can find any issues."

"That's a good idea," Dahyun agreed. "Her name is Maggie, by the way." 

Jungeun nodded and allowed her friends to walk away with the faery. She waited until they were gone until she whispered to the young animal.

"Hello, Maggie..." Jungeun whispered quietly. "I know you're in pain right now and I'm so sorry. I need you to tell me how you feel and if that bite has affected you in any way."

The pegasus remained quietly, lowering her head.

"Please?" Jungeun pleaded. "I want to help you, sweetie..."

Maggie stared at Jungeun for a few seconds before letting out a few weak noises, trying her hardest to tell the fauna hybrid what she needed to know.

For what she could understand, the pegasus did not feel much different. Maggie was very weak and mostly felt pain near the injury. She did have a headache but not many other symptoms. So Jungeun thank the pegasus for the information, put a fresh bandage over the wound, and made one last check-up before joining her friends. 

However, when Jungeun examined the foal, she saw something intriguing. When opening the pegasus's mouth, she saw that the canines were extremely sharp. It was irregular for pegasi to have these sorts of teeth, so she assumed that this was an effect of the venom. Jungeun did not want to scare Maggie, so she took a quick picture and kissed the foal's forehead.

"I hope you feel better," Jungeun stated before leaving the stables. By the time she got to the front of the house, the others were already exiting, already have seen the footage.

"How did it go?" Hyunjin asked.

"Well but the poor baby is still hurting," Jungeun responded unfortunately. "She needs a lot of rest and tender care in order to get her strength back. I just hope that venom isn't fatal."

"I really hope not..." Dahyun gulped nervously. "But thank you for your help. I hope I did not take up too much of your time."

"No, you didn't!" Hyejoo reassured. "We genuinely wanted to help you. Sorry that we couldn't get the answers you wanted."

"No, it's okay!" Dahyun smiled. "I'm glad that I at least got some insight. I'll just have to keep checking on Maggie until she gets better. But I wish you all luck on your journey!"

"Thank you!" Jihyo said while hugging her friend one last time before the faery closed the door.

"Well, I guess it's time to grab the others so we can leave," Hyunjin reminded them. They did not have much time to waste so it was best to get to the next territory as soon as possible. 

"Heejin?" Chaewon called out to her silent friend. The wind hybrid had not said a word the entire time and it was beginning to be worrying.

"Hmm?" Heejin jerked her head around to face the blonde. "Oh, nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I just..." Heejin ceased. "It's okay. Leave me alone, please."

"Oh okay," Chaewon did not argue with Heejin and walked back to her girlfriend. 

"What's up with her?" Hyejoo questioned after watching the scene go down.

"No idea..." Chaewon shrugged. "She looks really sad lately. I mean, it's easier to de with than her being angry but it's still frightening."

"She looked pretty sick yesterday night," Jungeun recalled when overhearing their conversation. "But I don't know why."

"Don't worry about that, guys!" Jihyo comforted them before explaining. "It's all a part of the process!"

"What process?" Hyejoo wondered. "Wait- this is about the drink you have her yesterday, isn't it?"

"Yep!" Jihyo nodded repeatedly. "Heejin will be okay! Doah just helped me give her something that could bring the truth out of her - or, more like whatever is controlling her."

"You mean, like a truth serum?" Chaewon asked.

"Well, not exactly. It's hard to properly explain but it has mostly to do with her soul. But I can say that the drink is working!"

"Soul?"

"Yeah, that's why I can't put it into words," Jihyo justified. "It's like how Haeun's and your soul are mixed together. Instead, take Heejin's soul but mix it with a foreign one. That's kinda what we're dealing with. But don't worry! She'll be fine!"

"If you're sure," Hyejoo trusted.

"We'll just continue to act normal around her until you can figure it out," Jungeun suggested. "We don't want to cause any conflict."

"Just give it a few days," Jihyo stated. "She'll be a little down until then but just don't try to bother her too much."

The three of them nodded when they understood. They did not mind following those directions if it meant they could save their friend. They would just have to watch her from a distance.

***

When they got back, everyone began to prepare for their departure. They had to get to the second territory by tomorrow at the latest to stick to their schedule. Doah was disappointed that they had to leave so soon but understood that they were in a hurry. Jihyo did promise that they would come back after they finished their tasks.

Before leaving the castle, Chaewon was greeted by Doah, who had something to give her.

"Make sure to keep this a secret," Doah whispered the lumena when they were alone, giving her a green apple subtly.

"What does this do?" Chaewon asked curiously.

"It will give you knowledge about any topic you wish to know," Doah explained. "However, you can only use this once so you should save it for something crucial. But you will know when the time comes."

Doah tapped lightly on the necklace around Chaewon's neck and the small pendant began to sparkle. Suddenly, the green apple vanished from her hands, with glowing around her neck stopping soon after.

"The apple is in here," Doah pointed to her neck. "Simply tap on the pendant with your finger three times and it will appear. Once it does, just speak broadly of the topic you wish to learn and then eat a bite of the apple. I urge you to save this for a dire situation. Although, I trust that you will."

"I promise," Chaewon nodded firmly with them both sharing a smile. She did not know what she would use it for, but she was sure to save it for when it was desperately needed.

After this conversation, Doah offered to use their carriages to bring the non-flying members back to the entrance of the city. There, they all said their final goodbyes.

"I wish you all the best of luck for the rest of your venture," Doah hoped while dropping them off. "If you need any sort of assistance, I gave Jihyo my phone number. Please do not hesitate to contact me."

"We will," Jinsoul appreciated. "Thank you for helping us. We will try to be back soon."

"Take your time," Doah told. "No need to rush at all. This place is always open."

The group thanked her one last time before finally leaving. Doah informed them that there were stairs that would lead them out of the city and they followed through with the instructions. When they finally reached the top of the stairs, they found themselves back in the forest and in front of that rock wall. 

"Well, off we go again!" Jihyo announced. "If my calculations are correct, we should get there by sundown if there are no interruptions!"

"Then let's hurry up," Jinsoul instructed. 

After this was said, everyone followed Jihyo out of the woods in order to get to their next destination. They were silent for several minutes before someone decided to speak up.

"So, I was wondering..." Yerim started. "Do you guys ever think about how our lives would be if all hadn't met almost a year ago?"

"Sometimes," Hyejoo responded. "It would be a lot different."

"Exactly!" Yerim agreed. "So then I have something we can talk about! How about we discuss what we would be doing right now if you guys didn't come to Earth. For example, I would probably be working on an art commission right now!"

"Well, actually, you would probably be dea-"

Jungeun covered Hyejoo's mouth, laughing sheepishly.

"I think that's a great topic!" Jungeun interjected, ignoring the bewilderment in Hyejoo's glaring eyes. "I'll go next! If I never came to Earth, I would probably be at home and tending to my animals. Then bother Hyejoo with any free time I had."

"You still do that," Hyejoo commented monotonously when the hand was removed from over her mouth.

"Yeah but that's because you're like my daughter," Jungeun giggled while back-hugging endearingly. "It's my job to bother you!"

"I'm twenty-two years old. You don't need to baby me."

"Even when you're sixty years old, you'll always be my favorite child!"

"I'm your only child."

"Um...yeah yeah!" Jungeun laughed awkwardly before shifting the attention. "Anyway, who else wants to go?"

"Well, I actually don't know what I'd be doing?" Chaewon admitted. "Honestly, my life was pretty mundane before you guys came. I certainly wouldn't have known about Haeun or having Hyejoo as my soulmate."

"I don't really know either," Jiwoo shrugged. "I'd probably be doing a bit of acting and dealing with my pestering parents. I think I would've definitely be tricked by Gahyeon even if you weren't there. Don't know much else."

"Well, I bet you and Sooyoung would still be together!" Yerim theorized. "You know, instead of being so awkward all the ti..."

Yerim ceased speaking when she noticed all the fierce gazes fixed on her, signaling her to not continue.

"Oh yeah...well, forget I said anything!"

"If I didn't meet you guys, I wouldn't be here right now," Sooyoung claimed, despite Yerim's comment. "Even if Jiwoo and I were together, Gahyeon would have murdered me sooner or later. We wouldn't have lasted." 

Everyone else immediately looked at Jiwoo to see her reaction. Even though she did not say anything initially, they could see her practically see her heart sink. Jiwoo looked down at her feet as she exhaled sharply through her nose.

"Good to know you have no faith in our relationship," Jiwoo remarked crossly. "Thanks for the reminder."

"I was just being honest," Sooyoung rolled her eyes. "What? Do you want me to lie to you?"

"You didn't have to respond," Jiwoo stated. "But of course you did. Just wanted to reiterate that you really don't want us to be together."

"I never even meant that."

"Really? Because that's what you've said ever since we broke up," Jiwoo ranted. "All you have said is that we just don't work together! You never give any proper explanation, just saying the same stuff over and over! But, at the same time, you want to lead me on. You say we shouldn't be together but then want to flirt with me like everything's normal! I don't get you!"

"Jiwoo-"

"Hey, maybe we should talk about something else!" Yerim interrupted, trying to deescalate the situation. "Like, how about we discuss our movies!"

"I really don't understand why you can't just make up your mind!" Jiwoo rasped, ignoring Yerim's offer. "What about me is so complex that you constantly are switching around your feelings? Or is it because I'm easy to mess with? It's because I'm gullible and already have strong feelings towards you, right?"

Sooyoung's eyes widened. "That's not what I-"

"It's all making sense now. You know, maybe it would be better if we had never met! Maybe, if you hadn't been trying to manipulate me at the beginning as Gahyeon asked you to, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Why do dwell so much on the past?!" Sooyoung shouted back. "All you want is for everything to go your way! You keep mentioning how you wish you could change the past! How about you get over it?!"

Chaewon gulped. "Um, guys...?"

"Get over what? You try to use me?" Jiwoo asked rhetorically. "Because that's your fault! I keep saying that Gahyeon is terrible for trying emotionally manipulate me. But now I see that she isn't the only one who did so. Heck, you've been doing it for the past seven months! Actually, you've been doing it for our entire relationship! Maybe you should still be with Gahyeon instead! You two are practically the same!"

"You know what?" Sooyoung snapped. "Maybe we just don't belong together! Maybe it's a good thing that we're broken up if that's how you feel!"

Everyone who was spectating the argument had their jaw dropped by this. Even if they have had disagreements in the past, none of them had taken the issue this far. 

"Fine!" Jiwoo yelled. "I don't care anymore! I'm not going to waste my time chasing after you!" 

"Great!" Sooyoung commented irritatingly. "That's wonderful news for me! Go bother someone else with that melodramatic bullshit! I'm done!"

Sooyoung stormed away, walking ahead of the group. Jiwoo continued to walk at the same place but turned her head away and pursed her lips to keep herself from crying. Everyone else did not know what to do - whether to comfort them both or just left them alone. They all ended up choosing the latter, trying not to make the ordeal any worse.

"Maybe I shouldn't have said anything..." Yerim whispered. 

Hyejoo said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes while everyone else who heard glared immensely.

"You think?"

***

For the next few hours, barely anyone said a word. There were times when someone would make a comment about their surroundings, but most of the journey was spent in silence. Even when they stopped for lunch, mostly everyone kept their mouth shut, besides a few sidebar conversations. 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo were still upset with one another. Instead of talking it out, they chose to stay separated. Sooyoung mostly hanged out in the front with Kahei and Haseul, while Jiwoo was pretty much glued to Chaewon the entire time. It made the whole trip awkward, even after the argument being finished hours ago.

Finally, they reached a small village that was in their path. Jihyo had told them that this place was one of the more diverse locations. Most magical beings move out of their original homes since it was populated by their own species. This was a place where all types could live and not have to worry about discrimination. 

"Everyone here seems really nice," Kahei commented, waving back to a person who had greeted her from the tenth time since they've been there. 

"Yeah, most of them are!" Jihyo agreed. "It's supposed to be a community where everyone is accepting, no matter what type of magical being you are! So they try to keep up that reputation!"

"I would love to live here!" Yeojin remarked ecstatically.

"Me too!" Jihyo grinned. "I mean, once I have a chance, anyway. My parents are pretty overprotective but once I turn twenty-one, I can move out. There are dozens of these villages all over Amos so it shouldn't be hard to find a place to live!"

"I wouldn't mind staying here," Chaewon commented, looking around curiously. She was so engrossed by the scenery that she did not notice the little girl walking up to her. 

"Um, excuse me?"

Chaewon stopped strolling and looked down to see who was calling her attention. There was a young girl who was tugging on her cape, staring up at her with large eyes. The girl had large antlers extending from the top of her head, decorated with leaves and flowers. 

"Oh, hello!" Chaewon greeted. "What is your name?" 

"Chunhwa!" The little girl exclaimed. "I saw you when I was playing with my friends and I wanted to know... Are you Haeun?"

"Huh?" Chaewon sounded when she was taken off guard by the question. She did remember that she looked a lot like Haeun but she did not expect a child to know about her. "Oh, I'm sorry! Unfortunately, I'm...not!"

"Aww... really?" Chunhwa pouted. "You look exactly like her! Are you sure you don't know her? Are you related?"

"Um... I guess?" Chaewon partially responded. "I guess you could say we're related..."

"Well, if you see her, can you give this to her?" 

Chunhwa handed Chaewon a card that she had been carrying. The blonde held it in hands and read that title: 'Thank You!". 

"Haeun helped my grandma and grandpa years ago!" Chunhwa explained. "They were being attacked by a bunch of hunters and Haeun saved their lives! I've always wanted to meet her but mommy said that she disappeared! But I believe that she's out there so I made this card just in case!"

Chaewon was astounded by this story, her eyes reading over the title repeatedly. Doah did mention that many people had admiration for Haeun, so she should not be too shocked. But to see a young girl giving her this, even though Haeun had been gone for decades, is astonishing.

"Do you promise you'll give it to her?" Chunhwa asked. "Are you sure she'll read it?"

"Of course," Chaewon smiled, answering without any hesitation. "You have my word."

Chaewon watched as the little girl's eyes grew wider and began to glimmer with glee.

"Thank you!!" Chunhwa gave Chaewon a tight hug, which the blonde gladly returned. Then, the young girl waved, saying: "I'm going to go tell my mommy that Haeun will get to read my letter!!"

"Good luck!" Chaewon waved back as the young girl ran away, presumably to go tell her mother of this encounter.

"That was sweet of you," Hyejoo complimented after they continued walking through the village.

"Well, I didn't want to break her heart," Chaewon elaborated. "She seemed so excited that Haeun was alive that I couldn't ruin that for her."

"Well, I mean, the kid is not wrong," Hyejoo reminded. "Haeun is still alive, just not sentient. And you'll probably be able to give it to her soon."

"Hopefully. I haven't seen her in months."

"Does she usually come when something serious happens and you need guidance?"

"Exactly," Chaewon nodded. "That's why it's weird! I mean, I would really appreciate some assistance right about now."

"Then maybe she's coming soon," Hyejoo hoped. "We're doing well so far. Maybe she'll come later down the line."

"I wish she would be here now," Chaewon sighed. "I don't know if I can do this on my own..."

"Hey, don't discredit yourself!" Hyejoo protested as brought her girlfriend closer by an arm around the shoulder. "You may be new at this but you're dealing well so far! You got your first power so that's an achievement!" 

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing," Hyejoo cut her off. "You can't expect yourself to do this all alone; that's why you have us to help you since day one. But you've been doing so well for someone who has never had a magic experience prior to a year ago. Haeun is supposed to be your guide but you're the one who has the ability to make it happen."

"I guess, you're right," Chaewon agreed before chuckling. "Look at you being all motivational!"

"Ew, I hate it," Hyejoo stuck her tongue out in fake disgust. "I'd rather just tease you. Why can't you be terrible at flying so I can bully you again?"

"You're so mean," Chaewon whined, pushing Hyejoo away. However, the flame hybrid was too strong and the lumena failed to even move her an inch. Instead, Hyejoo just brought her closer and sprinkled her cheeks with kisses, causing Chaewon to whine even louder.

"Stop! Not in public!"

Hyejoo did not listen, continuing to kiss her cheek while snickering. She only halted when they both noticed Jiwoo watching them from a distance. The redhead was staring at them with melancholy as if she was longing for something - or someone in this case. Jiwoo only turned away when she noticed that the young couple had spotted her.

"Do you think she and Sooyoung will be okay?" Chaewon asked.

"Honestly, who knows?" Hyejoo shrugged. "All of it depends on them. But they better figure it out quick because..."

"Yeah," Chaewon sighed as they followed the group down the pathway, making short glances at Jiwoo to make sure she was alright.

***

They did not make it to the second territory by sundown as Jihyo had hoped. Before they knew it, it was pitch-dark outside. It was nine o'clock and most of them were already tired. But Jihyo insisted that there were close by and only required about twenty more minutes of walking. 

"Are we there yet?..." Yeojin asked, eyelids halfway closed.

"Almost," Jihyo claimed. "Just a few more minutes!"

"That's what you said thirtyish minutes ago," Yerim complained. "I'm so sleepy..."

"Just hold on for a few minutes," Jungeun encouraged. "We will get there soon!"

They continued to trek through the woods, trying to push aside their drowsiness and aching feet. It was quiet for a while in order to keep up the pace. They expected the rest of the trip to be uneventful, seeing that the whole journey so far had been.

However, that assumption was quickly shot down.

All of a sudden, a large fireball hurled out towards them from a far distance. Most of them did not notice until they saw a bright orange light glowing from behind them.

Hyejoo was the first one to perceive it and speedily reacted. She jumped in front of her friends and held her hands out to catch it, which was thankfully successful. Being a flame hybrid, Hyejoo had the ability to control fire, which made an action like this possible. She held on to the fire like she was holding a larger basketball, eventually being able to dissipate it.

"What was that?!" Jiwoo exclaimed, heartbeat quickening. 

"It looks like we're not alone..." Jinsoul observed, fearing the worst.

A few seconds later, a large number of fireballs came tumbling at them. Without missing a beat, Jihyo shouted:

"Run!!" 

Everyone bolted away from the fire that was being thrown, trying desperately to not get hit. Unfortunately, Hyejoo could not catch multiple fireballs at once, so their only option was to run away. The fire continuously landed behind them, just barely missing them by a few feet.

As they continued to run, Chaewon felt an overwhelming sense of deja vu. This instantly reminded her of the dream from a few days - specifically the fire and the running. That only made her more petrified as, if she recalled correctly, the chase from that dream did not end well. Chaewon doubted that they would be transported to a bunch of clouds so that would mean they would have to beat the odds.

As they continued to run, they could see a large cliff up ahead. Everyone looked at each other, contemplating what they should do next. From what they could tell, stopping or continuing to run could end in tragedy. Flight was not even a choice since the threat was high enough to touch them even easier than if they were on the ground. Luckily, Jihyo seemed confident in one option.

"Jump!" 

"What??" Jinsoul exclaimed. "Are you insane?!"

"Trust me!!!" Jihyo urged. "I know what I'm doing! Just jump off!"

They did not have any more time to argue. As they approached the cliff, all of them followed Jihyo's demands and leaped off. It was not a long way down, blessedly, but there was still quite a rocky distance. At first, they could partially run along with it but eventually, they all started falling, screaming all the way down. Rocks scraped against their skin; some of these larger rocks hitting them in the arms, legs, and head.

By the time they reached the bottom, everyone was scratched up and bruised. Since the distance was not too far, hitting the ground was not fatal and did not even severely injure them. However, most of them barely had the energy to stand or even lift their heads. All of them laid there - half of them not even conscious. 

The ones who were still awake could hear a few voices gradually getting louder from not to far away.

"𝘖𝘩 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘰𝘥!"

"𝘏𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘰𝘯!"

"𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘣𝘦 𝘰𝘬𝘢𝘺?"

"𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! I know some of you might be sad with Sooyoung and Jiwoo's fight but it was inevitable that this would happen. They had a lot of built up frustrations, especially Jiwoo, so it was going to happen eventually. But don't worry - they won't be angry for long ;) And SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I guess you all have to wait to see if they're okay... 👀 (Spoilers: none of them died but one of them has a sort of injury. Guess who...) There are several other interest points in this chapter and I would love to read your thoughts!
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	9. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 8 - 𝑽𝒆𝒓𝒌𝒍𝒆𝒎𝒑𝒕.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙑𝙀𝙍𝙆𝙇𝙀𝙈𝙋𝙏  
> (verb)  
> \- overcoming an emotion that has held me back for so long.

Chaewon gradually opened her eyes as her ears detected the sound of light footsteps. When her vision cleared, she could see a person moving around. Over time, her eyes drifted all over the room, mostly perceiving white walls and simple surroundings, almost like she was in a hospital room. 

Chaewon laid there for over five minutes before gaining the strength to move her body. The first feeling that struck her was the aching pains all over her arms and legs, as well as a dizzying headache. Despite this, Chaewon gently lifted her head a few inches and saw that she was in a small bed.

She also had the opportunity to see the person that had been walking around for the past ten minutes. It was an old lady with an off-white dress - her grey hair being pulled back into a bun. She was wearing colorful jewelry around her neck and wrists, along with a few bright-colored tattoos on her arms. 

"You are finally awake," The old woman noticed, facing Chaewon and greeted her with a warm grin. "I was beginning to become worried."

"I..." Chaewon ceased, unsure of how to respond. "Where am I?..."

"You are in Fyre Village, sweetheart," The old woman replied. "You and your friends were sent to me took be cared for."

𝘍𝘺𝘳𝘦 𝘝𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘨𝘦?..., Chaewon repeated in her thoughts. Then she realized that this must be the second territory, meaning that they had arrived.

That was when her memory came back to her. Chaewon remembered that they had been running from a threat before falling down a small cliff. They were extremely lucky that the distance from the bottom was not too far or too steep, otherwise, they had no chance for survival. But, it was lengthy enough to cause some minor injuries.

Chaewon sat up on the bed and examined her arms. They were covered in small bandages that hid the bloody scratches on her skin. From the fact that she could feel every limb in her body and no part was agonizingly painful, it was safe to say that there were no broken bones. 

"Do not worry, sweetie," The old woman spoke up again as she was working at a desk. "You are not seriously harmed. Only a few scratches here and there but nothing that will not heal in a few days."

"What about my friends?..." Chaewon asked. "Where are they?... Are they alright?..."

"All of them are here and alive," The old woman reassured. "The cliff was thankfully not too high and it would rare for the fall to be fatal. I separated you all in different rooms. Just like you, all of them were knocked out. None of you all have major injuries, although one of your friends does have a broken arm. However, she is awake and is doing quite well right now. I was told she was a hybrid so the healing process should be one to two weeks. A few are still sleeping but that is expected."

"Oh...okay..." 

Chaewon was just grateful that none of her friends were too hurt from the fall. She wondered who got the twisted arm but she would find out sooner or later. For now, Chaewon was too tired to even get out of bed.

"Drink this," The old woman instructed as she walked over to Chaewon, carrying a cup in her hands. "It will give you strength. I cannot imagine how weak you must feel after being passed out for this long."

Chaewon let the old woman put the cup in her own hands, bringing it to her lips. She took several sips, tasting the warm ginger taste flooding her mouth. She set it down, presenting the woman with more questions.

"How long have we been sleeping?"

"For almost twenty-four hours," the old woman answered. "Some of you woke earlier than others but most of you have woken up within this past hour. I believe that there are only three of you left who needs to wake up."

"What about Hyejoo?..."

"Who?"

"My, uh, soulmate," Chaewon explained. "Black hair, mostly red and black clothing, flower tattoo going down her arm."

"Ah, her," The old woman remembered. "She is still sleeping. She hit her forehead on a rock so she had to be bandaged there, but there was not too much blood to worry about. The good thing is that she is a hybrid so she will heal fast and does not need stitches. However, that does mean she might be the last one to wake up."

Chaewon nodded her head slowly to this information. That would explain the headache she had - since soulmates could feel each other's pain to a lesser degree. Hopefully, Hyejoo would wake up soon, or else she would become concerned. 

"Can I go see her?" 

"If you feel strong enough," The old woman allowed. "Let me take you to her."

Chaewon nodded and carefully got out of bed while noticing the few bandages are her legs. It took her a moment to get comfortable with walking but eventually felt stable enough to follow the old lady. 

They left the room and walked down a beige hallway, leading them past several doors. It was similar to a small hospital but fit into a large house setting. They stopped in front of a door that was second to last towards the end, with the old woman turning the door handle.

"Make sure to speak quietly," The old woman stressed. "Loud noises could cause major head pains for her."

"I will," Chaewon promised as they stepped into the room, which was similar to her own.

On the bed in the back middle of the room, Hyejoo laid almost motionless. While Chaewon took several steps closer, she could see girlfriend was moving her lips ever so slightly, like she was whispering unintelligible words. She looked to be sleeping peacefully besides the quick grimace that flashed on her face every now and then. Hyejoo had a lot more bandages than Chaewon had on her arms, along with the large bandage that covered the left side of her forehead.

"Hyejoo won't have any damages from this injury, right?"

"You mean, like permanent brain damage?" The old woman spoke up. "She will not. However, she will be slightly confused and has even forgotten the whole event. She could have a bit of nausea and her coordination might be affected, as well as the sensitivity I mentioned earlier. But none of this will last longer than for the rest of the day. By tomorrow, she should be feeling much better."

"That's good," Chaewon commented as she kept her eyes on Hyejoo. She gently stroked the top of her lover's head, careful not to go near the injured area. 

"You're a lumena, correct?"

"Um, yes, mostly. I'm half lumena and half-human."

"Jihyo did vaguely hint at that," The old woman chuckled. "So, a half-lumena and flame hybrid as soulmates. That is extremely rare."

"Yeah, that's what I've been told," Chaewon smiled awkwardly.

"Well, I am overjoyed for you," The old woman congratulated. "It must feel wonderful to have someone that was designed for you. That special someone who loves and cares for you unconditionally. That must be a joyous feeling."

"It is," Chaewon smiled while staring at Hyejoo's sleeping form. "It is, even if she is a pain in the butt sometimes."

"That is all a part of the fun," The old woman laughed. 

"That's true," Chaewon laughed with her, quiet enough to not disturb her girlfriend. 

As they were laughing, another woman who was much younger stepped into the room. She got the old woman's attention before saying: 

"You have to come with me for a minute."

"How come? Is it about her friends?"

"Yes but I'd rather not share it here," The younger woman stated, glancing at Chaewon. "It is a private situation that the woman did not want to share with anyone but her significant other."

"Then let me come and have a look," The old woman insisted. She looked at Chaewon and said: "I will be back in a few minutes. If you need any assistance before then, there is a phone on that table over there that will notify one of my staff members."

"Oh, thank you," Chaewon gave a nod and the two women walked off.

Chaewon wondered who they cod be referring to. There were only four couples within their group, including herself and Hyejoo. Yerim and Yeojin were not the types to keep secrets from anyone so it seemed strange for it to be them. It could be Heejin and Hyunjin but the whole situation with the wind hybrid did not leave much room for there to be any medical-related problems. They had been distant lately so she doubted they would only call for one another.

That only left Jinsoul and Jungeun. On the contrary to what Chaewon just described, the married couple seemed to be the time to do this. They had been acting secretive lately but she chose to ignore it usually. However, what was so important that they could only disclose it with each other? 

"Babe?..."

Chaewon was brought out of her thoughts from the raspy voice of her girlfriend. She turned back to Hyejoo and saw that her eyes were halfway open, slightly unfocused. 

"You're okay," Chaewon sighed in relief. "I was so worried."

"Where are we?..." Hyejoo asked. "Why does my head hurt so badly?..."

"We're in this small medical center," Chaewon responded. "We fell off a small cliff and saw taken in for medical care. You hit your head on a rock and was knocked out completely. You'll be fine but you might be a little dizzy and confused for a while."

"We fell off a cliff?..." Hyejoo repeated. "When?..."

"Almost a day ago," Chaewon replied. "What was the last thing you remember?"

"When we were walking through one of those diverse villages... After that, everything is blurry..."

"Then that was all you missed," Chaewon claimed. It was amazing that she did not lose any important memories, especially after that fall. She thanked that, as well as the minimal blood loss, to hybrid's super healing.

"Are you feeling okay?" Hyejoo asked when she noticed the bandages on Chaewon's arms and legs. "You're not in pain, right?"

"No, just aching," Chaewon answered. "Honestly, you are in worse shape than me."

"But you can feel some of my pain."

"And you can feel some of mine," Chaewon reminded. "I have a small headache but it will okay. I just want your head to heal before I worry about myself. I only have a few cuts so I'll be fine in no time."

"If you think so..." 

Hyejoo reached out her hand and held on to Chaewon's, swinging the arm playfully, She then tugged lightly on the arm to urge the blonde to come closer.

"You look tired," Hyejoo observed.

"Yeah, a little..."

"Then come take a nap with me," Hyejoo offered, shifting over in the bed to give Chaewon enough room. 

"Can I even get in the bed?" Chaewon questioned cautiously. "Will we get in trouble?"

"I don't see why we would get in trouble. There's enough room for the two of us and we're not in any rush."

Chaewon was hesitant at first but eventually slid into the bed with Hyejoo. The flame hybrid subconsciously brought the lumena closer by her waist, legs entangling as they snuggled each other tenderly. Chaewon minded the head injury and rested her head against Hyejoo's shoulder instead. After a brief kiss, they fell asleep only a minute afterward. 

The last thing they heard was the sound of the door being closed, providing them the privacy to sleep in peace.

***

Chaewon and Hyejoo had slept for another three hours before getting up out of bed. By that time, all of their friends were finally awake and they were escorted to where they were. That led them to a large space that resembled a waiting room, where all of their friends were sitting patiently, all covered in several bandages.

"About time you both got here!" Jihyo chuckled. "We've been waiting for almost an hour!"

"Sorry, Hyejoo still needed time to recover," Chaewon explained. "She hit her head pretty badly but she's feeling better now. Just a little dizzy, right?"

"Yeah, a bit," Hyejoo confirmed. "So please don't speak too loud or excessively. I'm talking about you, Yerim."

"Hey, I don't talk too much!" Yerim pouted. 

"Well, at least everyone is safe!" Jihyo stated.

"Safe?" Jinsoul repeated as if it was an insult. "We fell off a frickin cliff! We could have gotten seriously hurt!"

"But we didn't," Jihyo pointed out. "Besides, we had no other choice and I knew we wouldn't die."

"That may be true but now Haseul has a broken arm!"

Jinsoul pointed at Haseul, who sitting on the couch quietly with her right arm in an arm sling. 

"Oh, um, you should not worry about me," Haseul reassured, feeling strange from the attention. "I will be fine. I can care for myself."

"Still, it could've been a lot worse!"

"Would you rather have been burned alive?" Jihyo questioned. "The chance of surviving a fireball being thrown at you is about fifteen percent, and even then you would still have long-term effects. I could tell even before we jumped that it would not be fatal. So, which one is worse?"

"But-"

"Jihyo is right," Hyunjin agreed. "Yeah, we have bruises but it's better than being burnt. We'll heal soon so let's not overreact." 

"Let's all just calm down," Jungeun smiled, "We're all alive and that's all that matters. We have a job to do but that can wait. For now, let's just stay positive, okay? That includes you, honey."

"Fine," Jinsoul huffed, turning to Jihyo. "You are lucky my wife or my friends didn't attain any worse injuries or died because I won't be as easy to calm down."

"Man, you are so cute when you're upset!" Jihyo giggled, unaffected by the threat. "It's so entertaining!"

Jinsoul wanted to scold her but paused in order to keep the peace in the room. She instead sat back in her chair and shook her head disapprovingly.

"Sorry to disturb you all," A different woman stepped into the room. "But someone is here to see you all."

"Oh, that must be Yongsun!" Jihyo exclaimed, hopping out of her seat to follow the woman, leaving everyone else in the room.

"Well, this has certainly been an experience," Kahei joked to lighten the mood. "But I guess that comes with the journey, I suppose."

"You all shouldn't have experienced that," Jinsoul frowned. "We should've just left you at the castle. You guys don't belong here."

"Hey, we chose to come!" Yerim protested. "We all knew what we were getting into. Sure, we might get hurt or even die. But, we are willing to risk that."

"Exactly!" Yeojin nodded. "We're doing this to save everyone all over the dimensions! If we die trying, that's fine. I mean, I don't want to die but if it means I can save my friends, family, and everyone I have ever loved then... I will risk it."

"I think we all would," Kahei agreed. "We're not young children. We can make our own decisions, so we don't mind helping you guys any way we can."

"That's... really nice of you guys," Hyunjin complimented with astonishment. 

"But you that it won't be easy," Jinsoul forewarned. 

"We already been this far so I think we understand," Kahei chuckled lightly. "We're sticking by you all no matter what."

"We told you," Jungeun whispered to her wife, referring to yesterday's conversation. 

Jinsoul was surprised by their commitment. She expected them to be too petrified to continue but they seemed more motivated than ever. They were right - none of them were kids, so everyone knew what they were getting involved in. Jinsoul only hoped that the drive continues to push them forward.

"Time for us to get going!" Jihyo announced when she came back. "Let's go!"

The group followed Jihyo out of the room and outside of the building, where a large van was waiting for them. An older blonde woman walked out of the van to greet them.

"Hello, I'm Yongsun," the woman spoke up, shaking Jinsoul's hand. "I heard about what happened. I hope you all aren't in too much pain."

"We are all coping fine, thank you," Jinsoul reassured. "We appreciate your compassion for allowing us to stay in your home."

"You're welcome," Yongsun smiled. "Jihyo is like a daughter to me, so I would help her anytime she comes here." 

"Aw, shucks!" Jihyo giggled from being flattered, blushing slightly. 

"Now, how about we get to my home before it gets dark?" Yongsun suggested. "We don't want a situation like that happening again."

"You all are free to go," The old woman allowed. "Your bruises will heal in less than forty-eight hours for humans and less than twenty-four hours for hybrids. I do suggest that Haseul should come by for a check-up on her arm before you all leave the village, just to make sure she is healing properly and there are no other complications."

"Thank you for finding and aiding us," Hyunjin thanked. 

"You are quite welcome, sweetie. You should thankful that one of my staff was around with her companions at the time. Just take it easy from now on and avoid being out after dark."

Everyone bowed respectfully as a farewell and entered the large van, leaving the premises before the sun came down. The van more than enough seats for all of them so they all sat down without any issues. Yongsun sat in the front passenger seat while another woman was sitting in the driver's seat. 

"This is Byulyi, my wife," Yongsun introduced. 

" 'Sup!" Byulyi waved. "I heard you guys got attacked at the border. Sorry about that!"

"It's not your fault," Jungeun told. "All that matters is that we're alive!"

"But, do you have any idea of what happened?" Hyunjin asked.

"Well, sort of," Yongsun responded as the van started to drive away. "The people who did that are supposed to be some of our species but, all of a sudden, they rebelled. It's as if they were possessed. A lot of our kind have been affected, including some of our own friends. That's why no one goes outside after dark because that seems to be when people get corrupted."

"Is it like a disease?" 

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, some say it might be ghosts," Byulyi added.

Yongsun groaned. "Please don't start..."

"Ghosts?" Jiwoo questioned. 

"Just ignore her. She just wants to scare you guys."

"Hey, it's a good theory!" Byulyi protested. "I mean, you said it yourself that it's like they've been possessed. Maybe a ghost took over their bodies and now are forced to rebel against us! It would also explain why it only happens at night!"

"Yes but ghosts don't exist," Yongsun retorted. "So that theory makes no sense."

"Ghosts do exist!"

"No, they don't!"

"Couldn't they exist?" Chaewon spoke up quietly. "I mean, Hyejoo mentioned vampires exist. There are faeries, mermaids, and more so...maybe...?"

"See? Told ya!" Byulyi boasted proudly.

"Whether it's a ghost or not," Yongsun rolled her eyes. "We still have to be careful."

"So you guys after our shard, huh?" Byulyi changed the subject. "That sounds interesting!"

"Yeah, we're kinda nervous..." Chaewon admitted.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Byulyi insisted. "It's not as difficult as you think. If you have all your lumena abilities, it should be super simple for you!"

"Um, that's the thing...I don't." Chaewon bit her lip anxiously.

"Oh! Well then, you're screwed!"

"Byulyi!" Yongsun punched her wife in the arm, making Byulyi exclaim a loud "ow!". She then said: "Don't listen to her. You will do just fine if you've made it this far. I have faith that you will."

"Thank you," Chaewon smiled from the encouragement.

"So... what time of magical species are you?" Hyejoo asked. "I know you're related to my element, fire, but you look pretty human to me."

"Yeah, most people often assume that if they've never met us before," Yongsun agreed. "We are phoenixes, which is related to your element."

"Wow, that's so incredible!" Yeojin exclaimed. "Does that mean you can turn into a large bird? And can burst into flames?!"

"Yes, we can."

"Wow, can we see??"

Yongsun laughed. "Maybe in the morning. For now, you all should eat and get some rest."

The van finally pulled into a small house in the middle of the village. As they got out of the van, they finally could get a good look at their surroundings.

Unlike the extravagance of Fae City, this place was much more modest. It was similar to a suburban town on Earth, with every house being simple and inexpensive. The only difference was that there was road or sidewalk - their feet being planted on sandy dirt. The sun was excessively bright and caused them to start sweating instantly like they had entered a desert. 

"Now, let's get you all inside," Byulyi declared like unlocking the front door with her keys. She pushed it open and held it for everyone to walk inside.

The inside of the house was what would be expected for a suburban home. As soon as they stepped aside, there was a staircase that led to the bedrooms. There was a living room on the left side of the behind staircase with the kitchen being on the right side. The color scheme is made up of beige, white, and brown. The home has a sense of elegance, with a chandelier and several ceramic dinnerware. 

"You have a beautiful home," Kahei complimented.

"Thank you," Yongsun appreciated. "I hope you all will love your stay here. Byulyi, please show our guests their rooms."

"Sure thing!" Byulyi complied. "Follow me!"

The group followed the blue-haired woman up the stairs to get to the guest's rooms. There was not enough room for all of them, so they would have to improvise.

"Some of you will have to sleep in sleeping bags, which I'll get out when you're ready for bed," Byulyi informed. "But, even with that, two of you would have to sleep downstairs so that you're not cluttered."

"We can," Kahei offered, her hand on Haseul's shoulder. "We don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Chaewon asked. "Because Hyejoo and I don't mind either."

"Thank you but we can handle it," Kahei smiled, looking at Haseul with gentle eyes. "Right?"

"Y-Yes, of course," Haseul nodded, becoming shy under Kahei's gaze. 

"I'll help you set up in the living room once we finish eating," Byulyi told. "For now, the rest of you can settle who can be in each room. There is three guests room so you fit about three to four in a space. The one room on the end is the smallest so you can only fit no more than three."

"We will decide, thank you," Jinsoul said after being informed. 

"No problem! Dinner is ready whenever you want it!"

Byulyi walked back down the stairs and left the group to make their decision.

"Hey, you know what we should do?" Yerim began. "Let's play a game to decide!"

"How?" Hyunjin asked.

"Maybe we could have eleven sheets of paper with either 'A', 'B', or 'C' written on it. They'll be folded and mixed around, so no one would know which letter is written on which paper. We all pick and, depending on the letter, it will choose which room you're in!"

"I like that idea!" Jihyo agreed. "It's about time some of you were separated! So, let's do it!"

"But what if we... don't get paired with our girlfriend?" Chaewon asked.

"Then you don't spend the night with them!" Yeojin giggled. "It's only one night, after all. I don't mind no staying with Yerim for a night!"

"Exactly!" Yerim nodded. "So, you guys want to do it?"

Although reluctant, they all eventually agreed to the plan. It would be interesting to mix things up a little bit. For the most part, everyone had two or three people they normally hanged out with, so some separation is somewhat needed. 

Since Kahei and Haseul were the only ones not assigned to a room, they would be the ones to write the letters and mix them up in the container. With anyone watching, they took eleven white pieces of paper and wrote the letters - three with the letter 'A', four with the letter 'B', and four with the letter 'C'. They folded the hotdog style and placed it in a container, shaking them up before giving it to their friends.

"Alright, one by one, let's all pick a paper!" Yerim instructed, being the first one to pick. She chose one and unfolded it, revealing the letter to be 'B'. "Nice! Now you all next!"

"Me next!" Yeojin insisted, picking a paper. She ended up getting the letter 'A'. 

The next person was Jihyo, who got the same letter as Yeojin.

"Nice!" Jihyo celebrated, giving Yeojin a high five.

Following that, Chaewon and Hyejoo both picked a paper but ended up getting different letters. Chaewon got the letter 'C' while Hyejoo got the letter 'B'. 

"I don't think Hyejoo would be able to handle that," Jungeun teased, noticing that the flame hybrid holding back frustration.

"As long as it's only for tonight," Hyejoo accepted with a groan, making Chaewon chuckle.

"Let me choose next!" Jungeun offered while taking out a paper. She unfolded it and got the letter 'B'. "Looks like I get to be with my daughter!"

"Kill me," Hyejoo deadpanned while Jungeun trapped her in a back hug.

"I guess I'll choose," Jinsoul went next, taking a paper. She unfolded it and saw that 'A' was written, being the last one in the room. 

"Yay!" Yeojin got excited and gave Jinsoul a loving hug. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"Will you be able to cope with a night without me?" Jungeun asked playfully. "It might be a struggle."

"Whatever," Jinsoul rolled her eyes. "Who's next?"

"Well, there's four more papers!" Yerim observed. "The A room is already occupied and there's one more left for the B room! Let's see!"

Jiwoo silently hoped that she would be in the B room. Unless Sooyoung got it, they would be forced to be in the same room. Right now, the tension between them was at its peak and she would rather avoid her than risk another argument. 

"Sooyoung, how about you choose?" Yerim asked, holding the container up to the death hybrid. 

Sooyoung shrugged and chose the paper nearest to her, unfolding instantly.

"I got 'C'," Sooyoung read. 

"Alright, one 'B' and two 'C' left!" 

Jiwoo decided to go next while wishing for the last 'B' paper. Slowly, she unfolded the paper and read the letter written in her head. Jiwoo's shoulders immediately slouched as she cleared her throat nervously.

"I'm in 'C'," Jiwoo read aloud. Everyone who heard could feel the tension from earlier creep back in as they could practically hear Sooyoung's and Jiwoo's anxious thoughts - everyone except Yerim, of course.

"That sounds great!" Yerim remarked obliviously, seeing nothing wrong with the results.

Yerim handed Heejin and Hyunjin the remaining papers. Jiwoo was so wrapped up in her fear that she did not hear the remaining placements - which was Hyunjin being the same room as her and Heejin being the B room. She wished she could back out of this but the decision was made. Jiwoo did not want to ruin the fun but it seemed like bad luck that she was placed in the same room as Sooyoung.

"Well, it's settled!" Yerim announced. "After dinner, everyone is going to their rooms. Just to keep the game going, no one is allowed to go into anyone else's rooms from the moment we finish dinner until tomorrow at eight in the morning. Anyone who breaks this rule will receive punishment by yours truly!"

Mostly everyone - specifically Jinsoul and Hyejoo - let out an annoyed "fine..." as a response. Kahei and Haseul, however, were thrilled that were not caught up in this game, since it would be difficult to manage on their own.

"Now, how about we go eat?" Jihyo suggested to lighten the mood and everyone started to head downstairs.

Before stepping down, Jiwoo watched as Sooyoung walked past her. Her ex-girlfriend has a frown on her face with a glimmer of annoyance in her eyes. That was when it was reinforced that this was going to be a long night.

***

After dinner, the group thanked Yongsun and Byulyi for the meal. It was a nice evening, compared to yesterday's experience, so they were thankful for that. Byulyi helped to set up all the sleeping bags in the rooms. There was only one bed in each of the rooms so they all played rock-paper-scissors to see who would get it (which ended up being Yeojin for the A room, Jungeun for the B room, and Chaewon for the C room). Since no one who was grouped were couples, it would be awkward to share a bed so they kept it one per bed.

"Now, remember the rule!" Yerim reminded them. "No meeting other people from the other rooms - whether in a room or in other places in the house - until eight in the morning. Jihyo, make sure to do routine checks!"

"Gotcha!" Jihyo agreed eagerly. Because of her abilities, she could know any of their locations at any time without much effort. She was as excited to have this rule in place as Yerim was so helping her out would be no issue.

"Good night, everyone!" Jungeun said farewell, followed by everyone else, and they all entered their rooms.

"Well, this is going to be interesting!" Chaewon commented as she entered her room. "I never go a night without Hyejoo but I don't really mind."

"Same with Heejin," Hyunjin added. "But I'm not that bothered."

"You're acting a lot more normal lately," Chaewon noticed. "That's good. I guess Heejin is getting better too!"

"I think I am," Hyunjin shrugged. "Either that or Heejin is backing off more. I still don't know what got over me then."

"Maybe that drink Jihyo gave her is doing something right!"

"Let's hope..." Hyunjin sighed. "Because it's kinda weird being around her. It's definitely difficult not treating her like my girlfriend. I have to act like everything's normal but I know it's not. I can't tell if I'm talking to Heejin or someone else..."

"It must be confusing," Chaewon understood. "But you have to remember that it's not her. I know you love her but you have to keep telling yourself that she is not that Heejin we know and love - at least, not mentally. So just hold on until Jihyo's plan works, okay?"

"I got it," Hyunjin comprehended, sitting on her sleeping bag while reading. 

Chaewon turned to watch Sooyoung and Jiwoo, who had been silent since they walked upstairs. Jiwoo was starting to change her clothes into pajamas in the corner of the room, while Sooyoung in her sleeping bag and on her phone. They both avoided eye contact with each other and kept quietly to themselves. 

Chaewon expected this from what happened yesterday but it was still a sad sight to see. It was weird that a year ago they were so in love. Now, they could not even talk to each other properly. However, she knew they both had legit reasons. Sooyoung was doing so to keep Jiwoo from getting attached since her future was unknown. Jiwoo was just pissed off by the mixed signals, so she did blame her for the outburst.

Despite this, she still wished that they would work things out. There was still a chance that Sooyoung would live and they would still have to handle their relationship problems. Even if Sooyoung were to...no longer be with them, Jiwoo would hate herself for wasting these last few days with fighting. Chaewon wanted to tell her best friend about what was going on desperately but she did not want to upset Sooyoung. It was the death hybrid's decision whether she wanted to tell anyone. Chaewon still disagreed with this decision, nevertheless.

'𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺? 𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥.'

Chaewon was startled by the sudden voice in her head, only to realize that it was just Hyejoo.

'𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦. 𝘋𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘵.'

'𝘖𝘬𝘢𝘺 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘢𝘹. 𝘞𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘴𝘰 𝘪𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵.'

'𝘐'𝘮 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘦.'

'𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭. 𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.'

'𝘓𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰!' Chaewon giggled in her thoughts, blushing from the mental conversation. She could hear Hyejoo laughing and calling her '𝘢𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦' before kissing noises.

Chaewon tucked herself into the bed and tried to fall asleep. She glimpsed back at Jiwoo and noticed that she was already in the sleeping bag, eyes closed. Sooyoung was on the complete other side of the room from Jiwoo, still on her phone. Maybe they would make up; Chaewon could only hope.

***

"You do not have to worry too much," Haseul told Kahei, who was aiding her in getting into the sleeping bag.

"I don't want you to be uncomfortable," Kahei claimed genuinely, grabbing a pillow from the couch and putting in under Haseul's injured arm. "Besides, you saved my life almost a year ago. Take this as returning the favor."

"I will not die from a broken arm," Haseul raised an eyebrow. "So I do not think it is the same situation."

"Just let me take care of you," Kahei chuckled. "You're injured and I don't want you to be in pain."

Haseul was going to protest but stayed quiet she heard the gentleness in Kahei's voice. The oldest made sure Haseul was laying in a comfortable position before turning off the living room lights. Kahei got into her own sleeping bag and faced Haseul, who was already staring at her.

"Thank you, Kahei."

"Oh, it's alright!" Kahei waved it off. "I don't want you to suffer through this injury."

"No, that is not what I meant," Haseul shook her head. "I meant... everything. You are always there for me. Even when you barely knew me, you treated me like I mattered. I am always grateful for that."

"Oh," Kahei sounded with realization. Haseul rarely spoke her feelings so this was certainly new. "You're welcome. I guess I just really found you interesting. As I said, you saved my life before. I'm not a very social or energetic person, I think you know that by now. Everyone else is so social so I never blended with them as well. But you and I are pretty similar, so spending time with you is wonderful."

"I feel the same way," Haseul smiled before her facial expression became serious. "Can I...tell you something?"

"Yes? You can tell me anything."

Haseul took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, laying on her back. She paused for ten seconds before speaking.

"I often try to be emotionless. I do so because I do not want people to take advantage of me, like in the past. I often have trust issues, which is why I hesitate to get close to people. But, I believe you know all that already. I wanted to tell you a small portion of my past...if that is alright."

"Haseul, you can always tell me," Kahei insisted, smiling encouragingly. "If you feel comfortable with sharing, I am always ready to listen." 

"I believe you," Haseul took several breaths before starting. "Please do not tell anyone. Jungeun has a vague idea of what occurred but I would rather not share with other people more details."

"I promise. This stays between us."

"Thank you," Haseul began. "The main ordeal happened a while ago, not long after Jinsoul and Jungeun's wedding. I had been struggling with family problems for several years before that point but only one aspect of it is relevant to this story. My mother had been sick during my childhood so I relied on my father to take care of me. She was in and out of the hospital so I never got to know her as well as my father but we were doing well. Until...my father died."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Kahei said sincerely. 

"No, do not say sorry. It happened when I was twelve years old, so that was about fifteen years ago. I still do not know how he died, since it was so soon, but I try not to ponder on it. However, that was when my life changed. Since my mother was no strong enough to care for me, she dated a new man who would step in as my father. The man was human so I was very cautious at the time. But my mother seemed to like him so I tried to not let my worrying take over me. But then, he attempted and succeeded to get close to me. He...um...touched and used me in... inappropriate ways that I would rather not describe..."

"You don't have to describe it," Kahei refused, already feeling disgusted by what she was hinting at. She rarely felt angry over anything but something like this could make anyone get pissed off.

"I was almost thirteen. I did tell my family members what happened but...they did not take it in the same way I had hoped. They were disgusted by me and kept saying that I was a slut or I deserved this. Word spread around town and mostly everyone shared that sentiment."

"But why would anyone think that?!" Kahei asked angrily. "You were taken advantage of AND you were a child! They should be comforting you and sending that guy to prison or at least receive punishment!"

"Frost hybrids do not take crimes seriously," Haseul confessed. "They want to appear as the pure species so they often ignore these situations in order to not cause drama. Along with being pure, they are conservative and see any woman having sexual contact with anyone before marriage as a sin, whether it was consensual or not. So that led to me being condemned and for my mother's boyfriend to be ignored. It went on for years, dealing with my father's horrendous desires and the public's ridicule."

"So...is that why you are afraid of others?"

"Yes, mostly," Haseul confirmed. "That is why I have trouble telling people my feelings and why I do not allow people in my life. But that was only the start. Remember how Sooyoung said she was manipulated and brought in by the cult when struggling with her family problems? That was the same with me."

"So they came in to take care of you?"

"Yes, for a while. Weeks after I turned sixteen, my mother had passed on and that was the last straw for me. I entered this emotionless state where I would be depressed and avoided interaction. I was mute and stayed in my home all day. After hearing about my mother's death, her boyfriend would abuse me more often to cope with the loss. The cult leaders learned of this and decided to take matters into their own hands, leading them to murder him. Even though I was frightened, I was so appreciative that anyone would actually care about me. No one had ever cared about me for years so I felt indebted to them. I decided to join their cult from that day forward."

Kahei noticed that pain in Haseul's voice, which was a contrast from the usual monotonous. She even swore she saw tears welling up in the frost hybrid's eyes as well.

"I spent the next almost ten years working for them, as a way to show my gratitude. They told me that humans were all like my mother's boyfriend and must be punished. Like Sooyoung, I was forced into doing many heinous acts by that drug. Even if I do not remember them, it still hurts my heart that I committed such crimes. I only stopped after I made deal with the cult, which occurred not long after Jinsoul and Jungeun got married. I said that in exchange for letting me leave, I would assist them in finding Haeun. Gahyeon was obsessed with finding her at the time so I knew she would not refuse. She agreed and I was able to move into my own place permanently."

"So when you met Chaewon, did you know that she was Haeun?"

"After I learned that she was soulmates with Hyejoo, despite being a human, I knew. But I could not tell the cult it was Chaewon because it felt like a crime. So I kept my mouth shut and I paid the price for that. That is why I left initially. I did not want to put you in harm's way, or anyone around me. I did get involved with Hyunjin for a while but...that was all a part of Gahyeon's scheme, similar to what she made Sooyoung do to you. Instead of murdering her, I was supposed to get information from her. But, again, I just could not do it..."

After hearing this backstory, Kahei immediately understood why Haseul was this way. Everyone who she had ever got close to had either died or shunned her for things out of her control. It was a messed up childhood for anyone to have, so Kahei felt both outrage and heartache for her close friend. 

"Sometimes...I believe that all of our friends dislike me..."

"Wait, why?" Kahei questioned surprisingly.

"I feel like I am a burden to all of them," Haseul responded. "No one has ever deeply cared about me so I have no reason to believe that they would not either."

"Haseul, they never hate you," Kahei stated. "They love you so much. When you left, everyone was sad... including me. You're not a burden to anyone. I know your past makes you frightened of trusting others but we would never hate for anything. I'm certain that if you asked any of us, we would give you the same loving answer." 

"I try to believe that but then, in the back of my mind, I get scared. I just do not try to show it often. The only person I am sure of is...you."

"Me?" Kahei's eyes widened as Haseul turned her body to look at her genuinely. 

"Yes," Haseul gave a nod. "Somehow, I do not feel as insecure with you as with others, including our friends. It is as if I can sense your real compassion and love when you are around me. Ever since I lived in your home for several months, I have felt happier than I have ever been in my life. Even though I do not say or express it, I adore being with you. You are the only one I trust fully."

"Why me?..." Kahei asked curiously, interested as to what made her so different.

"You are so gentle with me. Since day one, you have been patient and understanding, which was new for me. You gave me the choice of being part of the play and that act led me to discover a hobby I am interested in, as well as meeting Yuri. You always have the time to listen to me when no one else could. Ever since we came to Amos, you have been going on small dates with me and I have been able to open up about myself for the first time. I really...love being with you, Kahei."

"I really love being with you too," Kahei expressed to her endearingly, causing Haseul to smile the first time since they spoke this evening.

But, it was a completely new smile. The one Haseul always had was simple - lips pressed firmly together while the corners were barely upturned. This smile including her showing her teeth, with her cheeks being raised and her eyes squinted. Haseul even let out a quiet giggle along with that, which Kahei was internally gushing over.

"I am sorry if I am acting rather peculiar but...I just really like you. I do not know how to get this feeling across but I feel unusually jovial and my heart is racing... I do not what this means but..."

"I really like you too," Kahei confirmed. "And, if I'm understanding you correctly, I think we like each other in a...not platonic way."

"Um, yes, I think that is what I am feeling..."

"Then you don't have to rush it," Kahei comforted. "I'm fine taking my time with you. I haven't dated anyone in years so I'm not in a rush. If you want to hold off on anything, then I am okay with that."

"Well, actually..." Haseul mumbled before speaking louder. "We have been going on dates for several months, most of them being not very platonic in retrospect. And so, maybe you could...do that...to me?"

"You mean, kiss?"

"Yes but not a long one. Just a short one. I...want to know what it feels like when it is not so...forceful."

Kahei chuckled from Haseul's adorableness. She was surprised that the frost hybrid would want this so soon, even though they have only been involved with not-so-platonic-in-retrospect dating. Kahei would have been delicate, to begin with, since Haseul's comfortability was her top priority. 

"Sure, I can," Kahei agreed. "I promise that it will a small kiss. But, if you feel uncomfortable beforehand, just tell me to stop. We could kiss now or in a year - I don't mind. I want you to be happy more than myself."

"Okay..." Haseul nodded repeatedly, believing everything the oldest was saying. 

Kahei gradually brought her left hand and placed it gently on Haseul's cheek. While the frost hybrid was frozen in place (no pun intended), the human inched her face closer until there was barely any space between their faces. Kahei waited a minute to see if Haseul was going to back out, analyzing her face to spot if there was any fear. There was none and the younger did not protest, so the older finally moved that one inch.

It was a quick kiss, only lasting a few seconds. Even then, through the duration of those seconds, it made their chests release all the butterflies they had been carrying for months. Their lips merely brushed each other's and it already made their hearts skip a beat. Kahei pulled away fairly quickly, checking to see if Haseul was alright.

"How was it?" Kahei asked. "I hope you don't feel uneasy..."

"No, I feel okay," Haseul answered. "That felt... perfect."

Kahei and Haseul both let out a few chuckled, partially awkward but also relieved. It felt like they broke a barrier in their relationship that they held up for almost a year now. 

"Let's got to bed now," Kahei suggested with a smile. "We'll talk about this more in the morning. For now, I'm so-"

𝘊𝘳𝘢𝘴𝘩! 

Kahei ceased speaking when she heard the sound of plates crashing on the floor. The two of them laid still for a minute out of fear, hearing several ceramic pieces shattering and items falling. Their immediate thought was that there was an intruder in the house. Since Yongsun and Byulyi mentioned that there were phoenixes that had been possessed, that only gave validation to their theory.

"𝘚𝘵𝘰𝘱 𝘪𝘵! 𝘎𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦!" 

Kahei could recognize that voice easily. Carefully, she lifted her head so she could see above the couch. There were several lights flashed inside the kitchen, specifically hues of purple and red. Kahei could also see a brunette woman stumbling around the space, crashing into cabinets and tables while screaming out several pleas.

When the woman turned around, the face confirmed who it was. Even through the completely black eyes that were crying similarly colored tears, Kahei wanted to reach out and help her distressed friend.

"𝘏𝘦𝘭𝘱...𝘮𝘦..."

***

"Hyejoo, wake up!!"

Hyejoo stirred when she heard the loud whispers of her name being whispered into her ear, along with some heavy shaking.

"Mhm...what??" Hyejoo grumbled in frustration, being woken up from her deep slumber.

"Heejin is gone!" Jungeun told apprehensively. 

"What?!" Hyejoo immediately sat up and looked towards Heejin's sleeping bag, viewing that the wind hybrid was missing.

"I fell asleep for only ten minutes and when I woke up, she was no longer there!"

Hyejoo was about to theorize when she some shouting and clamorous noises coming from downstairs. They both looked anxiously at each other with the same stare, which said: 

"We found her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Specifically, I hope you all like the ending! I know some of you are big fans of ViSeul so I know those people will be pleased. Finally, we actually have some backstory on Haseul and why she asks the way she does. I wanted their relationship to take the longest since to have Haseul take her time. Although they are not going to declare themselves as girlfriends yet, they will still be wholesome together.
> 
> Also, another cliffhanger! Lol, I'm sorry (and not sorry) but you will have to wait! ;) 
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	10. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 9 - 𝑳𝒚𝒔𝒔𝒐𝒑𝒉𝒐𝒃𝒊𝒂.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙇𝙔𝙎𝙎𝙊𝙋𝙃𝙊𝘽𝙄𝘼  
> (noun)  
> \- the fear of not being in control of my actions.

Jungeun and Hyejoo hurried down the stairs and towards the kitchen, following the sound of boisterous clamor. As they approached, the duo could see Kahei tugging vigorously on Heejin's arm, attempting to stop her from destroying the kitchen. 

"Heejin, please stop!!" Kahei begged, struggling to hold her grip. 

"𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘮𝘦 𝘨𝘰!" Heejin demanded. Her voice was partially distorted, like a low-quality voice recording, with distress laced in between.

When Hyejoo saw the wind hybrid knock over the glass cup on the table, causing it to shatter on the floor, she was put out of her trance and rushed over to help.

Just as Kahei lost her grip, Hyejoo was ready to capture Heejin before she ran away. She clutched the wind hybrid by her waist, holding on to her securely to hinder any chance of escape. Heejin was thrashing and writhing in Hyejoo's arms, letting out distraught screams. 

"Heejin, what's wrong?!" Jungeun asked as she ran into the kitchen. 

Heejin lifted her head to stare at Jungeun with completely black eyes. Same-colored tears dripped out of them, instigating Jungeun stare in horror.

"𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸!" Heejin cried out. "𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦!"

"Who?" 

Heejin was about to answer until she was interjected by another agonizing shriek, continuing to convulse in Hyejoo's arms. Jungeun noticed Haseul hiding behind a couch and had an idea.

"Haseul, go get Jihyo!" Jungeun demanded. "Now!"

Haseul nodded and rushed up to the room Jihyo was in. Meanwhile, Hyejoo tried to hold on to Heejin while Kahei and Jungeun tried to calm her down. 

"What happened before we got here?" Jungeun asked Kahei. 

"Heejin was just stumbling around and knocking over things," Kahei replied. "She kept crying and demanding us to help her, but I don't know what to do."

"Jihyo will most likely know," Jungeun inferred. She remembered that Jihyo had given Heejin a drink that could figure out what was happening to her. "Let's just hope she does!"

"Hold still for a minute!!" Hyejoo pleaded while drudging to hold on to Heejin. 

"𝘐𝘵 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴!" Heejin exclaimed, more black tears drizzling from her eyes. "𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦!"

"Just hold on, sweetie," Jungeun comforted. "Help will be here soon."

A minute later, Haseul came downstairs with Jinsoul and Jihyo behind her. They rushed to where the altercation was taking place. 

"Keep her still!" Jihyo instructed while taking out an item from her pocket. The item looked like a compact mirror, except with an open space in the middle. She took out the flower-shaped shard and placed it inside the space, closing the compact afterward.

Jihyo pressed a button on the top of the object and stretched out her hand towards Heejin, facing the bottom of the compact to her. There was a sudden purple illumination surrounding the item and Heejin, who then continued to convulse more frequently as a result. It took several seconds before an orb of the same color was gradually coming out of her chest, with a scream to follow. Another few seconds later, the purple sphere fully escaped from the body and floated in the middle of the group.

Heejin immediately calmed down after this, panting heavily in relief as her eyes returned to normal. She would have fallen backward on to the floor if it were not for Hyejoo holding her. The flame hybrid carefully brought her passed-out friend to the couch nearby, laying her down to relieve her arms.

"What is that?..." Jungeun asked in awe of the light orb.

"A dragon hybrid soul," Jihyo responded. "This is what has been possessing her this entire time. Active too - meaning that this belongs to someone who is still living."

"Can you figure out who it belongs to?" Jinsoul questioned. 

"I can try. Everyone, stand back." 

Jihyo used the compact to move the soul towards her until it was absorbed into the small object. She pressed several buttons and then opened the lid of the compact, mirror facing forward. A string of light extended from the mirror to the floor, appearing to configure someone. When the configuration was finished, everyone had an angered frown on their face as they glared at the person on the floor.

"Yubin," Haseul seethed with rising outrage. "How dare you. You promised!"

"Promised what?" Yubin lifted her head to laugh at the frost hybrid. "I didn't promise shit for you!"

"You promised to leave Heejin and Hyunjin alone!" Haseul recalled. "You told me you would leave them be after our conversation! Why would you do this?"

"I don't follow any orders from you!" Yubin claimed. "I only listen to Gahyeon, no one else! Besides, I was aiming for Sooyoung since Jiwoo was her girl but I guess they are broken up now, huh?"

"Their relationship is none of your business!" Hyejoo fumed. "I dare you to mess with Sooyoung again because I will murder you the next time you do shit like this!"

"Oh, I don't need to mess with her again," Yubin smirked. "If I recall, she doesn't even have much time left, does she?"

"You motherfucker!!!" Hyejoo was ready to slaughter Yubin, eyes gleaming red with murderous intent. If it were not for Jungeun holding her back, she would have committed the act.

"Alright, that's enough out of you," Jihyo said sternly while drawing her sword out of thin air, pointing its sharp edge towards Yubin's neck. "If you say one more word, I will slice your head right off. You will stay there until the police get here and they will deal with you. If you bother any of these girls again, consider yourself dead."

Yubin did not say anything but nodded with a sinister chuckle.

"Jinsoul, you tell the other girls to come down," Jihyo instructed. Before coming downstairs, their friends - as well as Yongsun and Byulyi - were frightened and was about to confront the issue. Jihyo told them to stay upstairs until they said otherwise, in order to keep them safe.

Jinsoul went up the steps quickly and got the owners of the household first. She reassured them that it was not a robber or murderer but did not give them many details except for who Yubin was. Yongsun was quick to call the police right as she said this.

Within a minute, police came knocking at their door to address the problem. The situation was handled immediately, with Yubin being taken away in handcuffs. Ever since the territories were notified of the dimensional barrier breach, all law enforcement take Intruders very seriously. 

"You really think that imprisoning me will save you?" Yubin laughed as she was being walked into the police car. "Gahyeon is already on your tail! You don't stand a chance!"

"Go to hell," Hyejoo grumbled as Yubin was forced into the car, starting to be driven away.

"Calm down, Hyejoo," Chaewon comforted, walking about to her girlfriend and holding her hand gently. "She's gone now. She won't bother any of us again."

"I know but she just gets on my nerves," Hyejoo ranted. "She messed with Sooyoung and Haseul for years, and now she goes after Heejin. I knew her before all this when she was just friends with Heejin, so I thought she was chill. Now I feel like an idiot."

"You're not an idiot," Chaewon disagreed. "It doesn't matter know. Every single lead member of that cult has screwed with us one way or another. Right now, let's just rest assured that Heejin is finally alright."

"Let's go inside, guys!" Jinsoul instructed. "It's almost eleven o'clock!"

"Coming!" Chaewon called back while the two of them walked back into the house with Jinsoul. 

"We're sorry for messing up your house," Kahei apologized as looked at all the ceramic and glass pieces on the floor. "We will clean it up for you."

"Don't worry about it, kid!" Byulyi reassured. "I can clean it up, no problem! It wasn't your fault your friend got corrupted."

"Speaking of which, how is your friend?" Yongsun asked. 

"She'll be just fine," Jungeun smiled, watching Heejin sleeping soundly on the couch. "In the morning, she will probably not remember a thing."

"Great, now can we go to bed?" Yerim asked, yawning while rubbing her eyes. "It's an hour to midnight..."

"Sure, since everything is calm now," Jinsoul allowed. "Hyejoo, can you carry Heejin to bed?"

"Got it," Hyejoo answered while picking up her dozing friend bridal-style and taking her up the stairs. 

"Are you sure that nothing else is wrong?..." Hyunjin asked as her girlfriend was being carried away. 

"Positive," Jihyo stated. "I can already start feeling the connection with her, meaning she is no longer corrupted. She'll be out of it for the next few days but she is back to normal!"

"Great," Hyunjin sighed with repose, knowing that her lover was finally safe and sound. She would have to wait until morning to see her but at least the brunette could sleep calmly after knowing that there was nothing more to worry about.

After Byulyi cleaned the kitchen, all of them said good night and went back to their rooms. As Chaewon was getting into bed, she turned to Hyunjin and said: 

"Looks like you're getting your girlfriend back, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Hyunjin smiled to herself. "I was so worried. But, you do know that they will come back for us now."

"I do," Chaewon confirmed. "But at least we are better prepared this time! I'm gaining my powers, you're studying that spellbook, we have Jihyo! So, I think we'll be fine."

"You seem optimistic. That's new."

"I guess so," Chaewon chuckled. "I'm trying to be more confident these days."

"Well, keep going," Hyunjin encouraged openly. "With all the drama, we need a little positivity from you."

Chaewon laughed. "I'll try!"

"Thanks," Hyunjin grinned while getting in your sleeping bag. She closed her eyes with the same relaxed expression, more at ease with one issue of her shoulders.

***

In the morning, most of the group went down to get some breakfast. It was going to be another busy day since they would have to the village head to get the second shard. Now that they knew Gahyeon was after them, they had no more time to waste.

Hyunjin quickly ate her food and told Jinsoul she would be staying here instead of going with them. Heejin would be staying since she had rest and Hyunjin did not feel comfortable leaving her girlfriend by herself again. Jinsoul allowed it, understanding what she was feeling.

Eagerly, Hyunjin went back upstairs and slowly opened the door to the room Heejin was in. The wind hybrid was sitting up in the bed, scrolling through her phone with halfway-opened eyes.

"I brought you some breakfast," Hyunjin announced as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "I have a few bananas and mini muffins."

"I'm not really hungry but thank you," Heejin stated as Hyunjin walked up to her. She shifted over in the bed and allowed space for her girlfriend to sit with her.

"That's fine," Hyunjin set the food on the table and sat down on the bed. "But you have to eat soon so you can gain some strength."

Heejin hummed as she set down her phone, her eyes fixed on her lap. She only looked up when saw Hyunjin's hand placed on top of her own.

"I'm so glad that you're back," Hyunjin commented sweetly. "I was so scared."

"I'm glad to be back," Heejin agreed. "It was so weird."

"Do you remember anything?"

"Nope," Heejin replied. "The last thing I remember is Yubin at that party. I was frozen and she used this item in her hand to possess me. My memory is still blurry so I don't remember every detail. Then, last night, I felt like I was drifting in and out of consciousness. Everything was hurting like I was being stabbed all over my body. Then you guys helped me and now I'm here."

"So, you don't remember anything you - or, I guess, Yubin - said or did?"

"No, I don't," Heejin certified. "Why? What did I do?"

"Nothing too damaging," Hyunjin stated. "You made some rude comments and had odd tendencies but it was not too irregular. I'm surprised Yubin didn't do anything too strange. Maybe she wanted to follow us around and snatch the shards for Gahyeon. Either way, she's gone now."

"That's good," Heejin commented. "I hope o didn't hurt you though..."

"Physically, no," Hyunjin refuted. "It just hurt knowing that you were not with us. But everything is good now."

"Wow, you've gotten sappy," Heejin remarked with a soft snicker. "What happened to not being so emotional?"

"Usually, I'm not but this is different. It frightens me when people I love get harmed in any way. Also, you're my girlfriend so of course, you have the power to do that."

"Glad to know I have that much power over you," Heejin smirked. "Pleased that I'm still the dom in other aspects and not just in bed."

"Hush!" Hyunjin lightly shoved Heejin while sporting pink cheeks. "How are you tired but still make the effort to say a sex joke?"

"I could be half-asleep and still have something provocative to say," Heejin continued to snicker. "It's just the way I am, baby."

"I guess that's why I fell in love with you."

"Must be, because it certainly isn't for anything innocent," Heejin joked.

"I second that," Hyunjin chuckled. It has been a while since they had a light-hearted conversation so this was very much appreciated.

"Are the others leaving?"

"They should be gone now," Hyunjin responded. "Why?"

"Because..." 

Heejin explained herself by turning her body while pinning Hyunjin against the headboard. She got on her girlfriend's lap and straddled on top of it. Hyunjin was puzzled at first but realized exactly what Heejin was trying to do.

"You're hurt and weak," Hyunjin claimed, warning her from continuing. "Can't you wait a couple of days?"

"We have a perfect opportunity right now," Heejin persuaded with a seductive tone. "We're home alone right now..."

"This isn't even our house."

"It's not like we'll make a mess. Well, at least I won't. Considering all the times we've done this, I'm not so sure about you."

"Just shut up..." Hyunjin groaned, cheeks burning. "Jungeun and Jihyo said to let you rest for today so we're not doing anything."

"You're no fun," Heejin whined and pouted, turning her head to the side with annoyance. Hyunjin's eyes shifted to the part of her girlfriend's shoulder, subconsciously staring at the part exposed from her shirt. She noticed that there were two slightly inflamed scars, almost looking like a bite mark. 

"What's this, babe?" Hyunjin pointed at that healed over bite. "This bite mark... Did you have this before?"

"Uh, no?" Heejin shrugged. "I never had one there before. Maybe it was Yubin?"

"Maybe..." Hyunjin ran her thumb over the scars to feel how inflamed it was but had to stop when Heejin started to wince in pain. "Sorry, it's just...it looks like a large animal bit you..."

"Probably," Heejin agreed, rubbing her shoulder to ease the pain. "But I wouldn't worry about it. it doesn't hurt unless you touch it."

"If it gets worse, just let me know," Hyunjin urged. Since the bite was most likely done when Yubin was controlling Heejin, they should not be so lax about it. It was impossible that it could have been done by the fall since it looked to be days old. Maybe it occurred at the ball but there was no way to be sure.

"Well, if we are not going to have sex, then how about you tell me why I'm covered in all these bandages?"

"Oh, that," Hyunjin chuckled. "We kinda fell off a cliff..."

"We did what now?!"

Hyunjin burst out laughing. "I should probably fill you in..."

***

"Man, what a night..." Hyejoo remarked as laid her head on Chaewon's shoulder. They had been in the car for the past thirty minutes, driving to the village head's office. In the meantime, the group was discussing how hectic last night was.

"At least we got Heejin back," Chaewon smiled. "And now we got one of Gahyeon's henchmen in prison. So, those are two positives!"

"But how is that even possible?" Jinsoul asked. "I thought you could only get a soul possessed by a lumena, like what Haeun did with Chaewon? Yubin is a wind hybrid so that makes no sense."

"Well, yes but also no," Jihyo replied. "Technically, lumenas are the only ones who can do that. But, other ways are extremely rare. If you get in touch with the right type of magic, you could bend the rules."

"As in, forbidden spells?"

"You got it!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Gahyeon got ahold of them," Sooyoung huffed. "She also has a way of getting what she wants."

"And hurting others to get there," Haseul added resentfully.

"But if Yubin can get here, does that mean Gahyeon and the rest of her followers are here too?" Jungeun asked.

"Well, there is a breach so it was probably a lot easier with those spells," Jihyo explained. "That is why we need the shards as soon as possible. We don't know how much time we have before something terrible happens, such as..."

"A war?"

"The death of both humankind and hybridkind as we know it?" Jinsoul continued.

"All of getting murdered by a vengeful cult leader who is horny over a partially deceased century-old princess?" Hyejoo also added on.

"Well, uh, yes to all three of those!" Jihyo giggled awkwardly. "That's why we need to hurry before Gahyeon strikes again."

"From what I know, Gahyeon only has two goals," Sooyoung started. "It's the revenge on humankind and the return of Haeun. She already got the first one, so now she's after the second goal."

"Which is me..." Chaewon sighed.

"But why is she so obsessed with Haeun?" Yerim butted in due to confusion. "I remember when I was kidnapped, Gahyeon kept talking about her like she meant everything. I know she went around and everyone loved her, but that doesn't explain why she is so important - besides her status, of course."

"Who knows?" Jihyo shrugged.

"But I thought you knew everything?"

"Correction: I know everything about you twelve," Jihyo reaffirmed. "I was tasked with analyzing you all so that I can understand you individually. I know facts about the world but I don't know anyone else personally. For example, I can recall of your motivations and common habits like the back of my hand! But I can't do that with anyone else."

"Gahyeon is a... peculiar individual," Haseul commented. "She is very ambitious and does not appreciate others getting in the way of her goals. If she could murder the whole human race with the snap of her finger, she would. And that is what scares me often."

"So then, then all six of the shards will solve everything?" Yeojin asked.

"All six of them together should fix mostly everything," Jihyo elaborated. "There are supposed to restore order to the dimensions. One of them is enough to gain minimal abilities, such as what happened last night. All of them together can not only fix the barrier but also send all those corrupted spirits on Earth back down to the underworld. Anything related to dark magic will be erased."

"And since Yubin used dark magic to control Heejin, you were able to get her soul?" Kahei questioned.

"Correct! Wow, you guys are fast learners!"

"Then, what will happen to Gahyeon?" Jiwoo wondered.

"Well, depends. If she was involved in too much of the dark magic, then she will be brought down to the underworld as well. If she is simply a regular hybrid or barely got involved, then she will remain on Earth."

"I bet that's why she made Yubin do this instead," Hyejoo theorized. "So that way she doesn't risk it if her plan backfires."

"Well, she certainly regrets messing with us!" Yerim teased, nudging Jinsoul's arm playfully. "She's all talk and could barely even stand in our way!"

"Speaking of being '𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘬'," Jinsoul transitioned. "Haseul, what were you talking about with Yubin. You mentioned something about a promise."

"I..." Haseul paused. "It was a while ago. After learning she had bothered Hyunjin, I persuaded her not to mess with her or Heejin. She said she would not but now she did this..."

"You can't trust any of those bitches," Sooyoung claimed. "Even if they promise something to your face, they'll stab you right in the back. It's how they work - they say one thing that seems innocent and then twists it to fit their desires."

"And then, now that we're on the topic, I have to ask," Jungeun began, facing Hyejoo. "Why did you get so angry about Yubin's comment?"

Hyejoo blinked. "What comment?" 

"You know, about Sooyoung not having much-"

"Look, we're here!" Jihyo announced, interrupted the conversation. She pointed out the window towards this large white building that they had stopped in front of, which was titled as the office of the village head.

"Let's go, kids!" Byulyi instructed as she opened the car door for them. Almost all of them stepped out of the van - leaving Sooyoung, Chaewon, Hyejoo, and Jihyo. 

"I don't think the others are ready to know yet," Jihyo commented with a smile. 

"Wait a minute," Hyejoo's eyes widened. "You about...that?"

"Of course I do! What about '𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶' is confusing?"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Chaewon asked. 

"Figured I wouldn't put down the mood any further," Jihyo answered. "Also, there was not much I could add. I doubt that a cure would exist so it's not like I can propose a solution. But, I'll let you all know if I find anything. Don't lose hope just yet, okay?"

"Thanks," Sooyoung appreciated. They all tried to be positive but it easier said than done.

After the four of them joined their friends, they entered the building. The group was greeted by a mostly empty reception area and walked up to the front desk, where several secretaries were sitting behind.

"May I help you?" One of the secretaries asked.

"Yes!" Jihyo walked up to the counter. "We have a meeting with the village head! My name is Jihyo if you need a name."

"Sorry but she is very busy for the rest of the day," The secretary apologized. "You can come back tomorrow when her schedule is not booked but today is impossible."

"But we need to see her now!" Jihyo protested. "It has to do with the foundation of all of the dimensions as we know it! It can't wait!"

"I apologize but there is nothing I can do."

Jihyo pouted and looked down at her feet with defeat. 

"It's okay, Jihyo," Chaewon reassured. "We can come back tomorrow, right?"

"We can but we don't have much-" 

Jihyo halted as she lit up with an idea. She stared at Chaewon while a scheming smirk appeared on her face. 

"What?" Chaewon asked cluelessly.

"Well, I guess we'll have to go home," Jihyo spoke up, intentionally loud enough for the secretary to hear. She grabbed Chaewon's hand and said: "Come on, Haeun, I guess we'll come back tomorrow..."

"Hold a minute, miss," The secretary told her before looking at Chaewon. "Are you Haeun? As in, Princess Haeun?"

"Uh, I mean-"

"Yes, she is," Jihyo confirmed with a smirk. "Can't you tell? Looks just like her."

"She does but I assumed it was a coincidence," The secretary explained.

"It's not," Jihyo took Chaewon's arm and pulled back the cloak's sleeve, revealing the golden tattoo that only she owned. "See?"

The secretary stared in disbelief with her jaw dropped. Her whole demeanor changed from stern to jittery, bowing her head in respect.

"I am so sorry!" The secretary repeated several times. "I did not notice you! I assumed that you were no longer with us!"

"That's what we need everyone to think," Jihyo educated. "No one can know that Haeun is alive, for the sake of herself and everyone else. That's why we need to speak to your village head before anyone spots her. Also, I'm sure you will get in major trouble for refusing our first princess, am I correct?"

"You are right, I apologize! Here, let me contact her right now. You can have a seat over there while you wait."

"Thank you," Jihyo turned on her heel and walked away smugly. 

"Why...How..." Chaewon stammered, still blushing from the attention she had just received.

"We couldn't wait so I got creative. I wasn't lying, was I?"

"I like her," Jungeun chuckled from how quick-witted the young girl was. 

The group only had to wait for five minutes before someone came to escort them to see the village head. Before then, Jihyo told Yongsun and Byulyi to wait in the van for them, telling them it would take a while. The couple left and the group followed the escort until they reached a large meeting room.

The first person they saw was a lady sitting at the end of this long table, already standing up to greet them. The woman had dark red hair and wore a white dress, similar to the ones they have seen being worn by other women in this village. She had plenty of jewelry around her neck and wrists - even wearing an anklet around each of her bare feet. 

"I apologize that I kept you waiting," the village head stated. "Do you all need anything? Food? Drink?"

"Oh, no, we're fine," Jinsoul smiled. "Thank you for giving us this opportunity. I'm sure you have plenty to deal with already."

"Oh, you wouldn't believe," the village head joked. "With that disease spreading around, I have my plate full. I don't know if you have seen those who have been infected but it is very perilous."

"Yeah, we have a pretty good idea of that..." Jungeun chuckled. "We were ambushed by then on our way here."

"Oh my! Are you alright?" the village head asked as she noticed their bandages. "Did they cause those injuries?"

"Yeah, kinda," Jungeun nodded. "We fell off a cliff so..."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" The village head said apologetically. "This is why I am so stressed! The unaffected are at high risk due to these affected individuals and there is no way for me to cure them. You can't tell the difference between most of them besides a bite mark, but they cover it pretty well. And now I-"

"Hold on, did you say they have a bite mark?" Hyejoo took notice.

"Oh, yes! I am pretty certain that there is some kind of monster biting my citizens and infected them with some disease. I am looking into having my guards go around to each home and investigate if there are any infected that have not gone mad. Tomorrow, if possible."

"Well that's good," Jungeun encouraged.

"Now, please have a seat anywhere at the table," The village head instructed them. "Talk to me however long you need. By the way, you can call me Chaeyeon! I'm not that fond of titles."

As Chaeyeon instructed, everyone sat down at the table. For several seconds, the village head watched Chaewon's movements, being intrigued.

"So, you really are Princess Haeun?" 

"Um, no, well, yes?" Chaewon stuttered. "Haeun is inside me- wait, that sounds wrong."

"What she is trying is..." Hyejoo butted in while holding back laughter. "She and Haeun were on the brink of death a long time ago. So, to keep them both alive, Haeun's soul was combined with her own. So, Haeun is a part of her."

"Ah....that makes sense," Chaeyeon chuckled. "Because, if you were Haeun, you should know me."

"You two were friends?"

"Yeah, quite close actually," Chaeyeon smiled as if she reminiscing on a joyful memory. "Haeun came with her girlfriend to escape from hunters. She stayed in my home for about six months but we became close friends within a day. At the time, I was struggling with handling my leadership role and she aided me often."

"That sounds sweet," Kahei commented.

"It was, truly. One moment that will forever be dear to me was when there was almost a planned attack on my village. Haeun had noticed strange activity on the outskirts of the area. The humans were going to start a battle with the place, in order to take over and colonize. Without even letting me know, she went overnight and set fire on the campsites of these humans, burning most of alive. The ones who escaped were caught and executed by my guards, who she had informed after the fact. Even it weren't for her vigilance and bravery, I wouldn't be in the position right now and the phoenix race would surely have been extinct by now."

"Wow..." Chaewon was stunned that Haeun had done anything like that. This was the first time she had heard of her influence. Now that she heard of this, it made sense why everyone loved her. Chaewon wondered if Haeun did more acts of selflessness like this. It would explain why she was so adored centuries later.

"Wait, if you were friends with her, how old are you?" Yeojin asked curiously.

"Oh, between eleven and twelve centuries old," Chaeyeon answered. "After a few centuries, you stop counting."

The humans in the room were beyond shocked that Chaeyeon was that old. She looked to be their age so they never would have guessed without the story. To the hybrids in the room, it was no so strange since most magical creatures could live that long - like Jungeun's great-grandmother, for example. 

"But, I assume you did not come here to talk about Haeun." Chaeyeon transitioned. 

"Unfortunately, no," Jihyo agreed. "I guess you already know we're already in a crisis. We need to collect all of the dimensional shards in order to fix the barrier and expel the dark magic that's spreading. Is there any way we can get it?"

"Oh, I see..." Chaeyeon pondered for a moment. "I have not seen it in a long time. It was hidden by my mother, who is sadly no longer with us. I do know where it is but I do not know what challenges it entails."

"We can figure it out when we get there," Jinsoul stated. "We already have gotten the first shard with the same vague knowledge so we can complete it."

"Well, due to the issue at hand, I will send you there," Chaeyeon allowed. "Since you already got the first one, you should know that only five can go."

"Last time, we were chosen since we don't really know what is best," Chaewon recalled. It was obvious that she and Hyejoo would be going, considering last time. But the other three were still unknown.

"I can do the same thing if you want. Knowing my mother, she definitely did not make it easy for the common folk. So, whatever I can do to help, I will allow."

"Thank you," Chaewon cherished gratefully.

"Follow me," Chaeyeon stood from her chair, prompting everyone else to follow suit, exiting the meeting room. They headed down the hallway and entered the room at the end after the village head unlocked it. Opening the door, they were in a pitch-black room and could barely see any of their surroundings. 

Chaeyeon snapped her fingers and a fire was ignited in a fire bowl, that was in the center of the room. 

"First off, we better make the decision of who is going," Chaeyeon advised, reaching into a shelf that was in the back of the room. She pulled out a box and opened it to reveal multiple candlesticks. She gave one to each of the eleven women in the room.

"What does this do?" Yerim asked.

"This will decide for us," Chaeyeon explained. "Once I snap my fingers, if you see your candlestick being lit up, that means you've been chosen."

Everyone understood so Chaeyeon commenced the action. It took only seconds after the fingers were snapped that the five people were chosen. Of course, Chaewon and Hyejoo were both picked, just as they predicted. And, just like last time, the final three were random.

"Yay, I'm going!" Yeojin beamed, staring wide-eyed at her lit up the candlestick. "This is going to be so much fun!"

"I guess I'm going to," Kahei added, her candlestick having a small flame as well. She turned to Haseul, who had a concerned expression, and asked: "Will you be okay?"

"Oh, uh, yes," Haseul smiled. "I will be. I just wish you the best of luck."

Kahei giggled. "Thanks!"

"Sooyoung, you're coming with us too!" Chaewon noticed, seeing that she had the final enflamed candlestick. 

"I guess so," Sooyoung nodded, not showing much emotion to the decision. 

From the corner of her eye, Chaewon could see the Jiwoo was subtly watching Sooyoung as if she was afraid of something but did not want anyone to know. Whether it was the unknown dangers that could come during this task or because Sooyoung would be with Kahei, the blonde was not certain.

"Then it's been settled!" Chaeyeon announced. She then created a fire with her hands, which gradually changed its color to grey. The grey flame was thrown into the fire bowl, changing the whole fire in it the same color. The fire only grew until it was almost twice as tall as them.

"This portal will take you all right to where the shard is hidden," Chaeyeon continued. "You will have to go looking for it in this cave buy it should be a short walk. In order to come back, there will be a golden fire bowl that will appear once you have completed the task. Ignite it and it will create another portal, sending you back to this room. If you are gone for too long, I can teleport in there without trigger the pocket dimension's stability. Let's just hope it does not come to that."

"You guys ready?" Hyejoo asked.

The rest of the chosen group nodded while everyone else wished them good luck. After handing Chaeyeon the candles back, the five of them stepped into the portal, ready for the journey ahead.

***

When they stepped out of the portal, the group was standing inside a dark cave. Since the area was unilluminated, Hyejoo used her powers to conjure a flame in her hands, which was bright enough for them to perceive their surroundings to an extent. 

"So, how did you guys find the shard last time?" Hyejoo asked.

"Well, it kind of just happened," Chaewon stated. "We were chased into this magical door and we walked through until this robot voice gave us a quiz, then we got it."

Hyejoo raised an eyebrow. "Robot?"

"It makes way more sense than I made it sound..." Chaewon laughed sheepishly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Yeojin asked rhetorically, already skipping down the cave path. 

Everyone else shrugged and followed Yeojin. They were walking for about ten minutes before finding something that caught their attention. 

"So, which way should we go?" Kahei asked as they noticed that the cave broke off into two pathways. Despite it being the first area that was had some ceiling lights, they could not see anything that made one pathway look more promising than the other.

"How about we split up?" Chaewon suggested. "Since Hyejoo and I can communicate telepathically, we could tell each other if we found it."

"That's a good plan," Hyejoo agreed. "You could go with Yeojin while I take Kahei and Sooyoung."

"Hopefully, it's not a long path," Sooyoung hoped as they went their separate ways, clueless to what they are going to face.

"I wonder what we're going to face," Yeojin asked as she was walking beside Chaewon. "I can't wait!"

"You seem really excited about this," Chaewon interpreted. "Aren't you scared in any way?"

"Mhm...nah!" Yeojin shook her head. "I know I have you guys so I'm not worried!"

"But it's not like we're invincible or anything."

"Maybe but I still have faith in you guys! I may not be a dragon hybrid or any other type of hybrid but I can help out any way that I can!"

Chaewon grinned at her friend's enthusiasm. That was what she appreciated about Yeojin - her willingness to put aside any of her fears in order to help her friends. Maybe it was because she was too innocent to understand - similar to how Chaewon was a year ago - but it was still admirable. 

"Yeojin, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Would you rather be home right now or here?" 

Yeojin pouted her bottom lip as she mentally debated those options. She looked up at Chaewon with cheerful eyes and responded:

"Here."

"How come?" Chaewon wondered, surprised by the answer.

"Because I have you all here," Yeojin responded. "Even though we're kinda in danger right now, I love that I could meet you guys and become so close. Every day is an adventure so I would love to keep doing this. I liked my old job but I prefer going to magical lands and meeting new mythical creatures with my friends instead!"

Chaewon hummed when she understood what Yeojin was saying. It was a thrilling experience, considering how mundane their life was. Prior to this trip, all of them were enjoying themselves here. For the past seven months, they got to know about magic and had mini adventures because of it. Even though she was a little scared right now, it was not like that in the beginning. 

"What about you?" Yeojin asked.

"Um, I'm not sure yet," Chaewon said indecisively. "I love you guys so much, so I appreciate all this time we've spent together. But, it's a lot different for me. My life will never be the same again because of...you know. Some people are after me, so that will never change."

"Well, I'm not a magical being or anything, but I think you can make it work," Yeojin insisted. "Maybe it's just me but I try to focus on the best part of any situation. You have supportive friends who will love you no matter what. You have a soulmate who, at this point, cares about you more than you care about yourself. You can do so many amazing things with those powers of yours. If you're having fun, then nobody can ruin it! The world will always be unsafe but that doesn't mean we have to hold ourselves from enjoying life. Whatever you want to do, we'll be here to support you!"

"Really?..."

"Yeah! We're all close friends, aren't we? So, I'm sure we'll all understand!"

"Thanks, Yeojin..." Chaewon smiled. "You really have changed. I never heard you speak this way before."

"I have? Wow..." Yeojin giggled. "I guess I've learned it from you!"

Chaewon laughed. "I do monologue often, don't I?"

"Yeah, pretty much!" Yeojin nodded. "You and Jungeun, especially!" 

"I'll try not to do it so much then!"

"No, keep doing it!" Yeojin urged. "It's calming to listen to!"

"I will, if you want," Chaewon complied humorously.

"Great! Now let's get going!" Yeojin held onto Chaewon's hand to pull her along. "Oh! And if you feel afraid, you always got me! Don't forget that!"

"I won't," Chaewon grinned as they continued to hold hands, walking down the pathway. After this conversation, she felt a lot more relaxed than she was when they got here. It felt reassuring to have support from her friends, even if she did not deserve it. Like she told Jiwoo, the twelve of them were stronger together. Meeting all of them was truly the best thing to happen in Chaewon's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Heejin is back, finally! You guys got to know what had happened and now Yubin is out of the picture (or is she? 👀). Well, I guess you can tell that Gahyeon will slowly come back into the picture. Also, more stories about Haeun! Throughout this journey, you will be hearing more stories about her and learn about her past. 
> 
> LOONA's comeback is so soon! Besides BBC being a piece of shit and photoshopping our girls, I have good feeling about this era! Hopefully, it will be as amazing as we hope! 
> 
> Also, I have a quick announcement! I am starting to develop my next chaptered story! It will be a new fantasy series, which I know you all will love! I'm not going to spoil until the last few chapters of this story (of which we are half-way through right now). I will say that the chaptered story will be more slice-of-life and not "LOONA saving the world" like this one! But it will still be just as fun!
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	11. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 10 - 𝑷𝒉𝒍𝒆𝒈𝒆𝒕𝒉𝒐𝒏.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙋𝙃𝙇𝙀𝙂𝙀𝙏𝙃𝙊𝙉  
> (noun)  
> \- the place where the fire attempted to succomb me, taking me to my fears and my destiny.

"Are you sure about this?"

Heejin stood in front of Hyunjin, arms crossed as she tapped her feet impatiently. A groan escaped her lips before having to repeat the same reassuring statement.

"Yes, I'm completely sure," Heejin rolled her eyes. "I told you - I'm not fragile. You won't hurt me so stop worrying about it."

"If you're sure," Hyunjin sighed as she clenched onto the wand in her hands. 

While their friends were gone, Hyunjin decided to practice her spellcasting. There were a few spells that she had recently learned and was eager to try out. Heejin had offered to let her girlfriend attempt them on herself since they had nothing better to do. Hyunjin was against involving her so that she could rest but Heejin was adamant.

"Alright, well, there is something you can help me with."

"What is it," Heejin asked. 

"Hmm...Well..." Hyunjin chuckled at a thought. "I don't think you would want to do it..."

"What do you mean?" Heejin questioned as if it was an insult. "I don't care."

"Well, you might not be able to handle it..."

"I can handle anything!" Heejin argued, raising her voice. "Just do it!"

"Fine, fine..." 

Hyunjin pointed her wand at her girlfriend and sketched out a symbol in the air. Heejin began to glow a pink hue before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. When the smoke cleared, there a was snowshoe cat standing on all fours in front of her. The cat analyzed their body before meowing at Hyunjin. 

"You said you could handle it," Hyunjin teased while picking up the cat from the ground. "Looks like it worked!"

Heejin, who was still in the cat form, started to hiss with raging eyes. 

"Aw, don't be mad," Hyunjin laughed. "You look so adorable, baby!"

The cat continued to hiss and even attempted to scratch her girlfriend. Hyunjin interpreted that as "𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘮𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬!" and decided to comply.

"Fine," Hyunjin chuckled while she set Heejin down on the floor. She waved her wand in a certain fashion and there was another puff of smoke, the cat disappearing. Within the next second, Heejin was standing there in her human form, glaring irritatingly.

"What?" Hyunjin asked innocently, acting as if nothing happened.

"You motherfucker," Heejin grumbled but Hyunjin felt unthreatened, cupping her girlfriend's face endearingly.

"What's wrong? You said you wanted to help..."

"I didn't mean to turn me into a fucking cat," Heejin protested. "Why would even learn that spell anyway?"

"Well, it's an animal spell," Hyunjin explained. "If I just think about it, I can turn you into any animal I want."

"So, you could have turned me into an eagle or a wolf, or even a fucking lion, and you turned me into a small cat?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck you." 

Hyunjin laughed while pressing several playful kisses on Heejin's lips to calm her down. Heejin shoved her away, expecting to step back a few inches. Instead, Hyunjin fell back even farther back than she intended, hitting the wall with much more force than she exerted. 

"Ah!" Hyunjin exclaimed as she hit the wall, cringing from the pain. 

"What the fuck?!" Heejin shouted as she rushed over to her girlfriend's side, who had slid down the wall into a sitting position.

"What the hell just happened?" Hyunjin asked, wincing while Heejin was helping her stand. "Why did you do that?"

"I didn't try to push you that hard!" Heejin protested. "I don't even know how I did that..."

There was no doubt that Hyunjin believed Heejin. She knew that the wind hybrid would not hurt her purpose, so she was angry at all. Hyunjin was more concerned with how Heejin had built up so much force out of nowhere. She then thought back to the bite on her girlfriend's shoulder and developed worrying thoughts. 

"Are you we shouldn't be more concerned about that bite mark?" Hyunjin asked. "We could go see the doctor and make sure it isn't affecting you."

"I'm fine," Heejin argued with annoyance in her voice. "It's probably just the after-effects of the possession. Can we not make a big deal out of nothing?"

"Okay..." Hyunjin sighed, silently disapproving of her decision. She could not force Heejin into going but she wished that the wind hybrid would listen.

"Alright, now, can we move on to the next spell?" 

"Okay, give me a minute..."

Hyunjin took some time to recover from her aching back while contemplating if she was making the right choice. For some reason, she had a lingering thought that this would bite them in the ass later.

***

Kahei, Sooyoung, and Hyejoo had been walking mostly in silence down the pathway. Not that they did not want to but because they had nothing to discuss. When thinking about it, most of their conversations with one another were fairly serious these days. 

"So... how is life going?" Kahei asked awkwardly. 

"Good," Hyejoo simply replied. "A little hectic right now but good."

"Same, I guess..." Sooyoung sighed. 

"Still upset about Jiwoo?" Kahei questioned.

"Kinda?" Sooyoung shrugged. "I mean, I hate that we're fighting but I'm too tired at this point. Every part of our relationship was toxic so I think it's for the best."

"But you love her, right?" 

"Yeah, I believe I do. I can't tell if I just want us to be close again or if I want her to be my girlfriend. That's why I told her that I would think about it. But now...I don't think she cares."

"I'm pretty sure Jiwoo cares," Kahei claimed. "She wouldn't have gotten mad if she didn't. All you two need to do is settle this. Whether you like her as a friend or lover, you have to be honest. That's all she wants."

"But-"

"Stop making excuses," Kahei cut her off. "The more you two drag this out, the worse this is going to be. It doesn't have to be today but before this trip is over, you two have to talk."

"Fine..." Sooyoung sighed again. She was planning on avoiding Jiwoo for the rest of the trip but Kahei had a point. All it took was a ten-minute conversation to end all this tension. However, she still had the whole "possibly-dying" thing going on, which is the reason why she wanted to wait. Of course, Kahei did not know that so Sooyoung did not blame her for being so stern. 

"Look over here!" Hyejoo exclaimed, pointing to a wall they were approaching. There was a wall covered in colorful drawings. From what Chaewon had told her, there was a wall like this in the first pocket dimension. That was a good thing since that meant they were on the right track.

"What does this mean?" Kahei wondered.

"It must be the continuation of the first set of drawings, or a story based on it," Hyejoo theorized.

"I know this story."

Kahei and Hyejoo turned to Sooyoung with curious eyes. The death hybrid walked up to the wall and examined the drawings for a moment.

"Bora told me this story before," Sooyoung explained. "I never really took it seriously but now it makes sense."

"What's the story?" Kahei asked.

"It was the story of '𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘢𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘍𝘭𝘢𝘮𝘦' if I recall correctly," Sooyoung started. "It was the story of this girl who was scared of the world. She was always told that was destined to hurt others and avoided people because of that. Then the girl met another girl and gradually fell in love. It was like that girl was the only one who could calm her down and stop her fire from getting out of control. Even as the world was crumbling down around them, they remained at peace with each other."

"Eventually, the girl's lover was taken away from her due to an uncontrollable flame - her worse nightmare." Sooyoung continued. "And then...the girl went insane. She was corrupted due to her heartbreak and her fire became untamable. She would others because of it and eventually had to pay the price. Even after she died, her influence continued to affect those close to her. I'm not sure about what that last phrase means but I guess it's not too relevant."

"That sounds unfortunate..." Kahei commented with a frown. 

"Yeah, it does," Hyejoo agreed. "It sucks to lose the one you loved more than anything. But, that was life back then. No relationship was guaranteed to last for the long due to the wars and rampages."

"But still..."

"𝘏𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺! 𝘓𝘰𝘰𝘬 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴!"

All three of them turned their heads to the sound of a voice not too far away. They took several steps and turned a corner, revealing a young woman sitting on the ground with another woman hovering over her - one of them blonde, the other with black hair. Even though the scene was blurry, possible due to it being a vision, Hyejoo could tell who they were.

"It's Haeun and... my mom," Hyejoo stated, knowing them instantly.

"Really?" Kahei awed. "They do look like you and Chaewon. I mean, I know you both said they did not I did not expect this much similarity."

"Yeah..."

"Look, she has almost healed!" Haeun exclaimed as she held up a small red bird. The bird flapped its wings gradually and was able to levitate several inches from her hand. The animal did eventually fall back down into her hands but Haeun seemed excited either way.

"That is incredible, honey," Mi-Sun agreed, wearing a smile just as bright as her lover's. "Soon, the young phoenix will be able to transform into a human, correct?"

"I would hope so," Haeun wished. "She should be able to within a week. In human years, the child should be about three years old. That factor should delay the transformation process."

"We have time to wait," Mi-Sun reminded. "Three weeks left before we have to travel again."

"But, baby, can we not stay here a few more months? I love the people here and I will miss Chaeyeon dearly."

"I know but we have to be safe. I do not want you to get harmed in any circumstance. I love this village as well but I love you too much to see you hurt or, heaven forbid, dead."

"I understand but we better go traveling for the remaining weeks! I do not want to be stuck at home for the remaining time we have."

"Your wish is my command, darling," Mi-Sun chuckled, crouching down to give her girlfriend a kiss. Haeun giggled after this and gave her a kiss in return. This wholesome cycle continued for a minute before the group of three saw the vision blurring, eventually blowing away like a gust of wind. And just like that, the couple was gone.

"That was beautiful," Kahei remarked with a warm grin. "Imagine having a relationship as perfect as this. I suppose that's what being soulmates entails."

"Yeah," Sooyoung nodded in agreement. The death hybrid's eyes wandered to Hyejoo, who was staring outwards like the scene was still going on. The flame hybrid's eyes looked longingly like she was both confused and melancholic.

"Are you okay, Hyejoo?" Sooyoung asked.

"Huh?" Hyejoo jumped. "Oh, yes, I am. Just thinking over some things. Come on, let's keep looking."

Hyejoo did not wait for the others to respond before continuing to walk. Kahei and Sooyoung shrugged at each other before following her, not wanting to fuel any somber feelings.

***

"And then, the baking mixer went out of control and got all the batter all over the kitchen counter and floor! Yerim and I spent, like, thirty minutes trying to clean it up! But it was so hilarious!"

Both Chaewon and Yeojin hollered with laughter at the youngest's story. For the past twenty minutes, they had slowly walked and telling each other funny stories. It was a great way to pass the time and forget about any unknown dangers, which worked easily.

"You two are always getting into shenanigans!" Chaewon noted after laughing so hard. "That is really cute!"

"I know, right?" Yeojin giggled. "That's why I love that we're dating now! It's like we're best friends but we kiss each other now and call each other lovey-dovey names! I love it!"

"That is so adorable!" Chaewon complimented, lightly pinching Yeojin's cheek while cooing her. "Please stay this cute!"

Yeojin giggled again. "I will!"

The pair continued to walk through the pathway and tell each other more stories about their relationships. It was not until they saw a glowing red light and heard some rumbling in the distance that they paused. 

As they drew nearer to the source, they saw an opening from the long tunnel they had been strolling through. When they exited, the two saw a pond of boiling hot lava that covered almost all over the room. A waterfall of lava splashed onto the pond, which had been the source of the rumbling. Even though they were not too near the lava yet, both of them were already spreading from the lingering heat.

"I bet this is where the second shard is," Chaewon inferred. "Let me contact Hyejoo and tell her that it's here."

While Chaewon telepathically told Hyejoo of their discovery, Yeojin cautiously searched around, being mindful of the lava next to her. As she walked, she spotted an opening behind the lava waterfall. 

"Chaewon, come look!" 

"What is it?" Chaewon asked as she over the youngest after the contact was finished. 

"There is a space there!" Yeojin spotted as she pointed at what she had seen. "Maybe the shard is in there!"

"Good thinking!" Chaewon complimented, making Yeojin feel flattered. 

The lumena grew out her wings and carried her friend up to where the opening, flying steadily as to not touch the falling lava. They snuck behind it carefully and landed on the ground of the opening. Even though they could not see the shard, they did notice that the opening continued to lead somewhere. 

They walked down the tunnel until they stopped at the very end. There was not much there besides a drawing on the wall in the corner of the space. Chaewon and Yeojin made their way over there - walking and climbing over the rocks that were littered all over. 

"What does this mean?" Yeojin wondered, tilting her head to the image. It was a drawing of a blonde girl, similar to what Chaewon saw in the first pocket dimension. Another similarity was the butterfly that was embedded right next to it.

"I think I just..." Chaewon pressed her fingers on the butterfly.

Like last time, the image started to move as the blonde girl began to act out a scene. Another girl with black hair came on to the drawing, wearing medieval-like clothing just like the blonde girl. The two girls held hands and a similar situation happened. The blonde girl had glowed gold but this black-haired girl glowed blood red. And exactly like previous, a butterfly appeared and circled them both, eventually landing on the blonde's forehead. The blonde began to glow the same shade of red as the other girl. 

The black-haired girl stepped back to allow a red-colored pond to appear in front of the blonde girl. That same girl had jumped into the red pond and the scene froze.

"Again, what does all that mean?"

"I think I have an idea," Chaewon pondered. "But I need Hyejoo to do it."

"Then let's get back down and wait for them!" Yeojin suggested, eager that they are almost done. "Wow, this is so easy!"

Just as they were walking away, they felt the ground began to shake and rise beneath their feet. Eventually, the rocky ground rose so high that they fell to the solid ground that was before this room, watching as the rocks continued to ascend. Before they could register what was happening, the pair finally saw what was going on and they did not like it one bit.

The rocks formed into this large monster. The monster stood onto two solid feet and menacingly raised both of its fists. Considering that it was about thirty feet tall, it was quite threatening to the just-over-five-feet duo. The cracks between the monster's rocky flesh began to fill up with lava, which would occasionally drip onto the floor. 

"Um, maybe I spoke too soon..." Yeojin gulped, eyes widening. "So, uh, should we run?"

"That would be ideal," Chaewon agreed as the two got up and ran away while screaming. The monster let out a mighty roar before following them, causing the ground to tremble with every step.

They continued to run until they saw the exit - which was where Chaewon grabbed onto Yeojin and flew them out of harm's way. Just as they were getting away, the monster threw a ball made of lava at them. Chaewon noticed almost too late and jerked upwards, accidentally dropping Yeojin as a result. 

"Chaewon!!!" Yeojin screamed as she was falling. 

Chaewon acted fast and used her newly found nature powers to create a vine, which stretched out from her hand to Yeojin. Due to its strength, the vine wrapped around the youngest's waist and kept her from falling. Chaewon held on to her end of the vine and carefully carried Yeojin to the floor while simultaneously trying to avoid any more attacks from the monster.

"That was close..." Chaewon exhaled, setting Yeojin down on the ground safely before landing herself. 

"Thanks, Chaewon!" Yeojin appreciated, hugging her friend.

"It's no over yet," Chaewon reminded, staring at the angered beast. The monster jumped from the opening and landed on the pond of lava. The duo scattered in order to avoid the droplets that resulted from the splash. 

The monster let out another roar as it began to throw more lava balls every twenty seconds or so. Luckily, the monster's movement was slow and weak so the two could avoid it with ease. However, they could not leave without that shard and the monster was making it difficult for them to look. 

"Chaewon!" 

Chaewon twirled around when she heard her name being called. It was Hyejoo, along with Kahei and Sooyoung, running to their aid. They all paused when they saw the massive creature, fear riddled all over their faces.

"What do we do?!!" Yeojin shouted, being on the other side of the room. "We can't find the shard while avoiding that!!"

"Are you sure it's in the room?" Hyejoo asked.

"Yes, I'm positive!" Chaewon stated firmly. "I saw the drawing that showed me how to get it!"

"Well, what did it show?!"

"It showed- ah!!"

The lava ball was close to hitting them when Hyejoo yanked her away - the lava landing between them and Sooyoung with Kahei. 

"Okay, what did it say?" Hyejoo repeated.

"It said that we have to do the same thing I did with Jungeun," Chaewon explained. "The drawing showed that the shard was inside the lava pond! We have to hold hands for almost a minute before it will work!"

"Wait, are you going inside the lava?!" Hyejoo exclaimed. "Are you insane?!"

"That's what the drawing said!!" Chaewon protested. "It worked last time so I'm confident that it will work this time! But we need time to make the spell work!"

"Well, we clearly don't have time!!" Sooyoung stated, shouting as she avoided lava being thrown in her direction. 

"Then we'll give them time!" 

Kahei ran towards an empty space and began to wave her arms excessively.

"Hey, monster!! Over here!!" 

The shouting gained the attention of the large creature, who had slowly turned away from Sooyoung.

"Don't you wanna get me instead!" Kahei continued to instigate, of which she easily got her intended consequence. The monster focused on Kahei and through another lava ball, which she ran away to avoid.

Yeojin seemed to catch on to what Kahei was doing and started to play along.

"Hey, what about me?!!" Yeojin shouted. "Don't you wanna get me first?!!"

The monster turned to the youngest now, hurtling another one over to her. With Sooyoung joining in as well, the focus was completely off Chaewon and Hyejoo - now being on the three of them. Since the monster's movements were much slower, it gave them enough time to stall.

"Let's hurry!" Hyejoo insisted. "So, what do we do?"

"Just hold my hands," Chaewon instructed. "And we have to stay calm and only focus on each other. Don't let go until I do."

Hyejoo nodded and grasped both of Chaewon's hands tightly. They both took several deep breaths in order to calm themselves down, despite the fear they still had. The couple looked into each other's eyes while trying to let the world around them fade away.

Ever since the first time they touched, the couple felt a mutual comforting warmth. Even now, the warmth had never died down. So when Chaewon and Hyejoo held each other's hands, it felt like almost all the stress had escaped their minds. As they stared into one another's eyes, a blush slowly formed on their cheeks while they entered their own little universe. They barely noticed the glow creeping onto their skin - Chaewon with gold and Hyejoo with red. The flame hybrid slightly noticed the gold in her girlfriend's necklace as well.

Time passed and Chaewon could see the butterfly from earlier fluttering out of the cave behind the falling lava and towards them, circling around them. Ten seconds later, the butterfly landed on her forehead and vanished. Red streaks were within her gold, which eventually engulfed the entire golden hue. The lights finally faded away, prompting them to let go.

"Did it work?" Hyejoo asked worriedly.

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

"Go into the pond and find it!" Sooyoung instructed. "We'll continue to distract the monster!"

"Got it!"

Chaewon gave her frightened girlfriend a kiss on the cheek before jumping into the pond. Hyejoo wanted to jump in after her but knew that would not solve anything and could possibly kill her. All she could do was help in the distraction and hope that Chaewon was alright.

Meanwhile, Chaewon was swimming to the floor of the pond. The spell had worked - she could not feel the heat from the lava. Rather, it felt like she was swimming in regular water.

Chaewon noticed a sparkle beneath a rock and swam towards it. Avoiding the monster's feet, she tried to pull the rock off of the shard. The blonde had to swim away twice in order to keep from being stepped on. Eventually, she managed to pull the rock off and the shard was in clear view.

It was shaped like a fire symbol, similar to the one in that cave from almost a year ago. Chaewon held it tightly in her hands as she swam back to the surface.

"I got it!" Chaewon declared as she got out of the pond with the help of Hyejoo, who was beyond relieved. 

"Oh, thank goodness!" Hyejoo said, hugging her girlfriend snuggly. Chaewon was completely dry as if she had not entered the lava pond in the first place, so touching her would not be harmful. 

Unfortunately, the commotion from their side of the room caught the monster's attention. The rocky beast was ready to throw a lava ball at them, which put them on high alert. 

Out of nowhere, the charm in Chaewon's hands began to glow a bright red. It seemed to have a mind of its own as it caused the blonde's arm to raise and point at the creature. Before the monster could throw the lava, a red stream of light shot out from the shard and hit it in the chest. The monster let out an agonizing shriek as the lava within its rocky flesh began to drain out, its movement gradually coming to a halt. By the end, the monster had become a statue and was no longer a threat.

"Woah!" Yeojin awed as jumped continuously. "That was totally awesome!!" 

"Wow..." Chaewon watched as the stream of light ceased and her hand was lowered. 

"We did it!"

"Good job, everyone," Kahei congratulated. "It's finally over."

"Great, now let's go home!" Hyejoo advised. "Before something worse happens."

Just as she said this, the lava from the pond began to drain. In the center, a large fire bowl grew, providing them an exit to get home.

"She did say to light the fire bowl, right?" Sooyoung asked for clarification as they hurried over.

"Yep," Hyejoo confirmed before she was about to conjure fire with her hands. Suddenly, she put her hands and looked at Chaewon with a thoughtful smile.

"What?" Chaewon questioned.

"Now that you have fire-related powers, how about you try to create one?"

"Wait, but I can't..." Chaewon backpedaled. "How do I even do that?"

"Just like with nature, you just have to imagine the fire in front of you and it will appear," Hyejoo guided. "Close your eyes and visualize it."

Chaewon did as she was told and shut her eyes. She created the image in her head of fire being in the fire bowl, breathing slowly through the process. Chaewon raised her hands and waited over ten seconds to open her eyes. When she heard the sound of crackling, the blonde finally looked at the flame that was in front of, burning brightly inside the bowl.

Before she could celebrate, the fire turned to gold and grew taller. There was a flash, signaling that the portal was ready.

"Good job, baby," Hyejoo praised, kissing her girlfriend before announcing: "Now, let's get home!"

"Hurray!" Yeojin yelled as she entered the portal, her giggles being drowned out as she approached the other side. Kahei and Sooyoung followed her, just as eager to get home. 

Before entering the portal, Hyejoo whispered:

"I'm proud of you. I don't say that often but I just want you to know that."

"Thank you," Chaewon smiled as they held hands, sharing the same sentimental expression. "Let's go."

***

When they all left the portal, all of their friends were ready to greet and congratulate them. Chaewon showed them the shard, of which they stared in awe. Their friends were eager to know what had happened so the group of five were ready to share. 

"One-third of the way there!" Jihyo declared. "And only nine days to go! I think we're doing pretty darn well!"

All of them celebrated by Chaeyeon offering them lunch. The group easily accepted and spent the next two hours enjoying a buffet and talking amongst themselves. Since Heejin and Hyunjin could not accompany them, they decided to pack food so they would not be left out. By about four o'clock in the afternoon, the group got in the van and drove back to the phoenix couple's home.

Heejin and Hyunjin had greeted them at the door and they all settled down in the living room to hang out for a while.

"You five got to do all that?!" Heejin exclaimed as she ate the food her friends had packed for her. "Damnit, I wish I hadn't been hurt, otherwise I would have joined you! It sounded like fun!"

"I don't if almost getting obliterated by lava is classified as fun but to each their own, I suppose," Kahei chuckled. 

"We're glad you're back though, Heejin," Hyejoo butted in. "You were such an ass before. Well, more than usual."

"Feels great to be back," Heejin agreed. "But I'm kinda glad I was unconscious while you guys fell off a cliff. That must have hurt."

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal," Jungeun reassured. "It was a short distance! Besides, I bet all the bruises have healed by now - except for Haseul's, of course."

"I will be fine," Haseul smiled. "I will heal soon."

"That's good," Heejin stated. "Also, sorry if said or did anything that hurt any of your feelings while Yubin had possessed me. Hyunjin told me some of the things that happened..."

"Nah, don't worry about it!" Yerim chuckled. "We all knew that wasn't you so we didn't take it personally! It was Yubin so don't apologize for her."

"Good," Heejin exhaled with relief.

The afternoon eventually turned into evening and it got pitch-dark outside. After last night, everyone decided to go to bed a little early. They also wanted to get a head start on getting to the next territory, in order to stay on schedule. They also decided to keep their room arrangements just for fun. So, after saying goodnight, they all went straight to bed.

"I'm glad I wasn't there for that task," Hyunjin remarked as she got into her sleeping bag. "I mean, a lava monster?! I would have a heart attack!"

"I almost did," Chaewon laughed. "But I'm surprised that Kahei and Yeojin were so collected. They distracted the monster like they were not scared for their own lives. They seemed way less scared than the rest of us."

"Well, maybe that's why they were chosen," Hyunjin theorized. "One thing that Kahei and Yeojin have in common is that they are selfless. They think about the well-being of others first rather than themselves. I think that's why they weren't scared. They knew what had to be done for the safety of the dimensions and they acted accordingly."

"That's true," Chaewon nodded. Those two were always the most compassionate people she had ever known for a reason. Genuinely, she was proud that they were her friends.

"Well, goodnight, guys," Jiwoo said as she was about to get into bed. 

"Hey, Jiwoo?" Sooyoung spoke up. "Is that my pajamas?"

"Uh, I think so?" Jiwoo examined the lavender pajamas. "Sorry! I can give them back..."

Chaewon and Hyunjin were ready for another argument to commence. But just when they thought it was about to happen, Sooyoung simply said: 

"No, you keep it."

"Really?" Jiwoo looked at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I have plenty, anyway," Sooyoung claimed. "Besides, it looks cute on you."

"Oh, uh, thanks..." 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo smiled at each other before getting in the sleeping bags and saying "goodnight" at the same time.

Chaewon and Hyunjin watched with shock. Something like that could easily cause a disagreement between the two but now this time. Sooyoung and Jiwoo were sincerely having a calm conversation, even ending with a compliment. Whatever happened between two days ago and today, they hoped it continued to work.

***

After breakfast in the morning, the group got ready to leave. By morning, all of their bruises have healed so they took off their bandages. Obviously, Haseul's arm would still take a few more days to heal, despite her faster healing. Before they would be leaving, Haseul would go see the doctor just to make sure nothing worse was wrong with her arm.

The best news was that Chaeyeon had offered to give them another way to travel. Since Gahyeon was most likely going to be on their trail, it would not be safe to walk around in the open. So, Chaeyeon gave them two carriages that would be pulled by one chimera each, a type of fire-breathing lion-goat-serpent mixed animal. Not only would the beast be able to drive them around but also could defend them if necessary. The group was beyond grateful for the gift and thanked Chaeyeon for her kindness throughout this entire journey.

After getting cleared by the doctor that Haseul's arm should be healed in less than two weeks, the group got into the carriage began to drive off.

"We can finally take a break from walking..." Yerim sighed in relief as she leaned back in her seat. The group had split up into two carriages - the six oldest (Kahei, Sooyoung, Jinsoul, Haseul, Jungeun, and Jiwoo) being in the first and the seven youngest (Chaewon, Heejin, Hyunjin, Yerim, Hyejoo, Yeojin, and Jihyo) being the second.

"Exactly..." Hyejoo agreed as she leaned her head against the window. Because of this, her eyes caught a glimpse of something interesting.

"𝘏𝘦𝘺! 𝘓𝘦𝘵 𝘨𝘰 𝘰𝘧 𝘮𝘦!" A person demanded as they were being dragged away into a car by two of Chaeyeon's guards. 

"𝘗𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘴𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘵𝘦," One of the guards instructed in a calm tone. "𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺."

"𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥!" That person shouted but was still shoved into the car and promptly driven away.

"What was that about?" Hyunjin asked when the scene was finished.

"Oh, Chaeyeon mentioned they would be doing this," Chaewon explained. "They're detaining anyone with symptoms of having that disease. They don't want it to spread."

"Well, that fucking sucks," Heejin remarked. "Imagine being quarantined because of something like that."

"Well, I'm glad we don't have it!" Yeojin noted. "That disease sounds scary!"

"I'm pretty sure it would be," Jihyo commented. "That's why we have to be alert from now on. Now just because of Gahyeon but this infection that is spreading."

"We'll be fine," Yerim insisted. "Besides, we're almost halfway done with the trip! Isn't that exciting?"

"Very," Chaewon nodded. Even though she was worried, it seemed like a miracle that they have made it this far. Soon, as long as nothing unexpected happens, they will have all six of the shards.

"Two down, four more to go!"

***

After breakfast, Yuri was ready to spend the morning just playing with her dolls and watching cartoons. It had been six days since the older girls had left but the little girl barely even noticed. Time truly flew by when having fun.

As Yuri opened the door, she expected to see nothing out of the ordinary - her room littered with dolls and other toys while Bbomi and Nari would jump around. However, when she looked inside her room, Yuri spotted something completely bizarre.

Standing there, in the middle of the room, was a young woman. She looked to be the same age as the older girls, maybe on the younger side. She had short blonde hair and wore an orange short dress, a few tattoos on her arms. The woman turned around, staring at Yuri with startled eyes.

"Um..." The woman spoke up. "I can explain?..."

Yuri was about to let out a frightened scream before the woman covered her mouth.

"I swear I'm not going to hurt you," The woman reassured. "I'm Chaeyoung but should know me as Nari, Chaewon's cat. See?"

Chaeyoung showed herself transforming between a cat form and human form, providing evidence that she was telling the truth. She also showed Yuri the collar that fit perfectly around her neck and read out 'Nari'.

Yuri blinked and stood there in silence, perplexing Chaeyoung for a little while. Out of nowhere, the little threw herself onto her and hugged her tightly around the waist.

"You were the one who saved me from falling, weren't you?" 

"Oh, yes I was," Chaeyoung confirmed. "I didn't want you to hurt yourself."

"Then I love you!" Yuri claimed. "Kahei says that saving someone from getting hurt is a form of love! That means we could be best friends! Oh, oh! Or we can be like sisters! I had a sister before but she was a meanie to my friends! But you could be my new sister! We can play dress up and do tea parties!"

"Oh, um, sure?" Chaeyoung agreed, shocked. She expected the young girl to be scared or too ask a bunch of questions. But Yuri seemed to look past all that just to make a friend. Honestly, that was sort of wholesome.

"Great! Now let's watch some cartoons together!" Yuri said as she sat on her bed. "Then we can play tea party with my dolls later! My dolls have a party at one o'clock and I can't miss it!"

"Um, sounds great!" Chaeyoung smiled awkwardly as she sat on the bed as well. While Yuri was flipping through the channels, she cheerfully said: 

"I can't wait to tell Kahei and Haseul that I got a new sister!"

Chaeyoung laughed. "Yeah... can't wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Only four more shards to go! I don't have much to comment on so I'll leave this here. So, instead, how about we talk about my next chaptered story? 👀
> 
> The next chaptered story (without giving any spoilers) will be a fantasy/slice-of-life. The name has already been decided as "𝐈'𝐦 𝐢𝐧 𝐓𝐫𝐨𝐮𝐛𝐥𝐞!", and slight nod to the song it is based off of. Like I said last chapter, this will be more relaxed and they will face problems that are not "world-ending". It will be a lot more chill but with a lot of magical elements! Unlike this story, it will NOT have two parts and will probably be around 25 chapters in total (maybe more if people really like it). I have been doing research on the magical being that featured as well as adding my own elements, so I think it will be a nice read! More information will be coming out at a later date!
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions (about this chapter and the next story) in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	12. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 11 - 𝑴å𝒏𝒈𝒂𝒕𝒂.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙈Å𝙉𝙂𝘼𝙏𝘼  
> (noun)  
> \- the trail of light that guides us across the ocean.

By about two o'clock in the afternoon, the group made it to the next territory without any harm. When they exited the carriage, they saw that they were near a large pond. The pond was royal blue and shimmered under the sunlight, several lily pads floating on the surface.

"Here we are!" Jihyo announced, stepping closer to the pond. 

"Wait, are we going in there?" Yerim asked. "Like, inside the pond?"

"Of course!" Jihyo replied as if it was obvious. "The next territory is water-based so it's going to be in the water!"

"But, uh, only Jinsoul can breathe underwater," Hyejoo stated. "So how are we going to get there?"

"Easy!" Jihyo took out her phone and dialed someone, who answered immediately. She spoke into the phone, saying: "Hey, it's Jihyo! We made it!... Yeah, we need a little help! If you could bring the... Yep! Okay!... See you, can't wait to see you again!"

"How many friends do you have?" Hyejoo inquired when the Kitsune hanged up the phone. "You seem to have friends everywhere we go."

"Yeah, well, traveling does allow you to meet a lot of people," Jihyo chuckled. "I have friends in almost all of the areas of Amos, except for the last territory. When we get there, we're going to have to figure it out ourselves! But, you guys have already met this friend before!"

The group waited for several minutes before they saw someone emerging from the water. After she fully arose, they immediately recognized the girl as the receptionist from the hotel. 

"Hey, Jiyoon!" Jihyo greeted with a warm hug. "How's it going?"

"Oh, you know, enjoying my few days off!" Jiyoon responded. "Boss decided to give me a break, so I'm here for the weekend!"

"That's great news! Did you bring the drink?"

"I brought it!"

Jiyoon opened her satchel and took out a jar filled with some green liquid, as well as stacked cups. She handed each of the cups to everyone but Jinsoul and Jihyo.

"What is this drink for?" Chaewon asked while Jiyoon was pouring the liquid from the jar into the cups.

"It can help you breathe underwater," Jiyoon explained. "Make sure to sip every drop to not risk the spell wearing off. It should last for seventy-two hours as a result!"

Everyone took starting to drink once their cups were filled. The taste was a little bitter but they still had to keep finish it. After finishing, they gave the cups back to Jiyoon.

"It should be working now," Jiyoon stated. "Now, who's ready to go check out my home?"

"I wanna see!" Yeojin responded excitedly.

"Then let's go!" 

Jiyoon jumped back into the pond and urged the group to join her as she sank into the water. One by one, everyone joined her and fully submerged underwater. The last two go jump in were Kahei and Haseul, who held hands before commencing. Since one of the frost hybrid's arms was injured, Kahei offered to help her swim by holding her hand.

In the few seconds that had not seen Jiyoon, she had transformed into her true form. Instead of legs, she had a long mermaid's tail with blue and green sparkling scales. With the changed appendages, Jiyoon was able to move swiftly through the water. 

"It's about a ten-minute swim to the town for non-mermaids!" Jiyoon told them. "So not too far away!"

"Then lead the way!" Jihyo allowed eagerly. 

Jiyoon guided them deeper into the water, traveling to the third territory. While swimming, they saw all kinds of aquatic wildlife. At one point, a school of koi fish raced past them, even getting to pet a few of them. This wonderment continued until they saw a town in the distance.

The town was similar to Fae City in some ways with the mass population and various shops, but also had the rustic elements from Fyre Village. The main difference was the water elements - such as the use of fish as pets and transportation or the use of aquatic plants to create buildings. Just like Jiyoon, everyone there was a mermaid, with all of their tails being diverse combinations of colors. It looked similar to fantasy underwater worlds like Atlantis, which added to the enchanting spectacle.

Everyone's jaws were dropped at the captivating scenery but Jinsoul was in most awe. For some reason, this gave her a sense of nostalgia. Maybe it was because this place reminded her of her childhood and how much she felt a connection with water. Jungeun noticed her expression and chuckled.

"Some things never change, huh?" Jungeun remarked, nudging her wife in the side.

"Huh? Oh...yeah..." Jinsoul smiled when understood her wife's comment. "It doesn't matter. We have a job to do."

"Nonsense!" Jihyo shook her head disapprovingly. "We can spend a day enjoying this place! Maybe do some sightseeing and stuff!"

"I want to!" Yerim agreed, with everyone else chiming in with concurrence. 

"Fine," Jinsoul sighed. "But we're getting up early in the morning to get that third shard, okay?"

As soon as she gave in, everyone bolted off in different directions to check out all the attractions. 

"Meet back here by four o'clock!!" Jinsoul shouted to all of them, hoping that they heard it. The only one left was Jungeun, Jiyoon, and Jihyo.

"How about we go on a date?" Jungeun suggested, linking arms with Jinsoul. "We haven't been out in a while. Plus, everyone else seems busy now."

"I guess that would be nice," Jinsoul finally agreed. "As long as we're back here in time."

"We'll see about that."

While Jinsoul and Jungeun were swimming away, Jiyoon and Jihyo watched the scattered group with proud smiles.

"You certainly have your hands full," Jiyoon remarked.

"I'll say," Jihyo nodded. "But this is also the best group I've had. They may be complicated but my life hasn't been this interesting in years!"

"Well, that's good! So I guess you're having fun?"

"Yeah, a lot! I'll miss them when it's over..."

"Who says you have to leave them when it's over?" Jiyoon asked. "They're not going anywhere, right?"

"I don't know, they could be," Jihyo spoke honestly. "They might go back to Earth after this. But if that's what they want to do, I'm not stopping them. Besides, right after I finish this trip, I have more work to do."

"You should take a break every once and a while. You've been working for years without a proper break. Maybe take one, ask them if they could visit you if they go back to Earth."

"My parents won't really be fond of that. Plus, I'm not friends with them, I'm just a guide. If they want to forget about me after the trip, they are allowed to do so."

"And what if they don't want to?..."

Jihyo sighed. "That's unlikely..."

"But possible..." Jiyoon smiled. "Anyway, how about we go look at some shops? To get your mind off it?"

"Sure," Jihyo answered. "Lead the way."

***

"Kahei, Haseul, look at this!" 

Yeojin pointed to a large building next to her. Kahei, Haseul, and Yeojin looked into the shop through the large windows, watching all of the mermaids swimming all over the massive space. They were styling customer's hair, painting nails, and sewing clothes. 

"I see you guys have come across this shop," Jiyoon spoke up as she and Jihyo came across the trio. "It's a salon and tailor shop; a pretty popular one too!"

"It looks impressive!" Kahei adored. "I wish we had a place like this back home."

"Hmm..." Jiyoon pondered before saying. "I have an idea!"

Jiyoon held onto their hands and pulled them into the shop - Jihyo following behind them while chuckling. As they entered, the group was able to witness the engaging and bustling environment up close. Everywhere they turned, workers were attending to all the customers' beauty needs. Even when they swam up to the front desk, the receptionists were busy typing on their computers and barely looked up once.

"Wait, you guys can use electricity?" Yeojin asked when she saw the wires being connected to the computers. "Wouldn't you guys, like, get electrocuted?"

"We don't use electricity," Jiyoon laughed at the question. "We use this source called 'opsia', which works the same way as electricity. It powers anything that you would use electricity for, like televisions, fridges, and lamps. It also makes any human items waterproof, like paper or your phone. That's why you can still use your phones down here!"

"Cool..." Yeojin sounded in amazement. 

"Jiyoon, what's up?" The receptionist addressed as Jiyoon walked up to the desk, speaking to her like a friend. "Here for another hair appointment so soon?"

"Hey, Soojin!" Jiyoon said joyfully. "That will be next week but I do have a special challenge for you!"

"Oh, I love a challenge! What is it?"

"Well, these are my newest friends," Jiyoon stepped aside to show the trio. "Yeojin, Haseul, and Kahei. As you can see, they're non-mermaids - Haseul is a dragon hybrid, and both Kahei and Yeojin are humans!"

Soojin looked down at the legs of all three girls, making noises of astonishment as her eyes wandered.

"I can see that..."

"So, I was wondering if you could give them a little...unique treatment," Jiyoon smirked. "I'll pay for it all. Just be creative."

"You're serious?!" Soojin gasped.

"Yeah, impress me!"

"Say no more!" Soojin exclaimed as leaped from behind the desk, pushing the group of three towards the salon side of the room. 

"Where are we going?" Kahei questioned.

"Jiyoon gave me the challenge to give you all the special treatment!" Soojin explained. "So, you three are getting a complete makeover!"

"We are?!" Both Kahei and Yeojin exclaimed.

"Yep! Now sit down and relax!"

As Soojin swam away for a minute, the three of them sat down on the salon chairs. Still gone, Kahei turned to Haseul while Yeojin was busy but freaking out excitedly. The oldest noticed that she was gripping the arms of the chair tensely while breathing heavily. 

"Are you feeling okay with this?" Kahei asked while placing a gentle hand over the frost hybrid's shaky one.

"I have never been to a location similar to this..." Haseul confessed. "The thought of someone being that close to me is worrying so I often avoided going. But I want to try because it seems enjoyable..."

"I will be right here if you get scared," Kahei smiled. "I know you can do this. So if you get anxious, don't be hesitant to tell me."

"Can you...keep holding my hand?" Haseul asked nervously.

Kahei's smile grew. "Of course."

"Alright, let's get this started!" Soojin announced as she came back.

Kahei interjected and tapped on Soojin's shoulder to get her attention. She whispered a few things into the receptionist's ear. Soojin looked up, glanced at Haseul, and smiled while reassuringly whispering:

"Gotcha. Don't worry, we'll be gentle."

Kahei grinned with appreciation while Soojin analyzed the three of them, possibly channeling some ideas for their new look. She gasped as inspiration struck her.

"You guys are going to have the best makeover ever!"

***

After thirty minutes of walking, Jinsoul and Jungeun sat down on the bench outside of a store. It had been months since they had been out, so they took full advantage of this opportunity.

"Well, I didn't expect this place to be our next date location," Jungeun joked. "But I love it nonetheless! You appear relaxed for once, though!"

"I'm not entirely relaxed," Jinsoul stated. "But anything involving water is soothing for me, so that helps. Also, I did miss going out with you."

"So, you're still angry about earlier then?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Jinsoul questioned. "We almost died!"

"We didn't even fall that far."

"And five of us almost got killed via lava!"

"And Chaewon got the second shard and next power because of that."

"And Heejin was corrupted by one of the cult leaders!"

"Which was solved and even got that same person in jail."

"And then you and Chaewon almost died from falling in that first task!"

"We can fly, honey," Jungeun deadpanned. "Every problem we had was beneficial or barely an issue. You need to stop stressing over the past."

"Sorry if I don't want any of my friends getting hurt," Jinsoul grumbled sarcastically. "We don't know what kind of dangers are out there."

"Yeah, we don't. So why should stress about what we don't know? Of course, this trip isn't going to be easy; otherwise, anyone could do it! Maybe we might hurt a couple of times or even get close to death - that is inevitable. We control the future or fix the past but we can be confident about our present. And, right now, I'm pretty confident that there is nothing to worry about."

"Easy for you to say," Jinsoul groaned. "You aren't the leader of this group. I'm pretty much in charge of everyone."

"And we appreciate you, Daddy Jinsoul!"

"Please never call me that."

"Okay."

"Look, I'm not trying to bring down the mood," Jinsoul claimed. "I'm just worried about you guys."

"No one is saying that you can't be worried," Jungeun said genuinely. "We just don't want you to be so worried that you can't appreciate the good things in life. After this trip is over, you have a lot of things to look forward to, so focus on that! You're twenty-seven years old so enjoy your younger years instead of being a grump."

"I would love to focus on what I look forward to. However, it seems like my 'future' is being tested everywhere we go."

"We're not going to die if- oh..." Jungeun giggled when she realized the implication in that sentence. "I get it. I told you that it's okay. I'm not a delicate flower, as ironic of a metaphor as that sounds."

"But that doesn't mean you can't be careful," Jinsoul told her. "Because, when you fell, all I can think about was...what if something bad happened. What if..."

"Well, it didn't happen," Jungeun reminded with a smile. "I am just as scared as you are; I just don't show it often. But I promise that I'm being careful. If it gets bad, I'll step back."

"Fine," Jinsoul agreed. "But if you fall off any kind of structure again, I'm sending you home."

Jungeun exploded into laughter. "If you say so..."

"Try me if you think I'm playing," Jinsoul glared aggressively, tone stern.

"Aw, you're so hot when you try to threaten people," Jungeun teased as she kissed her wife's cheek several times. "That's a huge turn-on for me."

"I hate you."

"Nah, you love me," Jungeun playfully argued. "Otherwise, you wouldn't have agreed to create a 'future' with me!"

"Correction: I wouldn't have invested my money to create a 'future' with you," Jinsoul rectified. "But you're lucky that love you too fucking much and that really want to have a 'future'with you."

"Aw, is that another threat?" Jungeun noticed, speaking with an erotic tone and then moaned: "Fuck, that is so sexy. Please don't stop..."

"Fuck you!" Jinsoul lightly shoved her wife away while blushing in embarrassment. "You are so fucking weird..."

"That's not what you would say if we were in bed," Jungeun whispered sensually in her wife's ear. 

"Again, fuck you. If you make one more sex joke..."

"Oh, I would love if fucked me," Jungeun moaned, loud enough for only the married couple to hear. 

"Okay, I'm done." 

Jinsoul got up from the bench and began to swim away, only being held back by Jungeun's arms wrapping around her waist. The aqua hybrid tried to push the apologetic fauna hybrid away. They finally let go of one another when they noticed a few mermaids staring at them with perplexed expressions. Because of this, Jinsoul cleared her throat out of nervousness as the let go of Jungeun, who seemed barely fazed. 

"Let's just forget this ever happened," Jinsoul suggested.

"Whatever you say, daddy..." Jungeun stuck out her tongue while winking.

Jinsoul inhaled sharply. "I told you not to call me that."

***

"Mm..." Chaewon sounded as she took the first bite of her vanilla ice cream. "This tastes amazing!"

"Honestly, it's really good!" Jiwoo agreed while eating her strawberry ice cream. A food stand was giving out small cups of ice cream for fear, so - of course - they would take one. The pair noticed that mermaid ice cream was much richer than the ones on Earth.

"Next time we come here, we should buy a whole container!" Chaewon suggested.

"Sure!" Jiwoo agreed. "That is, if we come back."

"Oh, right..."

"If you want to stay in this dimension, you can! I was just saying..." 

"Do you want to stay here?" Chaewon asked. "After all of this is done?"

While Yeojin took a long time to answer, Jiwoo's answer came quickly like it was prepared.

"Yes," Jiwoo answered without missing a beat. "Of course, I do. I did like my acting job but my parents... I can't deal with them. I would rather stay here than have them pester me about the business and such."

"Speaking of which, do you ever think about...how our parents are?"

"Yes and no," Jiwoo replied. "I do wonder if they are okay or not but I usually don't worry about that. Not saying I want them dead but I just don't dwell on that. I've...kinda already emotionally detached myself from them."

"I understand," Chaewon nodded. "I do worry about them a lot but I'm hopeful. If Sana is with them, I'm sure they'll be fine."

"That's true but..." Jiwoo stopped herself. "Nevermind. How about we start heading back to the meeting place?"

"Good idea-" 

Chaewon was cut off by an ear-piercing scream. They, along with all of the citizens who were nearby, turned their heads and saw a young mermaid rapidly swimming towards them. Behind her was a gigantic shark - mouth wide open and revealing its hundreds of sharp teeth. 

Everyone immediately panicked and scurried into the nearest store they were next to, attempting to hide. That led Jiwoo to grab her best friend's hand and yank her inside of the clothing shop that was right beside them. Seconds after they went inside, the owner of the shop locked the door.

"Wait, but what about that girl?" Chaewon asked, referring to the mermaid that was still being chased by the murderous beast.

"There's nothing we can do," the owner told her. "We'll have to wait for the mayor or any of her guards to come. Until then, she will have to wait."

"But she could get eaten!"

"I'm sorry," the owner commented nonchalantly as if she was not concerned. "It will be about five minutes or so until help gets here."

"Five minutes is too long," Chaewon mumbled as she stared out the window. The young mermaid was pleaded for help while running away from death itself. Nobody looked to be even trying to aid her - only hiding behind locked store doors. Even if help was coming, the shark could easily kill this girl in seconds. 

"Unlock the door."

"Excuse me?" the owner questioned. "This door is remaining locked. You can't instruct me to-"

"I said, unlock the door!" Chaewon demanded in a more outraged tone. "I'm going to help her!"

"Whatever, it's your funeral." 

As soon as the owner unlocked the door, Chaewon swam out of the shop instantly.

"Chaewon, wait!" Jiwoo shouted but she was already out of earshot.

Chaewon assessed the situation before making her move, knowing that she had to act fast. She could not fight and did not have any weapons on her so there had to be other options. 

𝘛𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘯..., Chaewon pondered in her head. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘩𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯...

Then it struck her. 

Her eye captured a glance of seaweeds that was growing on the seafloor. That inspired an idea. It was risky but certainly worth a try.

As the young mermaid came swimming in her direction, Chaewon knew she had to act swiftly. She backed up quite a bit and waited for the shark to get close to the bed of seaweeds she had seen. Right as that occurred, Chaewon put her plan into action. She used the magic she had gained a few days ago to make the seaweeds grow until it was almost larger than the shop buildings themselves. The blonde then controlled that plant in a way that wrapped around the shark's body. One by one, each of the seaweed strands were tied around every part of its body - including the head, trunk, tail, and all of the fins. Due to her power, the plant became strong as steel and could hold the shark down. Eventually, a final strand wrapped around its mouth and the shark was completely held down. Even as the shark struggled, the strength of the plant was enough for it to barely even move. 

"How did you..." the young mermaid tried to ask, staring at the immobile shark with shock while hiding behind Chaewon.

"I... I just..." Chaewon stammered since she was not expecting that to work.

Seconds later, a large spear was hurtling towards the scene, piercing the shark in the back. Another mermaid, an older woman with light brown hair, came swimming onto the scene with many guards behind her. Arrows and more spears were being thrown at the beast, which was now growling in pain. Eventually, the snarling ceased and the glowing black eyes were finally shut; the shark was dead.

After this, the woman from earlier swam towards Chaewon.

"Did you do all of this?" The woman asked, sounding impressed.

"Yes, I did..." Chaewon replied shyly. "I'm sorry if I interfered with your job but I just couldn't let this girl get hurt. So...I did this..."

"Why are you apologizing? That was amazing!" the woman complimented. "You saved this girl's life! Additionally, you did a nearly flawless display of magic! I have never seen this before! Without you, this girl would be eaten and our town could have been destroyed! I am forever thankful!"

"Oh, well...happy to help," Chaewon smiled modestly. "I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"Chaewon!!"

The blonde turned around to see most of her friends - excluding Kahei, Haseul, and Yeojin - swimming up to her with petrified expressions.

"Jihyo told us what was happening!" Hyejoo said while hugging her girlfriend and examining for any injuries. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah, better than ever," Chaewon reassured. 

"Your friend is truly powerful," the woman told them. "Tying down that massive shark with only seaweeds? Incredible!"

"Chaewon, you did all this??" Hyunjin questioned with wide eyes.

"Um, yeah," Chaewon answered nervously. "They killed it though."

"But it would have been a challenge without you!" 

"How did you even..." Jinsoul stared incredulously. 

"But can't all fauna hybrid do that?" Chaewon assumed.

"No, we can't," Jungeun disproved. "I mean, we can that to a few plants at a time but not this many! No fauna hybrid can do that!"

"Just like how no flame hybrid can withstand swimming in lava," Hyejoo added. "That could burn even us. It's like... you're an evolved version of those types."

"Well, that's first-generation lumena magic for you!" Jihyo giggled. "They were praised for a reason!"

"You're a first-gen lumena, huh?" The woman overheard. "That explains this. Hey, how about you come over to my office building? I want to repay you properly."

"Um, but who are you?" Chaewon wondered.

"Oh! I didn't introduce myself!" The woman laughed. "My name is Seulgi, the mayor of Aqui Town! And you are...?"

"I'm Chaewon. The one who was hugging me was my girlfriend, Hyejoo. The rest are my friends, with three of them not here at the moment."

"Sweet, then you all can come! I have a feeling that you're not here for shopping, right?"

"Well, that's a perk but not the reason!" Jihyo joked. "We can explain when we get there!"

"Great! Then let me clean up this mess and I'll take you there."

Since the shark was already tied up, the guards were able to hook the beast to a structure that appeared to be a carriage without wheels, being pulled several dolphins. As the shark was being dragged away, everyone immediately got out of the shop and stared at Chaewon with appreciative looks.

"Chaewon!" Jiwoo exclaimed as jumped on her best friend to give her a hug. "You're insane!"

"Really? I'm sorry..."

"No! Insane in a good way!" Jiwoo clarified with a laugh. "I can't believe you did that!"

"Thank you for saving my life," the young mermaid appreciated, kissing Chaewon's cheek. "You are a blessing."

"O-Oh, no problem..." Chaewon stuttered as the mermaid swam away happily.

"Did she have to kiss your cheek?" Hyejoo questioned, grumbling with jealousy.

"It's a pretty normal action of gratitude," Jiyoon explained. "I used to do it to Jihyo but she hated it."

"Yeah because it's disgusting," Jihyo fake-gagged with disgust. "You can hug me but don't ever kiss me."

"Fine, fine," Jiyoon rolled her eyes at the exaggeration. "Anyway, I should go back to your friends. You all go to the mayor's office building and we'll join you later." 

"Excuse me?" 

The group turned around and saw a crowd of people standing there - about thirty mermaids near Chaewon. The blonde nervously said:

"Uh, hi?"

"You were so remarkable earlier!" One of them said. "We all really wanted to thank you! You are a hero!"

"Oh- uh- I-I I'm not a- I mean, uh- I- it was-"

"Okay, I think that's enough," Hyejoo decided, pulling her stuttering girlfriend away from the crowd while chuckling. "Let's just go before you have another panic attack."

After Jiyoon left, the whole group followed Seulgi towards her office building before anyone else would come up to Chaewon. It was not far until they reached this multi-floored grey building near the end of the town. When entering, Seulgi addressed a few people before she took them up to the top floor, which was where her meeting room is. The meeting room had a long desk and clam chairs, levitating in the water. 

"Sit wherever you would like!" Seulgi told them. "I assume we won't be talking long."

"Probably not," Jihyo chuckled as she sat down, along with everyone else. "But we are here for a reason. We're going around trying to get all of the territories' shards in order to protect our dimension. A lot of dark energy has been invading and spreading around Amos. We need to collect them quickly."

"Well, that shouldn't be an issue," Seulgi commented. "I was told that you would be coming. Based on what your friend just did, I feel as though you are capable. Besides, it has been getting quite dangerous lately, as you have just seen. Since about two weeks ago, I've been getting calls about animal attacks in the area. Usually, the animals are pretty calm around us, even the sharks. Now, they have become so unstable."

"And that's why we have to be quick!"

"Well, I can take you to the location but that will have to be tomorrow," Seulgi stated apologetically. "I have more situations to address and possibly even a case of a mermaid being infected. But come here in the morning and I will bring you there immediately."

"That's fine! Tomorrow works!"

"Cool!" Seulgi turns to Chaewon. "Now, about that repayment..."

"Oh, d-don't worry about that..." Chaewon stuttered. "I-I..."

"I think what she's trying to say is that she doesn't need a gift," Hyejoo restated, chuckling at her girlfriend's cuteness. "Right?"

"Yeah..."

"Because she feels like it isn't worth it, which I personally disagree with but okay..."

"Yeah, sorta..."

"And that herself saving that girl was enough to make her satisfied."

Chaewon nodded with pursed lips.

"Sorry, Chaewon gets stuttery when she gets attention from others - positive or negative."

"That's cute," Seulgi laughed. "We love someone who's down-to-earth and modest! I suppose that's why you helped a girl you never even met."

"It just got me frustrated that no one helped her," Chaewon explained. "Everyone was hiding and only caring about their own lives. Even the store owner I met was not concerned and that angered me. So, I just...felt like I was the only one who could do something about it..."

"And you did quite a lot for a young woman like yourself," Seulgi complimented. "I could tell you were special when I saw you. Now that I know what you are, I am impressed by you more. Even if you don't want a big reward, I still want to provide something for you!"

"No, you don't have to..." 

"Please, I need to," the mayor continued to insist. "I can provide with clothing or jewelry. Maybe even some books of any genre. I could give you money in your currency if you cannot fully decide! Maybe I could even send you on an expensive date with your girlfriend."

"Um, that's..." Chaewon blushed, glancing at Hyejoo, who also had red in her cheeks. "Actually, a date would be nice but...can I add something to that?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Chaewon got up from her chair and whispered her suggestion into the mayor's ear. When she finished, Seulgi smiled at whatever was said.

"Consider it done," Seulgi claimed vaguely. "I'm sure this will be special for them."

"Yes," Chaewon chuckled while everyone else looked at them both with confusion. "I'm sure of that."

"Tomorrow, it will be ready."

***

"Jiyoon gave me the key to her house," Jihyo stated as she unlocked the door to her friend's suburban-style home. "So we can rest inside while we wait for the others to come back."

"What is taking them so long anyway?" Hyunjin asked.

"Apparently, it's a big surprise!" Yerim stated. "Yeojin texted me and said that we would love it!"

"That only makes me more terrified," Jinsoul sighed as they entered.

The house was similar to the previous one they were in, besides it being slightly smaller and not as expensive-looking. Like every other building they have seen, there were aquatic plants that decorated the whole area, with a few fish swimming around them. The colored scheme was much more vibrant as well - a mixture of purples, blues, and bright greens.

"Jiyoon said that she had set up two rooms for us, so we get to sleep there," Jihyo further explained. "Tomorrow, we'll leave early so we can get that shard!"

"Great, now I need a nap," Heejin said with heavy eyes. "How are we separating?"

"We'll just separate how you guys usually do!" Jihyo suggested. "As in, one room is Chaewon, Hyejoo, Jinsoul, Jungeun, Heejin, and Hyunjin! Everyone else can go in the other room! Next time, we'll switch it up again!"

"I'm cool with that. Now, I'm going to sleep." 

"Same," Hyejoo followed. "Wake me up when the others get back."

"Alright," Jihyo agreed as the two walked away, she turned the rest of them said: "In the meantime, I actually have something I need to do. Yerim?"

"Hm?" Yerim lifted her head when she heard her name.

"While the others are gone, I actually wanted to teach you something!"

"Teaching? Okay..." Yerim scratched her head with perplexity. "I don't mind."

"Alright, then we'll see the rest of you later!" Jihyo said as she left the house, with Yerim following.

The two of them traveled to an unpopulated area where there was nobody in sight. Jihyo took a small pouch for her bag and took out two small trinkets, growing it to a larger size. The small trinkets became a regular sized bow and a collection of arrows. 

"This is for you!" Jihyo introduced. "I was supposed to teach you back in the first territory but we sort of got busy. But, now that Gahyeon might be following us, I can't wait anymore."

"Wait, I'm going to learn how to shoot arrows?!" Yerim jumped in excitement.

"Yep!" 

"Let's do it!" 

Jihyo gave Yerim the bow and an arrow, eager to help her. 

"Now, this will be strange at first but you have a while to learn it," Jihyo told her before continuing. "Now, stand like this."

Jihyo adjusted Yerim's position by turning her body, facing away from her front.

"You see that collection of red algae over there?" Jihyo pointed to a plant that was a couple of dozen feet away. "That is your target. Not too far away since it's your first time!"

Yerim nodded as Jihyo continued to aid her. The younger girl taught her how to nock the arrow and the way to grip her now correctly, making the older girl do it on her own a few times to check if she could do it correctly. Yerim was a pretty fast learner since she was young so this was no much of an issue for her.

After this, Jihyo prepared Yerim for the shot by telling her to place three fingers on the bow's string - the arrow's nock between the index and middle finger - and to lift her hand to her shoulder height. A few more instructions went into how to handle the bow, along with anchoring the string, and Yerim was ready.

"Now it's time to aim," Jihyo declared. "This can be pretty challenging. Just try to point your now directly at the plant. Don't overthink it."

"Okay," Yerim nodded as she took a deep breath. She focused on the target before letting go of the string and watching the bow fly. To her dismay, the arrow landed several feet in front of the red algae.

"Aw, man!" 

"Don't worry about it!" Jihyo reassured. "Take your time! We have the rest of the day!"

"Are you sure I can get this?..."

"I do! I chose this weapon for you with a reason. You won't master it in a few days but it's good to try. I don't expect you to be perfect so don't force yourself to be."

Yerim looked at the arrow sticking out of the ground, then at the target. Her eyes drifted over the wooden bow and grew a sense of determination. If there was one trait that was prominent in her personality, it was that Yerim was too stubborn to give up - sometimes got her into danger, like the kidnapping, but other times it was her best aspect.

"Hand me another arrow."

Jihyo beamed and gave Yerim another arrow. The purple-haired woman followed the same direction as last time and readied herself for the shot. Another arrow was launched and landed even closer to the target, missing it by a foot.

However, Yerim did not give up. It took her several tries and many missed shots, which added up to about thirty minutes. Jihyo even had to get a few arrows back from the ones already shot in order to reuse. But finally, a half an hour later, Yerim's hard work paid off.

Both of them gasped when the arrow was projected into the red algae, right in its center. 

"Oh my gosh!" Yerim exclaimed. "Did you see that?! I did it!"

"Yeah, you got it!" Jihyo got just as excited. "I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks!" Yerim smiled while hugging Jihyo sweetly, catching the younger by surprise. "I never thought I would be able to shoot an arrow but here we are!"

"Oh, no p-problem..." Jihyo stuttered, lightly blushing from the sudden appreciation. "Don't worry about it! It was fun!"

"I agree! So, want to try again?"

"I would but we should probably rest for today," Jihyo advised as Yerim pulled away. "We can try tomorrow when Chaewon and Hyejoo are on their date!"

"Oh, that's true!" Yerim agreed. "Let's do that! I can't wait to hang out with you tomorrow!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, of course, I do!" Yerim chuckled. "You're really fun to be with since we met you. I love how bubbly and confident you are because it's so infectious and motivational. So, I can't wait!"

"Well then...thank you." Jihyo grinned, butterflies fluttering in her chest.

"No prob! Now, let's get home before the others show up!" 

Jihyo giggled with joy. "Sure."

***

"Attention, everyone!"

All of the women in the living room faced Jiyoon, who had swam into the house. She had just arrived at that moment after three more hours, along with the rest of their friends, even though the ten women have yet to see them yet.

"I have something special to introduce," Jiyoon announced. "Firstly, Yeojin!"

The front door slightly for someone to slip inside. It was Yeojin but she looked different from when they last saw her. She had a new top - a black cropped tank top with a few dolphins printed in the middle, which was a contrast from her usual colorful sweaters. Her make-up was also more bold, wine-colored lips with eye shadow that was the same color as her top. There were several red hearts decorating her cheeks - three on each side. 

But the most drastic change was that her pigtails were no longer present. Her hair had been cut short to where the ends were above her shoulders. Everyone stared with wide eyes and opened mouths.

"Y-Yeojin?..." Yerim stuttered, staring at her girlfriend with awe. From all the seventeen years they have known each other, she had never seen Yeojin dress even close to this way. Her style consisted of mostly bright colors with a childlike aesthetic. Seeing the younger like this was, for lack of a better word, shocking.

"Hey, guys!" Yeojin waved with a giggle as if the new look was not present. 

"Wow, you look amazing!" Jiwoo complimented. "I never knew you could pull off a style like this! You should do it more often!"

"Thanks!" Yeojin twirled around to show off. "The stylist said I would look good in this so I let her!"

"Then they must've known what they were doing," Jungeun added. "Because this is perfect. Look who's growing up so fast?"

Yeojin laughed at the comment, as well as the compliments that followed after this, and sat next to Yerim. 

"Do you like it?" Yeojin asked with innocent eyes.

"Of course I love it!" Yerim confirmed. "Whether you're in all pink or all black, whether you wear oversized sweaters or a tank top, I'll always think you look great!"

"Thanks!" Yeojin appreciated as she pressed a loud kiss on Yerim's cheek - one that causes a red lipstick stain to appear. To the older, she would never wash that cheek again.

"Ew, anyway," Heejin rolled her eyes at the scene. "Who's next?"

"Next, introducing... Kahei!"

Kahei came through the slightly opened door and shyly showed herself off to her friends. Her look was included another cropped too but this one is a cardigan with a color scheme of pink and yellow. She also had nude-colored lips and eyeshadow that had a pink-orange-yellow combo.

But, just like with Yeojin, the main difference was the hair. Kahei's hair remained the same length but was now wavy. Additionally, her hair was now bright orange instead of pastel pink. On her head, she had a flower crown of white daisies. Combining the look into one, their oldest friend looked like a kind of sunset goddess.

"Wow, Kahei, you look so beautiful!" Chaewon immediately complimented. "Your new hair color suits you!"

"Yeah, I think it does too," Kahei agreed. "I was slightly worried at first but it turned out well."

"As someone who is obsessed with flower crowns, I approve," Jungeun gave her a thumbs up. "Also, daises mean innocence and purity, so they chose very well."

"Overall, you look very pretty, Kahei," Sooyoung summarized, causing Kahei's cheeks to turn as pink as her cardigan.

Chaewon had heard Jiwoo, who was sitting right next to her, mumble something under her breath. It was so quiet that the blonde could not understand but she could make out the slight anger in her tone.

Kahei sat down soon after this, which happened to be right beside Sooyoung. Again, Jiwoo's jealousy was apparent when Chaewon saw the tenseness in her shoulders. 

"And then, the main event!" Jiyoon declared, hyping them up. "Finally... Haseul!"

As the final woman came into the house, gasps came out of the unexpecting "audiences'" mouths. 

Standing there was their anxious friend, looking downward from embarrassment. Haseul wore a white cropped sweater with a dove symbol on the left side. Her make-up was simple with only rosy cheeks, lip gloss, and faintly pink eyeshadow. Haseul also had strawberry earrings on, which added to the adorableness.

But the reason for everyone's gasps was the color of the frost hybrid's hair. She had hot pink hair with a few pastel pink streaks within. There was a brown beret on her head that had the same dove symbol on the side.

"Haseul..." Jinsoul stared, beyond astonished. For the people who have known her for years, it was a complete shock. This was so bold for their usually shy friend. 

"Does this...look strange?" Haseul asked when glancing up to see all of the stares.

"No! Not at all!" Jinsoul shook her head. "Actually, it's perfect for you!"

"Exactly!" Jungeun agreed. "I never knew you would look this good with pink hair!"

Everyone practically showered Haseul with an onslaught of compliments and admiration, causing the frown on her face to become a sparkling smile. Watching all of this was Kahei, who watching her with endearment.

When Haseul happened to look in Kahei's direction, she could see the oldest mouth out a few words, which none of their friends noticed. A three-word phrase that showed how much Kahei cared for her.

'𝘐 𝘭𝘰𝘷𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! As promised, I changed Kahei's and Yeojin's hair to fit the newest comeback! I also changed Haseul's hair because why not? (You can't deny that Haseul would look amazing with pink hair) Also, Yerim got to learn how to shoot an arrow. If you remember the earlier chapters, Jihyo chose weapons for Yerim, Yeojin, Kahei, and Jiwoo - so expect that in the future! 
> 
> Also, what did you all think of the newest comeback? I love it personally and the song is definitely one of my faves of the year! It's also LOONA's best album in my opinion! (OOPS! and Universe is honestly one of the best - maybe even the best - Loona B-Sides!) I'm so proud of them for working so hard despite all of the challenges they have been through. That is why I love LOONA - their hard work and dedication to their profession. That was one of my inspirations for this story.
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions (about this chapter and the next story) in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	13. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 12 - 𝑲𝒂𝒘𝒂𝒂𝒌𝒂𝒓𝒊.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙆𝘼𝙒𝘼𝘼𝙆𝘼𝙍𝙄  
> (noun)  
> \- the sparkle of hope that will overcome our challenges.

The next morning, all of them went back to the mayor's office building. They arrived at about eight o'clock and was greeted by Seulgi as they walked in. Unlike the last two locations, they had to travel far away from the town until no mermaid was in sight - an undersea cave coming into view. Once they were close enough, Seulgi used some sort of magic to open the cave's entrance.

Before they got there, they had already chosen who was going. Seulgi used a pure white betta fish to make a decision by kissing the forehead of the five women. The chosen group was Chaewon, Jinsoul, Heejin, Haseul, and Yerim. They were skeptical to let Haseul join them because of her hurt arm but the frost hybrid claimed that she could handle the challenge. She wanted them to have the highest amount of chance to succeed. As long as she was careful, Haseul would be fit enough to go.

"When you enter this cave, you won't be able to come back with this entrance," Seulgi explained. "However, once you collect the shard, an entryway will appear above you. Swim upwards and you should be able to escape. Just swim towards the light and that will take you back to us."

"Understood," Jinsoul nodded before the five of them entered. "We'll be back soon."

"Good luck, you guys!" Jihyo motivated as she saw the five of them enter the cave. After ten seconds, the entrance was closed and trapped their friends inside.

"Now, let's get this over with," Jinsoul remarked. "We don't need to get into any mess."

"We probably will anyway," Heejin commented. "I don't think this shit is supposed to be easy."

"I think it gets harder every time," Chaewon added. "The first one was not so bad but the second one was much more frightening."

"Then let's just quickly handle what we face so we can out of here," Jinsoul instructed, slightly annoyed. 

"You're acting like a downer lately," Heejin noticed. "I've only been back for two days and I can already tell you're on edge."

"Because I don't need us to get killed, Heejin," Jinsoul elaborated. "You guys need to start taking this more seriously. Our lives and the lives of billions are at stack here, while you guys are acting like we're going on a vacation. Can you all just be serious for once?"

"Fine, mom," Heejin said in a mocking tone. "We're not your fucking children. You already have one you'll have to deal with, so don't add us into that."

"What??" Jinsoul stared at Heejin with wide eyes. "You..."

"What?" Heejin teased, smirking while acting innocent. "I didn't say anything."

Heejin patted Jinsoul in the back and continued to walk forward, leaving the stunned aqua hybrid standing there.

"What is it?" Chaewon questioned, dumbfounded by the whole exchange.

"Nothing, Chaewon," Jinsoul shook it off. "Let's just get going."

The group continued to walk and - at some points - swam through the cave. Eventually, they reached an area with a detail that made them pause. There was a jail cell where the bars had been broken up - indicating a jailbreak. When Yerim took a look inside, she saw something interesting.

"Guys, look at this!" Yerim said, pointing to the part of the wall with writing on it. There was a letter written in red and - despite it probably being centuries-old - was mostly perfectly unfaded. 

"Maybe one of the prisoners wrote this?" Haseul theorized. 

"Makes sense," Jinsoul agreed. "But what does it say?"

The group stared at the written letter, which read: 

ᴅᴇᴀʀ ʟᴏᴠᴇ,

ɪꜰ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʀᴇᴀᴅɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪꜱ, ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ꜰᴏʀ ᴍᴇ. ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴡᴏʀʀʏ, ᴅᴇᴀʀ, ɪ ᴀᴍ ᴀʟɪᴠᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴡᴇʟʟ. ʜᴏᴡᴇᴠᴇʀ, ɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ꜱᴇᴛᴛʟᴇ ᴀ ꜰᴇᴡ ɪꜱꜱᴜᴇꜱ. ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛᴛᴇɴ ɪɴᴠᴏʟᴠᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ ᴜꜱ ʙᴜᴛ ɪ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ꜱᴏᴍᴇ ᴛᴀꜱᴋꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ. ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏꜱ ᴘʀᴏᴛᴇᴄᴛ ᴜꜱ, ɴᴏ ᴍᴀᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴡʜᴀᴛ ɪᴛ ᴄᴏꜱᴛꜱ. ɪ ᴡɪʟʟ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ʜᴏᴍᴇ ᴡʜᴇɴ ɪ ᴀᴍ ꜰɪɴɪꜱʜᴇᴅ.

ꜱɪɴᴄᴇʀᴇʟʏ, ꜱ.ᴍ.

"S.M.?" Chaewon read aloud. "Who's that?"

"Who knows, probably just some random criminal," Heejin shrugged. "Is it supposed to be significant?"

"Every time we found writing or drawing on a wall, it always gave clues to who is behind this whole mess," Chaewon explained. "The first told of someone who used black magic in order to seek revenge, the second - from what Hyejoo told me later - is about a story that talks about this one girl who became unstable after her girlfriend was murdered. Now, I guess this is..."

"This is probably from that girl if we apply it to the previous clues," Jinsoul concluded. "So, whoever S.M. is, it's probably the girl we need to be looking into. We'll keep the initials in mind for later."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Before leaving, Yerim took a picture of the letter for future reference. They traveled through the cave for five more minutes until hearing some faint crying. The group followed the noise until they saw someone familiar.

Haeun was sitting on the floor while wailing into her hands. She was covered in minor bruises and was bleeding from a few cuts on her arms. Just like the previous times, the scene was blurry, which meant that this was a vision.

Seconds later, Mi-Sun came into the scene, panting profusely as if she had been running. She immediately embraced her distressed lover and kissed her multiple times on her tear-stained cheeks. 

"I am so sorry..." Mi-Sun said repeatedly after every kiss. "I should have been there... I left you alone for a minute and you..."

"Do not blame yourself," Haeun instructed. "They had been following us ever since we had arrived. It was a matter of time before they would strike. But, they are gone now."

"Still...look at you!" Mi-Sun pointed to the bruises all over her lover's arms."You are now hurt."

"They are only minor," Haeun claimed. "I barely feel them. I am just thankful for being alive and that you are as well."

"We are leaving today," Mi-Sun states firmly. "I am not risking anyone else coming after you. I swore on my life that I would keep you safe and I will continue to do so, no matter what it entails."

"I agree...but how long will we be running? We cannot keep doing this for centuries more. I want to settle down..."

"We will, once we get to another dimension outside of our own. We have to travel until we reach someone who can help us. Until then, I will protect you."

"Alright..." Haeun sighed. "As long as we have a way of escape. Let us start packing so we can swim back to the surface."

"We should," Mi-Sun nodded before holding both of Haeun's hands and staring deeply into her eyes. "Remember, you will always be my top priority. If I have to kill thousands of people just to keep you out of harm's way, I will do so."

"I trust you," Haeun smiled. "But please do not kill anyone for me unless they attack first. There are other ways to avenge someone without murder."

"Truthfully, I cannot promise that. If I were to lose you, I would not be able to control what happens next. I would murder every human in existence for what they have done."

"Goodness, you are so dramatic," Haeun chuckled. "Please never do so."

"No promises, darling," Mi-Sun chuckled back before they shared a kiss. Right after this, the scene began to fade away until the vision was no longer perceivable.

"So that's what they are like," Jinsoul commented, turning to Chaewon. "I remember you saying how they acted when you had those individual visions months ago. Slightly reminds me of an older version of you and Hyejoo."

"Disgustingly sweet like them too," Heejin added on while cringing. "Let's leave before another one of those visions shows up. I can't stand all lovey-dovey shit."

"Aw, but isn't it adorable?" Yerim asked, frowning at Heejin's comment. "Imagine being chased by hunters and you have a girlfriend that is so protective of you! Like, this is relationship goals!"

"Not my goals," Heejin rolled her eyes. "If Hyunjin were to do that to mean, I think I would actually throw up."

"I believe that is because you hate to admit that you enjoy the verbal display of affection," Haseul butted in as the group continued to walk down the tunnel. 

"Who says I like that??"

"Just an observation..."

"Well, it's false," Heejin denied. "Like how Hyunjin still bothers me about Yubin. I'm perfectly fine so I don't need her to try and protect me. I can handle myself."

"Sure," Yerim said sarcastically. "And that's why you possessed in the first place."

"You can shut up now."

"Hyunjin is just trying to keep you safe," Chaewon explained. "She was scared when we didn't know what's wrong with you. She loves you but...you just don't show it often."

"Me? Of course, I do!" Heejin protested, crossing her arms. "I do it through-"

"Sex doesn't count," Jinsoul stated before the wind hybrid could finish. 

"Like, what happened to before when you used to say I love you all the time?" Chaewon wondered. "You used to be so open and now... it's like..."

"It's like you are returning to your old ways," Jinsoul completed the phrase. "Hyunjin is trying her best. Honestly, I never thought you would get a girlfriend but here we are. How about you try to be grateful for how much she loves you?"

"We just have a different way of loving," Heejin claimed. "We aren't soulmates nor are we going to get married any time soon. Just stay out of our love life and stop acting like you know everything. We're not striving to be like both of your relationships."

"I'm not saying that," Jinsoul clarified. "You need to stop speaking for Hyunjin. Have you ever talked to her about this? Or do you assume that your relationship is mostly just sex? Because, if you ask me, that isn't what Hyunjin is looking for. And, personally, I think you're lying to yourself as well."

Heejin was about to retort but only stood there with pursed lips, shaking her head slightly as if she was mentally convincing herself what Jinsoul said was false. Deep down, she wanted to admit that the statement had merit but she was just not ready to discuss that. 

"We didn't come here to talk about my love life," Heejin said instead. "What I do in my personal life is none of your fucking business. You don't know why I do things this way. I'm not like you and Jungeun or Chaewon and Hyejoo. I'm different so let's get that fucking straight. I don't want to hear any of you talk about this ever again, got it?"

Heejin stormed away without another word, fuming while letting quiet swear words slip out of her mouth. The rest of them sighed but understood that this was neither the place nor time for this conversation. They continued on their way but quieter than normal.

***

"Guys, do you hear something?" 

Everyone looked around when Yerim said this, stopping after fifteen minutes of walking. 

"Hear what?" Chaewon asked.

Then the sound occurred once again, which was loud enough for them to hear. A deep howling noise echoed through the cave and gradually got louder every few seconds, coming towards the group. 

"It's probably just a small fish," Heejin inferred without worry. "We've seen a bunch already."

"I don't think so..." Chaewon disagreed. "It's been too easy so far..."

Howling grew louder and louder until they could hear it from behind the corner. A large tentacle stuck out and grabbed onto one of the rocks, followed by dozens more. Finally, the head of a massive sea creature revealed itself. It looked to be a giant squid with red scales and black eyes. The squid watched over the group from afar like a predator looking over their prey.

"Should we run?..." Yerim asked in a whisper.

"No, that's the last thing we should do," Jinsoul warned. "That's a kraken. If we turn around or run, they will strike. We make easy targets so it's best to just back away slowly and not tear our eyes away from it. It should leave us alone if we stay calm."

Everyone did what the aqua hybrid had told them, slowly backing away while watching the creature's movements cautiously. The kraken gradually moved towards them in a calm manner, giving them hope that this problem would be solved easily. 

However, the kraken picked up the pace over time, beginning to glare at them. One of the tentacles even almost reached out and latched onto Yerim, who jerked backward to avoid it. The beast continued to move closer until it was mounting over them, causing a large shadow to consume them.

"Um, guys?..." Yerim glanced behind her and saw that they were nearing a dead end. Their backs hit the cave walls, trapping them between the wall and the kraken. "What do we do?..."

"I..." Jinsoul was speechless as the kraken began to screech, raising a few of its tentacles like it was ready to strike.

As the tentacles were being brought down on them, most of them closed their eyes and prepared for what was to come. 

However, one of them already had a plan.

While readying themselves for the attack, they realized that it did not happen. Instead, they felt the water begin to become colder and flurries sprinkled onto their skin. When they opened their eyes, they saw that the tentacles were covered in pure ice. Their eyes traveled to Haseul, who was shooting out the ice from her good hand towards the monster, halting its movement.

"Go!" Haseul demanded. "I cannot hold it back for long!"

"What about you?!" Yerim asked. "We can't leave you behind!"

"I will follow you once I can fully encase its tentacles. Just go!"

Chaewon grabbed Yerim's hand as they, alongside Jinsoul and Heejin, ran away from the beast. Haseul did follow them after several more seconds when the tentacles were covered in ice and could no longer move. She caught up to her friends and hurried before the kraken broke free.

The group found a different tunnel they had not been down before and entered without hesitation, hearing the sounds of the ice cracking. They saw a blue light towards the end, which instantly motivated them to keep moving.

"Guys!" Yerim warned, taking notice of the kraken appearing from behind the corner. They were already two-thirds of the way there so it was possible that they could make it. 

Luckily, Haseul had another plan to stall for time. 

"Heejin, you see those boulders over there?" Haseul pointed to the piles of rocks coming up ahead. "Use your wind magic to carry them until I tell you otherwise."

" 'Kay!" Heejin nodded and cast a spell over the boulders, levitating then over the group.

When they finally reached the source of the blue light, Haseul turned around to face the creature and instructed:

"Place the boulders so that it will block the entrance!"

Heejin nodded again and created a quick wall over the entryway. Once this was done, Haseul cast several ice coats over the rock wall so that it will not be penetrable. It was proven when the kraken crashed into the wall, barely being able to make a dent. 

"That was extremely close..." Jinsoul remarked, panting. "How did you even think of that?"

"It just...came to mind," Haseul responded shyly. "You said we were chosen for a reason so I thought...maybe that was my reason."

"Maybe it was," Chaewon smiled genuinely. "None of us could have done that! Great plan, Haseul!"

"Ah, it is no big deal," Haseul chuckled sheepishly. "I was just doing what was needed."

"You're so amazing!" Yerim complimented, hugging Haseul with appreciation. 

When she noticed the frost hybrid's body become stiff, Yerim pulled away and instantly apologized.

"Oh, sorry! I keep forgetting that..."

"No, do not apologize," Haseul reassured. "I am glad we are alive and happy. The hug was... merely for celebration so...I am alright with that."

Yerim giggled at Haseul, who was still blushing awkwardly from the embrace.

"Looks like we've found the shard," Heejin remarked as she saw the source of the blue light. 

There was a betta fish, blue and clear colored instead of pure white, that was swimming around the space. The source of the glow came from a shiny object inside its stomach, glimmering through the translucent scales.

"Let's grab that fish and get out of the here," Heejin advised as she swam towards the fish. She expected it to be easy, however, it proved to be false. The fish swam away from her at a rapid pace and had reached the other side of the space. 

"Just stay there..." Chaewon begged as she reached her hand out, only to get the same result. Now, the fish went through another tunnel.

"Here we go again," Jinsoul groaned as they chased after the translucent fish. 

Yerim was about to follow them but spotted something under a few pieces of rock. Lifting them off, she spotted as blue and gold bow and arrow. Despite it being centuries old, it looked like it had been freshly created.

When Yerim picked it up and held both objects in her hands, she knew exactly what she was supposed to do. 

The purple-haired woman ran after her friends with her newly discovered objects clutched sternly in her hands. While running, she felt the water began to become unstable and her body started to shift slightly during her swim. Eventually, she saw all of her friends attempting to catch the fish that was heading towards an undersea twister.

Yerim quickly reminded herself of what Jihyo had taught her and prepared to take the shot. With her eyes being focused on the fish, she barely noticed the blue tattoos illuminating on her skin or the cyan hue in her eyes. The other four noticed and became utterly amazed.

When she took the shot, the arrow hurled across the room and hit the fish right in the stomach, right where the shard was. While that did take the shard out of the animal, the fish was already so close to the undersea twister that the object went right into it.

"How are we supposed to get it now?" Jinsoul questioned with intense worry. "There is no way we will be able to even reach for it."

"There has to be a..." Chaewon looked for the particular drawing and spotted it right next to her. 

Everyone watched as Chaewon touched the butterfly and the drawing turned to life. It showed the same process as the previous times - the holding of hands, glowing hues, and the butterfly kiss - however, with a few changes. The girl in the picture, besides the blonde, had black hair with bangs. Also, the glow around that said girl that seep into the blonde was royal blue. The result was that the blonde in the picture was able to enter twister, which slowly became calm.

"Jinsoul," Chaewon outstretched her hand towards the aqua hybrid. "We have to copy what was on the picture."

"Alright," Jinsoul agreed, holding both of the lumena's hands.

Chaewon expected the occurrence to happen as quickly as the last two but found that that was not the case. She opened her eyes and raised an eyebrow with perplexity until she realized one thing that different.

"Jinsoul," Chaewon called out quietly, noticing the shakiness in the oldest's hands. "You have to be calm. The transfer won't work unless you are relaxed."

"How can I be relaxed?" Jinsoul asked. "I'm so worried about everyone that I can't...I can't relax. If something were to happen to one of you then..."

"We will all be fine," Chaewon stressed. "Fear will only make us act without reason. Having a calm mind will only make us stronger, mentally and physically. You are our leader so if you're confident, then we will be too. I know we'll be okay. You should know that too."

Jinsoul took a minute to digest what Chaewon was saying, take several deep breaths. She looked back at the younger, gave her a small smile, and nodded to confirm that she understood. Even if it would take her a while to fully calm down, the confidence in her friends was a good beginning.

The duo closed their eyes and attempted for the transfer to work. This time, the spell was working perfectly like the first to times - the gold and blue colors shining throughout the space while slightly blinding their friends. When Chaewon felt the butterfly's kiss, she felt an overwhelming power take over her, just like all the times before. 

"It worked, right?" Jinsoul asked. "Will you be able to get the shard?"

"I will," Chaewon said confidently as she swam up into the twister.

The second she entered, the blonde was being spun and tossed about in the twister, making her nauseous. But Chaewon still concentrated and let the magic flow her entire body. With her eyes closed, she felt the spinning of the twister gradually become slower and calmer. When Chaewon opened her eyes, she saw that twister was almost entirely non-existent. With that issue solved, she reached for the shard that was floating above her.

With the shard firmly in hand, Chaewon existed the barely moving twister to go greet her anxiously awaiting friends.

"You got it!" Yerim hugged her friend. "I can't believe we got it!"

"Yeah, me neither!" Chaewon laughed. "But it was also thanks to that shot you did. When did you learn to shoot an arrow?"

"Oh, Jihyo taught me yesterday!" Yerim explained. "Although, I'm so surprised that I made it! It was like a force took over me and gave me a better aim or something!"

"Does that explain the new tattoos?" Heejin noticed, pointing to the purple-haired woman's hands.

Both of Yerim's hands had a shimmering blue water droplet on them, with an arrow drawn diagonal to the symbol.

"Wow..." Yerim gawked at them. "These look so pretty! I wonder why I got these!"

"I would like to know too," Jinsoul wondered. "We can ask Seulgi later. For now, let's head home."

"There's the opening up there!" Heejin pointed above them at the entrance that just opened, swimming up towards it. "Let's go!"

The rest of the group followed close behind, a swell of joy running through them as they were now halfway done with the mission.

***

"What's the dress for?" Jiwoo asked as Chaewon came up to her with a peach-colored dress. "Is it for your date with Hyejoo?"

"Well, it is for a date," Chaewon giggled. "But it's not mine."

"Then who?"

Chaewon lifted her hands out further like she handing it to Jiwoo.

"You, silly!" 

"What?" Jiwoo stared at her with shock. "You set me up on a date with someone? Who?"

"You know who..." Chaewon smirked.

"No," Jiwoo said firmly while jumping out of her chair. "I am not going on dates with Sooyoung. I told you that it's over."

"You and I both know it's not over," Chaewon claimed. "I can tell by the way you look at each other that there are still feelings there. Even if you guys don't get back together tonight, I just want you two to enjoy an evening out together!"

"I don't know..."

"Well, if it's awkward, Hyejoo and I will be there to ease the tension," Chaewon reassured. "It's going to be like a double date but we will be slightly distanced. Just treat this as a fun night out!"

Jiwoo was mostly against the idea. Spending a night with Sooyoung, even if two of her friends will be there, seems awfully risky. Even if they were not angry anymore, they still had a long way to go before things got back to normal. But if Seulgi went through all that trouble, Jiwoo did not want to seem ungrateful. The date would only be for a few hours so it should not be that bad.

"Alright," Jiwoo sighed as she took the dress out of Chaewon's hands. "I'll go. But you better not leave us alone."

"Okay, I promise," Chaewon chuckled, walking back to the door. "We're leaving in two hours. I know how much time you take to prepare yourself."

"Yeah, uh, thanks," Jiwoo smiled briefly while Chaewon left, her forced grin dropping as soon as the door was closed. 

Maybe the date would not be as terrible as she thinks. Maybe they could make amends and possibly even...

Jiwoo shook her head at the thought.

𝘕𝘰. 𝘞𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬.

***

An hour and a half later, they were almost ready to leave. Seulgi had provided the four of them all with outfits to wear based on their preferences and adjusted them to fit their body types. Chaewon was not into fanciful dresses but decided on a simple white pouf dress. Hyejoo did not like dresses so she just wore a common black suit. 

"Are you sure about this plan?" Jinsoul asked as Chaewon and Hyejoo were in the living room, waiting for the other half of their double date. "What if it backfires?"

"Oh, I know it won't," Chaewon said confidently. "I'm sure that once they start talking, it will go uphill from there!"

"And if it doesn't, then we'll just separate them," Hyejoo told them. "I'll just sit with Sooyoung, while Jiwoo sits with Chaewon for the rest of the night. No big deal."

"Well, since Yerim won't be there to make some...not very thought out questions...it should be fine," Hyunjin inferred.

"Hey! I said I was sorry!" Yerim shouted from the kitchen area.

"I'll keep an eye on them," Chaewon insisted. "I know they'll work out." 

Minutes later, Sooyoung came walking in with a similar suit as Hyejoo's but in grey color instead. She looked nervous but still had a subtle smile that would grow on her face every once and a while. Chaewon saw this and thought that maybe there was an opportunity to work out.

"How are you feeling?" Hyejoo asked her.

"Pretty good," Sooyoung replied. "Didn't expect to be doing this today but I don't mind."

"You better not screw this up!" Chaewon warned half-jokingly. "If you hurt my best friend, you will be sorry."

"Got it," Sooyoung chuckled. "You have my word."

Not long after this, Jiwoo entered the room. She was wearing the short-skirted peach halter dress and a few pieces of jewelry. Jiwoo and Sooyoung met eyes, pausing while their eyes wandered the other person's appearance. They admired one another for several seconds before turning away awkwardly. Jiwoo walked past Sooyoung - breaking the tension.

"Good luck," Heejin whispered with a snicker after witnessing the ordeal. 

"Thanks, we'll need it," Hyejoo sighed while Chaewon chuckled sheepishly.

The four of them headed to a carriage outside of the house, provided by the mayor. A coachman opened the door for them so they would enter the vessel and travel to their date site.

It took them twenty minutes before they arrived, pulling up to a restaurant in the more expensive side of Aqui Town. The eating establishment was even more stunning on the inside, with the elegant music and exquisite details; certainly not a place that any of them could afford. 

Walking up to the hostess, Hyejoo told her their names and showed them to another room at the back of the restaurant. To ensure their privacy and in case anyone heinous would come out, Seulgi paid for a private room that would be blocked by two of her guards. The room was just as fancy as the rest of the place but felt even more special now that it was just the four of them.

"Wow," Chaewon said with astonishment. "I've never been to a place like this before..."

"My parents would take me to these fancy restaurants but this place beats out all of them," Jiwoo remarked, just as impressed.

"Well, Chaewon and I will sit over here," Hyejoo declared, leading her girlfriend to a table on the right side of the room. "And you two can enjoy yourselves on that side of the room."

Sooyoung and Jiwoo looked at the remaining table awkwardly before hesitantly moving over there, sitting down at the table. Both of them avoided eye contact as their eyes drifted to every little thing in the room besides their date. Sooyoung skimmed over the menu a couple of times while Jiwoo would check her phone every minute. Once, the redhead looked over at her friends to see then laughing and thoroughly enjoying themselves.

Eventually, Jiwoo decided to break the ice.

"So, um, long time, huh?"

"What?" Sooyoung looked up from the table. 

"Uh, I mean, it's been a long time since we've sat down like this," Jiwoo clarified nervously. "I remember we used to do this all the time back when we were just actors in the same kdrama."

"Oh, that's true," Sooyoung nodded. "Although, it was more like a bar than a fancy restaurant but it was fun at the time."

"Yeah..."

Another awkward pause.

"You...look nice."

"Huh?" Jiwoo stared at her with wider eyes.

"You look nice," Sooyoung repeated with more confidence. "The style of the dress and color really suits you."

"Oh, thanks," Jiwoo smiled softly. "You look very nice as well. You always looked charming in suits."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

A longer pause.

"I'm actually glad Chaewon set us up on this date," Sooyoung started. "It's great to catch up."

"Yeah, I agree," Jiwoo added on. "We've been distant so this date idea isn't half bad. Just remember that, whatever you want to say tonight, I'm open to it. I...want us to be more relaxed around each other."

"Noted," Sooyoung smiled. "Let's just make this as pleasant as possible."

Soon after, the waitress came by and took their orders. The waitress left and the pair was back to being nearly quiet and alone. Jiwoo, once again, looked back at the youngest two and saw Hyejoo lightly pecking Chaewon's cheek. Immediately, she felt a peculiar sensation in her chest as the corners of her lips downturned.

"I never thought Hyejoo would be this happy," Sooyoung remarked, making Jiwoo swerve her head towards the oldest. "It's been a while."

"Really?" Jiwoo questioned sympathetically. She knew about Hyejoo's situation with her father and the rough break-up she had years ago, so that was not new. But Sooyoung rarely talked about it, which was fair.

"Yeah, she was so shy back then," Sooyoung confirmed. "Hyejoo was always reserved and would not talk as much. Over time, she would be more talkative but still would never truly have that spark of happiness. Now Chaewon came along and Hyejoo is now more cheerful than ever before."

"I guess that's what happens when you find your soulmate," Jiwoo commented. "It's like meeting your other half. I know Chaewon used to be a lot shyer and would have a hard time being around other people besides me. Now with Hyejoo, she is more energetic and social."

"I'm happy for them."

Jiwoo nodded in response, smiling when their younger friends kissing briefly.

"You know..." Sooyoung sighed. "I'm sorry for what happened a few days ago. It was wrong of me for mentioning our broken relationship when we're still sensitive about it. The comment was unnecessary."

"No, it's fine," Jiwoo accepted. "I shouldn't have gotten so upset. You were just speaking the truth so I shouldn't have overreacted. I just... nothing."

"Tell me," Sooyoung urged. "You said that we have to be more open tonight. I can take it."

"Well, it just reminded me," Jiwoo continued. "When you said that, it just made me frustrated. I know I'm being selfish but I truly thought that we could work out. I don't care about your past or what you've done. I know you started dating me because of Gahyeon but I feel like the feelings were still there. But I guess not everything in life works out."

"I know you don't care anymore," Sooyoung understood. "I'm glad that you're not scared of me. And, of course, I had feelings for you. Dating you was one of the best things to happen in my life. I just don't want to hurt you..."

"Hurt me? Honestly, you ignoring hurts me more than anything..."

"I'm not trying to..." Sooyoung looked downward. "I want you to be happy. With me, I'm not sure that will happen. I'll only hurt you eventually."

"No, you won't," Jiwoo protested. "You won't hurt me. I'll be much happier being with you than without you. We both like each other so much that being apart for several months hurt us more than we want to admit. And, if I'm being honest, then... you've hurt me too much already for it to get any worse. I'm not saying that to criticize you; it's just how I feel..."

"It can definitely get worse," Sooyoung's voice started to waver. "Gahyeon could kidnap and kill you for revenge. Anything could happen to you...and me... because of my mistakes."

"You're right..." Jiwoo agreed. "But that will happen regardless of whether we are dating or not. Hypothetically, I'd much rather die happy with the person I love than die regretfully of my actions."

Sooyoung repeated the last sentence in her head. The more she replayed the phrase, the more melancholic she felt. Sooyoung looked back up at Jiwoo with glassy eyes, trying to maintain her composure. But even she could not hold back her emotions for long.

"Sooyoung?..." Jiwoo watched the oldest's expression change from poised to doleful. 

Eventually, the tears forming in Sooyoung's eyes overflowed and drizzled down her ashen cheeks, staining her jacket. She let out sniffles and helpless whimpers as she looked down at her lap.

Jiwoo stared for a minute, not sure whether she had said anything wrong or insensitive. Additionally, seeing Sooyoung cry was new for her. Of course, the death hybrid had gotten upset where she was on the verge of crying. But never since they had met had Jiwoo ever seen her look so vulnerable.

Not being able to bear watching the oldest cry like that, Jiwoo got up from her chair and embraced her weeping friend with a cordial hug. Sooyoung continued to cry into the red head's shoulder, damping that part of her dress. This continued for over five minutes without anyone saying a word - even from Chaewon and Hyejoo, who had just noticed the situation but chose to stare in silence. 

When the sobbing was reduced to a few sniffles, Jiwoo pulled away gently to look at Sooyoung. Her affectionate eyes met with the somber eyes of the older, causing them both to smile awkwardly.

"I'm sorry..." Sooyoung broke the silence, her voice coming out hoarsely. 

"Never apologize for crying," Jiwoo told her. "You can cry with me anytime. I'm never going to judge you for being honest with your emotions."

"Thanks but that wasn't the only thing I was apologizing for..." Sooyoung continued. "I'm sorry for ignoring you and messing with your feelings. It was wrong of me to make you wait all this time like you were always an option. Truth is, I do like you. I'm just afraid of what I could do to you..."

"You won't do anything to me," Jiwoo claimed. "You won't hurt me at all - I know that. Let's just stop focusing on what happened months ago. We can move forward and treat this like a new beginning. We don't have to start dating today. We have months to rebuild our relationship so we don't have to rush. So, can we agree to...start over?"

"I..." Sooyoung paused for several seconds and said: "Sure. Let's start over. But, let's just be close friends for now, if that's okay?..."

"Yes, that's fine," Jiwoo agreed. "As long as you stop avoiding me."

"Understood," Sooyoung smiled.

"Then I'm fine with that."

The two of them hugged one more time before Jiwoo sat back in her chair.

The atmosphere after this conversation was much more light-hearted. For the first time in months, Jiwoo and Sooyoung were able to spend hours together without any tension and anxiousness. They were laughing while enjoying their dinner, which arrived ten minutes after their mutual agreement. 

Chaewon glanced at the older two a few times and grinned. The goal of setting them up on this date was for them to finally make amends, which appeared to have worked. Maybe this could lead to the two of them to start dating again but it was too soon to tell - for 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘢𝘭 reasons. But those reasons can be addressed later.

Everything seemed to be going well.

Almost too well.

"𝘈𝘈𝘈𝘈𝘈𝘏!"

The four of them jerked their heads towards the closed door, where they heard the muffled sound of a lady screaming in pain. Just as they did so, one of the two guards outside of the door burst into the room, trying to remain composed.

"We must leave immediately," the guard told them, pushing open the back door behind the two tables. 

They wanted to question what was happening but knew it was not the time. However, Jiwoo glimpsed through the slightly ajar door, watching as many customers were in a panic. Several smaller black-colored dragons with menacing red eyes were attacking these people, attempting and succeeding to bite them.

One person stood there like she was monitoring the situation. Jiwoo remembered that lady from anywhere. Seeing this woman brought back an instant mirage of memories in her head - the nonchalant attitude, the taunting smirk, the powerful stance. And, most importantly, the lab coat.

Jiwoo shakily gulped. "Siyeon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! Wow, so a lot happened. With Haseul saving the day, I enjoyed writing that scene because I've never actually shown what her powers are capable of. Haseul doesn't use her powers as much unless there is an emergency, which is what occured here. You all will see more of it soon! Also, the Sooyoung and Jiwoo date! They finally got to sit down and talk after on and off fighting, which is a huge step from them. Both of them opened up a but, especially Sooyoung, so that is good. So expect some good things to come out of this date. However, keep in mind that Jiwoo doesn't know about the uncertainty of Sooyoung's future so expect some conflict with that as well. But overall, their relationship is going to get better from here. Finally, the cult is finally come back into the picture! More drama to come from that as well!
> 
> Also, I have a question for you all! Would you all be interested in a Christmas special for this story? As in, I post a one-shot around December 25th using the characters of "STAND BY ME"? This fanfic will be finished in the first or second week on December, so the Christmas special will take place after this fanfic's events. So that means it will work as a cute 20k word one-shot but also as a "catching up with the characters" type story. Tell me in the comments section what you think!
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	14. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 13 - 𝑵𝒖𝒃𝒊𝒗𝒂𝒈𝒂𝒏𝒕.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙉𝙐𝘽𝙄𝙑𝘼𝙂𝘼𝙉𝙏  
> (adj.)  
> \- having the weight of the world off your shoulders as you wander above your problems.

"Are you all alright?!" Jinsoul asked apprehensively as her four friends came into the mayor's meeting room.

After the incident at the restaurant - Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Chaewon, and Hyejoo were cautiously escorted by the guard. They contacted Seulgi, who brought the rest of the group to her building in order to keep all of them safe. Jihyo had packed everything, knowing that would have to leave right now before they were found. 

"Yeah, we're okay," Sooyoung stated calmly. "No one was harmed."

"Good," Seulgi quickly commented after talking to several of her workers. "We have to get you all to your next destination without being seen by those intruders. I have received calls, saying that several people are attacking my citizens with these reptile-like beasts. I have arranged for you to be traveled by guarded carriages until you reach the fourth territory."

"They must have been sent by Gahyeon," Hyunjin theorized. "She definitely has her eyes on us."

"I saw the face of the lady at the restaurant and..." Jiwoo exhaled quiveringly. "It was Siyeon, the person who injected that serum in all of those cult members."

"You mean that woman with the lab coat we saw during the rescue?" Hyejoo asked. 

"Yes, it must be."

"Then that confirms it," Hyunjin shook her head with frustration. "We have to go."

"Excuse me, Ms. Mayor," a lady walked into the room. "A woman is outside the building, demanding to be given a girl named 'Chaewon'. Otherwise, she is threatening to attack."

Chaewon found herself growing perturbed as her heart began to pound faster in her chest. Even though she remained calm with her expression, internally she was shivering with trepidation. As soon as she heard a commotion in the restaurant, Chaewon knew it was because the cult wanted her. She tried to forget about the fact for as long as she could but clearly it was the time to worry. 

"Keep the doors locked," Seulgi instructed. "Send the remaining guards to handle her. I will be coming down to address her after I send these travelers on their way."

"What will happen to you?" Yeojin asked naively, frowning while the woman left the room.

"Best case scenario? We can capture all of these intruders and we deal with the damage," Seulgi explained. "Worst case scenario? Well...let me not worry you with that. We have to get you going."

Seulgi brought them to the highest floor of the office building, where three carriages were waiting. Before the group got into the vessels, the mayor had a few instructions:

"You will be taken to the fourth territory straight away, possibly arriving by morning. There are two guards in each of the carriages so you will be protected. If there are any issues, one of them should be able to contact me. I have always got in touch with the ruler of your next destination and she will be escorting you once you get there, so no need for wandering."

"Thank you so much for everything," Jungeun smiled. "We're sorry about your town."

"Well, it was inevitable," Seulgi sighed. "But you all have the potential to fix all of this so you have my full support. Now, you must leave before those intruders get impatient."

The group got into the carriages, four in the first two and five in the last one. Soon after, Seulgi said her goodbyes as the back wall of the building began to rise until there was an exit towards the outside. 

"Thank you," Chaewon said softly out of the window as the carriages started to leave the building.

"Do not mention it," Seulgi grinned. "Trust me - I know you are destined for great things."

Chaewon shyly smiled as the carriages finally pulled away. One of the guards in her carriages - which was occupied with Heejin, Hyunjin, and Hyejoo, as well as the two guards - closed the window and pulled the curtains over it.

"Please sit back and rest," The guards told them. "We will ensure that you arrive safely."

"Alright," Chaewon complied. "Thank you for protecting us."

"Just doing our job."

"I guess that confirms we're being followed," Hyejoo remarked. "Maybe Yubin was leading them to us."

"At first, yes," Hyunjin agreed. "We're half-way finished but we don't know if they know that. Thanks to Yubin, they know we're on this mission though."

"Do you think Gahyeon is here too?" Chaewon asked worriedly.

"I mean, I don't know as well as Sooyoung or Haseul, so I can't say for sure," Hyunjin stated. "But I doubt that she's here. Gahyeon seems like the type of person to let everyone else do their dirty work. Plus, she has to oversee this operation so she's definitely being cautious. I bet all she truly wants is you, not the shards."

"Maybe that's just a bonus," Heejin added. "Haeun is who they want, so they target Chaewon."

"But why would she focus on Haeun?" Chaewon asked. "Gahyeon literally has the potential to take over all of the dimensions, so why does she need me?"

"Vengeful people like Gahyeon don't act because of trivial reasons," Heejin responded. "It's not like those movies that humans always watch. Real antagonists have motivations that caused them to snap. Clearly, Haeun is her motivation."

"But still..." Chaewon frowned.

"I wish Sana was here," Hyejoo commented. "Because she seemed to know everything."

"Yeah...And Haeun..."

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do to get them back right now," Hyunjin stated bluntly. "We just have to figure it out on our own. We already have a lot of clues to help us. Before we're done, I'm very sure we'll know."

The conversation ended right there as they all fell into their thoughts - Chaewon, specifically. She could not properly place her true feelings; whether she was irritated or sanguine, crestfallen or inspirited. Maybe it was a collage of all four of those emotions. 

Chaewon allowed for those thoughts to send her into a slumber - the mixed sound of the shifting waves and the distant screams lulling her to dreamland.

***

𝘙𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘙𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘙𝘪𝘯𝘨.

"Hello?"

"Bad news, boss. They're not here."

"What?!"

"When we arrived at the scene, they were no longer there. Must have either left early or just barely escaped."

"You imbecile! I told you to get there before they departed! Now we have to locate them all over again!!"

"I know, I apologize."

"Apologies won't get me Haeun."

"I know it won't but I have good news. The infection is spreading all over the town, a good majority of the area, in fact. I have the mayor in my custody as well."

"That's... decent, I suppose. Try and interrogate that mayor to confess where those girls have gone. Use any sort of torture tactic you want, I don't give a fuck. I'll send some people to go searching but I expect an answer in less than twenty-four hours."

"Understood."

"You have one more chance. If I don't get Chaewon within the next forty-eight hours, I will send someone to...handle you. I'm done with the bullshit."

"I-I got it."

"Excellent."

***

As Chaewon opened her eyes, she was partially blinded by the beam of light that shined through the curtains. She gradually became aware of her surroundings, which was mostly the same as when she fell asleep. The difference was the lightweight of Hyejoo's head leaning on her shoulder - fast asleep. Across from them was Heejin laying across the carriage seat, head on top of Hyunjin's lap. 

All of her friends appeared to be dozing peacefully while the guards were sitting there wide awake and alert. 

Several minutes past and she felt the carriage gradually come to a halt, the sound of a thud indicating that it docked near land. The guards said a few words to each other before exiting the vessel, leaving the group of four by themselves. Chaewon decided to pull back the curtains to see where they were. From what was possible to see, she noticed that they were on some sort of beach - maybe an island? There were white sand and tall palm trees, with a few residences nearby.

There was a woman who walked up to the guards and talked to them. She had long black hair and wearing a white corset and flowing skirt to match. The woman also had large white angel wings on her back. 

While Chaewon was busy staring, the woman turned her head in the blonde's direction, flashing a tiny smile before returning to the conversation. Minutes later, the woman came up to the carriage and was let in by the guards.

"Hello," The woman greeted as she slightly opened the door. "I heard what happened last night. I just wanted to let you know that you're safe now."

"Thanks but...who are you?"

"I'm Shuhua," the woman beamed. "And you must be Chaewon, right?"

The blonde nodded. "How did you know?"

"Because you remind me of my dearest friend. I think you know who that is."

Slowly after this conversation, everyone gradually woke up and started to exit the vessel. They were cautious at first but slowly warmed up to the beauty of the island. However, they quickly learned that this was just the beginning.

"This is just a smaller part of Whimsi Island," Shuhua explained. "The mainland is above us, which is where you all will be staying. So let's hurry before-" 

"Shuhua!" Jihyo leaped out of the carriage and ran up to give the ruler a hug. 

"Oh wow," Shuhua jumped from being startled, the sudden embrace causing the rapid flutter in her wings for a few seconds. "J-Jihyo?"

"You're the new ruler of this place?!" Jihyo remarked as she pulled away. "That's so amazing!"

"Yeah, I started three months ago!" Shuhua told her with an eager smile. "My mother stepped down due to old age so I was just thrown into the role! But I didn't expect to be meeting and aiding you again!"

"Me neither!" Jihyo giggled. 

The whole demeanor of the ruler changed from reserved and cordial to energetic and bubbly. Shuhua and Jihyo were talking with others while repeatedly laughing, forgetting that everyone else was around them. 

"Ahem," Jinsoul cleared her throat. "Jihyo?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry!" Jihyo chuckled sheepishly when she realized. "Well, I'm so glad to see you again but we're kind of in a hurry."

"Yes, Seulgi told me everything," Shuhua said when returning to the subject. "And I think I can help you with a few of your questions - not just the shards. But first, let's go to the castle so we can speak privately."

Before leaving, the group thanked and said farewell to the guards and the coachmen. After making sure that they had departed safely, the group followed Shuhua to her home. In order to get there, the hybrids of the group carried the non-hybrids while flying to the world above the clouds. 

They landed on one of the larger strips of clouds and was able to gaze at the area. The territory was more suburban than the last one, similar to Fyre Village. However, the places were completely opposite as these houses were more capricious and high-end. Many angels were moving between the land below and up above, spreading out throughout the area. This place was certainly the most populated of all of the territories they have been to.

The group walked across this long golden bridge towards a large castle made of gold, shimmering under the rising sun. For Chaewon, she felt a sense of deja vu but she could not recall why. It was as if she had seen this scenery before - possibly in real life or in her imagination. 

"Welcome to my home," Shuhua introduced as her guards pushed open the castle doors.

The castle was more spacious than any other than had been to. The walls of the building were so tall that they could not see the ceiling on the inside. Angels were flying around the open space, either working or engaging in small talk and activities. There were several small cloud strips where people could sit in mid-air.

The designs inside the castle were also much more intricate with romanesque paintings and medieval sculptures, seemingly of historical figures.

The group walked down the hallway of impressionist artworks until they reached a library room. The number of books was difficult to estimate as there seemed to be hundreds of bookshelves in the room. Shuhua led them through the maze of shelves until they reached a table with many chairs, a few women sitting down as the ruler began to speak.

"So, as I said, I know what has been going on from Seulgi," Shuhua began. "And I think I may be able to help. I have been watching Earth for quite a while but it seems like you all have more insight than I do."

"You've seen Earth recently?" Chaewon asked, her hopes being raised. "What's happening there? Is everyone okay?" 

"To put it simply, no," Shuhua replied to the second question. "I don't want to scare you guys but... it's not looking good. It has become a totalitarian wasteland. The corrupted souls have become the dictators of the land and control every aspect of the humans' lives. Anyone human who has tried to rebel has been put to death. Break any of their rules will lead to execution. There seems to be no hope in that world. And if we don't hurry then...we might end up the same way."

"Oh..." Chaewon frowned while looking down at her feet. She did not know what she expecting to hear, considering the severity of this situation. But hearing that her home, and consequentially her parents and friends, were in danger frightened her greatly. 

"But the reason why we're in here isn't to terrify you guys," Shuhua reassured. "We're here because of some research that I know can help. There is one person who is the reason behind all of this chaos, right?"

"Yes, Gahyeon is her name," Hyunjin stated. "She was the one who started the cult and is now after all of us, Chaewon especially because of Haeun. We're not sure of what her motivation is or what she's truly planning but we know it involves Haeun in some way."

"What is her full name?"

"Lee Gahyeon," Jiwoo answered, being the only one who was close enough to know.

Shuhua turned around to a screen on the wall, typing a few letters into it. After pressing 'ENTER', a golden line led from where the ruler was standing and through the bookshelves. 

"Follow me," Shuhua instructed, prompting them to stand and walk behind her.

They followed the golden line until it reached a singular book on the shelf. Shuhua pulled it out and showed off the cover, which read in bold letters: 𝐋𝐄𝐄 𝐆𝐀𝐇𝐘𝐄𝐎𝐍

"All of these books represent each mythical person to ever exist," Shuhua explained. "That's why there are billions of books in here. If you are related to any sort of magic, your book is in here. Each book details the life of each person, so some books will be longer than others. If Gahyeon is truly behind this, this book should hint us to her motivation."

"Wait, so, I could be in here?" Chaewon asked curiously. 

"You are in here, yes. So is Haeun, if you're interested."

"Maybe later," Jinsoul claimed. "Right now, we are in a hurry." 

"Well, let's open this up," Shuhua announced. "Although, it is strange why the book is so short when her crimes were so excessive..."

Shuhua flipped to the last page of the book to investigate. After reading, her eyes widened as she stared at the page in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Jungeun asked when she noticed the change in facial expression.

"Well, there's a problem here," Shuhua started. "Are you sure this is the right name?"

"Yes, we're positive," Jiwoo nodded. "She's been with me since I was young so I know that's her name."

"Well, then there is an issue because, in this book, it says that...she died centuries ago."

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed with shock, not believing what they had just heard.

"That doesn't make any sense," Hyejoo protested. "Gahyeon is still alive, we know this. There's no way that's the truth!"

"It is," Shuhua claimed apologetically. "The book updates every time a new event occurs in the person's life. And here, it says that she burnt to death since her village was burnt down. So, Gahyeon is no longer with us."

"But how is that even possible?!" Hyunjin questioned. "Unless that Gahyeon is an imposter but I don't see the benefit of choosing someone so insignificant."

"Well, there are three ways it can be true," Shuhua began. "The first way is what you mentioned but, as you said, it would make no sense. The second way is that they both have the same name but my system would show both..."

"And the third way?" 

"Well...it may seem impossible but considering current issues..."

"Dark soul possession," Jihyo thought aloud. "That's what you're talking about, right?"

Shuhua sighed. "Unfortunately..."

"What's that?" Chaewon asked worriedly. 

"It is a process that...it has not been done for centuries," Shuhua elaborated. "To explain this better, let's use you and Haeun. You both were on the brink of death when you both merged souls. Because you were not dead yet, no soul has more power over the other. Even though Haeun clearly is more hidden, that is her choice. You have her features and abilities but the thoughts and memories are still your own."

"But then change the story to you being dead and Haeun still being alive," Jihyo continued the scenario. "If Haeun got in touch with rare dark magic, she could have full control of your body while still keeping her thoughts intact. You wouldn't be here right now if that was the case. So, if this Gahyeon is actually dead, then the Gahyeon we see is..."

"Someone wrongfully possessing her body," Chaewon finished. 

"Exactly."

"But who would do such a thing?" Jiwoo wondered. 

"Someone who has a bone to pick with the rest of the dimensions, Earth in particular," Shuhua concluded. "The person is filled with so much conniption and bitterness that they were willing to resort to murder in order to find satisfaction."

"And that's why we need to collect all of those shards," Jihyo reminded. "It should expel the dark soul out of the true Gahyeon. So far, none have them have been broken or damaged in any way so it's been going well."

"Then I shouldn't waste your time," Shuhua allowed. "I can send you there as soon as possible, however, it is quite a venture. I suggest you rest for a few hours and we'll leave this afternoon. Don't worry about any intruders; I have plenty of guards that are keeping a sharp eye on the area."

The group decided to take up on that plan since they were still tired from last night. So Shuhua showed them to their rooms and allowed them to settle down. Sooyoung, Jiwoo, Chaewon, and Hyejoo were all still in their fancy outfits from the date so they got to shower and change. 

"So, I'm guessing that the date went well," Hyejoo remarked when sat on the bed after showering and putting on casual clothes. Sooyoung was sitting on her bed on the other side of the room, both of them conversing while Chaewon was in the shower and Jiwoo stepped out of the room.

"Yeah, it actually was better than I expected," Sooyoung affirmed, smiling at the heartfelt memory. "Besides having to be rushed out of there, we enjoyed ourselves up to that point. I think we'll be fine."

"That's good," Hyejoo smiled. "I'm happy for you guys. Does that mean that you'll eventually...?"

"Oh, that," Sooyoung shrugged. "I don't think so. I still don't know if anything will happen to me or not, so I won't bother."

"But wouldn't she like to know? So that way she doesn't get attached."

"We won't," Sooyoung stated confidently. "We have six days left. There's no way we'd get close that fast."

"You'd be surprised..."

"Nothing is going to happen."

"Sooyoung?" Jiwoo called out when entering the room. "Are you busy?"

"No," Sooyoung sat up on the bed, giving the redhead her full attention. "Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to take a quick walk around the castle with me," Jiwoo offered nervously. "So that we can continue our date from yesterday..."

"Um, sure..." Sooyoung agreed with an equally as nervous expression, getting off the bed to follow Jiwoo. As she left, she turned around to see the smug face that Hyejoo had that spelled out: '𝘛𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶'.

"This place looks so beautiful," Sooyoung complimented after a few minutes of silence. "Probably the best territory we've been to so far."

"Mhm," Jiwoo nodded. "The paintings are pretty nice. Yerim was freaking out about them earlier."

"Sounds like her," Sooyoung chuckled. "Kahei was excited as well. When she saw the bedrooms, she was trying so hard not to freak out. It was so adorable!"

"Oh."

Sooyoung noticed the irritation in Jiwoo's voice and turned to her. The redhead was looking to the side, pouting her lips, and furrowing her eyebrows. She was ready to ask what was wrong but then it struck her like a dozen bricks.

"You know we're just friends, right?"

"Huh?" Jiwoo stared at her for a few seconds. "Oh... I mean, I know that but..."

"Talk to me," Sooyoung advised with a warm smile, knowing that the younger was holding back. "Why do you think we like each other?"

"You guys are just so... secretive," Jiwoo said with annoyance. "I didn't care at first. When you two started to hang out a bit, I was happy for you. But then I walked in on you guys talking about your past relationship and Kahei asking if you still liked her. After that, all of your interactions more intimate. And now, I don't know what to believe."

"First of all, if you had waited to walk in on us, you would know that I would have said no," Sooyoung claimed amusedly. "Yes, we dated. Maybe we had something but most of it was manipulated by Gahyeon. Also, are you sure that we have gotten more intimate or does your jealousy make it appear that way?"

Jiwoo blinked dumbfoundedly. "Maybe..."

"I'm pretty sure it's the latter," Sooyoung laughed. "Jiwoo, I don't have any romantic feelings towards Kahei. Nothing is going on between us besides friendship. Actually, the reason why we've been talking a lot is because of you."

"Me?" 

"Yes," Sooyoung hummed. "She kept telling me that we should talk but I constantly kept stalling. Kahei made me realize that I shouldn't wait and that's why I was excited about the date, even if I didn't show it."

"So, then, why did you want to talk to me?"Jiwoo asked with pure eyes. "Is it just so we can reconcile or...?"

"Yes, it was," Sooyoung claimed almost too sternly. "I just wanted us to be friends again."

"Oh, okay," Jiwoo said dismissively. Sooyoung did not question the reaction because she knew where it would lead.

They continued to walk through the castle until they stepped outside to get some fresh air. 

"Best case scenario, say if we do get home in one piece," Jiwoo started with an awkward chuckle. "What would want to do?"

"Huh, I haven't really thought about it..." Sooyoung responded truthfully. "What would you do?"

"Probably take up some hobbies," Jiwoo replied. "I've always been so dependant on other people that I've never done much by myself, like Yerim with art or Hyunjin with her reading. I guess I want to find something that inspired me." 

"You should," Sooyoung encouraged warmly. "There's a lot you can do. I bet you'll find a hobby sooner than you think."

"Thanks," Jiwoo grinned. "I've been thinking of doing something related to fashion so maybe sewing? Jungeun offered to teach me how so I'm eager for that! Maybe I could make you new pajamas after I stole yours."

"I would like that," Sooyoung laughed gleefully. "I can't wait to see it."

"Don't get too excited yet," Jiwoo laughed alongside her. "I'm probably terrible at sewing."

"I doubt that," Sooyoung refused to believe. "You're good at everything."

"No, I'm not..." 

"Great actor and model, incredible singing voice, social butterfly, can ride a horse and now a pegasus," Sooyoung listed off. "I can name more. But, most importantly, you're too determined to let yourself suck at anything."

"It mostly because of my parents pigeonholing me to be their '𝘪𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳'," Jiwoo explained. "So I tried to do anything else just to rebel from them. They always said that I was '𝘵𝘰𝘰 𝘨𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴', so I ended up getting a bunch just to spite them. Plus, I knew I didn't want to be a part of the family business since I was young so I tried to get other interests so I have an alternate plan."

"That was smart," Sooyoung complimented. "And look at you now. You're becoming a better person than your parents."

"Nah, I don't count aiding in the demise of your home as '𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳'."

"I think that being able to have such amazing friends who care for you and the fact that you're not snobby or stuck-up means that you're a way better person. You have a big heart, which I realized the moment I met you. Sure, that's why you fell for Gahyeon's tricks. However, that's also why you're so adamant about making up for your mistakes. I think that's a personality of someone who is a sweetheart."

"O-Oh, wow..." Jiwoo sputtered out, utterly speechless. Her cheeks became rosy pink from the opinion, causing Sooyoung smile at her endearingly.

"It's the truth," Sooyoung stressed. "I think you are destined for great things. Maybe you may not see it but I certainly do."

"Thanks..." Jiwoo bit her bottom lip to hold back a smile. "I never knew you thought that way."

"Of course I do," Sooyoung chuckled. "We dated for a while. Even if it was for Gahyeon initially, my feelings for you became real. It was because of traits like those that made me love you."

It was only after Sooyoung said that she realized the can of worms that she had accidentally opened. Jiwoo looked up at her, mouth opening and closing as it tried to form words. Sooyoung looked back, unsure whether to clarify her statement or to leave it as is. Although, she did not know what she would rectify.

"And now?..."

"Hm?"

"Do those traits make you love me now?" Jiwoo asked, the slight intention behind her question.

"I...I...I can't answer that question," Sooyoung blushed with embarrassment.

"Why?"

"Because I..." Sooyoung sighed. "I don't know what I feel. Every time I want to move from what we had, I can't. I also think I'm about to make a mistake."

"Then maybe you are," Jiwoo pouted her bottom lip. "Maybe that thought is valid. Maybe it's telling you that there is more you're looking for."

The tension in the area began to develop. It was not the same tension as when they were fighting or avoiding each other. It was the kind of tension that made them long for something more but could not explain. 

The two kept staring into one another's eyes, rarely tearing away for a second. The only time they would look away from the eyes is when they would slip to the other woman's lips. Sooyoung knew she had to stop this because it went against all of her promises. But, it almost became impossible.

Just as Jiwoo was about to make the first move, a sudden 𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘨! noise from above, almost like a mini-explosion. It was loud and for the two to snap out of their trance and jump backward. Suddenly, it began to rain but not above any other area - just their own.

"It worked!" Yerim exclaimed as she ran up to the interrupted duo, bow and arrow in hand. 

"Oh, did it rain on you both?" Jihyo asked regretfully. "Sorry, we were just testing something!"

"Yeah, guess what I can do??" Yerim asked rhetorically as she got aimed her arrow towards the sky. The water droplet tattoos on the backside of her hands began to glow right before the arrow was shot, flying towards the open sky. Yerim snapped her fingers and the arrow exploded with the same sound that the older pair had heard. Rain began to fall within a ten-feet radius from where the arrow was.

"How...How did you do that?" Jiwoo wondered with awe.

"It's thanks to this bow and arrow!" Yerim stated, showing off the blue and gold weapons. "After yesterday's task, I got these tattoos on my hands. Now, when I use these weapons, I have better aim and have new abilities!"

"We're still discovering them since I've never seen a situation like this!" Jihyo claimed. "It's rare for a human to gain any sort of connection with a magical weapon."

"Wait, so you teaching her how to shoot an arrow wasn't intentional?" Sooyoung questioned with surprise.

"Nope, not at all," Jihyo shook her head. "I only taught her because I thought her skill of picking on small details would make using this weapon easier. This is purely coincidence."

"But very appreciated!" Yerim giggled. "This is so cool!"

"I'll have to look into why she has these powers now," Jihyo stated. "Anyways, you guys look like a dear in headlights!"

"Oh, it was nothing..." Sooyoung blushed, matching the shade that Jiwoo wore on her cheeks. Silently, she was thanking Yerim for causing that rain to happen, which helped her avoid disaster. On the other hand, she was slightly frustrated that what was about to happen was interrupted. Sooyoung could not place why though.

"Hmm, right..." Jihyo smirked knowingly. "Well, we'll leave you two to...make amends. Come on, Yerim."

"Coming!" Yerim followed Jihyo into the gardens, leaving the older two alone once more.

"Let's just go inside," Sooyoung suggested, wiping off her slightly soaked face. "We should probably get some towels."

"Good idea," Jiwoo agreed, walking back to the building.

Sooyoung stood still and watched Jiwoo walk away for a few seconds. She could not explain the intense feeling in her chest, which was pushing her to do something she could not define. It was like a longing - for Jiwoo, perhaps? Sooyoung did not have a clue.

"Are you coming?" Jiwoo called out.

Sooyoung decided to shake off those desires for now. 

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

***

"Honey, look at this!"

"What?" Jinsoul sat down on the bench next to her wife, staring at the open book. "Did you find anything about who is possessing Gahyeon?"

"No, but I found your book!" Jungeun giggled as she happily flipped through the pages. "You had such a big crush on me back then! So cute!" 

"Hey, don't look at that!" Jinsoul demanded as she attempted to snatch the book from Jungeun's grasp. The fauna hybrid was quick to stand up and keep the aqua hybrid from taking it.

"You really thought I liked Hyejoo?" Jungeun teased. "That's so adorable!"

"Ya!" Jinsoul's face turned bright red. "Can you not read over that? It was like nine years ago!"

"Still endearing nine years later!" Jungeun laughed. "You were such a lovestruck cutie!"

"Shush..."

"Can you two focus?" Hyunjin asked with slight frustration, flipping through the fifth book that hour. "We have a crisis on our hands. You guys can flirt in your bedroom."

"Hm, I would love to," Jungeun said smugly. "But how about you tell your girlfriend that?"

Hyunjin looked up at Heejin, who had been sitting on a stray cloud while reading. Even though she only turned away from a few minutes, the wind hybrid was already fast asleep on that cloud, as if she napping in bed. Heejin's knees were up to her chest while lying sideways, right arm dangling off the platform and while her other arm was acting as a pillow for her head.

"She's been napping a lot lately," Jinsoul remarked. "She likes sleeping but even this is excessive."

"Yeah, she is," Hyunjin agreed. "I assumed it was because she was still recovering but it's starting to worry me. Heejin is always drowsy like her energy is being drained."

"Strange," Jungeun frowned. "I'll do a check-up on her later. Maybe she's sick."

"You'll probably have to wait for after the fourth task," Hyunjin reminded. "This territory is linked with wind hybrids so Heejin is definitely going. I just hope she can handle it. She constantly insists that she's fine but I really don't think so."

"Heejin is stubborn most of the time," Jinsoul stated. "Usually if someone cares about her a lot, she can get annoyed."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Hyunjin sighed. "But I get it. Although, I kinda find it funny."

"Why?"

"Because Heejin cares too much as well," Hyunjin observed, putting the book back on the shelf. "I remember when we made our relationship official, it was when I was ready to give up on this whole situation. Heejin yelled at me at first but, when I broke down, her whole demeanor just changed and she was... strangely protective. Now, when we're alone, Heejin can be a lot more sympathetic. I don't know why that is but it's cute."

"Really?" Jinsoul said in shock, not expecting the observation. "I never really noticed that."

"It's hard to pick up on because she's so careful about that trait. But I appreciate her for who she is. Sure, she can be stubborn but I find it cute. We both care too much but we're just too reserved to show it. We're strange that way."

"That's...good."

Jinsoul was reminded of the argument from yesterday. No wonder Heejin was so defensive. Truthfully, she felt apologetic for being so intrusive in their relationship just because it was not like her own. 

"But we can worry about that later," Hyunjin claimed. "Right now, we have to find out who that imposter is. So please, no more flirting."

"No promises," Jungeun snickered but got back to work. 

Jinsoul also returned to reading, mind swarming with plenty of confusing thoughts.

***

"You wanted to see me?" Yeojin skipped up to Yerim and Jihyo. She noticed the bag in the youngest woman's hands and instantly got excited. "Wait, do I get a weapon now??"

"Yep, it's your turn!" Jihyo confirmed. "I figured since Yerim learning how to shoot an arrow helped her with the third task, I thought it would be best to teach your weapon before the fourth one!"

"Let me see!" Yeojin eyed the bag excitedly as Jihyo took a pair of gloves out of them. The gloves were velvet-colored with a purple gem in the center. 

Jihyo put the gloves on Yeojin's hands, which turned out to be oversized initially. However, the gloves began to shrink until it was snug around her hands.

"Ooh, what does this do?" 

"It creates an explosive called an '𝘈𝘯𝘦𝘮𝘰 𝘉𝘰𝘮𝘣'," Jihyo explained. "It's a bomb that when it lands, creates a burst of wind that can knock down enemies! If you combine the bomb with any other element, it can deal a lot of damage!"

"Oo, I want to try!" Yeojin got excited, examing the gloves. "How do you do it?" 

"It may be hard since you're not used to conjuring magic but you should able to visualize it. Then you'll feel a shock through your fingers and the bomb will be in your hand! At first, it may take minutes but it should reduce to a second over time!"

"Good luck, Yeojin!" Yerim encouraged.

"I got this!" Yeojin beamed as she held out her hands. 

As Jihyo said, it took her several minutes before anything started to happen - about 8 minutes, to be exact. She had to restart a few times in order to regain her focus. Eventually, Yeojin felt several sparks coming from her hands, and something formed within them. Seconds after this, she opened her eyes and noticed that she was holding a large purple ball - about the size of a beach ball.

"Wow..." Yeojin stared at the Anemo Bomb for a moment, amazed. "I did that?"

"Yep!" Jihyo confirmed proudly. "Now, you see that wooden model over there? Try throwing the bomb at it."

Jihyo pointed to the person-sized wooden model that was in front of the castle's walls. Yeojin lifted the explosive over her head and hurled it across the gardens. The Anemo Bomb landed a few feet in front of the wooden model and immediately exploded into a giant gust of wind. The model ended being propelled into the wall, the head of it being broken off at impact. 

"Woah!" Both Yerim and Yeojin exclaimed. 

"See? And that is only the beginning," Jihyo giggled. "There are more effective explosives that can be obtained over time but this will do for now! Although, if you want to work on this later, we can."

"I would love to!" Yeojin nodded jovially. "This is too cool to pass up! Thank you so much!"

"No problem!" 

"We should get inside so we can get to the-"

Before Jihyo could finish, she was interjected by the sound of a crash coming from the sky. Several strings of lightning came from a part of the sky that was beginning to turn black. It looked as though the sky was cracking open as if something was trying to break through. A minute later, the lighting stopped and the sky turned back to normal as if nothing had happened. Despite this, everyone who had witnessed this was immersed in anxious chatter while staring at the sky worriedly.

"What happened?" Yerim asked in fear. 

"Someone is trying to break through the dimensional barrier," Jihyo explained. "Possibly someone from Earth, considering the commotion. We have to hurry and get out of here. We can continue this later."

The group of three headed into the castle so they could get going to the fourth task's site. In Jihyo's head, there were many worries about what could be trying to break through but she kept it to herself for now.

***

"Chaeyoung, I need help!"

Chaeyoung walked up to Yuri, who was sitting at her desk in her bedroom. The little girl was pouting while staring at the math homework sheet. 

"Do you know how to do division?" Yuri asked curiously. "Because I can't do my homework! It's really hard! And I going to leave to see my teacher in ten minutes!"

Yuri had been going to a private teacher for about five months now. Since the young girl was still young, they did not want to hold her back from an education. While Kahei would still teach her English, the queen got a private teacher that could teach her other subjects. 

Yuri was always eager to learn anything but homework was usually not as adored. Usually, Kahei and Haseul would aid her with the work but obviously that was not possible while the older girls were gone.

"I mean, I understand quite a bit," Chaeyoung answered. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm stuck on number five!" Yuri pointed to the question on the sheet. "I'm not good with larger numbers."

"Let me see," Chaeyoung sat down beside her, looking at the problem. "Seven-hundred-and-eighty-eight divided by four...."

"It's really hard, right? And we're leaving in-"

"Yuri!" Queen Yeona called out. "We're leaving in five minutes!"

"Five minutes?!" Yuri whined. "I'll never finish in time!"

Chaeyoung eyed the frown on the little girl's face and instantly felt pity. She turned back to the homework sheet and an idea hit her. Chaeyoung snapped her fingers and numbers appeared on the paper under each question, completing the whole assignment.

"Wait, how did you do that?!" Yuri gasped when she saw the completed work. "Are you, like, a math wizard or something?!"

"Um, I guess you could say that..." Chaeyoung chuckled. "My powers are knowledge-based. I can do figure out problems quickly based on past information I've retained."

"So you're like a homework robot!" Yuri leaped out of her seat. "Does that mean you can do all my homework?!"

"I could but I won't," Chaeyoung refused with a smile. "You need to learn this on your own. School is important."

"Aw, but school won't help me!" Yuri protested cutely. "I want to be an adventurer when I grow up, like the older girls! Division isn't going to help me fight monsters!"

"Maybe not," Chaeyoung laughed. "But it will help you finish school as soon as possible. Can't be an adventurer if you're a student."

"Touché."

"Now, get ready for class," Chaeyoung advised. "I'll teach you how to divide larger numbers when you get back home."

"Okay!" Yuri hugged Chaeyoung tightly while thanking her repeatedly, finally letting go to collect her homework. 

"Are you ready to leave?" Queen Yeona asked as she entered the room without an announcement. 

"Uh," Yuri turned around to glance at Chaeyoung, who had luckily transformed into her cat form in time. "Yeah! I'm ready!"

"Who were you talking to before I arrived?" 

"Oh, just myself!" Yuri insisted speedily as she put on her backpack. "It's boring without the older girls so I talk to myself instead! Anyway, let's go!"

Queen Yeona was about to question but the little girl was already out of the room. She looked at the cat for a few seconds, smiling with realization before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! The group are now in the second stage of their journey, which started with a new shocking information. Turns out that the real Gahyeon is died a long time ago, but somehow is here today?... Or is it her? 👀 We go a few explanation as to how this is possible but I want to hear your theories. 
> 
> Also, Sooyoung and Jiwoo had another talk and finally addressed the jealousy. After months of tension, they finally had a sweet moment. The moment probably would have been sweeter if Yerim had not gotten in the way (a blessing or a curse?). We'll see how they development in the future. Also, Yeojin got her weapon (which, fun fact, was inspired by a character in an online game I love to play!) and we'll get to see it in action very soon. 
> 
> Finally, the future of my stories! On Christmas Eve, I will be releasing a Christmas special for the characters of this series! The story will take place over a year after the events of this story, so you all will get an update on these characters! The story will be between 10k -15k words and will fun read to get you into the Christmas spirit!
> 
> My new chaptered series/story will be released in January of next year (hopefully, if nothing goes wrong)! It will be called "I'm in Trouble!". Not trying to spoil but this fic was inspired by movie I just got interested in! This story will be one where the characters challenge their morals and values while going through troubling situations, with a huge magical element mixed in. The story will be more provocative and mature than this story, mostly because the story will take place in the human world and most of the characters will be in university. Mature themes such as drugs, alcohol, mental disorders, sex (but not graphic, just implied or mentioned), and a lot of murder (most of them not bloody and you will see why when it's released). Because of this, I will rate the story as "M" instead of "T" like this story has. Despite this, it will be a fun read as I will attempt to balance slice-of-life with a slight hint of horror. I will also put trigger warnings before any chapter if the topic of the chapter is too graphic. Despite this, I do encourage you all to read as it will be relatable to many people, especially people who are in university like me. Just to clarify, this WILL be a fantasy, horror and slice-of-life combination, so expect a lot of magical elements mixed in!
> 
> Also, Happy Halloween, guys! I hope you all enjoy this day with whatever you're doing! I'm kinda stuck in my dorm while writing an essay and studying for exams, so that much isn't fun XD but I will try to do something festive!
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions (about this chapter and the next story) in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	15. 𝘾𝙝𝙖𝙥𝙩𝙚𝙧 14 - 𝑨𝒏𝒆𝒎𝒐.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘼𝙉𝙀𝙈𝙊  
> (noun)  
> \- the wind that changed the course of our journey

"I have entrusted my guards to keep you all safe. If there is any issue, I will be notified. However, they will protect you with their lives." Shuhua stated, right before they were ready to leave.

After the event an hour ago, the group knew it was time to start the next task. It would not be long before one of Gahyeon's followers would find their location and they did not want anyone else getting harmed. If everything went well, they could leave that night and get a head start to the fifth territory. 

To determine who was leaving, Shuhua was the one who decided. Out of all of the methods used, this one was by far the most normal yet unexplainable. Instead of some magical trinket choosing for them, the ruler simply figured it out by typing into a computer. The group did not see what was typed in but, in the end, the five were chosen.

"𝘑𝘶𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘶𝘯, 𝘏𝘦𝘦𝘫𝘪𝘯, 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯, 𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘯, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘠𝘦𝘰𝘫𝘪𝘯!" 𝘚𝘩𝘶𝘩𝘶𝘢 𝘩𝘢𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘤𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘢𝘨𝘰, 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘧𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦.

𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. "𝘏𝘰𝘸 𝘥𝘪𝘥 𝘺𝘰𝘶-"

"𝘚𝘩𝘩..." 𝘚𝘩𝘶𝘩𝘶𝘢 𝘱𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘦𝘳 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘥𝘦'𝘴 𝘮𝘰𝘶𝘵𝘩, 𝘤𝘩𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. "𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘊𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘴𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘯, 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘐?"

Now, the chosen group, along with Shuhua, were ready to leave for the fourth task's site. The rest would stay behind to focus on research or to prepare in case anything dangerous were to occur. 

After the rest understood Shuhua's instructions and words of reassurance, they all say goodbye and went off their separate ways.

"This is so exciting!" Yeojin commented as walked down the cloudy path. "I finally get to do a task again!"

"You're really positive for someone who almost drowned in lava," Hyunjin remarked amusedly. 

"Yeah, well it was still fun!" Yeojin leaped happily. "Plus, I get to use these gloves that Jihyo gave me!" 

"You can make bombs with that, right?" Jungeun asked intriguingly.

"Yeah, isn't that cool??"

"That will certainly help us," Hyunjin claimed. "I haven't been on any of these tasks since the first one but I can tell it's getting harder."

"Pretty much," Chaewon affirmed. "But I have you guys so I feel much safer."

"You know, you've already gained half of your abilities," Hyunjin remembered. "If anything, you'll be the one making everyone else feel safe. Not trying to pressure you or anything."

"No, I get it," Chaewon chuckled softly. "I'm trying to practice them. But I guess it's not as easy as creating bombs with gloves or shooting an explosive arrow."

"Well, powers aren't easy to master," Jungeun explained calmly. "You may be able to learn basic spells quickly but mastery takes time. Normally, it takes a hybrid of any kind about a year of training before you explore every aspect of your power. And using them in battle is a whole another story."

"How long did it take for you guys?" 

"For me, it took about nine months," Jungeun replied. "I was able to understand and speak to animals after a few weeks, and creating common flowers came naturally. But creating vines that were strong as steel took me a good 4 months. I'm not much of a fighter so I never really took battle training."

"My training was a lot longer," Heejin added to the conversation. "Like fifteen months? Most of it involved telekinesis and defense so it took much longer."

"And I believe Jinsoul was fourteen months and Hyejoo was almost two years," Jungeun continued. "Haseul never usually used her powers but know she taught herself. Sooyoung never finished her training due to her situation so she gradually learned throughout her adolescence and adulthood."

"Wow, that's a long time..." Chaewon remarked with a short gasp. "But I'm going to have all six, right? So, wouldn't it take me almost a decade?"

"You seem to be learning at a faster pace," Jungeun noticed keenly. "I think you facing that shark is proof of that. I'm not sure why but it's a good thing in this situation."

"I don't why either but I think Haeun had something to do with it," Chaewon theorized. "It's like my body remembers these powers and just takes over. I don't know where my confidence comes from either."

"Well, Haeun was a fighter."

Everyone turned the ruler, who had spoken up after minutes of remaining silent.

"I looked up to her when I was young," Shuhua explained, smiling sweetly. "As I mentioned, Haeun used to live here. She was known for traveling around and aiding each territory behind the scenes. Even though she was constantly on the run, she still made time to help areas affected by the war. So, maybe that personality is being passed on to you!"

"Maybe," Chaewon believed. "I just wish I could talk to her again. I haven't seen her in such a long time."

"There are two explanations that come to mind," Shuhua began after pondering. "One reason could be that her soul is at rest. You said that she kept in contact with you often before you arrived. Soul contacting takes a lot of energy so Haeun is most likely too weak. The second reason is that the relationship between your soul and Haeun's soul is... changing."

"Changing? In a good or bad way?"

"In a good way, hopefully. Since you're not feeling weak in any way, it should be a positive change. It could be due to what we call "Soul Remerging". This is where the relationship between two souls repositions its dynamic. For you, your soul relationship with Haeun's soul is dominant, since you are in control of your body. But with soul remerging, your soul might become either more or less submissive to Haeun's. That could explain why you are being to act like her."

"But I won't...you know, completely change, right?" Chaewon questioned anxiously.

"No, not likely. Maybe you might act like her and retain a few of her memories. But the dynamics shouldn't completely switch."

"But I will see her again, right?"

"I'm not too sure about that, to be honest," Shuhua admitted. "There's a chance, though."

Chaewon pressed her lips together and sighed disappointedly through her nose. She was hoping to see Haeun at any point throughout this journey since she helped them last time. With all of the mystery and confusion, it would be nice to have someone to guide them. There was so much that she needed to learn about her abilities but not enough time. Gahyeon was coming for them and she sensed that it would not be as easy to escape as last time.

They walked for another thirty minutes before reaching the edge of the cloudy land. They passed through an arch entryway and stood in front of them was a wind current that blew upward, leading to a different land above. 

"This current will lead you to where you need to be," Shuhua explained. "Once you get there, there should be ancient ruins. Go through that and find a portal that will lead you to where the shard is."

"Do you know if there are any monstrous creatures in there?..." Hyunjin asked worriedly.

"I have no idea," Shuhua chuckled. "Only my mother knows! But if you experienced that before then there should be one."

"Well, let's find out when we get there!" Jungeun said, getting ready to grow out her wings. However, she found out that she could not make them appear as usual.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Shuhua laughed sheepishly. "This task must be done without the use of your wings. You will not be able to make them appear until you finish or quit. Otherwise, the task would be much easier."

That restriction made the group slightly concerned. Even though they were not dependent on their flight, it did make completing challenges go along smoother. Wings would especially make this certain task, involving wind and being hundreds of feet above the sky, be less unnerving. But Shuhua did have a point that not just anybody should be able to obtain the shard, so they would have to deal with this constraint.

"After you get the shard, a wind current should take you right back to this spot," Shuhua finally told them. "Whenever you're ready, just jump on this current and your challenge will begin."

The group of five looked at each other, nodded in unison, and stepped closer to the edge.

"Let's go, guys!" Yeojin encouraged as she jumped into the wind current without any fears. She screamed with excitement as she rode the current up towards the higher land. 

"At least we know that it works," Heejin shrugged after this, following after Yeojin. 

Jungeun and Hyunjin followed right behind her, both of them exclaiming as they were dozens of feet above where they once were. Before Chaewon followed, she turned around to thank the young ruler.

"Thank you," Chaewon appreciated with a grin.

"Just doing my job!" Shuhua grinned back. "Besides, I owe Haeun this. She always helped me and my family with our troubles and taught us to be sympathetic to others - no matter if they are angels, other non-human beings, or a human being. So, I'm just leading with that advice. And I'm sure Haeun would be proud of you for doing the same."

Chaewon simply smiled in response and jumped into the wind current, letting it carry her away. She wondered if Haeun would be proud of this. For the blonde, the princess was her role model, since she could understand what she was going through. Thinking about what Shuhua said, it was true that Haeun was very compassionate; the fact that she offered her soul in order to save Chaewon's life was proof enough. Going around to each territory helped her learn to what extent. Maybe that was why Chaewon felt like she had a duty to aid all of these people - or maybe it was her own decision. The blonde had yet to distinguish the difference.

Chaewon landed on the same cloudy land as her friends. They all gazed over the plain of ruins - architectures destroyed and unmaintained after centuries of not being cared for. Possibly, this place could have been a city of all its own. 

"Let's split up to find that portal," Hyunjin advised. "Yeojin, go with Jungeun. Chaewon, Heejin, you both can come with me."

"Alright," Jungeun agreed and they went their separate ways. Jungeun and Yeojin went to the left side while Chaewon, Heejin, and Hyunjin went to the right where the partially destroyed building stood.

The trio made their way into the "building". The structure was barely a building as mostly all of its walls were now reduced to rubble. It was that possible that this place could have been some sort of castle. 

"I wonder what this used to be," Hyunjin thought aloud. "It looks like it was home to a royal family from centuries ago."

"Castles like these were pretty popular back in the day," Heejin stated. "It could belong to plenty of families."

"It does look oddly familiar, though..." Chaewon commented as they looked around. It felt she had been here before - something about the debris and structures that gave her a sense of deja vu.

"Maybe not you but Haeun could have been here," Hyunjin intuited. "Certainly seems like a place she would have visited, especially if she was on the run for hundreds of years. I bet she's been everywhere."

"She's been to plenty of places," Chaewon stated as they were searching. "I used to spent an hour every week talking with her. Haeun was like an older sister to me. She would briefly mention Mi-Sun and the journey she has been through. So I would really appreciate her help right now..."

"She'll come back eventually," Hyunjin insisted. "Even if she doesn't, we've been doing well so far."

"Hey, guys, look at this!"

Chaewon and Hyunjin rushed over to where Heejin was standing, who was staring at a torn painting on a wall. The artwork was of three people, two adults and one child. The identity of the parents was indecipherable since their faces have been torn from damage, however, they did have crowns on their hands. The child looked strikingly familiar with their pale skin and careworn face, with a golden crown that was placed on her neatly presented hair.

"You know, this kinda looks exactly like..." Hyunjin analyzed the girl in the painting until she heard Chaewon gasp. 

"This isn't possible..." Chaewon stared at the sword that sticking out of the ground. Like the girl in the painting, this sword was definitely something she had seen before. With the combination of both the artwork and this weapon, Chaewon knew exactly what this place was. 

"This was Haeun's home."

"What?" Hyunjin's eyebrows raised in disbelief. "How do you know?"

"The painting is what I saw during the second vision back then - Haeun with her mother and father," Chaewon explained. "This sword is what Haeun owned. It's even in the same place as when Haeun had used it."

"But don't we have the sword though?- or, I guess, if we were on Earth," Heejin asked skeptically. "Plus, architecture doesn't just float into the sky."

"Maybe it's not exactly Haeun's home but a replica?" Chaewon suggested. 

"Anything is possible these days," Hyunjin sighed. "I'm just going to take a picture of the area, painting, and sword for later reference. We might need this info for later."

After snapping a few pictures, the trio continued to walk through the debris. It was soon realized how difficult that would be, considering that they did not know what the portal should look like or whether it needs activation. Everything here was damaged and dusty so nothing stood out to them.

Over time, Chaewon became so invested in finding that portal that she strayed away from her two friends. She found herself in the middle of the rubble of another building, searching endlessly.

Chaewon was ready to move further into the ruins when she picked up on the sound of two females arguing. She walked behind a brick wall and saw exactly what was going on. It was another real-world vision, with the bodies of Haeun and Mi-Sun looking transparent and ghostly. The couple was in the middle of an argument, shouting back and forth with each other in a spiteful manner.

"But I need to protect these people!" Haeun claimed, staring at her lover with emotional eyes. "It is my duty to keep them safe!"

"These people can take care of themselves just fine!" Mi-Sun argued. "Aiding them once or twice is good but dedicating your life to protecting all of the territories is beyond dangerous! There are humans after you and what you are doing is going to attract attention! You need to think about your well-being first!"

"I made a personal promise to always help those who are in peril," Haeun stated with a hand on her chest. "It is not just because I am the princess but because we all need to support each other. We have been in distress after the war so must stick together to rebuild what we lost. If I can do anything to help with that, I will do so. Even if I get murdered, the safety of my people comes first!"

"You are acting like they are defenseless!" Mi-Sun retorted in a shout. "They have the means to help themselves! I cannot lose you when it can easily be avoided! I have worked diligently to keep you safe and now that is all going to waste because of your naivety!"

"You are just being selfish!" 

"Oh, so caring for the love of my life is selfish?!"

"No, caring for me until the point that you are being possessive and controlling every aspect of my life is being selfish!" Haeun clarified in irritation. "I love you, honey, so much! I appreciate all of your hard work in keeping me safe! But this is my life and I will use it to help others! You have to understand that!"

"No, I will never understand that!" Mi-Sun shook her head. "I will never understand how you can throw away your life like that! You keep caring for people who have barely done anything to care for you in return!"

"I don't need compensation; I just want everyone to be safe! With my parents gone, I...I have a chance to make a difference! And if you cannot understand that then..."

"Then do not come crying to me when a human is after you," Mi-Sun said coldly as she turned away from her lover. "If you want to get killed then do not let me stop you."

"Fine!" Haeun exclaimed as she turned away as well to walk away. "When you are ready to apologize, then you know where to find me."

Mi-Sun stared at the wall with glaring eyes, mumbling some scornful words under her breath. Within a few seconds, her irises flashed a red and gold color while grumbling:

"I will never let you get away from me - whether you like my methods or not."

A gust of wind finally blew away the ghostly scene, the vision ending right there. Chaewon did not know what to make of this, even though it was mostly obvious. This was the first time she had seen these two arguing over anything. Every vision she had seen put up an illusion that Haeun and Mi-Sun were a flawless couple. It broke Chaewon's heart that they would shout at each other like this but both of them came from a place of love. The last phrase that Mi-Sun said, however, told a different and worrying story. 

"Chaewon! We found something!"

"Coming!" Chaewon whirled around when Hyunjin shouted her name, knocking her out of her thoughts. There would to time to ponder on the vision later.

"What did you find?" The blonde asked as she approached them. 

"I'm not sure but I checked behind the painting from earlier and this," Hyunjin said as she revealed a symbol on a wall. Unfortunately, the carvings did not come with any sort of instructions on how to activate it. 

"Maybe there is some sort of switch?" Chaewon suggested. "There has to be a way to unlock it, right?"

"There has to be..." Jungeun's eyes wandered to Hyunjin's pocket, noticing the wand that stuck out of it. "That's it!"

"What?" Hyunjin questioned. Jungeun took the wand out of her pocket and handed it to her, explaining:

"You have been working with drawing spells, right? Then maybe try drawing this symbol!"

"Uh, I guess you can try," Hyunjin shrugged and pointed the wand at the symbol. She began to trace to symbol until a replica of it, colored in white, was completely drawn. The replicated symbol turned purple and its original glowed with the same shade. Seconds later, a purple door appeared in place of the emblem.

"It... actually worked," Hyunjin got out in amazement. She stared at her wand and silently thanked Jihyo for giving it to her as soon as she did.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Jungeun chuckled. "But that's to our benefit! Now let's hurry!"

Jungeun opened the purple door and they entered the room on the other side. Before joining them, Hyunjin took a picture of the symbol in case the spell would be useful for later. After she went through, the door behind them shut and was sealed completely.

***

"Jinsoul?" 

Jinsoul jerked away from the view of the kingdom when she was startled by the sound of her name. Behind her, Hyejoo walked onto the terrace and towards her older friend with an unreadable expression.

"Why did you come here?" Jinsoul asked when the younger did not speak again.

"I don't know, I guess because you seemed lonely over here," Hyejoo shrugged. "Also, because, maybe you're the best person to answer this question."

"What question?"

"Do you ever just...miss someone for no reason?" Hyejoo asked. "Like, someone you know isn't coming back and has been gone for a while but you just... start wishing they were here."

"I don't think so?" Jinsoul replied. "Sure, I've missed my parents when I hadn't seen them for eight years but I guess it's not as severe as at what you're hinting at. Why? Is there someone you....oh."

Jinsoul finally comprehended Hyejoo's implications when she saw the younger avoiding eye contact while staring at the ground below. 

"Is this about...?"

"Yeah," Hyejoo nodded. "It's strange but I just...miss my mother a lot more lately. It's been over a decade since she's been gone but it's been feeling like it happened yesterday. Maybe the vision I saw brought back memories, I have no idea."

"I mean, that's going to happen sometimes," Jinsoul claimed. "It's not like the memory of your mother will disappear after you finish grieving over her death. You'll think about her from time to time. I'm not sure what's like to lose a mother, especially not that young, but I am sure that it's not something you just forget."

"Then why do I feel like she will come back?" Hyejoo asked with a crack in her voice. "I know she is dead but why do I keep thinking that she is alive? Is it just delayed denial or am I just going insane?"

"You're not insane, it's just that you..."

"What?..." Hyejoo spoke up when the aqua hybrid did not finish.

"I truly don't why," Jinsoul confessed. "I don't think you would have denial this late. Why do you think she might be alive?"

"That's the issue - I don't know why," Hyejoo rose her voice slightly with frustration. "I just feel like she's out there. I mean, I never saw her getting murdered but I did see her lifeless body, so shouldn't that mean she's dead?"

"Sure, that's what it should mean."

"Then what's wrong with me?" 

"There's nothing wrong with you," Jinsoul stated confidently. "Most likely, seeing that vision and seeing your mother's past being revealed is triggering the thought. Maybe it feels like she's here when she's not."

"Maybe but then..." Hyejoo sniffled as that long-awaited tear overflowed out her eyes, with more to follow. "Why does it hurt so much?..."

"Oh, Hyejoo..." 

Jinsoul brought the flame hybrid into a consoling embrace. Hyejoo cried into Jinsoul's shoulder for several minutes, stammering out words about how much "it" hurt. The aqua hybrid did not know as much as Jungeun or Sooyoung when it came to the younger's past. However, she still tried to remain sympathetic and not mention it. It has been sixteen years since Hyejoo lost her mother and even today the trauma haunted her. Clearly, hearing so much about Mi-Sun was triggering stressful emotions.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to feel," Hyejoo apologized while pulling away from the hug. "I thought I was over her death but I guess not..."

"You don't have to be '𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩'," Jinsoul stated while doing finger quotations. "No one can ever force you to forget about someone you loved so dearly, especially when you lost them that young. We'll be here to comfort you no matter what but we will never tell you how to feel."

"Thanks," Hyejoo smiled. "I appreciate it."

"Don't mention it," Jinsoul smiled back. "You know, you're doing good."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that you're taking all of this pretty well," Jinsoul elaborated sincerely. "I couldn't imagine hearing that your mother was apart of all of this. You usually don't show much emotion towards it."

"Mostly because I know we have a job to do," Hyejoo explained. "We don't have time to waste when the whole world is in danger. Plus, I have a job to protect Chaewon at all costs so I try not to mention my feelings too much."

"That's really mature of you," Jinsoul complimented. "I'm impressed. But try not to hide how you feel. You can always talk to me, or Chaewon, or Jungeun, or pretty much anyone."

"I will," Hyejoo nodded. "It's just hard to talk to people about your emotions sometimes."

"Trust me, I know the feeling..."

Minutes later, the pair were ready to head back inside since the blowing wind was making the temperature colder. Just as they were walking away from the edge of the terrace, a black string of lightning began to shoot from the sky and struck the ground below. A small part of the sky began to crack and allowed for something to break through, sealing itself right after. 

A person riding a pegasus began to half-fly-half-fall out of the sky, dropping every hundreds of feet before soaring unsteadily. Eventually, when they were at about the height of the top of the castle, the pegasus could not maintain flight any longer and plummeted to the ground, crashing onto the dirt near the castle gardens. The person and animal laid there unconsciously as several guards ran to their aid.

"What the hell was that??" Jinsoul exclaimed in confusion.

"I don't know but that pegasus..." Hyejoo stared at the animal. Something about the yellow coat, flowing white hair, and off white wings that just struck her. Then she realized: "Wait, that couldn't be..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?..." Jinsoul wondered worriedly, both of them looking at each other. 

If that was the pegasus they were both thinking of, then the person might be...

"Let's go!" Jinsoul instructed as they both ran back into the building and rushed to the bottom floor, ignoring their friends' concerned looks while running outside.

When they approached the scene, both the pegasus and woman were covered in bloody cuts and bruises, completely unresponsive. The guards did not let either of them through so they could watch from a distance. However, the bubblegum pink hair on the woman already confirmed their theory.

"Sana." 

***

"What kind of room is this...?" Hyunjin asked the small group passed through a door after twenty minutes of walking.

The room was a circular shape and its walls were made up entirely of mirrors. 

"I don't know but it looks interesting," Jungeun observed as they walked further into the room.

"Woah, guys! Check this out!"

Yeojin pointed to the mirror she was standing in front of. The mirror was showing only Yeojin but perceiving a slightly different image. While the actual Yeojin was wearing pretty colorful clothing with a child-like aesthetic, the mirrored version had on regal attire. The Yeojin in the mirror also looked more grown-up and mature, a complete contrast to the real one.

"How is that possible?" Chaewon wondered as they all stared at the image, which mimicked the actual Yeojin's every move.

"I think I've read about this before," Hyunjin remembered. "This is a mirror that shows you your future - sometimes just how you look or maybe who you will be with, etc."

"But how far into the future?" Chaewon asked.

"It never says. It could be a year, five years, maybe a few decades. But considering Yeojin doesn't look old, I'm pretty sure this has to less than a decade."

"Oh, I'm going to look like this??" Yeojin exclaimed excitedly. "I look like a warrior princess or something! Does that mean I stay in this dimension??"

"Probably," Hyunjin responded. "You do look like a citizen of this place."

"Hyunjin, check you out!" Jungeun noticed the mirror next to her friend.

The mirrored version had Hyunjin in an outfit with a classic aesthetic, with mostly purple and blue shades. Based on the pointed hat on her head and the wand in her hand, it seemed to be some sort of witch's outfit. 

"Looks like the spell studying will pay off," Jungeun chuckled, nudging Hyunjin's side playfully. 

"I guess," Hyunjin grinned, admiring herself in the mirror.

"Hey, why does Jungeun have a kid with hers?"

"What??" Jungeun spun around as she heard Yeojin's observation, covering the mirror next to her before anyone could see. However, it was still possible to see a toddler skipping around in the corner.

"You know, it's okay if you want to have a kid or something," Hyunjin reassured with a raised eyebrow. "We don't care. If that's what you want in the future, that's cool."

"Uh, I don't-"

"Maybe yours isn't too far into the future," Heejin teased with an all-knowing smirk. 

"U-Uh...I have no clue what you're talking about" Jungeun's face turned red while laughing it off awkwardly. "Anyway, we should probably get going, huh??"

"Right..." Heejin rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"Um, guys?" Chaewon spoke up. "Why do I look the same?"

Chaewon stood in front of her own mirror with an unhappy expression. Unlike her friends who had a new look, her appearance remained the same. 

"That's because yours is still undecided," Hyunjin explained. "Considering Haeun, it's probably hard to tell what you will be later on. You have to get over a massive hurdle in your life before you'll know."

"Oh..." Chaewon sighed in disappointment. She was hoping that the image could give her an idea of what was held in store for her future but clearly not even magic could decide. 

"Let's go find that shard and hurry home," Hyunjin instructed as most of them left the room. 

The only person left was Heejin, who was staring at her reflection with concern. She could see herself clearly with an outfit that parallels Hyunjin's future outfit - with the classic style and dark colors. But something else caught her eye instantly - something dark. 

"Babe, you coming?" Hyunjin asked when Heejin had not left the room yet. 

"Oh, yeah, coming," Heejin took one last look at her reflection, her own eyes meeting the glowing blood-red ones in the mirror, and closed the door.

"Is there something wrong?" Hyunjin asked her girlfriend, who was frowning while deep in thought. 

"Uh, no, it's nothing," Heejin denied. "I'm just really tired lately."

"I can tell," Hyunjin noticed as she slowed down her pace so that their other three friends could not hear their conversation. "You're sleeping a lot more than usual. I thought it was about Yubin but..."

"Probably is," Heejin shrugged. "But my head is killing me so I'm trying to sleep off the headache. It only gets worse now."

"Maybe you should just rest for the remainder of the trip," Hyunjin suggested with a perturbed glance at Heejin's shoulder. "And then we have to get your bite checked out. It could be poisoning you so I just want to be sure."

"I will know if I'm being poisoned," Heejin retorted. "I'm fine. I just want to get this task over with so I can just sleep."

"Fine but," Hyunjin glimpsed at the others before whispering: "You didn't see anything weird in the mirror, right?"

"What? No!" Heejin responded, possibly a little too quickly. "I saw myself in an outfit that matches yours! That's it!"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Hyunjin said to calm her girlfriend down. "I was just asking."

Heejin yanked the hood of her jacket over her head, turning to the side to avoid eye contact with her lover. After putting her hands in her pocket, she continuously looked at the ground with an enraged stare. Hyunjin did not know why Heejin was reacting this way to a simple question but she had an inkling that her girlfriend was not telling the entire truth.

"You know, you can always talk to me," Hyunjin comforted her, speaking aloud after five minutes of silence. "I know you hate being open but I want to know how you're feeling. I care about you a lot more than it seems like and I need to know that you're okay. I love you and I'm always here to listen." 

Heejin stayed silent after this statement, so Hyunjin could not tell if she understood that or not. But noticing her walking pace falter and her stare become more somber, Hyunjin could tell that she had at least heard every word.

Another twenty minutes past and the group found themselves in some sort of indoor obstacle course. There were several platforms that were about a couple hundred feet apart. When they stepped to the edge of the platform they were standing on, they looked down to see if there was any floor below, which they quickly found to be false. At the end of the whole course was an object sparkle under the light, which told them they were in the right place.

"So, how are we supposed to get across without our wings?" Heejin asked skeptically. 

"Well, considering the previous tasks, it has to do with your element," Hyunjin concluded. "What about those wind currents at the beginning of the task?"

"I can't create those," Heejin claimed. "I mean, I can create currents to carry objects, maybe even carry a small baby, but not an adult."

"Well, what about those illustrations that helped us?" Jungeun recalled. "Shouldn't that be around?"

"I don't see it yet," Chaewon sadly noticed. "It's probably up ahead."

"Then how are we supposed to get across?" Heejin questioned. 

"I got it!" 

Everyone turned to face Yeojin, who was carrying one of her magical bombs in her hands. She walked to the edge of the platform, analyzing the distance to the next one.

"What are you doing?..." Chaewon asked tensely.

"We need a burst of wind, right?" Yeojin giggled. "Then here it is!"

Yeojin threw the Anemo bomb at the ground below. After the bomb exploded, a purple beam sprouted from the ground and a wind current was created, flowing upward.

"Well, what are we waiting for??" Yeojin laughed while running and jumping into the current.

"Wait, Yeojin!" Hyunjin was about to stop here but was too late. 

The youngest leaped into the current and was immediately risen by the beams. Before she got too high, she created and threw another bomb at the ground. That caused another purple current to form, which caught Yeojin from falling. She did the same action again and landed on the next platform.

"Tada!" 

Hyunjin's jaw dropped. "What the-" 

"Come on!" Yeojin encouraged them, shouting over the blowing winds. 

"Well, she was brought here for a reason," Jungeun chuckled before leaping into the first current and jumping across. 

Chaewon, Heejin, and Hyunjin followed not long after, cautiously hopping across the currents until they landed on the next platform.

"How did you know that would work?" Hyunjin asked curiously.

"I didn't!" Yeojin stated with a smile. "I just wanted to try!"

"But what if...it didn't work and you...?"

"It's better to try instead of standing there with no idea," Yeojin claimed. "It felt right so I did it! Also, it seemed fun in my head!"

"Yeojin, you are something..." Chaewon chuckled while shaking her head. The youngest did not usually seem to grasp the concept of death - often ignoring it with her child-like glee. Whether that was more of a good thing or bad thing was hard to say.

"Let's keep going!" Yeojin insisted, throwing the next bomb at the ground and watching the current grow in front of them. 

One by one, with Yeojin leading, they would jump across each one - landing on the platform to take a break then starting again. Gradually, they found themselves on a platform a few hundred feet away from the other side. Chaewon could see the shard sitting on a pedestal, which got her excited that they were so close.

"Wow, this is so easy!" Yeojin remarked happily. "We'll be out of here in no time!"

"Too easy..." Hyunjin looked around anxiously.

"Let's get across and grab that-" 

Without warning, the loud shriek of a bird echoed throughout the cave. When they felt strong winds whisking from behind, they turned around to see a massive bird soaring into the cave. The bird was completely black with blue lightning surging around its wings. After its blue eyes glared at the group, the bird flew right over them and towards the shard. 

"Hey, don't touch that!" Hyunjin demanded when she knew what it was after.

The bird only cried out in response and grabbed onto the shard with its beak, promptly leaving via flying upward until the clouds completely hid it.

"Damnit!" Hyunjin exclaimed in anger. "How are we supposed to get that now?!"

"It's a Thunderbird and those things are super territorial over their belongings," Jungeun explained. "But first, we have to find a way to get up there."

"There's no drawing yet so we have to improvise," Chaewon said earnestly. "Yeojin, get us across. I think I have an idea."

"Got it!" Yeojin said without any questions asked, creating the three final wind currents and allowing them to reach the other side. 

When they reached the other side, Chaewon used her newly developed fauna magic to create a vine, throwing the steel-strong rope so it tied around a piece of rock that stuck out from the ruins.

"Heejin, Yeojin, only you two can come," Chaewon advised sternly. "Jungeun and Hyunjin should stay here until we finish."

"Are you sure?" Jungeun asked cautiously. "We could help if you need it."

"Positive," Chaewon smiled as she already started to climb. "I have a pretty good idea of what I need to do. But, I need Heejin and Yeojin to help with that."

"Uh, sure?" Heejin hesitantly grabbed onto the rope and started to climb as well, with Yeojin eagerly following.

After throwing another rope, the trio made it to the top of this foggy building, with the tops of other buildings in sight. While they could not see the bird, Chaewon decided to put her plan into action.

"Yeojin, I want you to stay here and use those bombs to your advantage," Chaewon instructed. "You'll be a distraction while Heejin and I do something else."

"I got it!" Yeojin agreed, bomb already formed. 

"Heejin, we have to find that illustration before the bird comes back," Chaewon further instructed. "Like the one that we saw last time."

"Alright," Heejin also agreed as they both went searching. 

Unfortunately, it did not take long before Yeojin could lightning flicker in the distance. 

"Hurry up! It's coming!" Yeojin warned.

"Where is it??" Chaewon exclaimed as they frantically looked around. Unlike the other illustrations that came conveniently, they were not so lucky with this one. 

"Chaewon, look over here!" Heejin shouted as she pointed at a drawing she found on a pillar. 

Without wasting any time, the blonde sprinted to where the illustration was and activated it by pressing the butterfly button. The animation started out as normal, with the two girls holding hands - one with blonde hair and the other with brown hair - and the light display that occurred afterward.

The most concerning difference was the final instruction. The blonde girl in the drawing created an orb that was made up of lightning, shaking with instability. The orb was thrown at a black butterfly that appeared in the animation, causing the insect to shrink and become harmless. 

"How is this supposed to help us?" Heejin asked critically. "This is a butterfly, not a fucking massive bird!"

Suddenly, the cry of the Thunderbird rang out as the creature appeared out of the blue. Yeojin was quick to play her role, luckily, and threw the bomb at the beast, hitting it right in its chest. The Thunderbird was partially affected, stopping in its track and was slightly moved, but not too much damage. However, the constant attacks help keep the bird distracted, which was what they needed.

"I think I know what to do," Chaewon claimed as she began running. "Follow me!"

"I hope you know what you're doing!" Heejin shouted as she noticed that the blonde was heading to a ladder.

The ladder led them to a higher level of the building, allowing them to see over the Thunderbird. Chaewon spotted something on the birds back, making her suspicions to be true.

"Alright, now let's do the spell," Chaewon urged them. "I understand it now."

"Are we supposed to...?" 

While Heejin's voice trailed off, Chaewon gently held both of her hands. The wind hybrid was either annoyed or flustered by this because she refused to look the lumena in the eyes.

"You have to keep looking at me," Chaewon said softly. "Otherwise, it won't work."

"I know..."

"Listen, I know we may not be as close as the others but-"

"It's not that," Heejin simply said. 

Chaewon stared at her for a few seconds before understanding what was going on - or, at least partially.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you lately," Chaewon started. "But we need you to break out of it. I don't know what Yubin did to you but I know you're stronger than this. I may not know you as well as everyone else but I know that you are in there somewhere - the confident Heejin we all love. I care about you, even more than you seem to care about yourself. I know you can do this."

Heejin glanced up at Chaewon after hearing this, eyes unreadable. She eventually held onto the blonde's hands and her distant eyes fixed on the sincere ones in front of her. Chaewon could tell that Heejin was internally struggling with something but was making a genuine attempt.

Slowly, Heejin's stance relaxed as the combination of purple and gold light surrounded them. Chaewon smiled proudly while barely noticing the butterfly's kiss on her forehead. Eventually, by the time the spell ended, both women were grinning sweetly at one another. For Chaewon, it was the first time she had seen Heejin smile in this manner.

"Now, let me try to-"

"Watch out!" 

Heejin's eyes widened in panic as was speedily shoved Chaewon to the side, making her fall to the ground. Before the blonde could question it, she saw a blue lightning bolt come out of Thunderbird's beak and strike the brunette right in the chest. Heejin was knocked off the platform they were on and fell dozens of feet to the ground below, laying there without any movement.

"Heejin!!!" Chaewon screamed, standing to look over the edge of the higher platform. Heejin did not respond and only lied there, giving the blonde an onslaught of frightening assumptions.

Chaewon angrily turned back to the Thunderbird, eyes glowing gold with untamable rage. 

"You fucking-" Chaewon cursed while the orb from the picture was formed in her hands. "Yeojin, give me a current, now!!!"

"Okay!!" Yeojin threw a bomb at the ground in front of Chaewon, a gust of wind immediately forming.

Chaewon ran and leaped into the current, letting it carry her as she rose high enough that she could aim for the symbol she saw. On the bird's back was a butterfly marking, which the blonde carefully aimed for. In a few seconds, Chaewon hurled the orb right at the symbol, which its target precisely. 

The Thunderbird screeched out in pain as the lightning from the orb completely stunned it. All of the lightning around the bird's wings disappeared and the bird began to shrink until it was the size of a regular bird. 

Chaewon landed back on the platform as her golden eyes faded back to her normal color - her anger being replaced by instant hysteria.

"Heejin!!!" Chaewon yelled as she got down from the ladder, running to her unconscious friend. 

"I got the shard and-" Yeojin ceased when she noticed Chaewon kneeling on both knees in front of Heejin, shaking her lightly while calling out her name. "What happened??"

"Can't explain right now! Just go get Jungeun and Hyunjin!!" 

"Okay!" Yeojin put the shard in her pocket and ran towards the rope, going down it to get her two friends. 

"Heejin, please wake up..." Chaewon began to cry, sitting on her heels and bringing Heejin's body closer to lay the brunette's head on her lap. "Please..."

"Chaewon!!" Jungeun called out as herself, Hyunjin, and Yeojin all came running towards her. "What happened?!!"

"W-We just finished the spell and I didn't n-notice the lightning bolt coming t-towards me," Chaewon explained in a stutter. "And Heejin pushed me out of the w-way and took the hit for me. Then she fell off that platform and..."

Jungeun did not need to hear anymore, sitting down beside Chaewon to examine Heejin's condition.

"Do you know where the lightning struck her?"

"In her chest, I think..." Chaewon looked down at Heejin, crying while repeating: "It should've been me..."

"Don't say that," Hyunjin demanded firmly, trying to remain calm. "It shouldn't have been anyone! She'll be okay...right?"

"Uh..." Jungeun looked up at Hyunjin with somber eyes. "I don't know..."

"What do you mean, you don't know??!!" Hyunjin shouted at the fauna hybrid, all sense of composure disappearing in an instant. 

"Look, I'm not saying she'll die!" Jungeun clarified. "Lightning is a small part of her powers, which gives her more defense against getting struck by one. But, in the chest, I don't if... she'll be the same..."

"What?..." Hyunjin's eyes wandered down to her motionless girlfriend, fearful predictions flashing in her mind. She could not describe the emotions she was feeling right now as every part of her became numb. The only thing she could hear after this was the sound of her heart pounding heavily.

"Let me try something," Jungeun put her hand over Heejin's chest, pressing down gently while a pink light illuminated under her palm. The uncomfortable expression on Heejin's face became calmer as if she was sleeping peacefully. "This should aid with any pain. I'm not sure how this will affect her or when we'll find out since she could be out for days. For now, we have to take her to a hospital in case she has a seizure."

"The current is over there..." Yeojin said quietly with a frown, pointing to their left. "We should go..."

Jungeun stood up and helped carry Heejin with the assistance of Chaewon, each arm around their shoulders. While Chaewon was walking, she noticed the emotionless stare that Hyunjin had. 

"I'm sorry..." Chaewon whispered to her broken friend.

Hyunjin did not respond, walking away with zero sensibility in her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! As we reach the end of this story, more drama and action will be occuring. First, Sana is finally back - well, sort of. She won't join the group to the remaining territories but she will give insight into the situation, especially on Earth. And then we have poor Heejin. I know it seems like I'm messing with her but it's all happening for a reason, which will be explained later! However, the mirror image sort of foreshadows that...👀. Anyway, I'm curious to read what you guys think! There are only 6 more chapters left so expect chapters to get longer and more intense! 
> 
> In terms of my other stories, I'm starting to create a schedule for when I'm posting new chaptered stories and one-shots! So far, I have: 
> 
> December 24th - Stand By Me One-shot (Christmas Special)
> 
> January ? - New Chaptered story: "I'm in Trouble!" (At least 30 Chapters)
> 
> February 14th - HyeWon One-shot (Valentine's Day based) 
> 
> Coming soon:   
> \- 2Jin One-shot (Some time in either late February or Early March)  
> \- More HyeWon One-shots   
> \- New Chaptered story (Some time in June or July)
> 
> I hope that highlights what my plans are! I have to work around my school life since I'm in University now, but I want to give you all a lot more content next year!
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions (about this chapter and the stories to come) in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	16. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 15 - 𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒂𝒕𝒐𝒔𝒆.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘾𝙊𝙈𝘼𝙏𝙊𝙎𝙀  
> (noun)  
> \- being a state of feeling stuck and defenseless.

"Where is the head nurse!?" Shuhua asked frantically to the group of guards. 

"Dealing with a new patient," one of the guards said. "Would you like me to get her, your highness?"

"Please, and make it fast!" Shuhua demanded to several guards, who hurried off. 

"Heejin?" Jinsoul said as she and Hyejoo turned the corner, spotting Heejin being carried bridal-style by Hyunjin. "What the fuck happened?!"

"It's going to take time to fully explain," Jungeun claimed. "Long story short, Heejin got struck by lightning in her chest. I don't know what's going to happen to her until we get a nurse."

"How the hell did that even..." Jinsoul's eyes widened. "Nevermind, we'll talk later. Is everyone else alright?"

"Yeah, uh, physically..."

Jungeun motioned her head towards Chaewon and Hyunjin, who were both looking down with tears in their eyes.

"Now you see why I'm so fucking worried about you all?!" Jinsoul snapped in annoyance. "Hyunjin, take her to the infirmary room down the hall! Jungeun, we have to talk right now."

Without a word, Hyunjin complied with Jinsoul's instructions and took her girlfriend in the direction of where the guards had gone. Jungeun, with a sigh, followed Jinsoul in the same direction.

"Chaewon, what's wrong?..." Hyejoo asked, noticing that her soulmate had broken down into tears. 

"It should've been me..." Chaewon whispered. "I was supposed to get hit by the lightning but Heejin pushed me away and... If I would've just paid attention, she would be okay..."

"Don't blame yourself," Hyejoo told her, wiping away Chaewon's tears with her thumbs while cupping her face. "I don't know how the exact situation went but I do know that it wasn't your fault. These tasks are dangerous so someone is bound to get hurt. Heejin will be fine, trust me."

"Hyunjin will never forgive me..." Chaewon choked out.

"Hyunjin is not mad at you," Hyejoo stated. "She's just distraught right now. If you were hurt, I would be the same way."

"But Heejin will live, right?" Yeojin butted in. 

"Yes but it will have some sort of effect on her," Hyejoo sighed. "What color lightning was it, by the way?"

"Blue."

"O-Oh..." Hyejoo stuttered, beginning to look nervous.

"Why?" Yeojin questioned. "Is that bad?"

"Uh, maybe, I mean, not unless she..." Hyejoo sighed again. "This could either turn out better than expected or terribly bad. Anyway, there's something I have to tell you."

"What?..." Chaewon sniffled.

"You know how the guards mentioned a new patient?" Hyejoo started. "Well, uh, we have an important visitor."

"Who?"

"Well... I'm pretty sure you can guess who..."

***

"Sana??" Jungeun exclaimed. "How did she get here? Isn't it almost impossible to get to this dimension?"

"It's supposed to be but the barrier is becoming more unstable by the day," Jinsoul claimed. "Sana practically fell out of the sky, herself and Soleil. She just woke up before you got here and is now resting. We'll probably either talk to her tonight or in the morning."

"This is chaos," Jungeun remarked. "I just hope Heejin is alright. She took the hit for Chaewon, which is why she looked pretty upset about it."

"So you're saying that Chaewon could have been in this state?!" Jinsoul rose her voice. "She would have been on the brink of death if that happened to her, which would then make Hyejoo also be the same."

"Most likely..."

"You see? This is why I'm always terrified!" Jinsoul protested. "You all think I'm overreacting and then shit like this happens! And if Heejin was really struck in the chest with blue lightning, who knows how she is going to be when she wakes up! And then I'm hearing from Sana that hundreds of cult members and lost souls just invaded Amos is looking to murder all of us and kidnap Chaewon and Hyejoo!"

"Honey, calm down..." Jungeun comforted while putting a hand on her wife's shoulder, who quickly pulled away.

"No, I'm not going to calm down!" Jinsoul shouted. "We could lose her friend right now! It could have been you who was hit and then what?? And what makes me more pissed off is that you seem to think that this is a game! What about this is entertaining to you??"

"Hey, I am taking this seriously!" Jungeun shouted back. "I just don't freak out about everything like you do! I wasn't hurt so stop pushing those scenarios! I can take care of my own self!"

"But that's the fucking thing! It's not just you that we're talking about!"

"Can we not mention it here?"

"No, I will mention it!" Jinsoul snapped. "Because you need to stop thinking about yourself! This is not just about you, realize that! This is about the baby that could get hurt because of your carelessness! We're supposed to be mothers yet you can't even think about them for one second!"

"I do!" Jungeun defended herself. "I told you that I'll be careful and I was!"

"Yes because falling off a cliff is very safe."

"You fell too!" Jungeun angrily reminded her. "Why are you even trying to argue with me about this?"

"Because I love our friends, you, and our child too much to let any of you get-"

Jinsoul paused when she noticed Chaewon, Hyejoo, and Yeojin all staring there with wide eyes. Jungeun's face turned red in both anxiousness and anger as entered the room Heejin was in, shutting the door right behind. Jinsoul was no better - storming off past the three women while shaking her head in frustration. 

"I think we should leave those two alone for now," Hyejoo suggested. "They'll make up within a few hours."

"But, what about...?" Chaewon brought up since they had all heard the new information.

"I'll talk about it with Jungeun eventually," Hyejoo stated. "But I have a feeling they just didn't want us to know for a while."

***

"Shuhua, you seem really stressed," Jihyo observed, stepping into a room where the ruler was sitting. 

Shuhua was typing away at her massive computer, which displayed information on the large screen. There was a map being shown, one with black markers and several symbols that Jihyo could not understand. Some parts of the map were shaded black while others were red. The information would pop up below the map, which told the Kitsune all she needed to know to comprehend.

"Is this all the affected areas?"

"Unfortunately, yes," Shuhua confirmed. "Just like Sana said, the disease is spreading all over the place. I'm constantly finding cases every second. I don't know how this is possible."

"We pretty much figured out the source already," Jihyo claimed. "Clearly, Gahyeon has gotten in contact with a lot more forbidden spells than we thought."

"Yeah, and that's why this is way more of a threat than we thought," Shuhua continued to type. "We could ask people to quarantine in order to stop the spreading, which I'm about to enforce. I'll contact the other territories and smaller villages to come to a consensus. You still have two more places to go, right?"

"Yep."

"Then, we have to make sure you all get there without any issues," Shuhua looked over the map. "It looks like the regular pathway has tons of villages with a high number of cases. Most likely, the place with a high percentile will have those cult members you keep mentioning."

"Isn't there another route we can try?" Jihyo asked, pointing at a certain section of the map "What if we go by boat through the rivers here?" 

"Not safe," Shuhua told her. "There is an underwater town at this point that has dozens of cases. Then you would come too close to this city here, which has hundreds confirmed. The best way is to stick to the skies."

"But isn't the barrier to close at that point? You saw Sana breaking through."

"Yes but it's less likely," Shuhua stated. "If we can get you to Fuyu Forest via air travel, then it would be safer than on land. I can have more guards to protect you all and I can bring a nurse for Heejin, in case anything happens. I can keep Sana here if you wish."

"She would be much safer here," Jihyo agreed. "And I like that idea. We only have two more shards then we can forge them together."

"Good," Shuhua nodded. "In terms of my area, ten percent of my people are infected. Not too bad but nothing to feel safe over. And considering that Gahyeon girl is after you, I would leave either tonight or tomorrow."

"We should leave early tomorrow morning, maybe about four or five o'clock," Jihyo decided. "I want to wait to see what will happen with Heejin first. I don't expect her to be awake by then but I at least want to make sure nothing too damaging happened."

"Heejin is doing pretty okay based on what my nursing staff tells me," Shuhua reassured, turning in her chair to stand. "She has not had any seizures nor has much internal damage. It's as if she absorbed the lightning instead, which is strange. We'll check later this evening to see how it develops."

"That's weird..." Jihyo commented quietly.

The concept of dragon hybrids absorbing attacks due to similar elements is not new; it would depend on how much damage the attack is supposed to inflict - less damage would equal a higher chance of absorption. However, Heejin was struck by blue lightning, which is the dark magic version of regular lightning, which is usually yellow. Thunderbird lightning bolts are extremely toxic so it was important to get treated soon after being struck. It should not be possible for Heejin to only being in a coma but dark magic did work in mysterious ways.

"Now, I'm sure you're hungry for some dinner," Shuhua insisted after stretching. "Let's get your travelers and we can all eat."

"Well, that is, if they want to..."

***

Hyunjin leaned forward and buried her face in her hands, letting out a heavy sigh. When she wiped her hands away from her face, she stared back at the same sight she had been seeing for the past two hours. 

Heejin had been sleeping in the infirmary bed, barely shifting an inch. The past two hours had been a rollercoaster of emotions as more news of her girlfriend's condition was discovered. The nurses and doctors did reassure her that there was a low chance that Heejin would die, mostly due to her being a wind hybrid. If she was any other type, the chance would have been much higher. But they also said that they did not know when Heejin could wake up. The earliest time would be in three days but could easily be extended to over a week.

In terms of internal damages, no person could give a definitive answer. One doctor said that Heejin would not be affected long-term while a nurse said that there would be. The only thing they could agree on was that when she woke up, she may act or present herself differently. In what way or how long this would be happening is still up in the air. Additionally, Hyunjin asked the medical staff to look into the bite on Heejin's shoulder just in case. It would take some time before she would get an answer but they would get it to her by tomorrow morning.

Ever since she brought Heejin here, Hyunjin had refused to leave her bedside. Even though her friends had encouraged her to relax, she stayed put in her chair and completely ignored them. Hyunjin did not comfortable leaving Heejin at this state, especially since this is the second time something bad has happened to her.

"Hyunjin?..." 

Hyunjin kept her eyes on her lover as someone had walked into the room. Based on the voice, she knew that it was Chaewon.

"I know you don't want to be bothered right now but..." Chaewon sighed. "I'm sorry for allowing for Heejin to get hurt. I should have seen that lightning bolt coming. If I did then Heejin wouldn't be in this state. I shouldn't have been so careless..."

"Don't apologize," Hyunjin said while still being turned away. "It's not your fault. What occurred could have been with anyone and it just so happened to be Heejin. I'm not mad at you if that's what you think."

"I thought you were but, either way, I feel really bad," Chaewon frowned as she stepped further into the room. "I wonder what's going to happen to her...."

"We'll have to wait and see," Hyunjin said somberly. "You know, it's kinda ironic."

"What is?"

"I remember when we were caught in the middle of all this mess and I wanted to give up," Hyunjin recalled. "Heejin kept telling me that she said that she would crazy if one of us got hurt. And now, I kinda feel the same way..."

"Huh..." Chaewon's eyes lit up as she noticed something. "You know, you bring that conversation a lot."

"Yeah, I guess," Hyunjin shrugged. "Sorry."

"No, that's not a bad thing!" Chaewon clarified. "I just think that's interesting. It's like that is one of your most prominent memories."

"Because it is," Hyunjin confirmed. "I have never felt so hopeless in my life up until that point. And then Heejin, who I never would have thought would care, just said all those comforting words to me. She is the person who gave me the motivation to keep going when I was about to give up. Even though she was stern at first, that is what I needed. Ever since then, Heejin...is my motivation for a lot of things."

Hyunjin leaned back in her chair and sighed, staring at the ceiling.

"And then that night at the ball happened and everything changed," Hyunjin continued. "Heejin stopped being so motivated and became so uninterested with everything. At first, it was Yubin. But even after that, I haven't seen her so uninspired. It's like whatever happened just...broke her. I still don't know what Yubin did to her but I'm pretty sure that it's personal, otherwise, Heejin would tell me. And then the mirror..."

"What about the mirror?..." Chaewon asked worriedly, noticing the more melancholic tone.

"I don't know what she saw but something about her future made her terrified. I wonder if...if it ties into this. I guess we won't know unless Heejin says anything."

"I can tell you care about her a lot..."

"Yeah, so much," Hyunjin nodded slowly. "I just wish I could have protected her because she is one of the last people in my life that I...I have this amount of love for. Don't get me wrong - I love all of you. But Heejin... it's different. And the thought of losing her is just so terrifying. They say she won't die but won't be the same, which...I don't know what that means! What if she's completely different to the point where I don't even recognize her?"

"Will you still love her?" Chaewon asked. "Even if Heejin changes in any way, will you still care about her as much as you do now?"

"I will always love her in this way," Hyunjin asserted, no hesitancy in her reply. "I just wished that I could help her. Just by sitting here for two hours, I can tell she's going through a lot..."

Hyunjin stretched out her hand and caressed the side of Heejin's face delicately. Despite the wind hybrid speaking, she still moaned quietly as she relaxed her body. After doing the action a couple of times, Hyunjin retracted her arm and watched Heejin sorrowfully.

"Hopefully, Heejin will be just fine," Chaewon smiled. "She seems like a strong person. I'm sure that she will be able to fight through this."

"Or maybe she's not as much as a strong person as she wants to be perceived as," Hyunjin remarked, almost too quiet for anyone to hear. "Anyway, I heard dinner is ready. I'll come in ten minutes."

"No, you can stay here," Chaewon allowed. "I can go to bring you some food. You can stay here with Heejin as long as you like."

"Really?" Hyunjin finally looked at Chaewon, grateful. "Thank you so much."

"No problem, I understand," Chaewon smiled. "But make sure to sleep. We have to wake up early so we can go out of here before Gahyeon catches on."

"Yeah, I'll go to bed at around eight," Hyunjin stated. "The nurse said she wants to check her health at that point and I want to make sure she is okay."

"Alright," Chaewon said before waving. "I'll see you later then."

"Bye," Hyunjin waved back before returning her full attention to her girlfriend. 

Despite all of this, it was a miracle that Heejin's body was taking it well. She was strong in some ways and weaker in others, which was not a bad thing. Hyunjin knew that her lover could fight this - even if there are long-term effects because of that. 

***

That night, the atmosphere in the rooms was tense. Usually, even after a difficult day, the group could still crack a few laughs and relax. But after all that has occurred, no one was in a jovial mood.

While Hyunjin was taking it the hardest, everyone was still devastated about Heejin. They all wondered what would come of their friend - all mentally debating the result. Jinsoul was still upset about it, even more than Hyunjin was, and would lash out at others who bothered her. Even Jungeun, who usually could be the only one who could calm her down, was shunned away by her wife. While the fauna hybrid had gotten over the argument in the hallway, the aqua hybrid was still irritated.

"It's kinda weird seeing Jinsoul this angry," Hyejoo remarked in a whisper as she sat on the bed with Chaewon - talking to Jungeun, who was on the other bed in the room. Jinsoul was at the desk, reading a book in silence.

"I mean, she just cares about us a lot," Chaewon recalled. "I'm sure she's just upset about Heejin. And, I guess, also..."

Chaewon and Hyejoo looked at Jungeun, who struggling between chuckling and letting out a few sighs.

"Right, about that..."

"So, you're uh..." Hyejoo scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Pregnant, huh?"

"Yeah, about ten weeks along now," Jungeun told them. "Originally, we weren't going to say anything until I starting showing but then you guys overheard so..."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Chaewon chuckled sheepishly. 

"No, it's not your fault," Jungeun reassured her with a smile. "I'm glad you both and Yeojin know. It's kind of something I've been struggling with sharing."

"So, when did you guys decide to do this?"

"It's kinda something we thought about before we went to Earth," Jungeun claimed. "Then she promised that after this drama was over, we would work to become parents. Remember when Jinsoul decided to get a small job?"

The two of them nodded. Jinsoul had been working while in Amos but never really explained why she got one so randomly. She did work with the castle staff, which was why she often worked at events or would talk with the queen. She only stopped a couple of weeks before the trip, which matched the timeline perfectly.

"We actually talked with Queen Yeona about this, who offered to get a procedure done for free with her nurses," Jungeun explained. "I agreed and Jinsoul started working to prepare. We actually hid some of the baby stuff in the spare closet where none of you could find. We agreed to say something at about thirteen or fourteen weeks, which we'll still do with everyone else."

"So that explains why you were throwing up earlier in the trip and even before then," Chaewon realized. "And why Jinsoul is more protective than ever."

"Exactly," Jungeun nodded. "Jinsoul has been really stressed ever since I conceived. Even though I would small jobs around the castle, she still took up most of the responsibility. I'm trying to ease her but it's not working as easily as it used to. But I don't blame her in the slightest. I guess I have a little careless lately."

"Yeah, I don't blame Jinsoul either," Hyejoo agreed. "Honestly, you both had a point. I just hope she doesn't keep ignoring you."

"No, she won't," Jungeun snickered. "Jinsoul will be fine eventually. I do want to apologize to her though but it won't be long until then."

Turned out that Jungeun was right. At almost midnight, Hyejoo had woken up and turned over to see the married couple having an intense conversation, trying to whisper as to not disturb them. A few tears occurred between the two of them, which made Hyejoo grinned subtly. 

Well, until Hyejoo realized she was about to see an "intimate event" that her eyes did not need to witness. But she was still supportive nonetheless.

***

Hyunjin woke up at about three in the morning, continuously having trouble falling asleep. Because of this, she decided to go see Heejin.

When she got there, a nurse was standing next to her girlfriend, analyzing the papers in her hands while glancing at the computer in front of her.

"Uh, excuse me?" Hyunjin quietly said as she stepped into the room. "Sorry for disturbing you."

"No, honey, you're not disturbing me," the nurse smiled. "I was just looking at the results of her blood tests. Actually, it's a good thing that you came."

"How come?" Hyunjin asked anxiously. "Is it bad?"

"I'm not quite sure, actually," the nurse confessed. "For the most part, everything is normal. However, when checking if there was any sort of infection, I noticed that there were some foreign entities in her blood. Of course, dragon hybrids are built differently due to the accommodations for their extra limbs. But, even taking that into consideration, this does not seem normal. It's black, almost like poison, but does not seem to be harming her in any way. I've never seen anything like it..."

"Black...?" Hyunjin repeated, then she remembered something. "Hold on. I think I have something to help."

Hyunjin left the infirmary room to grab something from her bedroom, coming back with the stained bandage that they got from that pegasus days ago.

"I'm not sure if this is the same thing but..." Hyunjin gave the bandage to the nurse, which somehow still was not dry even after all of these days. 

The nurse took the bandage and took a tiny sample of the black liquid, putting it on a glass slide. She put it under a microscope and adjusted the settings to where she could have a clearer look. After a minute, the nurse stepped back and nodded.

"It is the same," the nurse confirmed. "Interestingly, the venom seems to be a different stage of mutation than the one in Heejin's body."

"What do you mean?"

"Come look," the nurse stepped aside and allowed for Hyunjin to look into the microscope. "You notice the red splotches and more unified structure of this sample's cells, right? That is a sign of the foreign entities taking full effect and fully identifying with the host. But take a look at Heejin's."

The nurse switched out the samples, revealing the clear differences.

"These cells have very little red splotches and their structures are much more spread out and undetermined."

"What are those blue dots swimming around?" Hyunjin questioned.

"That is the result of the Thunderbird strike," the nurse answered. "I'm sure that you've heard it hinted at that blue lightning works much more different than yellow. There are two main types, blue and yellow, that can have different effects depending on where it is struck and who gets struck. Blue lightning is much more toxic and can lead to changes in hybrid-form structure and could lead to neurosis. However, with the venom in her blood, it is like they canceled each other out and sort of mutated. It's actually fascinating."

"So the venom came from a bite in her neck?"

"It would appear to be correct."

"So how will change what happens to Heejin?"

"We'll have to see when she wakes up," the nurse admitted. "However, I believe this will be an intriguing thing to look after. A mutation in the blood resulting in the combination of both Thunderbird toxins and this unidentified venom could be the experiment of the century!"

"Look, I don't want my girlfriend to turn into some sort of experiment," Hyunjin said sternly. "I just want her to be safe, that's it. Thank you for your help but please don't treat my girlfriend like someone you can study or analyze."

"My apologies," the nurse said with a frown. "I will go meet with my staff to do one more check before giving Heejin the allowance to leave."

"Thank you," Hyunjin nodded and watch as the nurse left the room. 

Minutes later, several medical staff came in and checked over Heejin before giving her the all-clear to leave. As long as she was protected and monitored, her girlfriend should make a smooth recovery.

Hyunjin decided to stay in the room since there was no point in getting comfortable in her bed since they would be getting up in less than an hour. So she just stayed to watch over Heejin for the remainder of the time. That is until the stillness of the room lulled her to sleep. 

As she was still mostly dozed off, Hyunjin's ears picked up the faint sound of the bed making creaking sounds. She did not think much of it and assumed that it was her imagination, being half-asleep and all. Even as she heard groaning and moaning noises, she ignored them entirely. 

However, eventually, Hyunjin heard light breathing getting louder against her ear. She could not tell if this a dream or actually occurring since she could not open her eyes or move for the first few minutes.

Eventually, Hyunjin's eyes shot open when she felt a gentle kiss on her cheek. When she did, she was instantly met with wide cerise eyes. It only lasted for a few seconds but those seconds were nothing but mesmerizing. The hypnotic scene only ended once the source of the cerise eyes kissed her lips, a few drops of sweet and dizzying nectar being placed on her tongue.

Hyunjin blinked a few times and those cerise eyes disappeared. She wanted to assume that it was a dream if it were not for the nectar that remained in her mouth. The taste was strangely familiar - the honeyed sapor with the tangy and sour aftertaste. Hyunjin knew that she had tasted something like this before and did not take her long to remember.

Hyunjin looked at Heejin, who was still sleeping, as she recalled what happened over a week ago. When her girlfriend had kissed her while still being possessed, it tasted the exact same. But the chance of it being Heejin seemed impossible because she was still laying bed, completely unconscious. But, then again, there were a lot of surprises when it comes to magic.

"Hyunjin," Jungeun called out when she opened the door. "I feel bad interrupting you but we have to get ready now."

"That's fine," Hyunjin stood up and stared at Heejin for a seconds before walking out the door, closing it to give her lover privacy.

"You know, you'll be able to stay with her while we travel today," Jungeun smiled. "It will be about twelve hours until we reach the fifth territory so at least you'll get to spend time with her."

"That's good," Hyunjin nodded. "I just hope she'll be okay."

"Heejin will be," Jungeun placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. "As someone who's known her the longest, I know that this girl can handle a lot. Trust me on this."

"I do," Hyunjin smiled back. "I have a good feeling."

***

Within thirty minutes, everything was set up and they were ready to leave. They were incredibly grateful that no one tried to come after them this time and could leave without any issues but who knows how long that will last. 

Fuyu Forest had already gotten cases of attacks from unidentified individuals and some of their own citizens being infected. That would mean that this stop would have to be quick and subtle. Just like with Shuhua, the new territory leader had been contacted so she could meet them. It was imperative that no one should know that they were there.

However, before they could leave, there was one person that they needed to see first.

"Sana?" Chaewon quietly stepped into the infirmary room with Jinsoul, Jungeun, and Hyejoo. "Are you awake?"

"Yes, been awake since about two in the morning," Sana chuckled. "It's difficult to sleep well after practically falling out a sky. But thank you for the mindfulness."

Sana was covered in injuries all over her body, including several broken bones in different places and scratches that dug deep into her flesh due to falling through thick trees on the way down. Luckily, it seems that her healing benefits were kicking in and she was not in too much pain. However, the injuries mean that Sana could not leave with the other girls and would have to stay here to be treated. If the recovery went smoothly, she should be able to leave in about two weeks. Soleil was almost in a similar stage and would receive treatment from a few mythical animal specialists.

"I hope you didn't go through too much trouble to get here," Hyejoo spoke up. "Breaking through the dimensional barrier did not seem easy."

"No, it's nowhere near easy," Sana affirmed. "I've been attempting to reach you guys for half a year now. I only tried more vigorously once I heard of the barrier starting to weaken, which was about a month now. A couple of sneaking around and getting proper connections later and now I'm here. I'm just glad you all are healthy - more or less."

"Is Earth truly that bad?" Jungeun asked. "What had Gahyeon done?"

"Gahyeon has pretty much gotten every location you can imagine, not just Earth," Sana explained. "After you all escaped, I and Chaewon's parents were taken into custody and tortured until we told her where Chaewon was. Unfortunately, Siyeon was able to locate you all through 'private connections'. We were let free but the world around us was no freedom. Earth became a dictatorship society and Gahyeon was running it all. If you did not follow her restrictive rules, you could be killed. Anyone who tries to rebel will face a slow and agonizing death, which had happened quite frequently in the first few months. Now, no one dares to be so bold, not even me."

"Has she touched the other dimensions yet?" Jinsoul asked. 

"Yes, all of them. Months after Earth was fully controlled, she moved on to the other dimensions. She offered to spare them if they agreed to aid in her plan but they refused. So now, all of the dimensions suffer the same. The only difference is that Amos has the disease, which seems to be only able to spread here. I don't know what Gahyeon is planning but it can't be good."

"Speaking of her, apparently the actual Gahyeon is dead, meaning that this one is an imposter?" Jinsoul retold. "We don't how this possible but..."

"Figures," Sana instantly believed. "It would be odd for someone to be that obsessed with the past when they have not lived through it. I don't know who it could be but I'm sure you all will learn soon."

"We hope."

"I wish I could help you guys as much as I planned but it seems like you all are doing quite well on your own," Sana praised. "But remember to be alert at all times. Gahyeon and her followers are hidden in every part of the dimension. I will accompany you all soon."

"Take your time to heal," Jungeun encouraged. "If you need to talk to us, I gave you my phone number so you can just call."

"Noted," Sana nodded. "But I have a feeling that you all won't need much of my help."

The four of them said goodbye to Sana before departing the room to let her rest. Hopefully, this would not be the last time they see each other. With that thought in mind, the four women made joined their friends outside, where their means of transportation was waiting.

This time, the group was being transported with a similar carriage that the Aqui Town guards had brought them in but with no animals controlling it. The contraption was like a helicopter but without the propellers. Instead, there were bird-like wings on its sides that would flap as if it was real. 

With four of these carriages, all of them separated and headed inside. Jinsoul allowed for Hyunjin to be alone with Heejin in one of the carriages, with a nurse being there in case there are any problems during the flight. The other carriages were organized by four in the first two and the three in the last one. Carriage one had Haseul, Yerim, Chaewon, and Hyejoo; carriage two had Kahei, Sooyoung, Jiwoo, and Yeojin; and carriage three had Jinsoul, Jungeun, and Jihyo. With the arrangement being decided, they were ready to take off.

"Jihyo, you got the link on her phone, right?" Shuhua asked before they left. 

"Yes!" Jihyo nodded. "You mean to the tracking database, right?" 

"Yes," Shuhua confirmed. "It's a private database only shared between myself and the leaders of each territory. You can now access it and use the database to track where the disease is most prevalent and plan your routes accordingly. I also added a system that only you and I have the ability to see, which is called "dark magical sensibility". Based on the symbols that I texted you, you will be able to see where dark magic is located, based on how much concentration there is in that area. Chances are that Gahyeon if she truly is being controlled, will show up on that radar - including her followers."

"That's so cool, thank you!" Jihyo appreciated and hugged her long-time friend before departing. "Stay safe!"

"You do the same," Shuhua waved as the carriages began to take flight. "Stay out of trouble!"

"I'll try to but you know that trouble always follows me!" 

"Then try to outrun it! Or mass murder - that always works."

"Will do!" Jihyo shouted out the window before leaning back in her seat.

"How many people or monsters have you killed?" Jinsoul asked when she noticed how calm Jihyo was about that instruction. "Just curious."

"Oh, maybe around...hundreds?"

"What??" Both Jinsoul and Jungeun stared at her in disbelief.

"Monsters make up the majority but I've had to kill people as a last resort," Jihyo clarified. "Why?"

"I mean, you're so young and..." Jinsoul tried to explain. "How do you even..."

"I started being sent on missions with my parents when I was eleven, so I had plenty of opportunities!" Jihyo giggled. "I'm actually surprised I haven't killed any creature or person yet on this trip, besides that ordeal with Jiwoo but that doesn't count."

"It seems like you're really experienced," Jungeun noted. "I'm impressed that someone so young and innocent-looking can be so skilled in combat!"

"Aw, well, I try!" Jihyo blushed. "Hearing it from you means a lot!"

"Why me?" Jungeun asked curiously. "I'm sure you've heard that before considering your skills!"

"I mean, not just you but your wife and friends too!" Jihyo elaborated. "I've heard it from my friends before but you all are just... different. I don't know how to describe this but I kinda...look up to you guys!"

"Why?" Jinsoul asked. "You've battled huge monsters and travel the dimension with such a carefree attitude. If anything, we should look up to you."

"Nah, I'm not that different from other Kitsunes," Jihyo disagreed. "Besides, you don't have to be an experienced fighter to be a role model! For me, I like you guys because of your personalities and relationships. I like how since you guys met each other, you all have supported everyone without question. Maybe it's because I've never had friends that can meet up with as often as you guys can. As you can tell, all of my friends are a far distance away. But to see you all meet and already be so close in a year is incredible! I want something like that!"

"It's kinda hard to believe that it's been a year," Jungeun reminisced. "Actually, by pure coincidence, the end of this trip will be the anniversary of us meeting Chaewon. I think it's interesting looking back to that point since it changed all of our lives. I don't know why we felt obligated to be a part of this but I like to think it is destiny."

"You think everything is destiny," Jinsoul joked. "You said that about us meeting as well."

"Because I truly think everything about this whole journey is destiny," Jungeun chuckled. "I met you, Hyejoo, Heejin, Haseul, and Sooyoung in such random situations and we all just happened to be close now. The chance of that happening is so rare but it happened! Imagine if Hyejoo had not escaped from her father. Imagine if Sooyoung didn't have us when dealing with the cult. The result of this journey would be a lot different. But, here we are. The chance of Hyunjin knowing Chaewon is so little but it happened anyway! Doesn't that sound like destiny to you?"

"It does when you put it that way," Jinsoul nodded. "Maybe that's why we're now a solid friend group."

"And that's why I can't help but look up to you guys!" Jihyo beamed. "Destiny works in such weird ways but you guys turned it into something amazing! And that's exactly what we need to beat Gahyeon, or I guess Gahyeon's imposter!"

"How?" 

"Because it got you this far!" Jihyo grinned. "You don't need to be powerful or magically-talented to beat her. I think that as long as you support each other, we have nothing to worry about."

Jinsoul and Jungeun thought about what the youngest said. Even though they did not fully understand it at first, it did not hurt to save the thought for later. 

***

"Is it just me or is it starting to get colder?" Yerim wondered as she crossed her arms and starting shivering. The temperature had remained consistent throughout the past twelve hours and seemed to have dropped drastically within minutes.

"We must be getting closer to our destination," Haseul inferred. "Jihyo said the location was ice-related so it would be safe to assume that the area would be freezing. Although, it feels fine to me."

"Of course the temperature feels comfortable for a frost hybrid," Hyejoo remarked like shaking in her seat. "But for a flame hybrid, this is torture."

"Good thing we brought coats," Chaewon remembered. "Although, I doubt it would do too much to help."

"Hey, guys...?" Yerim stared out of the window and looked down at the forest below. "I think we have a problem..."

Everyone shifted in their seats to look at what Yerim was referring to. In the forest below, there were hundreds of people fighting. On one side, the group - some of them transparent and illuminated with a shade of red - were using swords and the combination of their abilities to attack their opponents, as well as any innocent citizens in the area. The other side only had ice powers with different types of weapons, attempting to protect themselves and the citizens. It was not hard to tell who were the enemies here.

"Well, it was bound to happen eventually," Hyejoo accepted with a sigh.

"So what are we going to do?" Yerim asked.

"Simple, there's only one option," Hyejoo claimed. "You and Yeojin got some custom weapons, Chaewon has most of her new powers, and the rest of us has a way of fighting back."

"So?"

Hyejoo smirked. "How about we have some fun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! This chapter essentially is the "calm before the storm" chapter because it's the last one where our girls actually get to relax (I think you can tell my the ending). Poor Hyunjin is going through a lot right now with Heejin but it shows how their relationship have changed since the first story. 
> 
> Also, Jinsoul and Jungeun...👀 Some of you guessed this and now it's confirmed! Not that it was too difficult to tell. I decided to add this side story since I think it would wholesome. 
> 
> Sadly, Sana won't be too involved due to her injuries but at least she can provide assistance when she can! 
> 
> AND SORRY FOR ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! I love doing them lmao
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	17. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 16 - 𝑨𝒎𝒎𝒊𝒍.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘼𝙈𝙈𝙄𝙇  
> \- the light that over the ice that is guiding us to the truth of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 𝗧𝗪: 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝗽𝗵𝗶𝗰 𝘀𝗰𝗲𝗻𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗮𝗽𝗶𝘁𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱.
> 
> (Not involving any of the members of LOONA or Jihan)
> 
> Please proceed with caution.

"Well, this journey just got interesting," Jungeun remarked with a smirk as she noticed the crowds of people fighting. "Are we joining in?"

"If we can help then, of course, we will," Jinsoul insisted. "Except for you."

"What why??" Jungeun asked with a pout.

"You know why," Jinsoul claimed firmly as she glanced at Jihyo to check if she was listening. "Don't make me repeat our conversation."

"Gosh, you're no fun," Jungeun whined but Jinsoul simply ignored her.

"Better listen to what Jinsoul says," Jihyo teased. "Don't want her to freak out about the baby again."

"Yes, exactly. Thank you, Ji- wait," Jinsoul stared at Jihyo for a few seconds. "How did you..."

"Do I really have to say it every single time you guys ask?" Jihyo raised an eyebrow as she felt the carriage finally land. "Anywho, time to go!"

"Anyway..." Jinsoul sighed. "Honey, just stay here until we can create a safe route to our destination. I'll come back to you soon. Don't go anywhere until one of us says so. A guard should be here to protect you."

"Fine, fine," Jungeun crossed her arms in protest but ended up giving in to Jinsoul's demands. "Just hurry back and stay safe."

"I promise," Jinsoul said before kissing her pouted lips. "Be good."

"I'm always good..." Jungeun said innocently, batting her eyes.

"Right," Jinsoul rolled her eyes and followed Jihyo out of the carriage, closing the door.

"Where's Jungeun?" Yerim asked when she noticed that the fauna hybrid was not outside with them.

"She...needs to stay out of trouble for a while," Jinsoul responded vaguely. "Don't worry about it right now. We have more important business to attend to."

"I am contacting the leader of this territory to see if we can get you somewhere safe," one of the guards stated, pulling out their phone. 

"But what about the fight going on over there?" Chaewon asked. "Shouldn't we help them?" 

"We were instructed to keep you all out of you all out of harm's way," another guard said. "We cannot let you get involved."

"And I cannot sit back and allow people to get hurt when I have the ability to help them," Chaewon snapped back, glaring at them in annoyance. 

Omitting the guard's orders, Chaewon put on a coat and ran into the freezing forest, before any of them could intervene. 

"Well, you heard her! Let's go!" Hyejoo exclaimed before putting on her own coat as well, following not long after. 

Despite the guards loudly demanding them to stay put, the rest of the group followed Chaewon without question. Since none of the guards could technically stop them or keep the women from leaving, nothing held them back from providing aid. 

All of the group - except for Jungeun and Heejin - ran until the sound of violent commotion coming into earshot. Even from a distance, they could see dozens of people fighting aggressively near this collection of cabins. Some of the people had reddish skin and completely transparent, just like the spirits that Chaewon remembered seeing in the cave months ago. The rest of the people had snowy white skin, long black hair that brushed against their ankles, and blue lips - appearing sickly. Based on the innocent children and bystanders who looked petrified while also having these features, it was easy to tell who they were supposed to be fighting against.

"Oh! Let me try something!" Yeojin exclaimed while using her gloves to create the bomb. She aimed it towards the collection of ambushers and threw it at them. As soon as the bomb touched the ground, an explosion of wind was formed and knocked the people off their feet - falling to the ground several feet in front of them. That got plenty of people's attention away from the fight and towards them. 

"Hm, maybe I should've thought this through," Yeojin laughed sheepishly when noticing the dangerous glares from the red spirits. 

As a group of the spirits began to bolt towards them, Jihyo was the first person to act - magically configuring a sword and swung it at the enemies. It struck a few of them at the neck and decapitated them, both of their heads and bodies disappearing in a poof. 

"Aim for either their head, neck, or chest," Jihyo directed them. "That will instantly 'kill' them and send them back to the underworld."

"Got it!" Hyejoo understood before throwing several fireballs at the chests of incoming spirits, who screeched and instantly vanished. 

All of them scattered into different directions and ran to any spirit they saw, keeping them from getting further into the small village. Yerim and Yeojin focused more on the entrance, keeping any more from entering the already brutal fight. Even if they were nowhere near experienced, Yeojin was gleefully throwing her bombs at the upper bodies of the spirits, which would kill both the target and any spirit nearby that was hit by the massive gust of wind. Anyone who was not taken care of Yeojin would be struck by Yerim's arrows. Even through this dangerous situation, both of them had on eager faces and unfazed smirks.

For everyone else, they would target any spirit they saw and smote them with any of their abilities. Hyunjin knew enough spells to strike the spirits with basic spells while the hybrids of the group would use their elemental powers to do the same. Even though Sooyoung did not have her powers, she still used one of the double-bladed spears on the ground as a weapon. Even though she is disgusted about being in the cult for so long, a benefit was that she learned how to fight without powers. 

Meanwhile, Kahei and Jiwoo, who did not have powers nor their weapon yet, offered to bring any innocent villager away from the fight and towards somewhere safe.

"Hey!" Chaewon exclaimed when she noticed a few spirits attempting to follow Jiwoo. Without hesitation, she used her new lightning abilities to strike them right in their chests, disintegrating before her eyes. 

The strange thing about all this for Chaewon was that this whole experience did not feel like something she would do. A year ago, if you would have told that she would be fighting off ghost-like figures with elemental powers in the middle of this magical forest, she would never have believed. But that was exactly what Chaewon pushed herself to do without fear. Whether this was herself or Haeun, the blonde could not tell right now. 

Chaewon whirled around when she heard some kids screaming nearby. On the ground, a few children were holding each other while being surrounding by rising flames, spirits ready to strike them. Chaewon speedily used vines on the trees close to them to tie the spirits' arms together. With a few shocks of lightning, the spirits were gone and the blonde sprayed water over the fire, diminishing the flames.

"Th-Thank you..." one of the children said, making Chaewon smile softly.

"No problem. Now, go find your parents while we handle the situation."

The kids nodded and ran off before any more spirits came. 

Gradually, the spirits began to deplete in numbers. With some of the citizens helping any way they can, there were no more spirits to be found. In the end, not too many people were injured from the altercation. They could not figure out why Gahyeon would send these spirits when they were not too much of a threat. The only issue was the fire spread these spirits had burnt down some of the surrounding trees and homes. Luckily, it was not windy that day so Jinsoul and Chaewon - along with some villagers - extinguished the fire with water. 

"Why would Gahyeon do something like this?" Chaewon asked in disgust while staring at all the wreckage. "She wants me, right? So why hurt all of these innocent people and take away some of their homes? It doesn't make sense!"

"Gahyeon is strange and unpredictable most of the time," Sooyoung claimed. "But she always likes to cause chaos. Seeing others suffer has always been an obsession for her."

"I knew this was coming," Jinsoul sighed. "Sana did say that she looking for full control. I wonder if she started here because these people have a little defense."

"Probably but she could have sent more qualified people to do this job instead of ghosts," Hyejoo added. "Because, even though they put up a fight, they could not do as much damage as one of her close followers."

"We'll figure that out soon," Chaewon insisted. "But, for now, we need to get these people with burnt down homes to a place where they can stay."

"But shouldn't we wait for the ruler to show up first?" Jiwoo asked. "It seems like that would be better suited for them."

"We can at least start," Chaewon urged firmly. "This place needs all the help it can get."

"Chaewon is right," Jinsoul agreed. "How about we gather those who are now homeless and/or injured and get them situated. See if those with burnt down homes have another place to stay or needs one. If they are seriously injured, just keep them calm until medical assistance arrives. I'm going to get Jungeun and get her to help with minor injuries."

"Got it," Chaewon nodded and everyone did as they were told, with Jinsoul headed back for Jungeun.

***

"This is boring..." Jungeun remarked as her head leaned against the window with a full expression. She looked across the carriage at Heejin, who was still in the same state as this morning.

Jungeun had moved into the carriage after Jinsoul left, thinking that she might as well be around one of her friends - conscious or not. However, that did not do much to end her boredom.

"Hmm..." Jungeun's eyes stayed glued on Heejin for a few seconds. "You know, it's kinda weird not hearing you judge me or make smart comments around me. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing - I guess bad since you're in a coma? But even with that, it's too quiet. I miss your judgemental attitude way more than I should. Strange, I know but- wait, I'm actually talking to a sleeping Heejin? Man, am I that bored?" 

Jungeun laughed at herself before getting up to sit next to her dozing friend. Even though she was no nurse, she still had experience with tending to the sick or injured, since having ten siblings makes these situations common. Her eyes began to subconsciously analyze Heejin for a minute while leaning back in her seat. After a minute, Jungeun had something catch her eye.

"What is that?" Jungeun wondered when she saw a mark peaking out of Heejin's shirt. She pulled on the collar to reveal a bite mark. "How long has this been here?"

"Honey, I'm back," Jinsoul introduced herself as she opened the door. "The threat has mostly been taken care of but we need your help."

"Okay but look at this," Jungeun said and Jinsoul stared at where her wife's hand was pulling back the collar on Heejin's shirt, seeing what got her attention.

"When did this happen?" Jinsoul asked in concern. "Was it recently?"

"Must have been because..." Jungeun sighed. "You remember what Chaeyeon said, right? About the bite marks?"

"Yeah but..." Jinsoul's eyes widened. "You don't think that... But wouldn't she already be...?"

"Who knows how long it takes before they are fully infected," Jungeun said with worry. "Maybe it's different for every person. But, if our suspicions are correct then..."

"Oh goodness," Jinsoul brought her hand to her forehead as she groaned. "Why didn't we notice sooner?"

"Because Heejin was avoiding us mostly," Jungeun recalled. "But there was one person she was around a lot who could've seen it."

Jinsoul sighed. "Hyunjin..."

***

"Okay, I got twenty-one people who need housing," Kahei announced. "Four families - two in a set of four and two in a five, which makes that seven houses."

"Thanks for the information, Kahei," Chaewon appreciated. "Hyunjin, you wrote that down?"

"Yes, everything," Hyunjin confirmed while writing in her spare notebook. "That's thirty-six houses so far. Most of them with families - with mostly families with two to four children - but also plenty of single-person homes too. Unless we find others, we can get their names and give this information to whoever the ruler is. Kahei, you got names right?"

"Yes, let me read them out to you," Kahei offered.

"Great, and I was told that medical assistance will be here any minute," Chaewon informed. "Let's just keep them relax for now."

"Well, this is certainly a surprise."

The three of them turned around and saw a young girl walk up to them. She had short light purple hair and looked similar to all of the villagers in terms of sickly features and clothing. The differences were the little snow flurries that would fall off her skin and the white in her eyelashes. 

"Who are you?" Hyunjin asked. "Are you the ruler here?"

"Oh, sorry! I'm probably being rude! I'm Sakura, the oldest daughter of the village leader," the girl introduced. "I was supposed to get here sooner but uh...you saw what happened. A few of them were trying to break into our home so had to handle that. I had no idea what happened here until one of our close friends told us. But sorry for introducing myself this way! I was just surprised that you would be...doing all this?"

"Yeah, well, it was mostly Chaewon's plan," Hyunjin stated while looking at the blonde beside her. "She was the one who was quick to fight off those spirits and to start helping your people."

"Is that so?" Sakura looked at Chaewon curiously.

"Y-Yes, well, Jihyo was the one who knew how to kill them and Jinsoul started to organize the aiding plan..." Chaewon stammered shyly.

"Modest, adorable, and beautiful," Sakura listed off with a grin. "I like you already, cutie."

"Oh," Chaewon blushed while chuckling. "Thank you."

"Anyway, the injured will be taken to hospitals," Sakura told them. "I already arrange for some of our larger buildings to be temporary homes for people to stay in while their houses are being rebuilt. They will be provided with every living necessity so they should be just fine."

"We have a list of those people here," Hyunjin said while handing Sakura the piece of paper that she torn out of her notebook. "I grouped the families and couples as well. That should be easier for organizing everyone."

"It will be, thank you," Sakura smiled. "I have to stay here a while to check everything but I can bring you to my mother first. I have staff that can take care of everything for a short while. So you can get your friends and we can go now. I heard one of your friends is in a coma so I can bring a few staff to transport her to the house so she can continue to rest."

And with that, the three of them gathered everyone before following Sakura to her home. Before leaving, the ruler's daughter sent a few staff members to where Heejin was located to bring her to the home as well. Jinsoul and Jungeun came back soon after so they headed off on the over twenty-minute walk. By the time they got there, they were told that Heejin was already inside and laying in bed.

"Please be quiet when entering," Sakura instructed. "My mother is sensitive is loud noises." 

The group nodded as they walked into Sakura's home. Unlike the other houses of rulers, this was one the smallest in height but was stretched out long enough to have plenty of rooms inside. Sakura led them to a room where an older woman was sitting at a table.

"Hey, mom, I'm home," Sakura announced. "I brought the travelers with me."

"How wonderful," the older woman said weakly. The village leader kept facing the wall and it did not take them long to realize why. The elderly woman had a cloth wrapped around her head and over her eyes. 

"Welcome to my home," the village leader said sweetly. "I hope you enjoy your stay. It is unfortunate that we had to meet in such dire circumstances."

"No, we are happy to meet you in any circumstance," Jinsoul claimed. "Thank you for allowing us to stay here."

"You are very welcome, sweetheart," the village head smiled. "Sakura should help you with any questions or concerns, including getting the shard you need. I also have two younger daughters, who you will meet in the evening, that can aid you as well."

"Thank you," Jinsoul nodded.

"You all will be able to go do your task this evening," Sakura advised. "I have to scout the area and make sure there are no more threats. One of my sisters will be making lunch, which will be about an hour longer."

Everyone responded gratefully to both the mother and the oldest daughter. After announcing that she would be coming to conversate with them later, the group left the room to allow the elder to rest. 

"There are six rooms that are empty," Sakura stated when they stood in the hallway. "You can use any or all of them. Heejin is in the last room on the right, so that makes it seven rooms. I will leave you alone for now while go handle the situation. When the food is ready, my sister should come here and inform you."

After saying "thank you", the group got situated into their rooms. With the larger amount of rooms, separating was not as difficult to decide. Hyunjin went with Heejin's room, with everyone else letting them be alone. For the rest of the group: Jinsoul and Jungeun in the first room, Chaewon and Hyejoo in the second room, Kahei and Haseul in the third room, Yerim and Yeojin in the fourth room, Sooyoung and Jiwoo in the fifth room, and Jihyo took the final empty room. 

Before Jinsoul and Jungeun got too comfortable, they went into the room that Heejin and Hyunjin were in to address an issue.

"Hyunjin, we have to talk about something," Jinsoul said when entering the room. 

"What is it?" Hyunjin questioned, sitting on the bed that Heejin was sleeping in, stroking the top of her head tenderly.

"I'm not sure if you knew about this," Jungeun started, "But earlier, I noticed that there was a bite mark on Heejin's shoulder."

"Oh...that..."

"So you knew?" Jinsoul questioned. "How long have you known?"

"Since that morning after Heejin was freed from Yubin's control," Hyunjin explained. "I noticed when you all left and we were in bed together. Heejin kept saying that she felt fine and that I shouldn't worry about it so I just believed her. She didn't know how she got it though, but she did say that it did not occur before the ball. So, I think Yubin did it that night before possessing her."

"Hyunjin, why didn't you tell us?" Jungeun frowned. "We could've told you that this was how the disease was spread. Now, Heejin could-"

"I already figured that out this morning," Hyunjin claimed. "I told the nurse yesterday to investigate the bite in case it was harming her in any way. I learned this morning that there was venom in her system from it. But, somehow, the lightning from that bird actually...halted the effects. So, right now, Heejin isn't going to get the disease but some mutated form of it. They don't know for sure but I guess we'll learn when it happens."

"So, now, we have to wait and see..." Jungeun rephrased. "So, Heejin could be any state right now... That is somewhat reassuring and terrifying at the same time."

"Maybe we should distance from Heejin until she wakes up," Jinsoul suggested. "We don't know what she will be like when she does so it's best to not risk it."

"No, I'm staying by her side," Hyunjin said sternly. "Whether she wakes up sane or insane, I am not leaving her alone for a second."

"Hyunjin, we can't let anyone get hurt."

"And yet, Heejin got hurt twice!" Hyunjin rose her voice. "Three times if you count what Yubin said and done with her, which I'm still figuring that out. I don't care anymore if I get hurt or even die! All I want to do is make sure my girlfriend is alright after the shit she has been through! And you can't keep me from doing that!"

Jinsoul and Jungeun stared at her with amazed looks. Hyunjin was not the type to have an outburst so they could tell that she was serious. And by hearing the pain in her voice, they felt bad for being insensitive.

"You're right, I can't keep you from her," Jinsoul sighed regretfully. "I know if she was Jungeun, I would be the same way. So, go ahead and stay with her. However, make sure to report on anything suspicious so we can deal with it accordingly."

"Thank you and I will," Hyunjin smiled. 

"You haven't seen or witnessed any odd, have you? After yesterday, I mean."

"Oh, um, no," Hyunjin said with slight hesitancy. "Nothing out of the ordinary."

Obviously, that was a lie. Hyunjin could have told them about this morning with groaning, poisonous kiss, or the red eyes. But she chose to keep them to herself so that they would still allow her to be with Heejin. Besides, she could research that on her own.

"Alright, then we should leave you both alone," Jungeun encouraged as she and Jinsoul left the room, closing the door swiftly.

"Heejin..." Hyunjin let out in a whisper while continuing to comfort her girlfriend. "Please wake up soon..."

***

"Come in."

Siyeon stepped into the spacious office, walking up to the wide desk that was elevated off the ground. It took a minute before Gahyeon addressed her, looking down at her with fulgent red and gold eyes that illuminated the darkroom. Another minute passed without any words - the sound of the light tapping of Gahyeon's pencil against her desk counting the seconds. 

"Where is she?"

"Gahyeon, I don't have her but-"

"I know you don't, you imbecile," Gahyeon snarled. "That's not my question. Where is she?"

"In Fuyu Forest," Siyeon replied. "She and her friends will be getting the fifth shard very soon. However-"

"What did we agree on?" Gahyeon's pencil tapped at a slightly faster pace. "Forty-eight hours - that's it. I gave you a second chance. Are you that incompetent?"

"I apologize but Gahyeon?"

"What?" Gahyeon rose her voice. "This better be good."

"It is, honest," Siyeon promised. "We have something better. While they were busy in their last location, I was able to get the last shard with a...little negotiation. The protectors are pretty corrupted so, with a few threats and bribes, we obtained it."

The pencil tapping lessened.

"Interesting," Gahyeon hummed. "Although, I'm puzzled how you think this is better than Haeun. But, I suppose it would put them at a standstill. Where is it?"

"Well, here's the thing - I mostly have it."

"Excuse me?"

"There is a small part of it missing," Siyeon explained. "But-"

The pencil tapping quickened back to the previous pace.

"So you failed at that too?" Gahyeon sent her a death glare. "And you expect me to praise you? Do you expect to be spared due to a substandard job? What's keeping me from striking you dead right now?"

"The fact that I know where the other piece is," Siyeon claimed, voice wavering. "I know one of the girls has it and you may be pleased to know who it is."

"Who?"

"A dear old friend. You know who it is."

"How interesting," Gahyeon smirked. "I have an idea. Maybe it's time for me to have some fun. Thank you for this information."

"You're welcome, I-"

"Now it's time for you to go."

"What do you need me to do?" Siyeon asked after sighing in relief. "Should I help?"

"No, I think you misunderstand."

"What do you mean?"

The tapping of Gahyeon's pencil came to halt. She gently set it down so she could snap her fingers. After this, two pairs of arms held firmly onto Siyeon's arms, refusing to let go no matter how much she struggled.

"Wh-What are you doing?"

"As I said, we made a deal, sweetie," Gahyeon said ominously as she slowly walked down the stairs, using her powers to conjure a red transparent sword. "You didn't bring my darling to me. Therefore, your time is up. Thank you for the information and this..."

Gahyeon reached into Siyeon's pocket and got the broken shard out of it, admiring it before putting it inside her pocket.

"Why do you have to do this?" Siyeon asked with pain in her voice, tears streaming down her face non-stop.

"It's not personal," Gahyeon stated with a sinister tone. "Centuries ago, I made a promise to all keep my darling safe. I swore that I would not let anyone get in my way - even if I had to kill them. Well...that speaks for itself. Now, how about you stay still and take what you deserve, hm?"

Without wasting another second, Gahyeon swung her sword at Siyeon's neck and watched as her head was sliced off entirely. Her eyes never tore away as the disembodied head of her friend dropped to the marble floor, blood staining her shoes. With wide and insane eyes, she smeared her finger along the blood that dripped down Siyeon's headless body and admired it in the same manner as with the shard.

"Beautiful," Gahyeon said almost hypnotically before telling the two cult members. "Clean up this mess but save the head for me, will you? Also, contact the other five and tell them to get the spell ready. We're going on a little trip."

No words were spoken but the two members bowed before leaving and dragging out the body with them.

"Oh, the sweet love of my life," Gahyeon snickered while staring at the picture of a blonde woman that was pinned to the wall. "We will be united once more. I will never fail you again." 

***

An hour later after they got settled in, they were ready to have a quick bite to eat then leave to get the next shard. Before leaving, they got to meet the remaining sisters of Sakura.

The first sister they met was the youngest Hitomi, who was the one who cooked all of the food. 

"I hope you all enjoy the food!" Hitomi beamed. "I was working all morning on it!"

Since Jihyo still had to teach Kahei her weapon, they both quickly ate so that the lesson can occur before they leave. Meanwhile, everyone else took their time with their meal and conversed with the sisters. Since Hitomi was interested in the whole situation with Gahyeon, the group got to explain that the entire time. Eventually, the middle sister Nako had come back home and joined in the conversation. 

"Wow, you guys went to such captivating places!" Nako commented. "I wish I could go see some mermaids instead of being stuck here all the time!"

"Why can't you?" Yerim asked. "Everyone here is so nice and you would have a great time!" 

"We would love to but frost wisps can't stay in warm environments for too long," Sakura explained. "We would die before we got there. We can only survive about an hour in warm temperatures so traveling can be lethal."

"That must be boring to be stuck here," Yeojin frowned. "I mean, no offense but I couldn't be stuck here for all my life."

"No, we completely agree with you," Hitomi nodded. "I would love to go traveling but there's no way unless I can make it cold wherever I go. But Fuyu Forest is larger than you think so we can cope for now."

"Hmm, maybe there is a way to make everything cold!" Yerim pondered. "We can try!"

"Do you think that's really possible?" Nako asked. 

"It seems like everything is possible here so why not that?" Yeojin chuckled. "I bet we can figure it out!"

"That would be amazing!! Thank you!!"

"Um, Jungeun?" 

Jungeun turned away from the verbal exchange and looked at Haseul, who was calling for her attention.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to see Kahei and Jihyo, is that alright?" Haseul asked nervously.

"Oh, that's fine," Jungeun smiled. "This conversation will probably take a while anyway."

"Thank you," Haseul said while standing up from the table and heading outside.

When she stepped out onto the porch, Haseul could see both Kahei and Jihyo. The younger was teaching the older her weapon, which was a sidesword that including slight magical aspects. If Kahei focused and remained harmonious, she could shoot out ice from the tip of the sword, freezing whatever or whoever it reached. In some cases, a preserving talisman can even be created to cause more damage.

From what she could see, Kahei was learning fairly quickly. She went from learning basic sword attacks to starting to use ice to freeze a part of a nearby tree. It was an impressive scene to watch.

Haseul did not realize that she had standing there for about fifteen minutes, just admiring Kahei with endearing eyes. When her orange-haired friend would get frustrated, she found her pout to be adorable. When she would get excited, Haseul would feel the same excitement. The frost hybrid was not used to experiencing such positive emotions at the same time. The range was something that only Kahei had the power to create without barely even trying, and Haseul was never going to complain.

"Haseul!" Kahei called out while rushing over to the frost hybrid's side. "I didn't know you came out here."

"Well, I thought I would witness your hard work first-hand," Haseul explained. "And the work looked astonishing from even a distance."

"Thank you," Kahei grinned. "That means a lot since I'm not used to this."

"From what I saw, it looked as though you have been using this sword for years," Haseul further complimented.

"You're so flirty today," Kahei giggled. "Aren't you supposed to be the quiet one?"

"Oh, heh..." Haseul blushed. "I am still the quiet one. But sometimes, I can talk more when the topic is interesting enough."

"So I'm interesting enough?"

"Uh...yes?" 

"Well, thanks!" Kahei laughed. "I'm glad I'm not so boring. I usually call myself the boring one of the group."

"You are far from boring, Kahei," Haseul's cheeks grew redder. "You are the most interesting one here, actually."

"Really?" Kahei smiled lovingly. "I never knew you thought that. Thank you."

"Of course..."

"Gosh, why don't you just date already?" Jihyo asked, having seen the whole thing. "You already kissed so you might as well make it official."

"Wait, you know about..." Both Kahei and Haseul started at the same time.

"How many times do I have to say it before you all understand?" Jihyo sighed. "But, yeah, I've been known. But you guys are kinda slow with feelings so I didn't expect much. At this rate, you guys won't be dating for over a year."

"Well, that's something we'll be working on," Kahei stated while smiling at Haseul. "But for now, we're fine with where we are."

It was true that Kahei and Haseul had the slowest progression with their relationship. That was mostly because the older did not want to pressure the younger to be more open when she was uncomfortable. That made their relationship be considered to be friends while going on private dates. But only a few days ago, they kissed and that should have changed everything. But, here they are, acting like friends but flirting and blushing like lovers. It was peculiar for the observing eye but not for them. 

"Well, that's wholesome," Jihyo remarked. "Compared to the weird relationship of Yerim and Yeojin with the explicitness of Heejin and Hyunjin, I'm glad to see something so calm and cute. Please don't change."

"We won't," Kahei reassured before holding Haseul's uninjured hand. "I like it this way."

"Same with me," Haseul agreed, maintaining her small smile.

Even if they were not going to be a couple, the comfort of having someone who understood what they have been through and can be a person they could always rely on was good enough. Their friends might find it to be weird but that was why the two were keeping it a secret.

"Good, then you two work on that," Jihyo encouraged. "Now, let's decide the five who are going and start heading to the fifth shard."

After several minutes, they went back inside to get started on the next task. For the choosing of the five women, it would be the village leader who would be picking them. She had each of the group stand around the room and gradually would feel their face and body after asking for their name. While it was slightly uncomfortable, they all stood still while the blind elder continued to work. When she finished, she sat back at her table and smiled.

"Chaewon, Haseul, Kahei, Hyejoo, Jinsoul," The elder simply said. "These are the young ladies I sense will be your best chance of success."

"Thank you," Jinsoul nodded. "We appreciate this."

"No worries, child," the village leader smiled. "Sakura will lead you to the location. I will be praying for your safety throughout the journey."

And finally, the group of five with Sakura's guidance left the home and walked through the forest. They ended up going up this mountain until they reached a cave being protected by a magical seal. Once Sakura broke the seal, the group was able to enter and begin their mission.

"Good luck to all of you!" Sakura smiled. "I'll be waiting here until you return."

"Thank you," Chaewon said before she followed her friends into the cave.

"Here we go again," Hyejoo remarked. "Hopefully, we don't have to face anything like toxic lightning or large beats with fireballs in here."

"We won't, considering the connection between the beast and the element," Jinsoul proved. "The element is ice so probably some sort of ice creature. We'll have to handle it when we get there."

"Then let's hurry."

Walking through the frigid cave, they looked for anything that could lead them to their prize. Unfortunately, it did not seem to be as easy as they would think. They had been walking around for forty-five minutes without finding a single clue, which was strange considering how quick the previous missions were. Additionally, the cave was strangely quiet - too quiet - and mundane that it caused the chosen group to feel uneasy.

"Guys, look at this," Kahei called their attention, pointing to a pond in the middle of the cave floor that was frozen over. Initially, they had seen this pond and did not think anything of it. But, after Kahei took a closer look, she could see something glow at the very bottom.

"Maybe that is the shard down there?" Chaewon theorized. "It sort of looks like it."

"Possibly..." Jinsoul hummed. "Doesn't hurt to check. Hyejoo, can you unfreeze the water?"

"Got it," Hyejoo nodded as she threw flames over the frozen water, creating steam as the ice began to break away. Within minutes, the pond was completely unfrozen and the hole was entirely filled with water. 

"Let me get down there," Jinsoul suggested, about to jump in the water. Considering that the glowing object appeared to be at the bottom of the pond and the aqua hybrid was the only one who can breathe underwater, it was only logical for her to go.

The group waited for Jinsoul for several minutes before she emerged from the water, holding the object in her hand. Turned out that it was not the shard like they had hoped but a small key instead.

"So, now we have to find a door?" Hyejoo groaned while folding her arms. "We already spent so much time looking for this and it's already becoming too cold for me."

Even though being a flame hybrid had plenty of perks, a downside was that they were sensitive to cold temperatures. Spending too long in a freezing environment could be costly to their health, so it was best to be quick in these sorts of circumstances.

"Then let's search quicker this time," Chaewon stressed, concerned about her soulmate. "Remember that anything could be a clue."

With everyone nodding, they started their venture to find any door that this key could unlock. While seeking, Hyejoo found herself in a separate area from everyone else as she tried to spot any clues. Everything was normal at first until she spotted a scroll on the cave floor. Picking it up, Hyejoo unrolled it to find some writing inside. It had written "Contract" at the topic and further read:

ʙᴇɢɪɴɴɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴅᴀʏ, ᴛʜᴇ 21ꜱᴛ ᴏꜰ ᴊᴀɴᴜᴀʀʏ 2001, ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏʟᴅᴇʀ ᴀɢʀᴇᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ʀᴇʟɪɴQᴜɪꜱʜ ᴀʟʟ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴏʟ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴍᴏʀᴛᴀʟ ꜰʟᴇꜱʜ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ꜰᴏʀʙɪᴅᴅᴇɴ ɢᴏᴅꜱ ᴏꜰ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʀᴇᴀʟᴍ. ʏᴏᴜ ᴡɪʟʟ ɴᴏ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ʙᴇ ᴀʟʟᴏᴡᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴍᴀᴋᴇ ᴄᴏᴍᴍᴏɴʟʏ ʀᴀᴛɪᴏɴᴀʟ ᴅᴇᴄɪꜱɪᴏɴꜱ, ʀᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴍɪɴᴅ ᴡɪʟʟ ʙᴇ ᴍᴀɴɪꜰᴇꜱᴛᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ɪᴍᴍᴏʀᴀʟ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀʀᴋ ꜱᴘɪʀɪᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴏᴡɴꜱ ʏᴏᴜ. ᴀꜱ ᴡᴇ ᴀɢʀᴇᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴀɪᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴇQᴜᴇꜱᴛ ʙʀᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ꜰᴏʀᴛʜ ʙʏ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏʟᴅᴇʀ, ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏʟᴅᴇʀ ᴍᴜꜱᴛ ᴀɢʀᴇᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴀʀʀʏ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇꜱᴇ ᴅᴇᴇᴅꜱ ʙʀᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ꜰᴏʀᴛʜ ʙʏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ꜱᴘɪʀɪᴛ. ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴜᴛᴜᴀʟ ᴀɢʀᴇᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ꜱʜᴀʟʟ ᴄᴏɴᴛɪɴᴜᴇ ᴜɴᴛɪʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀꜱᴋ ʜᴀꜱ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇᴅ, ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴡʜᴀᴛᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴍᴇᴛʜᴏᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ꜱᴘɪʀɪᴛ ꜱᴇᴇᴍꜱ ꜰɪᴛ.

ʙʏ ꜱɪɢɴɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪꜱ ᴄᴏɴᴛʀᴀᴄᴛ, ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴏʟᴅᴇʀ 𝓢.𝓜. ᴀɢʀᴇᴇꜱ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪꜱ ꜱᴛᴀᴛᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ.

"S...M?" Hyejoo read aloud as she remembered those initials since Chaewon had shown her the picture of the note from the third task. It was clear to her at this point that "S.M." was an important part of this story but she could not figure out why. The contract date was only a couple of months after Chaewon was born and almost a year before she was born. So, if this was a part of Haeun's and her mother's story, then the person must have been important after Haeun's "death". Come to think of it, that date must have been close to the day of her merging of Chaewon's and Haeun's soul, which was in January.

"Hyejoo, did you find anything?" Chaewon asked when walking up to the flame hybrid. 

"Not related to this current task but..." Hyejoo handed Chaewon the scroll, allowing her to read it.

"Huh," Chaewon simply said. "That's sort of a coincidence."

"Why?"

"Well, the date on the top," Chaewon pointed out. "From what my parents told me, this day is only one day after Haeun's soul was combined with mine, which was January 20th in that same year. Weird."

"That was what I was thinking," Hyejoo claimed. "Maybe we should hold onto this. It could be important later."

"Wait, there's something extra on the back," Chaewon noticed as she turned the scroll over just to check. It had written a sentence that read: 

ꜱᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴀᴛᴇ: ᴅᴇᴄᴇᴍʙᴇʀ 22ɴᴅ 2007

"Huh, now this is strange," Chaewon raised an eyebrow. "I wonder what this means."

"Chaewon."

"Yes?" Chaewon looked up at Hyejoo, who was staring at her with fear in her eyes. "What's wrong? Is this bad or something?"

"Chaewon that's..." Hyejoo sighed. "...the day when my mother was murdered."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter! I'm not good at fighting scenes but I tried my best! Hopefully it was worth waiting for days lmao! Besides that, we had a scene with Gahyeon, which shows you her current state of mind from the last time we saw her. Now, she is a lot more ruthless and impatient, which now cost the life of Siyeon. Now, she is pissed and ready to come for our girls, so expect some trouble. Also, I'm curious to not only know your thoughts on this but with the ending scene and the scroll. I've been reading some theories so I'm interested to see if they change in any way - especially with that final statement. The truth will be revealed in a few chapters, so be prepared! There are only four chapters left so shit is about to go down really soon!
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	18. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 17 - 𝑾𝒊𝒏𝒕𝒆𝒓𝒄𝒆𝒂𝒓𝒊𝒈.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙒𝙄𝙉𝙏𝙀𝙍𝘾𝙀𝘼𝙍𝙄𝙂  
> \- an agonizing feeling of sorrow that makes you feel cold and lost, realization the consequences of your actions.

"Surely that has to be a coincidence," Chaewon tried to suggest, stunned by the new knowledge. "It just has to be, right?"

"Nothing so far has been a coincidence," Hyejoo claimed. "Whoever created or signed this contract knows what happened to my mother. There's no other explanation."

"But your mother is...gone, right?" Chaewon questioned. "You said she was murdered so what else could that add?"

"Maybe who did it and why," Hyejoo inferred. "Or if she even is dead..."

"But you said that she was-"

"I know I said that my mother was dead and that's what I've believed all of my life!" Hyejoo rose her voice due to frustration. "But lately, I just... I don't know! We never found who murdered her nor did we ever see how she died! She wasn't covered in blood or anything, just laying lifeless on our living room floor! So now, I don't know if there was more to the story..."

"Then maybe there is," Chaewon agreed, seeing the logic. "I think anything is possible. I promise that after we finish this trip, we'll investigate this and figure out what happened to your mother."

"Thanks," Hyejoo smiled while she was handed back the scroll. "I could be overreacting but, now that I think about it, something just seems...off."

"Come on, you two," Jinsoul came up to them. "Unless you found anything, we have to search in a new area."

"That's fine," Hyejoo said while putting the scroll in her coat pocket without Jinsoul noticing. "Let's keep looking." 

The three of them joined Kahei and Haseul to go to another section of the cave. Dozens of minutes passed before they saw something other than rock or ice.

"What about this?" Kahei asked, noticing the silver pedestal in the corner of the room with a keyhole on top. 

Jinsoul took the key and put it in the hole, turning it until she heard a '𝘤𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘬'. The walls began to tremble and a boulder broke into pieces in front of the group, revealing a hidden passageway. 

"M-More walking?" Hyejoo groaned while shivering, realizing that there was still a long way to go. "Fuck, it's f-freezing..."

"Just hold on a bit longer," Chaewon comforted, wrapping your arms around Hyejoo to give her warmth. "Hopefully, we'll be there soon."

"We b-better be..." Hyejoo stuttered. "I can't last more than an hour at this point..."

"Then we have to move fast," Jinsoul stated dourly. "I don't need anyone else getting hurt."

Everyone agreed and started to practically sprint down the hidden passageway. With them running, there will able to reach the end in only a few minutes. When they entered the new room, the group was standing cautiously on a floor made of ice. None of them had seen the shard or the animated drawing they needed to obtain it. Since Hyejoo did not have much time until the harsh temperatures would start causing permanent damage, finding those two things was imperative to them.

"Watch your step," Jinsoul warned. "This surface is pretty slippery and we don't know how thick this ice is."

Taking small steps, the five of them walked towards the center of the room, minding the icy floor below. There was nothing of interest around at first, so they assumed that the passageway was useless. But just when they were ready to leave, Kahei happened to step on a bottom that they had failed to notice. The oldest was about to question this but was cut off by sudden flashes of light that appeared around them. 

These flashes of light turned into hairy beasts that were glaring at them. They were as tall as them but had pointy antlers and claws, standing on its hind legs. The creatures all watch over them while their eyes glowed icy blue, menacingly. 

"Let's make this fast," Hyejoo said while starting to form fire in her hands.

"Wait, be careful!" Jinsoul advised. "You can't let the fire touch the floor otherwise it will melt!"

"Don't worry, I got it," Hyejoo reassured as she attacked the nearest beast with bullets of fire, initiating the fight to commence. 

Unlike the spirits from earlier, these enemies were much more of a threat. While fighting back, each of them had to mind the sharps claws that could easily gash them. With one of Haseul's arm still being weak and Kahei just getting her weapon - also taking into account the slippery floor, they all needed to back each other up. Unfortunately, it was easier said than done.

"There are too many of them!" Chaewon exclaimed, using her wings to fly above the clump of creatures. She looked around to evaluate the situation but could not find a viable way to fight them all. 

When she turned her head, Chaewon found something circular sticking out of the rocks, a fire symbol on the top. Riveted, she pressed her finger on the symbol and watch as it glowed. Looking downward, she noticed that the same symbol appeared on the icy floor and steam began to rise. Gaining an idea, Chaewon looked around and found the same symbol on the other side of the room.

"Hyejoo!!" Chaewon shouted out. "Come up here quickly!!"

"Coming!" Hyejoo shouted back, dishing out one last attack before flying up to the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"I need you to touch that symbol over there when I tell you to," Chaewon instructed, pointing to the symbol. "Just stand over there and waiting for my call."

Hyejoo nodded without questioning, trusting her soulmate fully, and flew over to the other symbol. 

"Jinsoul!" Chaewon called out. "When I count to three, fly up here with Kahei and Haseul!"

"What are you planning to do??" Jinsoul asked, confused about what Chaewon was devising. 

"Just trust me!" 

Seeing no other choice, Jinsoul swallowed her fears and decided to follow Chaewon's instructions.

"Fine!" Jinsoul shouted back before murmuring: "You better know what you're doing..."

"Alright then," Chaewon faced Hyejoo. "Ok, the count of three - one...two...three!"

Jinsoul, who instantly grabbed onto Kahei, and Haseul flew above the cluster of beasts as Chaewon and Hyejoo pressed on the symbols. The icy floor began to glow and melt away instantly, causing all of the beasts to fall into the deep hole that the ice once covered. 

"Haseul, Kahei, freeze the hole over!" Chaewon instructed them. 

Haseul, using her ice powers, and Kahei, using the ice that could shoot out from her sword, creating a barrier over the hole - trapping the creatures inside.

"That...worked," Jinsoul said in awe as they landed back on the ice. "How did you think of that so fast?"

"I don't know, really," Chaewon chuckled. "I just saw the symbols and the steam it created, so I just thought it might work! But really, it was nothing."

"You still saved us," Jinsoul smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh, uh, it's noth-"

"Oh fuck!" Hyejoo interjected when another passageway was formed, the coldness still affecting her. "You've got to be kidding me!!"

"Slow and complicated," Haseul spoke up for the first time. "Represents me quite well, I would say."

"I guess that's why this is your relative task," Kahei joked along. 

"Can we just hurry up?" Hyejoo strongly suggested while already fast-walking into the new entry.

"Coming, baby," Chaewon giggled as they all followed close behind Hyejoo, all amused.

***

"You look so serious," Jungeun commented as she entered the room, walking up to Hyunjin, who was writing on the desk. "I'm guessing you're doing some research, huh?"

"Just looking over the information we have so far," Hyunjin said as she scrolled through her phone while writing some words down, occasionally reading over the book on the left side of the desk. "Yerim sent me all of the pictures she took from the dimensions and Shuhua allowed me to take the book on Gahyeon, so now I have to search for answers. We still don't know who that Gahyeon is or why she wants Haeun so much. Might as well work on that to distract myself."

"That's one way of creating a distraction," Jungeun agreed with a chuckle. "What do you have so far?"

"Not much," Hyunjin sighed. "I just have a few theories. For now, I'm not just trying to see the connection between the Gahyeon we know and the Gahyeon who is already dead. Truthfully, it's harder than I thought."

"Hm, that does sound difficult," Jungeun nodded. "I'm not good with this sort of thing but I'm sure that it has to do with Haeun and Mi-Sun somehow. Additionally, if there is someone else's soul inside the once dead Gahyeon, then there must be some dark magic involved - unless the soul belonged to a first-gen lumena, of course. But, it's already confirmed to be only Chaewon left so..."

"Maybe that's why this Gahyeon has a connection with these spirits and dangerous spells," Hyunjin concluded. "I'm sure that once I figure out who that Gahyeon truly is, we'll know why she is obsessed with Haeun. 

"Hopefully, the five of them will bring back some more clues," Jungeun hoped. "But, if you need more info on Gahyeon, maybe you should ask Sooyoung and Jiwoo. They both have different perspectives on her, so that could make understanding her easier."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Hyunjin decided, standing up while stretching. "I just can't wait until all of this is over."

"We're almost done," Jungeun smiled. "Once those spirits are gone and the infected are cured, Gahyeon will be powerless and we can easily take her down."

"We just need to avoid her at all costs, which isn't quite as easy as it seems," Hyunjin groaned. "Let's just hope no one else gets hurt."

While Jungeun went back to the living room, Hyunjin went to the room next to her own, which belonged to Sooyoung and Jiwoo temporarily. Before knocking on the door, she heard someone talking loudly on the phone. Hyunjin placed her ear against the door and learned that it was Sooyoung.

"...So there is seriously nothing we can do?" Sooyoung asked into the phone. "Can't we slow this process down? I only have six days left..."

'𝘚𝘪𝘹 𝘥𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘭𝘦𝘧𝘵?', Hyunjin repeated mentally. '𝘜𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵?...'

"...My symptoms are getting worse but I'm trying to mask them. I'm much more dizzy and weak lately. Even right now, I feel sick...No, I don't think any of them know besides Chaewon, Hyejoo, and our guide."

Hyunjin was completely perplexed by what she was hearing. Whatever Sooyoung was going through must be serious and concerning enough that she could not tell most of them. Maybe she was going through some sort of sickness but that would not explain the timer. Another possibility was the current widespread disease but who could she be talking to about that? Hyunjin could not tell what the context was.

"It's alright," Sooyoung sighed. "I've accepted it mostly at this point. If I die, I just hope that my friends will be able to cope..."

Hyunjin hauled backward so fast that she almost tripped over her own feet. Was she hearing this correctly?

"Honestly, with how tired I feel, it makes sense if I did die. I know it's bound to happen but I guess I'll stay hopeful."

Turned out that she was hearing this clearly. Hyunjin's eyes blew wide with fright as she tried to place how she felt. She did not know Sooyoung as well as maybe Hyejoo or Jiwoo but hearing that her friend was possibly going to pass away was difficult to digest. 

"Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin saw Jiwoo walking up to her and quickly tried to mask her trepidation, not trying to raise suspicions. 

"Oh, hey, Jiwoo," Hyunjin acted casual. "Uh, what are you up to?"

"I was just talking with Hitomi for a while," Jiwoo responded eagerly. "She is super sweet and gave me a few cake recipes to try when I get the chance! Honestly, Hitomi is too adorable!"

"That sounds nice..."

"Anywho, I was just going back to my room," Jiwoo stated. "Unless you needed anything...?"

"Y-Yeah! I need you for a few minutes!" Hyunjin put her hands on Jiwoo's shoulder to stop her from going into the room. "Do you mind?"

"Uh, no, I don't," Jiwoo shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you about Gahyeon," Hyunjin explained. "Could we talk about that for a bit?"

"Sure, I guess," Jiwoo agreed, allowing for the younger to pull her into her bedroom instead of where Sooyoung was. It was strange but she chose not to think much of it. 

Hyunjin tried to keep Jiwoo from going back to her room as long as she can. Even though she wanted to ask questions before needing to stall, she felt as though she had to keep her friend from learning this truth. Hyunjin partially could digest this tragic information but Jiwoo was nowhere near the same way. The redhead would go hysterical, which is the last thing they needed right now. 

"I hope all of that helps," Jihyo grinned when Hyunjin finished her inquiry. "I don't really know if Gahyeon - or imposter Gahyeon, I guess - was faking everything with me."

"Any little information helps, thanks," Hyunjin appreciated.

"No problem! I'll be in my room if you need me," Jiwoo announced while leaving the room. Luckily, Hyunjin did not hear any talking through the wall anymore so it was likely that the phone call was over. 

But, now that that was over, it was time to come to the realization of what she had heard.

As Hyunjin fell into her chair with a heavy sigh and placed her hands over her face. She sat there still for five minutes before looking straight up at the ceiling, pursing her lips.

"As if things couldn't get any worse..."

***

"F-Finally!"

Hyejoo exited the passage with excitement on her face as they venture was over. Although, it was hard to celebrate when she was still shivering constantly from the cold and was beginning to turn pale - a warning that they needed to be quick.

Luckily, this room was the end of their journey since they could the shard in front of them - that is, inside of a massive structure that was heart-shaped and made completely out of ice. The structure was so large and appeared to be so heavy that they could not break it open if they tried. 

"L-Let me just burn it down," Hyejoo suggested, throwing some fireballs at the icy structure. Sadly, the fireballs only disappeared once it touched the frozen heart, not melting even a bit. "D-D-Damnit."

"Guess that's this is for," Chaewon observed the all-too-familiar drawing on the cave wall. 

Once the blonde tapped on the butterfly, everyone watched the animation play. All was normal - the two figures being the usual blonde girl and this new short-haired brunette girl - until they got to what ability was given. The blonde girl simply reached her hand through the ice formation and was able to reach the shard, as if the ice was now transparent. 

"Looks like we know what to do," Chaewon grinned, glancing at Haseul. "Let's hurry."

Haseul nodded, knowing what she needed to do. Since her right arm was still in the sling, Chaewon was careful when holding the frost hybrid's hands. Haseul visibly tensed by simple action but tried to calm herself down. Even though she was slightly anxious, she was still comforted by the look in the blonde's eyes and her attempt to be gentle. Everyone else backed away to the other side of the room to give them space.

The two of them were illuminated and succumbed to pastel greens and golds, the lights display continuing for a few minutes. With the kiss of the butterfly, the greens faded into the gold and shimmered brightly. By the end, the power transfer was complete.

"Uh, Chaewon?" Haseul spoke up in a whisper, staring into the blonde's eyes. 

"Yes?" Chaewon whispered back.

"I am so sorry," Haseul apologized quietly so that their friends could not hear. "I was the one who helped to lead Gahyeon to you initially. If I had refused, you would probably be safe and-"

"You shouldn't apologize," Chaewon smiled softly. "I understand that you had no choice. We've already forgiven you from the beginning, especially now that you're helping us. I don't hate you at all, trust me. I'm just glad I get to have you as a friend."

"Oh...thank you," Haseul gradually smiled back. "You should probably get the shard now."

"Oh, right!" Chaewon chuckled while letting go of Haseul's hands. 

Haseul and Chaewon returned to the others soon after this conversation. Not wasting any more time, the blonde touched the ice structure and watched as her hand went through it as if it was non-existent. She leaned in further and grabbed onto the shard, slowly pulling it out. 

"Finally...n-now can we get out of h-here?" Hyejoo asked. "I can't take one more minute of this..."

"Then let's hurry back before my baby becomes a frozen statue," Chaewon giggled while putting the shard in her pocket and back-hugging Hyejoo, trying to warm her as they left the space. Kahei followed close behind, laughing at the youngest pair.

"One more left..." Jinsoul mumbled to herself, only being heard by Haseul.

"Do you believe we will make it?"

"Yes and no," Jinsoul replied. "Something tells me that this last one isn't going to be as simple. But maybe I'm just overthinking this."

"No, I believe you," Haseul agreed. "As someone who has known Gahyeon and her tendencies to get irrational when the situation does not result in her favor, I know that she must be planning something. We have to be cautious."

Jinsoul sighed. "Then I will make sure to keep that in mind."

***

"We're back," Sakura declared as they entered the home. "And they have succeeded!"

"Perfect! Great work, guys!" Jihyo praised them while Chaewon handed her the shard. "All we need is the final shard and this whole threat will be gone."

"We'll arrange for your safe departure so that you can leave in the morning," Sakura informed. "It's unfortunate that you have to leave so soon but I understand the dire situation at hand. Hopefully, you'll come back soon."

"Of course, we will!" Yerim confirmed eagerly. "Then we can arrange for you to come traveling with us if we can figure out the temperature problem!"

"That would be incredible, thank you," Sakura beamed. "Anyway, take this evening to rest while my sisters and I make arrangements. Dinner will be ready in a few hours as well. If you need anything and can't reach us, you can ask my mother."

"In the meantime, I need to speak with Chaewon and Hyejoo for a few minutes," Hyunjin said before guiding the two of them into the bedroom. 

"What did you need?" Chaewon asked while Hyunjin closed the door.

"Before I say anything, I wanted to ask if you found any more clues at the site."

"We did," Hyejoo gave her the scroll. "I don't think it will say much but we found a few strange things written, like the date on the back being the day my mother died. Probably unrelated though..."

"Actually, this probably is related," Hyunjin insisted as she read both sides of the paper. "Look, I have a theory so just hear me out. I believe that whoever this S.M. person is must have been close to Haeun and Mi-Sun in some way. I also believe that S.M. is Gahyeon - or, the person whose soul was possessed her own. This scroll mostly confirms that this was the case since it was at this time that Gahyeon was most active with her cult. Plus, the date on the back... I think that she was the one who orchestrated the death of at least Hyejoo's mother. I still don't know about Haeun yet."

"How do you know that she's Gahyeon?" Chaewon asked. 

"Well, I've done a bit of research on the other members of the cult in the library back at Shuhua's castle," Hyunjin explained, taking out each of the books from her bag. "Sooyoung have me all the names of the Gahyeon's closest followers and got each of their life books. I figured that at least one of them should have a clue somewhere."

"And what did you find?"

"Turns out that there was a long period between when Gahyeon died and the start of the cult in Seoul - about eight centuries," Hyunjin explained. "In Han Dong's book, she mentioned her death quite frequently throughout the twelfth century, probably because there were dating at the time. Then it says that Gahyeon only returned to them just at the start twenty-first century. Interesting enough, the date when Gahyeon returned was the same date on the back - 𝘋𝘦𝘤𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 22𝘯𝘥 2007. However, we already established that Gahyeon died long ago so the only explanation is that S.M. must be using Gahyeon's body now."

"But what does have to do with my mother, besides the date?" Hyejoo asked.

"One thing that is consistent with all of six books is that Gahyeon had been talking about Haeun non-stop after she returned," Hyunjin answered. "Gahyeon would talk about her as if she was some savior and saying that she 'wasted her life away' and ended up losing her freedom for it. Gahyeon would say that this girl was the answer to all their issues. At the same time, Gahyeon would also brag that she got rid of anything that was holding her back and was ready to commence her plan relating to Haeun. I believe that she was talking about Mi-Sun since she did mention already 'taking care of someone' before meeting them."

"It makes sense," Chaewon concurred. "Maybe S.M. is someone Haeun and Mi-Sun met along the way since they did meet a lot of people. But still..."

"I can see that but..." Hyejoo pondered for a moment. "Why target my mother and Haeun? What's the point? I just don't get why you go through all this trouble just to kill my mother and attempt to capture Haeun. Nothing makes sense..."

"There is more to the story that I have not uncovered yet," Hyunjin claimed. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to get more clues unless the final territory has a major hint. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

"We can be patient," Chaewon said reassuringly. "I'm sure we'll know eventually."

"I just want to know exactly what happened that day and why," Hyejoo told them, frustrated. "I know nothing we'll bring my mother back but I at least want some closure."

"And we will get that closure," Hyunjin nodded. "I won't stop researching until we figure it out."

"Thanks, Hyunjin," Hyejoo smiled, briefly hugging her. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"It's really no problem," Hyunjin reassured while smiling back. "I love reading so this is enjoyable for me. Also, it helps me take my mind off of...other things."

"Heejin's still not waking up, huh?" Chaewon frowned, looking at the wind hybrid sleeping soundly on the bed. "What did the doctor say?"

"Just that she'll wake up but they have no idea what the long-term effects are," Hyunjin recalled. "I'm worried but I know that Heejin will fight through this."

"Has she done anything in her sleep that's strange or just resting normally?"

"Mostly resting normally but..." Hyunjin sighed. "Listen, you can't tell Jinsoul or Jungeun about this but I think Heejin has exhibited some strange behaviors. But it only happened once for the most part."

"What kind of behaviors?" Hyejoo lifted an eyebrow. "Like sleep-talking?"

"Heejin mumbles things, something about feeling cold and lost, but that's not even the strangest part," Hyunjin began. "When I was in the infirmary room with her and I had fallen asleep, I keep hearing shifting sounds from the bed and some soft moaning. I couldn't open my eyes but I felt this odd energy around me. Then someone kissed my lips and I know it was Heejin because...it reminded me of how Heejin kissed me the morning after the ball. Same taste, same feeling, same dizzying side effect. But when I was finally able to open my eyes, I saw these cerise eyes staring at me but it felt... familiar. Then it all ended when Jungeun walked in."

"That is very strange," Hyejoo stated, thinking to herself. "But I don't know of anything that could explain that. Did the doctor give any explanation?"

"Well, the nurse said that the blue lightning strikes caused the venom in Heejin's veins - the one from being infected with the disease by the bite on her shoulder - to halt the process and sort of mutate. That's why this case can't be predicted."

"Wait, Heejin was infected?? Why didn't say anything??"

"Look, it was stupid of me to keep it hidden for so long but there's nothing we could have done anyway," Hyunjin said regretfully. "But at least the strike did something right. Jinsoul and Jungeun know that part but not about the occurred I said earlier."

"And we won't tell them but we have to look into it once we get back home if Heejin hasn't woken up yet," Chaewon instructed. "We have to ready for what might happen when she does."

"I fully agree but, for now, I'll wait and see," Hyunjin nodded repeatedly. "Anyway, you all can go rest while I do a bit more reading. I can handle it from here."

Chaewon and Hyejoo thanked their friend before leaving the room. Hyunjin sat back in her chair and looked back at the scroll, reading it over a few times. She read the other date mentioned '𝘑𝘢𝘯𝘶𝘢𝘳𝘺 21𝘴𝘵' and wondered if there was any significance with that date. Hyunjin would have to look into it just to make sure.

***

Hours went by before it was time to go to bed so they could again wake up early. At about ten in the evening, all of them were in bed and most of them had already fallen asleep. 

Jiwoo was not one of the people as she had been staring at the ceiling for quite a while. She was busy thinking about a lot of things, which mostly revolved around Sooyoung. They had been getting along pretty well lately but there was still a long way before they would be back to where they were. Maybe they would always have this sort of relationship for a long time.

"Jiwoo," Sooyoung had woken up, noticing that Jiwoo was still awake. "You should be sleeping."

"I should be but I just can't fall asleep yet," Jiwoo confessed. "But I'll sleep soon."

"What's bothering you?" 

"Nothing, I just wonder if..." Jiwoo started, speaking slowly so she could phrase her words properly. "I guess I wonder if we'll always be friends or if we could possibly..."

"Oh..." Sooyoung sighed. "You know I can't guarantee that."

"But why?" Jiwoo inquired. "Do you not have feelings for me anymore?"

"I do have feelings but I just can't guarantee that we can get together," Sooyoung rephrased. "Maybe we will be dating again and go back home to restart our relationship. Or maybe that won't be possible. I can't tell until it's too late."

"Too late? For what?" 

"Uh, it's hard to explain..." Sooyoung looked away. "Look, just know that I'm trying but I can't promise that we are going to happen. So just don't get your hopes up."

"But why can't you promise that?" Jiwoo continued to question, becoming more suspicious as Sooyoung talked. "Can't you control your actions? I don't understand how you can't just make up your mind. And do you mean by 'too late'?"

"I can't tell you right now, Jiwoo," Sooyoung told her more sternly this time, turning over to get back to sleep. "Just go back to sleep."

"When are you going to tell me then?" Jiwoo kept asking. "You keep telling me this every time I ask about us but never tell me why. I just want to know what's holding you back. I'm not saying we have to date but need you to make up your mind."

"We have more important things to worry about than our relationship," Sooyoung claimed, back still facing Jiwoo. "We have to finish this journey first before we can talk about that."

"I can focus on more than one thing at a time," Jiwoo stated defensively. "All I'm asking of you is to either give me a yes or no answer or tell me why you can't right now. That's it. Why is it so hard for you."

"You don't understand."

"Well, duh, I can't understand unless you tell me."

"Just go to sleep," Sooyoung said once more, voice becoming noticeably weaker. "I don't want to start an argument with you."

"I don't either but I just want to know-"

"You don't need to know right now," Sooyoung interrupted. "If you know right now, it will break your heart. I don't want to hurt you, Jiwoo, not again. You'll find out eventually - whether it is by me or from someone else - but I can't tell at this moment. You'll understand when it happens..."

"I can handle it, please just tell me," Jiwoo begged. "Is it that you're interested in someone else? I'm fine with that!"

"No, it's not..."

"Then what is it?"

"You don't...need to know...yet."

"Then when? What is the difference between now and later?" Jiwoo pestered. "I'm sorry for constantly asking but I want to know. I love you and I won't hate you for any reason you have for not dating me. I love you just for being a great friend and...if that's all it's going to be then I'm fine with that too. So, please tell me..."

Silence.

"Um, Sooyoung?" Jiwoo tapped on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for being so annoying. If you're mad at me, we can continue later..."

Sooyoung did not respond again. At this point, Jiwoo was slightly worried but assumed that maybe she had fallen asleep. Although, it was strange for her to doze off in the middle of an argument.

Jiwoo gently turned her over to check and saw that Sooyoung's eyes were completely shut. She shook the hybrid's body a couple of times but still did not wake up. 

"Sooyoung?" Jiwoo called out her name, shaking her with more force. "Sooyoung, are you okay?..."

Jiwoo's breathing quickened when the older had not woken up no matter how hard she shook her. A thought was repeated popping up in her brain as she tried to think of any possible explanation but she just could not believe it. 

𝘕𝘰, 𝘯𝘰, 𝘯𝘰...𝘐𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦...

Jiwoo pressed her trembling hand against the left side of Sooyoung's chest and tried to search for a pulse but could not find any. Her breathing became heavier as her own heart began to beat at a speedier pace, eyes widened as that daunting thought in her head came creeping back at her.

"No, no, no, no...Sooyoung!!!" Jiwoo kept shaking her while tears began to trickle down her face, refusing to believe what was happening.

Without wasting another second, Jiwoo jumped out of bed and ran into the hallway, screaming out for help while banging on Jinsoul's door.

"Somebody help!!" Jiwoo kept pleading out. "Please!!"

"What's wrong??!" Jinsoul finally opened the door, as well as a few of her friends, who were staring at her with concern. 

"It's Sooyoung..." Jiwoo pointed back at her bedroom, tears rolling out her eyes. "She.."

Hyejoo, who was one of the people standing in the hallway, immediately ran into the bedroom before Jiwoo could finish. Everyone else followed her, confused but even more afraid.

"Sooyoung!!" Hyejoo screamed while she stood over the death hybrid's motionless body, her fears being realized. "How could this..."

"How did this even happen?!" Jinsoul rose her voice as she understood. "Wasn't she fine an hour ago??"

"She's still breathing but it's very faint," Jungeun observed. "I need to know what happened before she got in this state!"

"W-We were just arguing and then she stopped talking and then I turn her over..." Jiwoo tried to explain. "I don't know how this happened..."

"It's the serum in her system," Chaewon told them. "We wanted to tell you this sooner but..."

"What do you mean, the serum?" Jinsoul asked with outrage. "You mean the one that..."

"Yes, the one that took away her hybrid abilities," Chaewon confirmed. "We found out before we left that this was her hybrid side to deteriorate and was slowly dying. We didn't know if it would kill her or just turn her human, and the nurse said that she would try to find a cure and...."

"What...?" Jiwoo backed away gradually when she heard this, mouth open with shock.

"Somebody go bring a doctor!" Jungeun demanded, causing Kahei to go find Sakura. 

"She'll be okay, right?" Hyejoo asked repeatedly, holding Sooyoung's pale hands with a tighter grasp. 

Jungeun did not give a response and continued to examine Sooyoung, which made the flame hybrid more impatient.

"Tell me if she will be okay!!" Hyejoo yelled at her, voice quivering as her eyes welled up with tears. Jungeun looked downward before looking her younger dead in the eyes, uncertainty written all over them.

"I don't think she..." Jungeun could not finish her sentence. 

Hyejoo did not need to hear the rest of the sentence as Jungeun's tone said it all. She began to shake her head, wedged between screaming out in anger or despair, and ended up collapsing onto the floor. Her face fell into Sooyoung's stomach as she wept into it. Everyone else stood there in silence for several minutes, unsure what to make of this.

"But...it shouldn't have happened so soon..." Chaewon said while beginning to cry. "The nurse said two weeks and..."

"Sooyoung is probably going to be in this state until the two weeks are over, which I assume means in about five days..." Jungeun explained. "I'm not sure if there's anything we can do to cure her or slow down the process..."

Jiwoo listened to this while standing frozen in the corner. All she could think about was how this was all her fault that Sooyoung got injected in the first place. If she had not been with Gahyeon and helped get the serum, the death hybrid would be fine right now. If they had not argued, Sooyoung would not have gone to Gahyeon and gotten abducted. 

Jiwoo felt suffocated as it felt like the walls were closing in on her. Guilt began to seep into her thoughts while she stared at the lifeless body of her dearest friend - once girlfriend - discerning what she had caused. The death of her past lover was now on her shoulders and would be weighing on her for the rest of her life. 

"Jiwoo, where are you going??" Chaewon asked as her best friend ran past everyone and left the room, hands over her mouth as she sobbed.

"Just leave her," Jinsoul sighed, putting a hand on Chaewon's shoulder to stop her from following. "Give her some time."

***

Jiwoo did not know where she was at this point. She had left the house a while ago and had kept wandering through the woods for about half an hour. The redhead could not bear to face her friends, nor the body of the one she had deprived of life, so she stayed away from the home. She did not know when she would return, or if she wanted to return, so she kept walking around aimlessly. 

Jiwoo eventually stopped and fell to the ground, the agonizing emotions overwhelming her. She cried noisily for who knows how long - knees up to her face as she sat on the ground. Despite being cold and vulnerable enough for anyone to attack her, Jiwoo did not care in the slightest bit. All she could think about was all the pain she had caused.

"Hey, don't cry..." someone had whispered, sitting next to Jiwoo while hugging her side. "Everything will be okay."

"No, it won't..." Jiwoo shook her head, not even caring who it was speaking to her. "I caused the death of my friend. She's going to die in a few days and there's nothing I can do about it. How can that ever be okay?"

"Well, maybe there is a way of fixing that."

"How?..."

"By giving us what we want first..."

"What?" 

Jiwoo lifted and turned her head to see a woman sitting next to her. She recognized that woman as one of Gahyeon's closest followers - Bora if she recalled the name correctly. The cult member's mouth was curled into a smirk and she stared at her with both sympathy and triumph.

"Wh-What do you want?..." Jiwoo asked in a stutter, body tensing up by the older woman's demeanor.

"I'm going to give you an offer that you can't refuse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! A lot happened towards the end, which was bound to happen sometime. Keep in mind - Sooyoung is not dead, just in this comatose state. We'll learn of her fate soon, which was hinted by the last line. But poor Hyejoo, being close to possibly losing someone who is like a sister to you. And Jiwoo is also feeling the guilt of her actions from the first story. You can expect a rollercoaster of emotions from here on out, as there are only three chapters left.
> 
> The mystery of S.M. and their involved is going to be discovered soon, so I hope you're ready! I love reading your theories in the comments because it's shocking to see how invested people are in this. Honestly, the comments are the reason why - even though I'm stressed with University and finals, which are coming in a few weeks - I still stay up until midnight every night to write chapters. You guys are amazing! I love you all so much ❤️ *kisses*
> 
> 𝗔𝗹𝘀𝗼, 𝗤&𝗔 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲!!!
> 
> I was thinking of doing the Q&A for "Stand By Me" at the end of the final chapter! In this Q&A, I will be answering questions about the "Stand By Me" series, characters, writing process, or just about me, the writer! If you want to ask questions, please comment them below! You can comment as many as you want and about any topic relating to myself, mywriting, future works, this series, or just any curiosities you have! Remember, I can only do this if I get a lot of questions so please comment below! 
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions (and questions) in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	19. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 18 - 𝑵𝒐𝒊𝒓𝒄𝒆𝒖𝒓.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙉𝙊𝙄𝙍𝘾𝙀𝙐𝙍  
> \- mark of death staining our clothes, making us feel helpless and weak.

"What do you want from me?" Jiwoo sneered, glaring at her tear-filled eyes. "Aren't you supposed to be traveling to ruin other people's lives?"

"Oh, that's not my job," Bora claimed, almost amused. "I'm more of a negotiator. To be honest with you, I'm probably the cult member who is least like to mess with you. You're lucky it's me."

"I would be lucky if none of you came here," Jiwoo shot back. "Whatever you're asking of me, I won't do it. Don't waste your time because I'm not falling for any of your tricks again."

"Don't worry, you don't have to do much," Bora stated. "I actually think you should listen to this if you want Sooyoung to live."

"What can you do about it?" 

"Well, since we are the ones who used it, we know how to reverse it," Bora continued. "Keep in mind - many of our closest family and friends were injected and cured. So, we can heal her."

"And why would want to do that?" Jiwoo questioned. "Don't you hate Sooyoung for betraying you? Wouldn't you want her to die?"

"No, not me personally," Bora responded, more emotion being present in her tone. "I actually was the one who kept getting the kid out of trouble. If anyone wants to help her as much as you do, it's me."

Jiwoo did mostly believe that Bora was telling the truth. She remembered Sooyoung mentioning her constantly and how lucky she for her to be there, due to the cult member's sisterly love towards her. Also, from what Jiwoo remembered when she was unknowingly with the cult, Bora seemed like the sanest person there. So, maybe she could trust this woman even a little bit.

"But you want something in return, right?"

"Precisely, only something small as a payment for my deed," Bora smirked subtly. "I don't think you remember but, back at the ball, you picked up some shiny object off the ground. Do you have it with you?"

"Um, yes, I have it in my jacket pocket at the house," Jiwoo recalled. "Why?"

"Well, you see, poor Gahyeon needs it pretty badly," Bora told her in a slightly patronizing way. "Something about a shard and such. If you can give me that then I can give you the cure. It's a win-win situation, honey."

"Wait, the shard?" Jiwoo stared at her. "You mean, the final one we need? From the last territory?"

"Yes, well, a part of it," Bora confirmed. "Something about someone trying to take it to your kingdom but ended up getting caught and broke off in a disagreement. Honestly, Gahyeon rambles too much so barely paid attention to the explanation. What I do know is that she needs it, so I thought we could agree on this. I get the broken piece of the shard, you save your girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend..."

"Oh, well, I can't say that I'm too surprised..." Bora chuckled. "But, the point still stands. You care about her too much to let her die, especially when the help you need is right here. It's stupid of you to refuse."

Jiwoo was struggling with whether or not she should take up on the offer. On one hand, Bora was the enemy and she was not about to aid that cult ever again. Additionally, the shard was important to them and they desperately needed it. But, Sooyoung was too important to all of them. Jiwoo would feel guilty for not only causing this to happen but for refusing help when it was offered. 

"But how do I know this is not a trick?" Jiwoo asked. "How do I know you're not just giving me poison instead?"

"Sooyoung will die whether or not you give her this injection, if it truly was poison," Bora informed. "Just trust me when I say that I don't want her to die. Besides, think about how everyone else will be affected - especially Hyejoo. You don't want that penitence on your shoulders, do you? You care about Sooyoung, don't you?"

"Yes..." Jiwoo nodded.

"Then do we have a deal?"

Bora held out her hand and waited for Jiwoo to take it. The redhead stared at the hand for a while, contemplating whether she should agree to the cult member's offer. But her mind was still lingering on the fact that Sooyoung was going to die if she did not act. As Bora said, Jiwoo loved her too much to let her go.

"Deal," Jiwoo took Bora's hand and shook it firmly. "So, should I bring it to you now?"

"Yes, that shouldn't be a problem, is it?"

"No, they should be too busy to notice," Jiwoo assumed. "I know my jacket is."

"Alright, then I'm giving you an hour to get back here," Bora instructed. "If you do not come back in that time frame or you tell anyone about our deal, then I will have to come back with Gahyeon and she won't be as lenient."

"I understand..." Jiwoo nodded after a gulp. "I'll be back soon."

Jiwoo rushed back to the house to get what Bora needed, not wanting to anger any of the cult members. When entering back into the home, everyone was busy trying to handle the situation with Sooyoung. Jiwoo had walked into the bedroom and only saw the death hybrid laying in bed, along with Jungeun and a nurse examining her.

"Do we need to bring her to a hospital?" Jiwoo heard Jungeun ask as she searched for the jacket. 

"I can contact the closest hospital but I don't believe they can do much," the nurse admitted. "Although, if you wish to leave her here while you finish your travels, you may."

"That would be best," Jungeun agreed. "We already have someone else who's in a coma right now but she should wake up soon. Sooyoung is an...uncertain case. We can come back for her after we finish, if um..."

"We will keep in contact with Sooyoung's condition." 

Jiwoo took out the jacket from her suitcase and checked to see if the shard was still inside. When she saw the golden piece, she lit up and put the jacket on.

"Jiwoo," Jungeun said to her, causing her to freeze. "What do you need that jacket for?"

"Uh, I'm just chilly, that's all," Jiwoo lied, chuckling awkwardly. "I'll leave you both alone."

Jiwoo left the room quickly and was about to exit the house when someone else noticed her.

"Jiwoo, please don't leave again," Chaewon pleaded, frowning. 

"I...I just need to take a walk," Jiwoo continued to fib. "I'll be back in twenty minutes. I just need some time alone."

Before Chaewon could say anything else, Jiwoo sprinted out of the house so that no one else could intervene. All the blonde could do was watch her friend running away, nothing but worried.

Chaewon sighed. "Okay..."

Jiwoo hurried back to Bora with the piece of the shard in her pocket, making it back to her within twenty minutes.

"Wow, I'm impressed," Bora remarked smugly. "You came back in less than thirty minutes. You must really care about Sooyoung, huh?"

"Yes, now give me the cure," Jiwoo gave the shard to her without hesitation, not wanting to entertain the woman. "You promised."

"Indeed, I did," Bora reached into her back and pulled out a syringe, giving it to Jiwoo. "Just inject it into her shoulder and she will wake up in a day or two."

"Thank you," Jiwoo stared at the syringe with hope in her eyes. 

"Yeah, don't mention it," Bora shrugged. She was about to walk away but turned back around. "Hey."

"Hm?" Jiwoo looked up at her.

"Just...take care of her, please," Bora told her before walking away, leaving the redhead stunned and befuddled.

Jiwoo did not expect to hear a comment like that. Bora was the nicest - well, as nice as a manipulator and murderer could be - out of the seven main women she met but she still never expected the cult member to show her regard for anyone else unprovoked. At least that showed that at least one of them had a small sense of humanity. While that did not diminish her crimes, it at least told Jiwoo she was not as brainwashed as the others.

Jiwoo waited until the situation had cooled down for the night before making it back inside the house. By that point, most of her friends were told to go to sleep while a few of them would discuss what should be done next. She even overheard Jungeun on the phone with some medical professional, hearing her mention leaving Sooyoung behind. 

"Jiwoo, you can sleep in our room," Chaewon offered. "Hitomi and Nako set up a small mattress and blanket on the floor for you to sleep in. They think that it is best since we have to monitor Sooyoung."

"That's fine," Jiwoo understood. "Can I see Sooyoung really quick? Just for a minute."

"Only for a minute," Jinsoul stressed. "We can't disturb her for too long."

"I got it," Jiwoo nodded before pushing open the bedroom door and closing it right behind her.

"That girl is strange..." Jinsoul remarked when the door was shut. 

"Jiwoo is strange but she always has the best intentions," Chaewon defended. "I'm sure she's just taking in the news."

"Well, the road to hell is paved with good intentions, right?" Hyejoo seethed. "If she had just stayed out of this, none of this would have happened. Sooyoung would be fine and we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Hey, Jiwoo didn't do it on purpose," Chaewon argued. "Maybe she shouldn't have been so nosy but she truly thought she was helping everyone."

"Every time she helps someone, she just makes it worse," Hyejoo grumbled, folding her arms. "Sooyoung would be alive if she hadn't '𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘦𝘥'."

"Yes but she also was the reason why you found Sooyoung in the first place," Chaewon shot back. "Look, I know you're upset but Jiwoo has done some good. Nothing she has done was to hurt anyone."

"Chaewon is right," Jinsoul agreed. "Jiwoo has caused some problems but she's also aided us, even if we didn't know we needed it. So let's not condemn her for this. It's Gahyeon's fault entirely, no one else's."

"Fine, fine, you're right," Hyejoo rolled her eyes. "Whoever's fault it is, it doesn't help this situation. And if she dies, I swear-"

Before she finished her sentence, Jiwoo came out of the bedroom. Everyone noticed the tears in her eyes as she walked towards them.

"I'm sorry for causing you all of this trouble," Jiwoo apologized with her head bowed. "I know I've done some stupid things and have been so gullible enough to believe some terrible people. I know that it... probably would've been better if I stayed out of this."

Hyejoo's tough expression gradually vanished when she heard that last line. Had Jiwoo been hearing them this whole time or was it just a coincidence? Either way, it made her feel bad for the outburst. 

"And, Hyejoo," Jiwoo lifted her head to stare directly into her eyes. "I know Sooyoung mean a lot to you. I didn't think that...my actions could cause someone's life to be undetermined. And, all I can say at the moment is that... I'm sorry, from the bottom of my heart. I promise that I will make this right. I don't expect you to ever forgive me but I hope that I can at least show how I feel. It is all my fault and I know that now."

Jiwoo left with that statement lingering in Hyejoo's head, walking to Chaewon's room promptly. The flame hybrid watched her go down the hallway, the feeling of guilt rising in her chest. Something about that phrase triggered an onslaught of past memories and emotions, leaving her to stand there frozen as she remembered it all.

"Hyejoo?" Jungeun had gotten off the phone and heard everything. She looked at the youngest, noticing her somber gaze. 

"Hyejoo, you okay?" Jinsoul snapped her fingers in front of the flame hybrid's face but received no visual or verbal response. 

"Hyejoo?..." Chaewon grasped her soulmate's hand, which was the only thing that caused her to have a reaction. 

Hyejoo did not look at anyone but cringed away from Chaewon's touch, jerking her hand away as if her girlfriend's hand was ice cold. However, that somber expression led to the youngest breaking down into tears, weeping into Chaewon's shoulder.

Chaewon was opening her mouth to ask what happened but Jungeun mouthed the word "don't" with a few shakes of her head. The fauna hybrid seemed to understand this occurrence when neither of them could. Jungeun changed the focus by saying: 

"How about we all continue this in the morning?"

***

Hours after this incident, Hyunjin had woken up from her short slumber. A quick glance at her phone told her that it was about two in the morning. For the past few nights, she was not able to get a complete night's rest, so she has accepted that she probably will not get it until this whole trip is over.

The only positive so far is that Heejin finally looked to be sleeping peacefully. That could only mean that she was healing quickly and should be awake soon. Ever since that instant yesterday, there had not been any sight of the red eyes or the kiss, which she still could not explain. Maybe it was a one-time situation or maybe that was foreshadowing to Heejin's state - who is to say? The answer should be known eventually. 

Hyunjin turned to face her lover while she attempted to fall back asleep. However, she found herself staring instead of closing her eyes, becoming lost in the tranquility that was perceived in Heejin's sleeping face. Maybe it was just her but something about the wind hybrid seemed different. Her face was a lot paler and facial features looked softer. Even though she was already a supernatural being, Heejin looked more ethereal than ever.

After several minutes of staring, Hyunjin saw her girlfriend open and close her mouth a few times, as if she was trying to say something. Her face contorting with discomfort like she was fighting against something in her dreams. All of that continued it all came to a sudden stop.

"Heejin?..." Hyunjin whispered, not entirely expecting a response back.

All of a sudden, Heejin's eyes popped open and caught Hyunjin by surprise, causing her to scream and fall off the bed. 

"What the fuck?? Hyunjin??" Heejin peeked from on top of the bed, staring down at her. "Are you okay??"

"Yeah, I'm fine-" Hyunjin paused and looked up at her girlfriend, being met with red eyes that were illuminating in the darkness of their bedroom. "You..."

"What?" Heejin lifted her head to where she could see herself in the vanity mirror, tilting her head in confusion when she saw the same cerise irises. "Oh. Well, that's new."

"H-Heejin..."

"What's up?" Heejin turned back to Hyunjin, who was on the verge of crying. "Wait, why are you crying?"

"What do you mean, why?!" Hyunjin got up off the floor and sat next to Heejin, bringing her in a tight embrace while she began to sob. "Because I thought you were going to die, idiot! I saw you laying there and heard what happened and I thought that...I thought that I lost you..."

Heejin stayed silent while letting her girlfriend cry into her shoulder, unsure how to respond. Instead, the hybrid hugged her back and gave her time to let out her emotions. Five minutes later, the room became silent again.

"I... didn't think you would care this much," Heejin said aloud, breaking the silence. 

"Of course I would care about you..." Hyunjin pulled away and wiped her tears. "I love you."

"But..." Heejin looked down at her lap. "I'm not worth your hospitality. You're always caring about me and my well-being but... I don't deserve it."

"You do deserve people caring about you," Hyunjin insisted, holding both of her girlfriend's hands. "Everyone is worth love and affection, including you."

"Sometimes, it feels like I don't," Heejin confessed. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm burdening others or I'm annoying or...that people don't really care if I died or not.."

"Why would you think that?..."

"Because it's... it's how I was grown up to think," Heejin responded. "No one has ever shown this much kindness before. I was taught to think that I'm not that important and could easily be forgotten. My parents never cared about how I was and so I thought that no one was supposed to care. But you... you're different."

"Different...?"

"Yeah, you just always look out for me," Heejin elaborated. "All of you do but you seem to always notice if I'm feeling down and do anything you can to help me. It's weird for me..."

"I understand that," Hyunjin related. "This may seem random but you remember the first time we met, right? When I was living in your dimension?"

"Yeah, of course," Heejin nodded. "People thought you were a witch because you would be so seclusive and would never interact with others. Also, because you were a human living in a dragon hybrid dimension, which is still strange by the way."

"It was but it was mostly because of how I was brought up," Hyunjin explained. "I don't want to go into detail but I used to live in this small rural town, far from Seoul. Since my parents were always busy at work and pretty much left my grandfather to take care of me, I never really had a close bond with anyone. I didn't have friends and my family pretty much ignored my existence - besides my grandparents - so I was conditioned to think that I'm not supposed to be close with anyone. My father's side just didn't seem to like me and my mother's side forgot about me besides her parents."

Hyunjin paused to take a deep breath, calming herself down before continuing.

"But what really enforced that was how parents ignored my grandmother's death entirely," Hyunjin sighed. "They would take about her negatively and say glad they were that she was out of their lives. I asked why they hated her and my mother said '𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘶𝘴'. She kept saying that she was useless and wasn't worth any attention. And that was I assumed that...the reason why my family ignored me...was because I was useless."

"But you're not useless," Heejin argued. "You're such an important part of many people's lives, especially mine."

"At the time, being an eight-year-old, that was the only explanation I could think of," Hyunjin recalled. "Then we moved into the city and my parents ignored me even more. By that point, I realized that it was better to disassociate with others than risk getting by them disliking you. I found it a waste of time to become close with someone just for them to break your heart. So, when I would stay in your dimension, I thought it was better because your type seemed to be independent."

"We are..." Heejin agreed. "I guess there are a few things we share in common."

"What?"

"Neglectful parents, grandparents who genuinely loved us, learning to be independent but it causing us to emotionally detached," Heejin listed off. "But you were able to break out of that, for the most part."

"Because I met you all," Hyunjin smiled. "Everyone here has such a tight bond that I admired it. I became a lot more comfortable with letting my feelings show."

"Then why am I still like this?" Heejin asked in frustration. "I try to show my sincere emotions but I keep holding myself back. I want to be more open but it's like constantly hitting this brick wall."

"Every life experience is different," Hyunjin told her. "So you might take longer. But trust me when I say that nobody here hates you for who you are. On the contrary, they actually really love you. Jinsoul was extremely angry when she heard what happened. Everyone was somber for the entire day, especially Chaewon who kept blaming herself. If you want to stay this way, we are more than capable of accepting that."

"But if I want to change...?"

"We'll be here to help and support you," Hyunjin stated tenderly. "Especially me. Even though I'm busy all the time, I try to make time for you. If you ever want to talk about your feeling or your past, I'm always ready to listen."

Heejin finally looked up into Hyunjin's eyes, getting a glimpse of the genuine amity within them. This was the first time she heard anyone say something this compassionate towards her, even from her own friends. It was as if hearing this conversation broke down a bit of that brick wall she had between herself and the world around her. Maybe this was what she needed to finally knock it all down.

"Thank you, Hyunjin..." Heejin sniffled. "That means a lot coming from you..."

"No problem," Hyunjin said when she noticed the tear come out of Heejin's eye. "Are you about to cry?"

"What? No!" Heejin fibbed, wiping away the tears quickly. "I just got something in my eye, that's all."

"Oh, and that's making you sniffle too?" Hyunjin raised an eyebrow, not convinced. 

"Uh... a-allergies." 

"Right..." Hyunjin chuckled, seeing directly through the lies. She opened her arms and said: "Come here."

Heejin looked down in defeat and hugged Hyunjin back, her tough demeanor breaking away with every tear she cried.

"Don't be afraid to tell me anything," Hyunjin spoke up after a minute. "I'm always here for you."

"Thank you and I'll try from now on," Heejin reassured her as she pulled away. "But first, I think we have another issue to deal with."

"I can think of two issues that you might be thinking of," Hyunjin eyed her knowingly. "But, I'm going to assume you mean your new appearance."

"Oh, yeah, that too," Heejin remembered before smirking. "But I was mostly talking about the fact that being in a coma was so boring that now I'm hella horny."

"Oh my god," Hyunjin rolled her eyes. "You literally just woke up."

"I know but..." 

"One issue at a time, babe," Hyunjin advised, making Heejin pout. "But were you truly in a coma. You look so energized."

"I feel energized," Heejin confirmed. "When I was asleep, it felt like I was being reborn in some way."

"Well, the nurse did say that you will be different in some way," Hyunjin recalled. "Looks like it's not in a negative way. But we do have to look into it."

Hyunjin examined her girlfriend to see if she could spot any new details. She asked Heejin to open her mouth and noticed two sharp canines peaking out from the rest of her teeth. From what she could see, Heejin did not look much different than a few days ago. However, the bite mark on her neck had no healed over and left a few black scales that were merged into her skin. 

Hyunjin ran her fingers along the scales and watched as Heejin's eyes darkened, the cerise color turning crimson. The pupils turned serpent-like and her two pointy teeth grew sharper. When she pulled her fingers back, all of this was reversed. 

"Hmm, that's interesting," Hyunjin commented while pondering. "We'll look into it later today. We should sleep for the few hours we have left."

"Fine," Heejin agreed. "Then you can catch me up on what's happened since I was gone. It must've been hectic."

"Oh, you have no idea..." Hyunjin sighed. She would Heejin about Sooyoung - or any other strange occurrence - later but now was not the best time. "But that can be saved for later."

"Cool," Heejin said while getting under the covers. "The others are in for a surprise later."

"Probably because they were so worried about you," Hyunjin concluded, joining her girlfriend under the blanket. "But they'll be glad to see that you're awake. Believe me that these past few days haven't been great so at least something positive happened."

"Glad to be a positive," Heejin chuckled. "But even when in that coma, it didn't feel like it because I was just dreaming like I was sleeping instead."

"What did you dream about?"

"You were in most of them," Heejin remembered. "You kept saying how much you miss me and want me to wake up. You were crying for some of those dreams too."

"Maybe that was a replication of reality," Hyunjin joked. "I did truly miss you though."

"It's funny because a year ago you most likely wouldn't have given a shit," Heejin assumed with a laugh.

"Probably not," Hyunjin snorted. "But that would be stupid of me and I would probably be lying to myself."

"So you did like me back then?"

"Kinda but the annoyance was still real," Hyunjin claimed. "Living with someone can make them a lot more tolerable."

"True because I honestly thought I didn't like you," Heejin stated. "And you might still be annoying but I can deal with that now."

"Wow, thanks," Hyunjin deadpanned. 

"No problem," Heejin snickered. "I'm joking, you aren't 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 annoying most of the time."

"Wow, I appreciate it," Hyunjin rolled her eyes with sarcasm. "You can just break up with me if you want."

"Nah, you're probably the sanest but also interesting person here," Heejin complimented. "Also, you are amazing in bed and that cannot be replaced."

"Aw, well isn't that wholesome," Hyunjin said sarcastically. "Can you not think about sex for once?"

"Nah, especially not now when I told you I'm horny as fuck," Heejin pouted. "But you want to sleep instead."

"Yes because I'm tired as fuck," Hyunjin replicated. "But you can have this for now."

"Have what?"

Hyunjin brought her hand on Heejin's neck and pulled her into a kiss. The hybrid sighed and relaxed when she felt her girlfriend's lips moving against her own. As the kissing continued for minutes, Hyunjin tasted the same sweet flavor from a few days before. She would have to look into what this was and ask Heejin about that same ordeal but that was for later. 

When Hyunjin felt the kiss become heated and Heejin started to pin her against the bed, she pushed the hybrid away and out of the kiss.

"That's enough," Hyunjin reprimanded. "Go to sleep."

"Aw but I've been sleeping for the past few days...* Heejin whined. 

"Yes and I haven't slept at all," Hyunjin said while turning her body and faced away from Heejin. "Good night."

"Fine..."

Hyunjin heard the bed shifting a bit and inferred that Heejin was just getting comfortable. But then she felt arms wrap around her waist and a body pressed against her back, making her smile instantly.

"Aw...Heejin..." Hyunjin cooed.

"Shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

Hyunjin laughed but closed her eyes to finally get some rest. Truthfully, while they did not say it out loud, both of them could lay like this all day.

***

In the morning at about seven o'clock, a few of them were wide awake and ready to plan for what was to come.

Jungeun made an agreement with Sakura and her mother to allow Sooyoung to stay here while medical professionals would tend to her. While that seemed like an easy agreement, there was one issue with that decision...

"You know we need her for the final task, right?" Chaewon remembered. "Not like it would work if she was sleeping but I don't know if we can do it without her."

"Would it even work with her powers gone?" Jungeun wondered. "Well, I guess we won't know now."

"Maybe there is a way to get the last shard," Hyejoo thought. "The pre-task ritual always says who's the best for the job. But it still won't be easy..."

"We'll just have to handle the situation as it arises," Jinsoul advised. "This is our final one so it is expected to be difficult. Let's just hope Gahyeon isn't involved already..."

Everyone turned towards the sound of the opening door. At first, it was just Hyunjin walking out and did not mind that. But behind her was Heejin, with two of them conversing like normal.

"H-Heejin?" Jungeun stuttered when she saw the wind hybrid. "You're awake?"

"Oh, 'sup!" Heejin waved in their direction as she and Hyunjin walked up to them. "What's going on?"

"You're okay!" Chaewon immediately hugged Heejin, lighting up with excitement. "I'm so sorry for letting you get hurt. I should've been paying attention, otherwise you-"

"Stop worrying, I'm fine," Heejin chuckled while gently pushing Chaewon away. "I knew that was going to happen so it's not your fault."

"I'm still shocked that 𝘺𝘰𝘶 of all people would be so selfless in that situation," Jinsoul commented. "You must really care."

"It wasn't because of selflessness," Heejin claimed, crossing her arms to show denial. "I just had a better chance of surviving than Chaewon did. You all are still annoying as hell."

"And you assessed that in a few seconds?" Jungeun raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. "It wasn't because you care about her?"

"Who cares what the reason was," Heejin changed the subject quickly. "All that matters is that we're all safe now."

"Well...not exactly true," Jinsoul sighed. "Sooyoung is...well, possibly dying..."

"What?!" Heejin exclaimed in shock. "But how?"

"Remember the whole situation where with serum and Sooyoung? The reason why she lost her powers?"

"Well fuck," Heejin simply said, understanding what was going on. "And there's no way of solving this?"

"Not that we know of," Jungeun answered cluelessly. "No doctor or nurse we speak to has ever come across this serum before. Most likely because it's from Earth and newly made at the time."

"Look, there's still a chance she'll live," Hyejoo tried to positive. "But we have to wait it out. For now, we'll just have to leave her behind and grab that last shard before Gahyeon gets any ideas."

"I can't believe I missed like half of this whole trip," Heejin remarked with bitterness. "This last one better be one I can go on. Because I've been so unlucky - or, I guess kinda lucky."

"You probably will since Jihyo said that this last territory is riddled with enemies," Jinsoul informed. "This won't be easy in the slightest. That's why I'm deciding on...leaving the others here."

"What??" Everyone stared at her in shock. 

"I don't want anyone getting hurt," Jinsoul told them firmly. "If the six of us and Jihyo go in there, we should be just fine. I'm not risking anything, especially if Gahyeon is there."

"But they have helped us just fine so far," Chaewon protested. "They want to finish this journey and understand the consequences of doing so." 

"Exactly," Hyunjin agreed. "We've been going through the tasks just fine with them here. I don't understand why we should stop what works."

"But you also kept them out when we went to save Sooyoung, Haseul, and Yerim," Jinsoul stated as an argument. 

"That was different, they were completely unaware of the situation back then," Hyunjin argued. "But now, they are less oblivious and now even have weapons to aid themselves. It would be risky leaving them behind when, without them, those tasks would have been trickier."

"I get that but..." 

"Honey, please, just let them come," Jungeun sided with the others. "They are just as capable as us."

Jinsoul looked around at all the pleading faces and knew she had to make a decision. Everything they said was correct but Jinsoul still had her doubts that it was a wise choice. In some ways, it was like setting her fears aside for the greater good.

"Fine, they can come but will participate if the pre-task ritual decides it," Jinsoul decided. "If they are not chosen, they will stay out of this."

"Well that's better than nothing," Jungeun shrugged. "Thank you."

"It's fine but there is still one person I think should stay here."

"Who?" Chaewon asked.

"You know who..."

***

"I...have to stay here?" Jiwoo asked for clarification, watching as Chaewon and Hyejoo were packing their things. "How come?"

"Because Jinsoul thinks that you would only get yourself hurt," Chaewon responded. "It's for your own safety."

"It's because of my past with Gahyeon, isn't it?" Jiwoo looked down at her feet in shame. 

"Possibly but I don't know what Jinsoul was thinking," Chaewon answered unsurely. "But at least you get to stay with Sooyoung!"

"I guess," Jiwoo sighed. "I would be a bother, anyway."

"You're not a bother," Chaewon comforted with genuine eyes. "We never faulted you for what happened. Right now, we just need to wait and hope for the best."

"Well, I'm not sure if everyone feels that way..." Jiwoo whispered, glancing at Hyejoo.

"Hyejoo isn't mad at you either," Chaewon claimed. "She's just frustrated with what happened. She and Sooyoung were pretty close so I don't blame her."

"Yeah, and I don't blame her either..." Jiwoo nodded. "I'll stay here. I just hope that you all will do well."

"Thanks, we will try!" Chaewon chuckled. "Keep us updated on Sooyoung. Oh, and try not to get too bored with us gone."

"I'll try not to," Jiwoo smiled as Chaewon zipped up her bag. 

Within that hour, they were all ready to leave. Jihyo just needed to confirm the route and they would be leaving. Since they did not want to attract attention due to the next destination being a high-risk area for enemy attacks, they decided that they would go on foot like in the beginning. That way they could sneak around and strategize from there. 

Even though Jiwoo was disappointed that she could not go with them, she did not try to protest. In some ways, it was a good thing since she could be around Sooyoung when she finally wakes up. Bora did say it would take a day so tonight should be the time when the cure should work. Of course, none of her friends knew this so it will certainly be a happy surprise for them. Hopefully, they would not raise suspicion about Sooyoung's recovery. Additionally, she held the hope that her friends would be able to retrieve the last shard, even if Gahyeon had it now. That was another secret she could not tell.

"Come on, there's no time to lose," Jihyo announced as the group was finally ready to leave.

"The best of luck to all of you," the village leader said with a sweet smile. "I pray for your health and wellness."

"Bye-bye!" Nako waved to them. "I can't wait for you all to come back soon!"

"We will be back really soon and continue the conversation about how you can come traveling with us!" Yerim grinned.

"We would love that!"

"Now, you have to hurry before that Gahyeon girl gets in your way," Sakura encouraged them as she opened the door. "You guys got this!"

Finally, the girls - minus Sooyoung and Jiwoo - left the house and started to head to the final territory. 

***

Gahyeon stood on the terrace of the rustic castle, gazing upon the land below. Everywhere she looked, the cult leader smiled as she saw the chaos of her own members and lost spirits exploring their new home. To see those who have been wronged and maltreated by humans in the past finally experience joy and freedom made her feel the triumph.

But for herself, Gahyeon knew that she still had one last goal she needed to accomplish. As she admired the image of a woman in the picture she was holding, all the memories of desire and longing came seeping back into her head. There was a reason why she did all of this. It was not only to give those who experienced pain a new life or just to enforce vengeance - although that felt satisfied in and of itself. There was a reason why she murdered hundreds of people who got in her way - including her own cult members. 

All of the reasons stemmed back to this one image - a young blonde girl she remembered so vividly. A girl that brought light wherever she roamed and gave hope to anyone she spoke to. Being in the presence of this young girl was a blessing that Gahyeon cherished at the time but could not fully appreciate. For the young girl had other plans that she did not comprehend in the slightest. That led to the death of many, including the girl herself, and Gahyeon's whole life to be flipped upside down.

Gahyeon was able to get back up and could now attain all of those aspirations she had dreamt since that very day. The name "Gahyeon" now became less of a facade and more of her core identity. However, no matter how far she strayed from her past self and how many centuries would go by, she was still the young poor girl from the village. 

In retrospect, it was funny how life worked. One moment you were the helpless victim, the next you were able to rise again the wicked enemy. Gahyeon would always smirk at the idea that her life was almost complete.

𝘈𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 complete.

Truth be told, Gahyeon did not desire to bring any harm to that Chaewon kid. Simply, she just had an arrangement that would require some life-threatening sacrifice. If there was another option, she would be spared but there seemed to be none. Adding on, Chaewon was too a victim of the humans' jealousy. Similarly, Gahyeon did not want to hurt Hyejoo either, for she knew that kid well enough that the connection formed a bond. 

She did not want to hurt either of them. Her friends were a different case, however.

Now was the time for Gahyeon to complete the final part of her plan to get the love of her life - whether those kids intervened did not matter anymore. No matter who needs to be killed, it shall be done in the name of her one true love. 

"Gahyeon, a few guards have spotted the girls near the territory," she heard Minji say from behind. "Shall we commence the first phase?"

"Yes, you must proceed," Gahyeon instructed her. "Wait until they get close enough and make sure you are back with Chaewon."

"Understood."

"Oh, and leave both Chaewon and Hyejoo unharmed," Gahyeon instructed. "If there is so much a scratch on either of them, you know what happens."

"I understand, Gahyeon..." Minji nodded while speaking more warily. "We will be leaving now."

"Excellent."

Gahyeon waited for the door leading to the terrace to be closed before letting out a deep breath. All of this got tiring sometimes but was truly worth all of the planning and effort. 

Gahyeon made a promise to kill anyone who hurt her lover, and that was a promise she would forever keep.

***

"So, what's our plan when we get in there?" Jungeun asked out loud when she noticed the grey castle gradually coming into view. "I don't imagine we have much time to waste once we arrive."

"That's what I'm trying to figure out," Jihyo said, looking at her phone with a contemplative expression. "There seems to be enemies everywhere based on the map Shuhua gave me. Normally, I would plan with the ruler of the territory but I don't even know if they are still here at this point."

"Then Gahyeon must be in there?"

"Most likely," Jihyo inferred.

"That's fine because I would love finally the bitch who kidnapped and almost killed most of us," Heejin remarked with resentment. "I think it would be fun."

"We're not going to scout for her on purpose," Hyunjin discouraged her. "Gahyeon is much too unstable to confront. We need to get in there, find whoever knows where the shard is, and get out of here."

"It's better than no plan," Jinsoul reacted. "Once we get the last shard, this will all be over, correct?"

"Yes, most of it," Jihyo confirmed, taking out the compact from her pocket. "There are six slots in here for each of the shards. Once we get the last one, I can put it in and then we can have Chaewon activate it. The spell needs lumena energy to work. Once the spell works, the spirits and dark energy will be diminished, as well as the barrier being fixed."

"Then let's get focused," Hyejoo stressed as she tried to put on a serious face. Even though she could not stop thinking about Sooyoung, she knew that they only had one shot at this with no room for mistakes.

"Chaewon, are you alright?" Haseul spoke up when she noticed that the blonde was distracted while staring at the castle.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Chaewon laughed sheepishly. "I'm just thinking..."

"We can't wait any longer," Jinsoul said toughly. "Let's go now before any guard spots us."

"Then let's aim for the castle," Jihyo planned. "If we get there, I can do a mapping of the area and see if there are any citizens left without the disease. They could be the greatest chance of succeeding."

"Alright, everyone stay alert," Hyunjin advised. "We don't know who will recognize any of us. Best to not drag attention."

"Then let's go," Heejin grew impatient and ran towards the castle walls. Even though the wind hybrid did not notice, everyone else saw that she was running much faster than before. 

"Uh, what was...that?" Jinsoul asked with incredulity. 

"I'll look into it later," Hyunjin gazed on with astonishment. 

Everyone followed Heejin towards the kingdom. Unlike the others where there was some sense of liveliness to the location, this final location was dull and had storm clouds looming over the area. For the hybrids in the group, they could feel the dark energy with every step they took. The moment they entered through the open gates, fear only began to amplify.

"Why does this place look...too quiet?" Chaewon wondered. "I thought said there were plenty of enemies here."

"There are but it appears that some are traveling westward," Jihyo noticed when looking back at her map. "But there are still some all around us."

"Is it just me or does this place look...dead?" Yeojin asked anxiously. 

Everyone looked around at how empty this location was. It was so quiet and still that they could hear their own hearts beating. The houses looked to have been abandoned and every bit of fauna they saw had withered and died. 

"Gahyeon is probably responsible for this," Hyunjin theorized. "But where is everybody?"

"Oh, I apologize that we couldn't give you the welcome you were waiting for."

Everyone whirled around to see a woman with plum-colored hair walked up to them at a slow pace. Strangely, she alone but seemed confident with the phone in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"Minji," Haseul grumbled under her breath. 

"Well, hello, young travelers," Minji greeted slyly. "Welcome to Aona, the place where your journey ends. Although, not in a triumph way as you were hoping."

"What are trying to do?" Jungeun glared at the older woman as she stepped closer. 

"Nothing, just giving you all message that Gahyeon wanted to send to you."

As Minji got too close, Hyejoo tried to use her fire powers as a defense but found that her abilities were not working.

"What the-"

"Oh, yeah, you can't use your elemental powers here," Minji informed them. "Unless it's tied to dark magic, like me for example..."

Minji waved her arms in a certain fashion that made all of the withered plants they say earlier grow and come to life - including several vines on the almost-dead tree that became large enough that it could tie up most of them in a second.

"But don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you."

"Then what do you want?" Jinsoul asked coldly.

"Just a simple proposition, really," Minji chuckled. "Normally Bora would do this but she's not the best at being intimidating. But I'm sure Jiwoo had fun socializing with her."

"She..." Chaewon stood there, speechlessly.

"Oh, yes, last night," Minji confirmed. "To save Sooyoung. She unknowingly had a piece of the shard so she exchanged it for the cure of your friend. Quite admirable but also quite stupid in my opinion."

"So when Jiwoo was getting her jacket last night..." Jungeun remembered.

"Now you're catching up," Minji snickered. "But I'm not here to say much. I'm here because we don't want to hurt anybody. Well, correction, we are more than capable of hurting you all but Gahyeon wants to make a deal with you to not cause too much trouble."

"Whatever it is, we're not interested," Heejin said sternly. "Why would agree to something with any person like you?"

"I suppose you wouldn't," Minji folded her arms. "But, with the right negotiation, anything can happen. I don't think you would want anything to happen to your little friend at home, would you?"

Minji held out her phone and played a video recording. In it, they could see Yuri being tied up and crying out phrases like "help me!" or "let me go!". In the same recording, Yubin also came into a view, seemingly entertained by this whole ordeal. It was not until they saw Yubin hit the little girl in the face that the disgust reached an all-time high.

"Yuri!" Kahei cried out when the smack happened. 

"Why would go after an innocent child!" Haseul shouted, catching everyone off guard. "If she were to get hurt, I swear I will-"

"Wow, haven't heard you speak like this in a long time," Minji noted. "I guess hanging out with these girls gave you some confidence. But that doesn't matter now because Yubin is waiting there on my signal. All she needs is a phone call and this little girl is a goner."

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Haseul swore. 

"Oh honey, I'm just following orders," Minji said nonchalantly. "But, if you were to make the right exchange, I could call Yubin to let the little girl go. Your choice. And don't try any funny business because there are spirits right under your feet. I'm sure Jihyo can confirm that."

"Yeah..." Jihyo sighed when looked at how the map had many spots marked with dark energy, confirming what Minji said. "Look, if you want the shards, I can give them to you. Just leave the girl alone."

Jihyo was about to give Minji the compact with five of the shards inside when Chaewon stopped by holding out an arm in front of her.

"What's wrong?..." Jihyo asked hopelessly.

"No, it's not that you want," Chaewon analyzed. "You could've easily stopped us since the third territory but you didn't. I get it now."

"Hm?" Minji cocked an eyebrow, intrigued.

"You want me, right?" Chaewon stepped closer to the woman. "Then you can have me. Leave Yuri and my friends alone, and you can take me instead."

"Chaewon, don't!" Hyejoo exclaimed. "You don't have to do this!"

"I do!" Chaewon argued. "They're going to hurt everyone I love, including you. And I can't risk that any longer."

Chaewon faced Minji. "So if it's me you want, then you can have me as an exchange."

Even though the blonde could hear Hyejoo and her friends protesting in the background and discouraging her from doing this, no one could persuade her out of it. 

"Fine, pleasure doing business with you."

Minji smirked and snapped her fingers, causing two spirits to emerge from the ground below and grab onto Chaewon on either side.

"Chaewon..." Jinsoul frowned as she watched the blonde being walked away by the guards.

"I'll be fine," Chaewon smiled. "Don't worry about me."

As Chaewon was far enough away, Minji grinned victoriously before saying:

"The rest of you can run along back home - Yuri will be waiting," Minji informed them. "And if you return to this location, say goodbye to Chaewon. Now, leave."

While Minji forced them out and closed the kingdom's gate, all of them watched in defeat as their dearest friend was taken away from them right before their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! This might be the most eventful chapter yet - for both good and bad things. On a happy note, Heejin is back and ready to join the others! You may notice that Heejin is a little different but that will be explained in the next chapter! Depending on how you look at it, Jiwoo's deal with Bora could be a beneficial and harming one. She got the cure but was that the best decision? And, of course, we have the ending with Chaewon sacrificing herself. Of course, it was risky but our Chaewon couldn't bear anyone getting hurt. There are only TWO more chapters left, so expect more action in the final two!
> 
> Also, this was the first time you all got to read Gahyeon's thoughts. Hopefully, that will fuel your theories even more! I love reading them so don't be afraid to post them in the comments!
> 
> 𝗔𝗟𝗦𝗢 𝗔𝗡𝗡𝗢𝗨𝗡𝗖𝗘𝗠𝗘𝗡𝗧𝗦:  
> 1\. The date of "I'm in Trouble!" has been decided to be January 25th! So that day, you will get to see the first chapter of that story!
> 
> 2\. The final chapter of this story will be released on December 10th instead of the 5th! I have finals during that time and I know I'll be too busy and stressed to finish. I want you to get the satisfying ending you deserve so I'll be using 10 days to make sure it's perfect! The second-to-last chapter (Chapter 19) will be released on time though, which is November 30th.
> 
> 3\. If you all want post your questions for my Q&A that I'll be doing at the end of the final chapter, you may! I haven't gotten any yet so please feel free to leave me as much as you want!
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your reactions and predictions (and questions) in the comment section!
> 
> Updates every 5 days!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	20. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 19 - 𝑪𝒓𝒆𝒑𝒆𝒓𝒊.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝘾𝙍𝙀𝙋𝙀𝙍𝙄  
> \- the darker side of people you thought you knew.

"My, my, look who we have here," Gahyeon smirked when she stepped into the bedroom that the blonde was held in. 

Chaewon, who was sitting on the bed, turned her head away and faced the window. She could hear the cult leader walking up to her and felt the bed dip as she sat by her side.

"Aw, what's wrong, baby?" 

"Don't call me that."

"No need to be so cold," Gahyeon placed her hand on Chaewon's cheek. "I'm not here to hurt you, honey. Otherwise, you would be in the dungeons right now. But you're too special for that."

Chaewon simply jerked her head away from the touch, shifting her body further from the older woman. 

"That was so kind of you to give yourself up for that girl and your friends," Gahyeon complimented. "Just like Haeun."

Chaewon did not respond.

"You are becoming just like her," Gahyeon continued. "Compassionate but naive, confident but submissive, and extremely beautiful."

Chaewon wanted to throw up just by hearing that. Just the way the older woman sounded made her feel anger and disgust.

"It seems it would be much easier to just have you to myself instead," Gahyeon grabbed onto Chaewon's chin and forced the blonde to face her. "You are quite adorable."

"I'm not a person that you can own," Chaewon seethed, making Gahyeon chuckle smugly.

"You don't have any control in that," Gahyeon told her. "But I'll humor you for now. Besides, you weren't the one I fell in love with."

"I may not have seen Haeun for a while but I know she doesn't like you either," Chaewon grumbled. "She doesn't even know you."

"Really?" Gahyeon raised an eyebrow. "So you haven't connected the dots yet."

"What do you mean?"

Gahyeon let go of her chin and instead held her hand out in front of Chaewon. The blonde stared at it with confusion, not understanding what she wanted.

"Funny that this is the first time we've met," Gahyeon began. "Otherwise, this whole mess would have been avoided. Who would have known that Jiwoo was best friends with the girl I needed all along. At least that girl is useful for something."

"Jiwoo is useful for plenty of things and would've been better off without you," Chaewon shot bitterly. 

"Whatever you say, cutie," Gahyeon rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter because now you're here. It would've been easier if you had met me sooner because everything would be much clearer. Poor Hyejoo would have known too."

"Known what?"

"You truly want to know?" Gahyeon brought her hand closer to Chaewon. "Take my hand."

"Is this some kind of trick?"

"No tricks," Gahyeon denied. "If you recall, I believe you had one more vision left, correct?"

Chaewon's eyes went wide when she remembered that fact. After being here for months, she completely forgot that she never saw that final vision. The blonde had wondered how to unlock it but gave up entirely. Who knew that Gahyeon would be the key to obtain that vision?

"Fine," Chaewon agreed. "But this better not be a lie."

"Well, there's only one way to find out, love."

Chaewon sighed but eventually reached out to hold Gahyeon's hand. When she did, the action felt as though a heavyweight was brought down upon her. Her head began to feel dizzy as the bedroom was fading away from her sight. As a bright light shined, the blonde had to close her eyes while a massive gust of wind rushed past her. 

***

Chaewon opened her eyes to find herself in the same room as before. When she saw this, she was about to chastise Gahyeon for blatantly lying to her. However, analyzing the room more revealed that the area was much more polished and medieval than before. A look out the window revealed the territory to be much more lively and organized than when Chaewon arrived, even in the dark of night.

"Where is she?" 

Chaewon turned her head and saw Haeun in a nightgown, hair disheveled as she had suddenly woken up from her slumber. She was sliding on some slippers and lighting a candle, ready to exit the bedroom. 

"Goodness, where could she be this late in the night?" Haeun asked herself as she left. Chaewon was quick on her feet and followed not long after. 

Haeun walked down the empty hallway, her only source of light being the small fire from her candle. When she reached the end of the hallway, the princess looked out the window and her eyes lit up when she finally saw her lover. Haeun scurried down the steps, with Chaewon trailing behind, and went out the front door of the castle. 

When they went outside and went around the corner, they found Mi-Sun standing near the castle walls. Haeun was about to walk over when she noticed that her lover was speaking to someone nearby. The person had a cloak on and a mask that kept their identity hidden. That same person gave Mi-Sun a scroll before they disappeared into thin air. 

"Honey, why are you outside?" Haeun confronted her, making the flame hybrid whirl around and stand there like a deer in headlights. "Who were you speaking to and what is the scroll for?"

"Because I..."

Before Mi-Sun could respond, Haeun took the scroll out of her hands and opened it for her to read. She analyzed it for a few seconds and glared at the flame hybrid. 

Even from where Chaewon was standing, she recalled the scroll from yesterday. It would make sense considering Haeun's reaction.

"I told you not to get involved with these people!" Haeun reprimanded. "These people are not to be trusted!" 

"I know but you have to understand that I am doing this for you!" Mi-Sun protested. "We do not know if anything will happen to you and I'm just doing this to protect you!"

"I told you that I do not mind if I die as a result of my actions," Haeun stated, placing a hand over her chest. "What I am doing is aiding those who cannot protect themselves. I believe that when I die, at least I can rest peacefully knowing that I have done my part. Do you not agree with that?"

"You do realize that if you die, I die as well," Mi-Sun informed. "Why would you risk that when we have the opportunity to not only get a second chance but to seek revenge on those who have hurt you?"

"I will never seek revenge on anyone, no matter how they have harmed me," Haeun refused firmly. "I want us to help the affected and then move on. The war was centuries ago, humans are starting to move out of our dimensions, and everyone is trying to start a new life. If they can move on, then surely you can. So why are you so resentful?"

"Because I...I just can not stand that you and I have to hide, run, and fight just to have a normal life," Mi-Sun sighed. "Humans have ruined our lives and took everything away from us. If it were not for them, we would not have lost our parents or anyone we loved. And to see them getting out mostly unscathed is infuriating. If we sign this contract, we have a chance at life with stronger power. Not only can we live normally but we can hurt those who stood in our way."

"What happened to my friends and family saddens me, and I do wish we could be a normal couple," Haeun started, speaking in a softer tone. "But I do not want to harm anyone else out of anger. Eventually, this will all end and our lives will be normal. Just please do not resort to these sort of contracts."

"But..."

"Please promise me that you will never sign this contract." 

Haeun held Mi-Sun's hand while staring deeply into her eyes. The flame hybrid looked to be mentally debating whether to agree to this promise or not. Chaewon could not tell what she was thinking but her demeanor made her feel uneasy, even from a distance. 

"I promise," Mi-Sun smiled. 

"Thank you, honey," Haeun smiled back. "Now can you please get rid of that so we can go inside? We should be sleeping by now."

"Excuse me."

Chaewon jumped when a guard appeared out of nowhere, walking up to the couple. 

"It is not safe to be outdoors at this hour," the guard told them. "Please go back inside."

"We understand," Haeun nodded while following the guard towards the building. "Honey, are you coming?"

"Yes, I am," Haeun confirmed.

When Haeun had turned around, Chaewon spotted Mi-Sun slip the scroll into a satchel she had on. Not long after, she followed her lover towards the castle's front doors.

All of this new knowledge got Chaewon thinking. Even if she could not see the wording on the scroll, the dialogue and Haeun's reaction concluded that it must be the same contract Hyejoo found in that cave. But what confused her was how Mi-Sun could get ahold of something like that and why that was relevant to her case. Additionally, it did explain what Gahyeon was hinting at.

But then, Chaewon remembered the initials of "S.M." on the contract they found. If Mi-Sun held onto it, then it might mean...

As the blonde gasped, another gust of wind blew past her and her surroundings turned bright white. Her consciousness started to fade as she returned to the real world.

***

Chaewon's eyes flew open as returned to the current state of the bedroom. She yanked her hand away from Gahyeon, who was eyeing her with an all-knowing look on her face.

"So, what did you learn, sweetheart?" Gahyeon asked, her smirk returning. "Anything interesting?"

"Mi-Sun... she...." Chaewon was pondering for a few seconds. "Oh my goodness."

"What is it?"

"S.M.... That's Mi-Sun, isn't it?!" Chaewon exclaimed. "Son Mi-Sun! I can't believe I didn't realize that sooner! But why would she...?"

"Is that all you learned?" Gahyeon inquired, standing from the bed. She walked over to a mirror, watching the blonde through the reflection.

"Yes, I can't think of anything else," Chaewon replied, thinking hard over anything she could have missed. "Why? Is there something else...?"

"You tell me, sweetie," Gahyeon dug into her pocket and pulled out a tiny object. "What do you think you're missing?"

"Well, the only thing I can think of is how I don't know how you could be involved," Chaewon recognized, turning her body to face Gahyeon from the bed. "From the other four visions, every object I touched was at the scene of the vision. But, unless you were the cloaked individual, you weren't there. I don't know how you could activate the final vision."

"Hmm, the cloaked individual? Not quite," Gahyeon took the small object and placed inside another object she had in her hand. When Chaewon started to pay attention to what she was doing, she noticed that the older woman had put the last shard into a similar compact that Jihyo had.

"What are you doing with that?..." Gahyeon asked as her fear rose. 

"Oh, you'll see," Gahyeon snickered. "You seriously can't tell who the hell I am? I thought you were smarter than that."

"I don't understand..."

"Really?" Gahyeon closed the compact while staring Chaewon dead in the eyes. "Why do you think the real Gahyeon died and mysteriously came back to life? Why does it so happen that Mi-Sun sighed this contract days before this new Gahyeon showed up? Why do you think I care about Haeun so much that I center my entire plan around her? Come on, you're brighter than that."

"Well, the only explanation is..." Chaewon stood up from the bed suddenly and her eyes fixed on Gahyeon's reflection. "No! You can't be..."

"Can't be what, honey?" Gahyeon said ominously, taking the compact and pointing it at the mirror. 

A black beam of light shot out from the compact and hit the mirror, causing it to shine in a similar color. When Chaewon looked at Gahyeon's reflection again, it did not look anything like it was before. The woman in the reflection had black hair instead of pink, as well as being taller and leaner. One look at the reflection's face and the blonde knew exactly who she was staring at.

"Mi-Sun??" Chaewon gasped in disbelief. "But then that means that you are..."

"Finally, you actually understand," Gahyeon chuckled sinisterly, the image of Mi-Sun being the one looking back at her. "And let me say that's a pleasure to meet the girl who held onto my lover's soul for all these years."

"But why...?"

"Honey, you know why, don't you?" Gahyeon kept talking. "You've seen all of the visions and clues. Haeun risked having a regular life by signing that contract by being a prisoner within your soul. She's always has been that naive but now I have the upper hand. I have her now and I will make sure an idiotic mistake like that never happens again. And you're going to be the key to fixing all of this mess."

"Haeun won't approve of any of this," Chaewon asserted. "She would be furious right now!"

"I know her better than you ever will," Gahyeon claimed. "I know the moment we lock eyes, she won't care what happened to you or your friends. You have taken advantage of my lover's kindness for far too long, sweetie."

"Whatever you're planning, you won't get away with it."

"Oh, baby, that's a lot of talk for someone like you," Gahyeon's eyes began to turn into a red-gold color, which was mirrored in the Mi-Sun image. "You're already stuck here. And in a few days, you will see that you have no say in what happens to you. It's all over, baby girl."

Eventually, the light around the mirror faded and Gahyeon's reflection returned to normal. After this, she walked towards the door and had her hand on the handle while saying:

"Get some rest, love. We have a long day tomorrow."

As the door was closed and locked, Chaewon found herself falling onto the bed. She did not know how to react to this knowledge, knowing that it explained everything that had been going on. The blonde also worried about how Hyejoo would react to this since she was sensitive to topics related to her mother. Why she did not connect the dots sooner and remembered Hyejoo's surname is something she regretted. For now, Chaewon would just stare at the ceiling, contemplating her next course of action.

***

"Fucking damnit!" Hyejoo swore out loud, kicking the dirt with a growl. They all stopped walking after ten minutes, making sure the group was far enough before they could let out any frustrations. "Why couldn't we avoid this?!"

"This is what I feared would have occurred," Haseul spoke up, unusual compared to how she was before the confrontation. "Gahyeon would have wanted Chaewon without a fight. I knew she would pull something like this."

"You seemed really pissed off back there," Yerim noticed. "How come?"

"Minji and I have a... interesting past," Haseul vaguely answered. "She was one of the ones who ratted me out to Gahyeon after I decided to help you all instead. Hyunjin, you remember when you found me outside of the school, acting strange?"

"I do," Hyunjin recalled. 

"Well, that was her who caused that," Haseul informed. "She threatened Yuri at the time but I thought she would never pull it off because that was Yubin's sister. But now, I guess they are all beyond common sense."

"I just contacted Queen Yeona and she confirmed that Yuri was dropped off," Kahei told them after she got off the phone. "Poor girl is shaken up but mostly unharmed. At least she is alive."

"So, what are we going to do now??" Hyejoo asked them all, frustrated. "We're not going to leave Chaewon there, are we?"

"No, that's not even an option!" Jinsoul stated sternly. "We are going to rescue her but we need a plan first. We can't use any magic unrelated to the dark arts so the task will be difficult. But there has to be a way."

Suddenly, everyone heard the sound of a twig snapping. They all were now on high alert, expecting it to be one of Gahyeon's close followers. As someone came up to them, they all were ready for the worst.

"Hold on!" a masked woman who approached them said, taking them off guard. She pulled down her good to reveal brown wavy hair, with two small horns almost hidden in it. "Don't leave just yet!"

"Who are you??" Jihyo asked in a forceful tone, pointing her magical sword at the woman. "You better not be sent by Gahyeon!"

"No, I'm not, I swear!" the woman claimed in a pleading manner. "I escaped before the disease hit! My best friend and I...we have been away from our home for almost two weeks, just as the disease started. It's a long story and it involves that redhead friend of yours."

"What do you know about her?" Hyunjin inquired, still suspicious.

"Just that she was the one I was supposed to give the shard to but messed up," the woman said. "My best friend knows more about the redhead than I do. I was trying to get to you all but Gahyeon found us and took the shard away! And now..."

"You...were trying to get the shard to us?" Jungeun summarized. "How did you know about us?"

"As I said, my best friend knows much more than I ever could," the woman repeated. "But we want to help you."

"How do we know we should trust you?" Heejin glared at her. 

"I can't offer anything but I promise that I'm not here to hurt you," the woman attested. "We lost our home, our family, our other friends, and our leaders so we are just as angered as you must be. We just want this whole mess to end and we know that you all are the key to stopping this."

Even though they were all now on edge after what just happened, it was not like they had a plan for rescuing Chaewon. If this person was truly telling the truth, then this was their best chance of having some sort of strategy. It was better than nothing, they supposed.

"Hmm..." Jihyo thought for a moment before making her sword disappear. "You're not cleared of suspicion yet but we'll believe you for now. As long as you have an idea on how we can get Chaewon back."

"I don't but my best friend has some ideas."

"Who are you, anyway?" 

"I'm Yujin," the woman finally introduced, taking the mask off her face. "I can take you to our hideout if you're willing."

"We'll come," Jinsoul allowed. "We'll go get Jiwoo - and Sooyoung, too, I guess - tomorrow, once we figure everything out."

"Thank you, now follow me!" Yujin began to walk away while motioning the group to follow. 

The group followed Yujin through the forest until she finally stopped after twenty minutes. Yujin reached from a certain vine laying in the ground, pulling it to reveal a hatch door. The door opened and revealed a ladder leading further into the forest floor. 

One by one, they each went down the ladder until they reached a room at the bottom.

"This is where we live for the time being," Yujin explained. "It seems to be the only way to ensure not getting infected. We rarely leave unless we need to get food or other resources."

"What happened to your home?" Jungeun asked. "When we arrived, it was in shambles and no one was there."

"Gahyeon's close friends came by and ruined everything," Yujin responded, folding her arms due to lingering hostility. "There were six girls - Minji was one of their names - who came in with an army of these spirits about two weeks ago. They also had these black colored creatures who would attack everyone and bite them, spreading the disease. Our land doesn't have many citizens so it was a devastating event."

"But what happened to them? Where did they go?" Hyejoo asked curiously. 

"Some stayed to help Gahyeon, others left to go to other areas of the dimension," Yujin elaborated. "Anyone who was uninfected ran away out of fear. Eventually, this event caused our rulers to surrender to Gahyeon and relinquished their power to her. I used to be a close guard over one of the princesses before they...were not with us anymore. The other woman I live with was a librarian at the castle so we witnessed everything first hand. I believe that was where the disease started."

"But how did you get ahold of that shard?"

"Well, my best friend and I knew that Gahyeon was after it. So we went through the trouble of obtaining it before she could. It wasn't easy but usually demon magic can take many forms and can mimic other mythical abilities. We heard about you all from stories being thrown around and, well, we thought we could travel to where you all were residing to give it to you. We should've known that Gahyeon would have caught on, otherwise that dragon attack wouldn't have occurred. We were at least thankful that the redhead was vigilant enough to find the small piece we left behind."

"So was Yubin - one of the people you saw - there because of what you were doing or...?" Heejin asked.

"Yes and no," Yujin answered. "It was more like killing two birds with one stone. But I did overhear that she was planning on spreading the disease through one of you. I wanted to warn you all but...I guess you all handled it well because it seems like none of you are infected."

"Well, sort of...," Heejin scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "I guess I should thank Chaewon for being oblivious for once."

"But enough chatting with me since I'm not too knowledgeable," Yujin shifted the subject. "It's my friend who you should be talking to. She's the one who asked me to go find you. Follow me."

Yujin led them into another room, where several books were stacked all over the room. At a desk, another woman with the same horns on her head sat there in silence, reading her book until she noticed the door open.

"Yujin, you're back," the woman said while quickly standing. "And you actually brought them."

"Yep, all of them except for Sooyoung and that redhead - and Chaewon but that was expected," Yujin blabbered. "Anywho, this is Seungyeon, my closest friend! She's the one I was talking about."

"Hey, it's great to finally meet you all," Seungyeon smiled. "I know we don't have much time so I'll just tell you what I know. And- hold on."

Seungyeon spotted Heejin and stared at her with inquisitiveness and confusion.

"How are you...not infected?" Seungyeon asked. "You have red eyes but you're not going crazy or even acting strange. Is that even possible?"

"It's a long story but basically a blue lightning strike saved my ass," Heejin briefly explained. "I don't even know what that did but I don't feel weird or anything."

"Huh...then I have a theory of what's going on with you," Seungyeon vaguely stated. "Maybe this could even make saving your friend a whole lot easier."

"Do you think that she could possibly be a..." Yujin mumbled, whispering the rest of the question to her friend.

"That's what I'm thinking."

"Uh, what's going on with me?" Heejin interjected the side conversation. 

Yujin chuckled sheepishly. "Well, uh, it's pretty difficult to explain. So you better get comfortable."

***

Jiwoo looked up at the clock and noticed that it was nine o'clock in the evening. She should be going to bed by now but she just could not calm herself down. There were plenty of things to worry about so sleep was not even on her mind.

For starters, her friends have not contacted her to tell her that they were alright. Maybe they were busy or had simply forgotten but it stressed her out that nobody had called. Jiwoo could calm them but Jinsoul had given her instructions to text her to make sure it was a good time, which she had yet to respond to yet.

The other part worrying her was how Sooyoung was still asleep. What if Bora was lying and that was not even a cure? If she were to have died due to that injection, Jiwoo could not forgive herself - not that she was that forgiving of herself, to begin with. Bora did say it would take a day or two so maybe she should wait before getting scared. An hour more and it would be exactly a day, so Jiwoo would have to wait and see.

Since Jiwoo could not sleep, she decided to get out of bed and go grab some water. When she left the bedroom, the redhead did not expect to find the village leader sitting at the table. 

"What a pleasure meeting you this evening," the old woman spoke up. "Are you here for anything in particular?"

"Just wanted some water, don't mind me," Jiwoo smiled awkwardly, walking to the pantry. 

"Hmm," the old woman hummed for a few seconds. "I envy you young people."

"How come?" Jiwoo wondered.

"Because you folk seem much more united," the old woman replied. "Back in my day, every type of hybrid and mythical creature was separated by jealousy and greed. It took centuries before we could sit down and come to any agreements. That is why Haeun was appreciated because she was unbiased and loved everyone. Nowadays, there are people like you and your friends who carry on Haeun's legacy, which I admire greatly."

"Thank you but that's more of my other friends than myself," Jiwoo frowned. "They are the ones who are motivated to do all this. I just tag along and cause more mess."

"We surely all make mistakes."

"But my mistakes almost cost me the life of many of my friends so I think it's not easy to forget," Jiwoo sighed, grabbing the bottle of water and was about to head back into the bedroom when the village leader did not speak for a while.

"What are your friends' motivations?" the old woman finally spoke again. "As to why they go through all this trouble?"

"Well, they each seem to have several reasons," Jiwoo began. "Overall, they all strive to be a better person and stay motivated because of that. For our hybrid friends, they seemed to be all trapped in their past and how their families treated them but now use this freedom to help others. For our human friends, they want everyone to be equal and strive for everyone to live in harmony."

"And what about you then?" The old woman asked. "I thought you wanted to show your parents how you can handle yourself? I thought you wanted to help hybrids against any mistreatment? Are they not justifiable reasons?"

"Yes but- wait, how did you know about that?"

"I have my methods," the old woman took a sip of her tea before continuing. "In any case, you have just as astounding of a reason as your other friends. If you did not have these ethical motivations, then you would not be here right now, correct?"

"That's true but it doesn't matter when you ruin everything," Jiwoo sighed once more. "I want to be a great helper to my friends. I don't want to be useless or a hindrance. I want to be a reliable person but I just keep screwing up."

"I will be the first to tell you that I have made plenty of mistakes as a leader," the old woman told her. "It is the journey of a village leader, even if you want to be flawless. If I was perfect, I would have my eyesight right now that is a consequence of my poor judgment. But I use my blindness as a way to slow down and take notice of subtle details that I used to barely pay attention to. I use to be a rowdy child and that caused me to make impulsive decisions. Now I take my time, assess the situation, and come up with solutions. I also took time for my daughters, which I never used to do. I say that mistakes made me a stronger person."

"Then why do I feel so weak?" Jiwoo questioned insecurely. "Every single one of my friends has done something beneficial. I am so pointless compared to them."

"No one is pointless," the old woman stated. "We all have our part to play in the world. For you, it is all about learning what your role is. But first, you need to have confidence that you can do something right."

"I'll try but sometimes that can be difficult."

"You do not have to rush it because confidence does not come overnight," the old woman educated. "You first need to learn your strengths. Trust me, you have one but you have not discovered that yet. Just give it time."

"I'll certainly try..." Jiwoo sighed, trying to be optimistic. 

Jiwoo never ventured out of her comfort zone, unless it was to spite her parents. She knew she could act or sing or model but those things were not beneficial to their current predicament. Maybe the village leader was correct and she did have a hidden skill but it was hard to see that through all of her faults, such as her gullibility. 

"Well, I will allow you to get some sleep," the old woman smiled. "Remember what I have told you today."

"I will, thank you and have a good night," Jiwoo briefly smiled before walking back to her room. 

The redhead set the water bottle down on the table and flopped into the bed, staring back at the familiar ceiling. 

"Maybe I could do something..." Jiwoo thought out loud. "It doesn't hurt to try..."

***

"Before I say my prediction, we should establish what that disease actually is," Seungyeon began, allowing everyone to get comfortable. "Being a territory associated with the undead and afterlife, we had a pretty good idea of what was going on. I'll try to explain it simply and briefly since we don't have too much time. You know what the lumena represents, right?" 

"Light and righteousness," Jihyo responded. "That's usually what people refer to them as."

"That's right," Seungyeon confirmed. "And that's where six types of hybrids come from. But there is another category. To put it simply, for every bit of light, there is always darkness nearby. So, since the lumena represents light, there is a category that represents darkness - creperi."

"Creperi used to be very rare and was only found in the underworld," Yujin explained. "That's one of the creatures we kept out of the dimensions for centuries but now that the barrier is breaking, it allowed them to come back."

"Just like with the lumena category, creperi has the six types of hybrids but with a darker twist," Seungyeon continued. "For example, while light fauna hybrids help make plants healthy and works with animals, dark fauna hybrids deal with dead plants and use animals to carry out heinous deeds. An interesting fact is that death hybrids used to be exclusive to just the creperi category but was converted to the lumena as well. There is not much of difference besides that light death hybrids don't use murderous tactics in their necromancy while dark death hybrids do."

"So then if Gahyeon is using dark magic, then she is creperi, right?" Jungeun asked.

"Yep, that's right," Yujin nodded. "And I suppose that all of her followers are too. In order to convert a dragon hybrid from the lumena category to the creperi category, all you need is to be bitten by the actual creperi creatures. Those are the black beasts you all saw."

"Usually, those who converted to creperi are usually zombie-like and only answer to their master," Seungyeon educated. "But, say if there is some sort of interference, the master's connection can be broken. And that's where Heejin comes in."

"Heejin, can you transform into your half-dragon form for us?" 

"Uh, sure?" Heejin shrugged.

Within a few seconds, the wind hybrid made her dragon features appear. They all stared in intrigue at the new form - their eyes wandering to each new feature. Heejin's wings were jet black with three long wing claws, with the size of the entire appendage being the size of her torso. There were four curly horns on her head, two on each side, with a violet-colored crystal on her forehead. Her already cerise eyes glowed brighter than before.

"Well that confirms it," Seungyeon said while examining Heejin. "This is what creperi version of a wind hybrid would look like."

"So that's what happening to me..." Heejin said, admiring herself in the mirror in the corner of the room while smirking. "I look pretty hot though. Don't you think, Hyunjin?" 

"Ahem, y-yeah..." Hyunjin blushed, attempting to tear her eyes away from her girlfriend. "A-Anyway, so Seungyeon, you said that those infected serve their master, right? So wouldn't Yubin become Heejin's master?"

"It should mean that but it seems like the lightning strike mostly interfered with that," Seungyeon theorized. "Usually those who have a master can only follow their orders and can even have their soul taken over by their master since their own soul is much weaker now."

"So that's how Yubin did that..." Hyunjin grumbled to herself.

"But with the lightning strike, it seems that it gave her soul a sort of jolt, for lack of a better term," Seungyeon further explained. "Now Heejin is part creperi but without any master."

"So Heejin will be fine, correct?" Jinsoul questioned.

"For the most part, yes," Yujin nodded. "Of course, those associating with creperi do have darker tendencies. With wind hybrids, this can cause them to be less likely to think about their actions and would be more willing to hurt others to get what they want. But everything else should be normal for you. You are stronger, faster, and your abilities have heightened."

"That sounds like Heejin already," Jungeun teased with a snicker. "Looks like nothing has changed."

"Either way, I would recommend not angering or annoying her for the next month, just in case," Seungyeon chuckled. "Or else she'll probably want to kill you."

"With these friends, it will happen quicker than you think," Heejin's eyes immediately fell on Yerim, her pupils becoming slits and her irises darkened. 

"Hey, I'm not 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 annoy-" Yerim was about to retort until she heard growling come from Heejin. She quickly stopped herself and hid partially behind Hyejoo. "P-Please don't murder me."

"Okay, I actually prefer this form way more," Heejin snickered to herself. 

"Anyway," Jinsoul rolled her eyes. "You said that this makes rescuing Chaewon much easier. How so?"

"I'm still working on the plan but, since Heejin is now associated with dark magic, she is the only one who can use magic within the territory," Seungyeon concluded. "So she can defend herself if she enters. Plus, if we dress her in the right way, she could sneak in with her dragon features and no one should suspect a thing."

"Wait, so I'll actually be doing something??" Heejin instantly got excited. "Okay, remind me to thank Jiwoo and Chaewon later."

"In the meantime, Hyejoo, you should contact Chaewon via your telepathic communication and check if she is okay," Yujin suggested. "Will make sure everything is ready tonight and tomorrow we'll strike."

"Should it still work?" Hyejoo wondered. "What about the magic block?"

"This ability has to do with your soulmate status, not your actual hybrid abilities so there shouldn't be any interference. You can step out of the room and speak to her."

"Alright," Hyejoo said before leaving the room, eager to make sure her girlfriend was unharmed.

'𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘯?', Hyejoo thought, trying to feel a connection. It was faint but she still felt something between herself and Chaewon. Hopefully, the connection will hold.

'𝘊𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘯?'

'𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰?' Hyejoo heard a small voice say. The flame hybrid's face lit up with relief, knowing that they could not only communicate but that Chaewon was not hurting in any way.

'𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵? 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭...'

'𝘐'𝘮 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘱𝘩𝘺𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺. 𝘐 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘥𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘐 𝘨𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘐'𝘭𝘭 𝘣𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰𝘸. 𝘉𝘶𝘵, 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘦𝘷𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘦𝘥.'

'𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵?...'

'𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘐 𝘧𝘪𝘨𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘚.𝘔. 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘎𝘢𝘩𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯'𝘴 𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺. 𝘈𝘯𝘥, 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭...𝘐 𝘧𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘰𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴.'

'𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘶𝘱 𝘏𝘺𝘶𝘯𝘫𝘪𝘯'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘺. 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘵? 𝘐𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘸𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸?'

'𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘪𝘵 𝘪𝘴. 𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘐 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦? 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘷𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘐 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥?'

'𝘠𝘦𝘢𝘩, 𝘐 𝘥𝘰? 𝘞𝘩𝘺?'

'𝘞𝘦𝘭𝘭... 𝘎𝘢𝘩𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘶𝘯𝘭𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵. 𝘈𝘯𝘥, 𝘐 𝘨𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘢 𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯 𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘏𝘢𝘦𝘶𝘯, 𝘴𝘰...𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘎𝘢𝘩𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵...𝘶𝘩...'

'𝘞𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘸𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨?' Hyejoo asked mentally with a frown. By the way Chaewon was hesitating, it sounded like she was about to cry from telling her. 

'𝘜𝘮, 𝘚.𝘔. 𝘪𝘴... 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰...'

Hyejoo paused when she heard this sentence. Within mere seconds, her heart sank into her stomach as terror took its place. If almost losing Sooyoung and Chaewon made her world stop, then this was the news that made her world shatter around her. 

'𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵...𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵...𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵...'

'𝘚.𝘔. 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘚𝘰𝘯 𝘔𝘪-𝘚𝘶𝘯. 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳'𝘴 𝘯𝘢𝘮𝘦. 𝘈𝘯𝘥, 𝘎𝘢𝘩𝘺𝘦𝘰𝘯 𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘳𝘶𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘥...𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘳𝘦𝘧𝘭𝘦𝘤𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯.'

'𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦!' Hyejoo exclaimed in her thought, whispering it out loud as well so her friends could not hear but could express her frustration. 

It felt as though her childhood with her mother was all a lie, making the truth difficult to swallow. How could the same person who would take her to flowery meadows to play and would give her such sweet advice also be a resentful murderer? The connection could not align in Hyejoo's head as to how both could be true. She remembered that day of seeing her mother's lifeless body on the floor and sincerely thought that she was dead. But now, her mother was very much alive and had held this illusion for most of her life. 

'𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘺, 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰...'

'𝘕𝘰, 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘣𝘦...,' Hyejoo's voice began to crack as she tried to remain composed. '𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴...𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦. 𝘐𝘧 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘢𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘥𝘶𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧𝘪𝘴𝘩𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴, 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘢𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘮𝘺 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘮𝘺 𝘧𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘥𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯...𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘣𝘰𝘳 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘵𝘰𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘥𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘚𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘣𝘰𝘥𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦 𝘯𝘰𝘸...'

Hyejoo still could process the information but her mind had already come up with the decision to not defend her mother. From now on, now knowing this, any emotional attachment to Mi-Sun was gone. It was an empty void that could not be fixed by anything. She regretted every tear she wasted over her mother's death and every word spoken positively about her. Mi-Sun was no longer her mother but a criminal that deserved to be punished.

'𝘈𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦?...'

'𝘠𝘦𝘴, 𝘐'𝘮 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦,' Hyejoo nodded, even though Chaewon could not see it. '𝘔𝘺 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘥𝘦 𝘶𝘱. 𝘐 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰.

'𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵?...'

'𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘸𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘔𝘪-𝘚𝘶𝘯, 𝘯𝘰 𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘵𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘧 𝘪𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘭𝘭𝘴 𝘶𝘴. 𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘰𝘸 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Wow, this was an interesting chapter! Plenty of you were on the right track with the theorizing and figured out that S.M. was Mi-Sun (Son Mi-Sun), which is the host of Gahyeon at this time. That certainly changes how they view Gahyeon, especially for Hyejoo, so expect some tension in the final chapter. Also, you guys finally know what the disease actually is and what happened to Heejin because of that. I've always wanted to give Heejin something special and now you guys get to know what. And since there will be a Christmas special and a future one-shot featuring Heejin and Hyunjin in this universe, you will see this creperi form more!
> 
> So, the final chapter is TEN DAYS (on December 10th) since I need more time due to University finals. But I will make sure it is the satisfying conclusion you all deserve! The chapter will be between 10k - 15k, so expect a long read! 
> 
> But, the story of this universe doesn't end here! A Christmas special from this universe will be released on December 24th and a 2Jin One-shot will be released some time in March! I will be focusing on "I'm in Trouble!" but I still won't forget about this storyline. Expect some more information next chapter because at the end of the chapter, I will be dropping some info!
> 
> Remember,
> 
> 𝗧𝗛𝗜𝗦 𝗜𝗦 𝗬𝗢𝗨𝗥 𝗟𝗔𝗦𝗧 𝗖𝗛𝗔𝗡𝗖𝗘 𝗧𝗢 𝗣𝗢𝗦𝗧 𝗤𝗨𝗘𝗦𝗧𝗜𝗢𝗡𝗦!
> 
> Remember that any questions relating to me or my stories (past, current, or future) will be accepted, so don't be afraid to ask! I will love answering them!
> 
> Also, EXCLUSIVE information about "I'm in Trouble!" will be released with the final chapter of this story, so make sure to read until the end of the Q&A! I don't want to spoil much but I can't wait until I release it! Expect some magic (of course), more mature themes, LOONA being confident lesbians (well, they are already but you know 👀), and just much more fun. Personally, I've been having so much fun planning it! But more on that at the bottom of the final chapter!
> 
> Anyway, can't wait to read your comments and thoughts!
> 
> 𝗙𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿: 𝗗𝗲𝗰𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗲𝗿 𝟭𝟬𝘁𝗵
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!


	21. 𝗖𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿 20 (Final) - 𝑺𝒖𝒏𝒓𝒊𝒔𝒆.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 𝙎𝙐𝙉𝙍𝙄𝙎𝙀  
> \- the final stage before we finally reach our destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoy the almost 17k final chapter <3
> 
> remember to read the end for Q&A answers and future story information!

Chaewon gradually opened her eyes and was instantly blinded by the radiant sun. She felt grass scratching her bare arms and looked around to realize that she was in a spacious meadow. When her eyesight was clear and her mind fully awoken, Chaewon recognized this scenery by the colorful flowers and lavender scent. 

As soon as she remembered, Chaewon jumped to her feet with excitement. For months, she had not seen Haeun at all and it seemed like she would finally receive that chance. And considering her situation, it could not happen at a better time. 

Chaewon wandered around for a few minutes, looking for the sakura tree that was usually their meeting place. Strangely, she did spot the tree anywhere. Maybe she spawned on the opposite side of the meadow from where the meeting place was.

At least, that was what she thought until Chaewon finally saw a certain tree. But instead of the tree being decorated with pink flowers, the tree was completely bare and dead with only one flower left on a branch. That made her worry about what could have happened to Haeun.

Luckily, Chaewon did not have to worry for long as a figure began to appear in front of her. 

"Haeun?..." Chaewon said as a familiar person came into view.

The older woman looked more faint and pale than usual, looking like she fading in and out of existence. But a new feature about her was there was no longer a cloth over her eyes. For the first time, Haeun's grey eyes were staring back at her endearingly.

"It is a pleasure to see you again," Haeun smiled. "Unfortunately, it had to be poor timing."

"No! This is probably the best time!" Chaewon disagreed. "We've learned so many things and Mi-Sun-"

"Yes, I know," Haeun sighed. "I had a feeling but I never wanted it to be the truth."

"Why would she do any of this?" Chaewon asked. "I know she loves you and all but why go through all this trouble?"

"I wish I knew," Haeun sighed. "I don't know what goes through Mi-Sun's head so I can't tell you. She's always had a hidden darker side but I thought she was controlling it well. I think Mr sacrificing my freedom for you was the breaking point for her. We share many things in common and have similar values but when it comes to humans, we differ. Even though I lost my parents, I never hated all humans because of that. Mi-Sun still resented them and wanted them all to suffer. I think that's part of it."

"But, what about you?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Mi-Sun keeps implying that she will have you back but how is that even possible?" Chaewon questioned.

"I'm pretty she could but we won't have to worry about that," Haeun stated. "There is a way to avoid that happening."

"How?"

"Well, I'm certain you've noticed how faint I am and how I'm not wearing a blindfold," Haeun pointed out. "That's because of my soul's strength. Now that you are embracing your lumena side more, that leads to me being less present. That's why I could not see you for a while. Soon, my soul will completely be submerged by your own, meaning that I won't be able to connect with you anymore."

"What?..." Chaewon's eyes widened. "But..."

"I'm sorry that we have to end our bond this way," Haeun frowned. "This is most likely that last time we will meet. But this is a good thing as this will stop Mi-Sun from harming you to attain me."

"Why?"

"Simple," Haeun simply claimed. "If you can get the final ability of the death hybrid, then your transformation is complete. That means that I'll be gone and you won't have to worry about Mi-Sun. I'm not sure what she'll do after but I hope that maybe she'll calm down long enough for you to get the shard."

"But then that means we won't talk anymore..."

Even though it has not even been a year and they have only talked about a few dozen times, it still made Chaewon disappointed that it would end this way. After arriving at Amos, the first two months were them speaking for hours in the night, just like an older sister and younger sister would. It was unfortunate that soon after finally seeing Haeun again, this would their final interaction. 

"I know and I'll forever miss you," Haeun spoke up quietly. "I'm not completely gone because I will always live within your mind and soul. Even if I can't give you advice face-to-face, I can still provide you with past experiences that can guide you. I'm always here with you."

"So, I guess I have no choice, do I?" Chaewon sighed. "I'll have to get the final ability."

"Yes, but it is for the greater good," Haeun reassured her. "Just use what you've been taught and you will be just fine. You have your friends so I'm certain you'll figure something out."

"I'll try my best, thank you," Chaewon appreciated. 

"You're very welcome, Chaewon," Haeun smiled once again and brought the younger into a hug. "You know, it's amazing how much you've grown. I remember how afraid you were before and now you seem so...sure of yourself. I can't wait to see all the wonderful things you will do in the future and beyond. And even if I can't tell you, I just want you to know that I'm also going to be proud of you."

"Thank you, Haeun..." Chaewon closed her eyes as she felt comforted by the older's embrace. "I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too... And I hope you will remember to know who you're fighting for..."

"I will..." 

While Chaewon did not have one person in particular, the thoughts of any type of harm coming to her soulmate, friends, family, or just anyone in general was sickening to her. No one deserves to be in pain and she needed to make sure of that. That motto was what kept her motivated, even if the most unsure of times.

While Chaewon was drowning in the embrace, she gradually felt Haeun's body fading away. By the time she opening her eyes, the blonde was no longer in the magical meadow but in the confines of the bedroom. That was it dawned on her that Haeun was now gone, forever it seemed. But their interactions and Haeun's presence would still linger on in her heart and soul.

Maybe, by a small percentage of a chance, they would meet again.

For now, Chaewon's mind was overworking as the plans for tomorrow were always swarming in. 

***

"So, we only have one shot at this, correct?" Jinsoul asked Seungyeon, hearing the plan for the first time. "It seems very risky."

"Risky but our best bet," Seungyeon claimed. "Heejin is the only one who can get close enough to Chaewon and the shard will be difficult but still can be pulled off. It's all about patience and quick thinking."

"Patience and Heejin don't really mix well together...," Jinsoul remarked, sighing while crossing her arms. "But I guess we have no choice. Plus, at least this will make up for her absence during the whole trip so she will be excited." 

"Yes, once your wife and friend comes back with Sooyoung, we should be ready," Seungyeon confirmed. "That's the only piece left in the puzzle."

Jungeun and Hyejoo had left with Yujin at about four in the morning to go get Sooyoung. They had tried to call the night before but Jiwoo had not picked up - probably because it was about eleven at night. They can only hope that Sooyoung was awake and well so they could get this plan to work.

"In the meantime, we have to take a look at Heejin's abilities just to make sure they're stable," Seungyeon suggested. "Because they could either be underdeveloped at this moment and could hinder her self defense, or her abilities could be overwhelming right now and could cause dangerous effects if not controlled. Additionally, we have to make sure Heejin's mental state is well before she goes murdering a bunch of people - our citizens or not."

"Heejin is willing to kill regardless but I see what you mean," Jinsoul nodded. "We've got to keep those darker tendencies under control."

"Exactly."

"Hey guys, so I took a look at where you got the shard from and it seems pretty vacant," Jihyo said as she analyzed the map on her phone. "Seems like Gahyeon abandoned the site entirely. There are some infected individuals around the entrance but not guarding it in any way. Should be easy with our plan!'

"Just as I thought," Seungyeon said, pondering soon after. "The only issue is getting that shard but we have to know where it is first. But I have an idea with that too."

After discussing the plan a bit more, the three of them exited the room to go check on their friends. Once Jinsoul informed them of their decision, it made the whole space fall silent due to nervousness. The plan was calculated but could easily be screwed up if Gahyeon caught on. There was no room for error or hesitation.

"Heejin, we need to meet up on the surface for a few minutes," Seungyeon told the wind hybrid. "Just to make sure your end of the plan is doable."

"Cool with me," Heejin agreed, following the demon up the ladder.

When they reached the surface, Seungyeon made sure to close the hatch, just in case.

"Alright, this shouldn't be long but I need to know how you're new abilities work," Seungyeon explained. "Seems like transforming isn't difficult for you but I don't know about the lightning. We need to make it doesn't malfunction."

"Fair enough," Heejin said while admiring the small shocks of lightning between her fingers. "I can try."

"Great! Just take your time."

For the next ten minutes, Seungyeon was testing out different aspects of Heejin's lightning ability. The power went from simple shocks that could temporarily stun anyone who comes in contact with more complex shocks that could either comatose or even murder someone instantly. The complex shocks took much more of Heejin's energy so should she could only do it once. That had to be saved for a special instance.

Needless to say, Seungyeon was certain that Heejin's part of the plan will go smoothly. The wind hybrid was the first and most important factor since she was the only one who can get Chaewon. Heejin was ready though, so the demon had not much to fear.

"So when are we going?" Heejin asked when they were finished.

"Once your friends get back and Hyejoo can confirm with Chaewon when Gahyeon will be most busy," Seungyeon replied. "If she can give us any insight into the location, then that will help immensely."

"Then let's hope there are no issues with Sooyoung..."

***

Jiwoo was packing her things, preparing for when Jungeun and Hyejoo were coming to pick her up. She did not know why they were in such a hurry but they promised to explain when they arrived. For some reason, she had a bad feeling about what was to come.

When she finished packing her backpack, Jiwoo paused for a second when she heard someone whispering her name. She immediately turned to Sooyoung, assuming that the sound could not come from anyone else. The redhead stepped closer but did not hear the whisper again. Additionally, Sooyoung was still sleeping in bed, making Jiwoo frown in disappointment. 

But just when she turned around, Jiwoo felt a hand wrap around her wrist. That caused her to whirl around and realize that the hand belonged to Sooyoung, who was maintaining a grip to keep the redhead from leaving. A louder whisper of her name escaped the hybrid's lips, which confirmed her assumption. Eventually, Sooyoung fluttered open and was looking at Jiwoo lazily. 

"Sooyoung?" Jiwoo's face lit up as their eyes met. 

"Hey...," Sooyoung smiled weakly. "Good to see you, Jiwoo..."

"Y-You're alive?" Jiwoo stuttered, eyes becoming glassy. 

"I guess so...," Sooyoung chuckled, sitting up on the bed. "I'm seeing you so I assume I'm not dead. I didn't expect this to happen but-"

Jiwoo threw herself onto Sooyoung and hugged her tightly, weeping into her shoulder out of relief. 

"I'm so sorry!" Jiwoo exclaimed, going into hysterics. "It was my fault that you almost died! If I hadn't gotten involved, then you wouldn't have gone through that! And I..."

"Shh, don't say that," Sooyoung comforted, hushing the younger as she continues to cry. "I'm alive and that's all that matters. I don't blame you for what happened. I'm just happy that I get to see you again."

"So you don't hate me?...," Jiwoo questioned. "Especially after pestering you right before you were in a coma. I shouldn't have kept annoying either..."

"It's fine, I was never mad at you. I was moreso frustrated with the situation," Sooyoung clarified. "I also didn't want you to get hurt so I didn't say anything. Maybe I would live and telling you would be pointless. Or maybe I would die, but at least you weren't as attached to me."

"I get it now, I just wished I would have been less forceful in getting you to tell me," Jiwoo regretted, pulling back to look Sooyoung in the eyes. "But I'm glad that you're alive and well. Also, before our friends get here, I do have to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"Please don't get mad at me but...," Jiwoo sighed. "I made a deal with Bora to get a cure for you..."

"You...How??" Sooyoung leaned forward, attention peaked. "Don't tell me she told you to do something dangerous!"

"No, it wasn't! It's just that I had a piece of the final shard we needed in my pocket - I didn't it was, by the way - and I have to her in order to get the cure," Jiwoo explained. "And I know that was stupid and dangerous but it's not like you were going to get any worse. You were on the brink of death and I couldn't just watch you die because of me."

"You did that because...of me?" Sooyoung stated in confusion. "But you guys needed that piece of the shard right? I mean, I'm guessing Gahyeon had the other half but at least you had a better chance of getting it. I'm not worth risking that."

"Yes, you are!" Jiwoo protested. "You are far more important than any shard. And, yes, that makes our job harder but I couldn't bear to let the opportunity slip away. I care about you too much for that."

"Well," Sooyoung sighed. "Thank you. Even though I'm skeptical, I would have done the same for you. Plus, at least it was Bora and not anyone else in the cult. She's probably the only one that is somewhat trustworthy and levelheaded."

"So... you're not upset?"

"No, I can't be," Sooyoung smiled. "You saved my life so I can never be upset. I'm very thankful for that."

Jiwoo beamed before they hugged again, making it last for minutes. They simply enjoyed each other's embrace, not wanting to waste the sweet moment. This was the first in a while that there was no tension or awkwardness between them - just love and appreciation.

"So, I'm just wondering...," Jiwoo began hesitantly. "You said that you wouldn't know how you felt about me because you were unsure about something, which I guess was this. I don't want to pester you but...I was wondering if you have..."

"Made my decision about our relationship?" Sooyoung finished, continuing to hug Jiwoo. 'Yes, actually. It's pretty simple. I-"

"Oh, are we interrupting something?" 

Sooyoung and Jiwoo immediately pulled away when Jungeun and Hyejoo stepped into the room.

"Sooyoung!" Hyejoo exclaimed, rushing over to the bed. She hugged Sooyoung, crying tears of joy. "You're awake!"

"Yep, thankfully," Sooyoung chuckled, hugging her back. "I'm all better now."

"You know," Jungeun spoke quietly to Jiwoo. "We know about what you did."

"Oh...," Jiwoo put her head down in shame. "I'm sorry that I-"

"Don't be, it's fine," Jungeun smiled. "We all would have done the same. Besides, we already have a plan to get it back. So, thank you."

"Oh, um, no problem."

Jiwoo did not expect to hear that, especially after all that she has done in the past. She was ready for her friends to find out and reprimand her for the decision but it seemed like all was good.

"I wish we could have time to celebrate but right now, we have to leave," Jungeun advised. "Chaewon is kidnapped by Gahyeon and we only have today to get her back. We have a lot that needs to be done so we have to get back."

"Seriously?!" Jiwoo exclaimed with anger. "When I see Gahyeon, I swear I'm going to kill her!"

"We all do but, um, probably won't be that easy," Jungeun sighed, looking at Hyejoo. "For several reasons..."

"What?..." Jiwoo questioned, noticing the fauna hybrid's eyes on Hyejoo. 

"We'll explain on the way," Hyejoo told her, frowning. "For now, we need to check if Sooyoung has her powers back."

Jungeun called Yujin into the room, who was staying outside to give them privacy. She came in and questioned whether or not Sooyoung gained any of her abilities back from the cure. Being a death hybrid, all of her powers were connected to necromancy, dark arts, and shadows - including soul manipulation and illusion-casting. In order to check if she had these powers in the easiest way, Sooyoung had to attempt to shadow camouflage, which was when she could be blend into shadows to become invisible. Since the death hybrid was still drained, it was the least demanding ability she could do.

Sooyoung tried to do so with her friends' shadows but nothing seemed to work. Even using her shadow magic, she could not do anything. The only abilities that came back were her flight and transformation, which were the basic abilities that every dragon hybrid could do. It appeared that the cure allowed her to live and still be a dragon hybrid but nothing beyond that.

"This is bad," Yujin remarked. "If Sooyoung can't use her shadow powers, that means that we can't get the last part of Chaewon's abilities. Well, unless..."

"Unless what?" Hyejoo questioned.

"If you knew someone else who was a death hybrid, then we could use them instead," Yujin explained. "But I don't believe you have any, do you?"

"We don't," Jungeun sighed. "Sooyoung is the only one."

"Well, not exactly," Jiwoo disagreed. "There is one person we could try but it's pretty risky."

"Who?"

"Sooyoung?" Jiwoo turned to the death hybrid. "Do you happen to have Bora's phone number?"

"Woah, hold up," Hyejoo said, staring at Jiwoo as if she had gone mad. "Don't tell me you're actually thinking of using Bora. Did you forget that she is literally one of my moth- Gahyeon's closest friends?"

"I know she is but I have a good feeling about this," Jiwoo argued. "When I was talking to her, she seemed to truly care about Sooyoung, so I think she has a good side. Plus, I met her a few times and she was pretty nice to me. I know we can't truly trust them but Bora is our only chance."

"Jiwoo has a point," Sooyoung agreed. "I have been friends with Bora for years and she never came off as evil, not like the others. She even told me that she mostly did this for Siyeon, who is her girlfriend. And she saved me from my parents so I think she has a genuine heart. I think we can try."

"But I hope you realize that if we tell her our plan, there is no turning back," Hyejoo reminded them. "If she knows, then she could easily tell Gahyeon, which will make saving Chaewon and getting the shard a hundred times harder."

"I think that if Bora truly cares about me, she'll help," Sooyoung claimed. "She secretly hated her job anyway. I'm willing to risk it."

"So, what do you think?" Jiwoo asked, turning to Jungeun. 

"Well, I suppose it is our best bet," Jungeun agreed. "Alright, call her. But don't tell her about our plan until we speak to her in person. Tell Bora to meet us in the forest area so we don't risk it."

"Let me call her," Sooyoung insisted, reaching for her phone. She waited until she heard the voice of the woman they were looking for, turning on the speaker so everyone could listen.

"Well, look who's calling. I thought you forgot about me. But I'll forgive you due to your situation..."

"I would have called you but you're still with Gahyeon," Sooyoung stated. "I can't risk anything."

"Oh but you're calling now?"

"Look, we don't have time but I need your help with something."

"Hm? With what?"

"You and I both know that despise Gahyeon," Sooyoung started. "And I know that you would love nothing more to end her reign - don't deny it."

"Oh, I'm not denying it. Both of those things are true. But who says I'm going to switch to your side because of that? There's nothing for me on either side, anyway."

"Yeah, I know that Siyeon was there but-" 

"Not anymore," Sooyoung heard Bora sigh into the phone. "Turns out Gahyeon thought it was best to kill her. So now, I pretty much have nothing left to work for."

"Oh, Bora..."

"It's fine. It doesn't matter. But, back to what you called me for...give me a good reason why I should betray Gahyeon."

"Because there's no satisfaction in what you're doing," Jiwoo persuaded. "Working for Gahyeon isn't going to be beneficial long-term."

"Elaborate."

"Well, you already know that Gahyeon doesn't care about anyone but Haeun," Jiwoo continued. "Once she gets her, what do you think she'll do with you? She already killed Siyeon, so what's stopping her from killing you? But if we take her down, then you can have your freedom. Gahyeon won't spare you just because you were friends."

"And you have an actual plan on taking her down?"

"Yes, but we need your help to complete it."

There was silence on the other side of the phone. It lasted for almost a minute before they heard a deep breath.

"You better have this shit figured out," Bora finally said. "We're meeting in that same place as last time. This better be good."

"It will be," Jiwoo beamed. "We'll be there."

Bora hummed and promptly ended the call. Even though she still seemed tentative, the call went way better than Jiwoo was expecting. They only had to hope that Bora would not decide to deceive them and tell Gahyeon.

Soon after the phone call, the small group headed outside and into the forest towards the location Jiwoo saw her. They waited for about thirty minutes before she arrived.

"That was quick," Hyejoo remarked as the cult member landed in front of her. 

"Let's just say that I was in the area," Bora said vaguely. "Now, tell me this plan of yours."

Yujin ended up explaining the whole plan from start to finish. Bora was listening carefully the entire time, making faces of contemplation throughout.

"Hm, sounds pretty solid," Bora commented. "But you realize that you only have a small window to get Chaewon and bring her back. One part you don't know is that Gahyeon is going to arrange a few things out of the castle for a few hours. This means you only have about three hours to get Chaewon, complete her abilities, and bring her back without her knowing."

"Exactly, so we might need your help getting through the castle," Jungeun stated. "Even though Heejin was the best chance, you would make it so much easier."

"So that's two things you need my help with," Bora sighed. "Whatever, it's not like anything better to do."

"So you're actually going to help us?" Jiwoo said with excitement. 

"Sure, why not?" Bora shrugged. "Though, I see it more as taking revenge on Gahyeon but I suppose I can help you as well."

"And how do we know that we can trust you?" Hyejoo asked, folding her arms.

"Whether you trust me or not, you know that I am the only way your plan is going to ever work," Bora recalled. "And I already know what you're doing so there's no turning back now. Besides, I'm not going to let that bitch kill my girlfriend and get away with it."

"Then welcome to our team, Bora," Jiwoo greeted, reaching out her hand splendidly for her to shake.

"I'm not on anyone's team, I hope you understand that," Bora swatted away the hand. "If Sooyoung wasn't with you and Siyeon wasn't dead, I wouldn't be here. Consider yourselves lucky."

"Still works," Sooyoung snickered. "It's good to see you again."

"You too," Bora smiled briefly. "Now, Gahyeon leaves in about four hours so we need to be quick. Han Dong and Yubin are joining her so that only leaves Minji and Yoohyeon. Those two might be attentive but I could definitely stall them for a while."

"Then let's get this plan started," Hyejoo insisted. "If everything goes well, all of this will go back to normal by tonight."

After getting Sooyoung's and Jiwoo's belongings, they left the home and headed back to the hideout. With Bora on their side - whether she wanted to admit it or not, there is no doubt that this strategy is their best way of succeeding.

***

"With this mask and outfit, you should blend in with the other guards," Seungyeon said as she arranged the black mask on Heejin's face. "Just get Chaewon as quickly as you can. We need all the time we can get."

"Got it," Heejin understood. "Get past the guards, grab Chaewon, and bring her to the catacombs. Sounds simple enough."

"With me, it shouldn't be too difficult to blend in but you need to follow my instructions exactly," Bora stressed as they were getting closer to the kingdom walls. 

"We'll meet you near the catacombs entrance," Jinsoul stated. "Now, hurry."

Heejin nodded and followed Bora past the kingdom's entrance while her friends - Jinsoul, Jungeun, Hyunjin, and Hyejoo - and Seungyeon made a head start for the catacombs. 

Unlike last time, there were many more people hanging about. Maybe it was for others to keep a vigilant eye on anything suspicious, or maybe just a coincidence. Instead of the usual demon citizens, there was a mixture of cult members and spirits inhabiting the area. It was amazing yet terrifying to think that Gahyeon could get rid of the original citizens - either by means of scaring them away or simply murdering them - until there was none of them left.

Luckily, none of the citizens paid much attention to Heejin. That was not only thanks to the outfit that resembled the guards' outfit almost exactly, but also how they played it off as Heejin being Bora's guard.

"How do you all manage all of these spirits and members?" Heejin whispered, acting professionally in body language. "Are these all of them?"

"No, most are still on Earth," Bora responded. "Keep in mind that there were hundreds of thousands of the first-generation lumena that died on that day. We're basically trying to spread them out and give them homes. Currently, Haeun's spirited parents are running Earth while Gahyeon is away. Our cult followers are mostly on Earth as well."

"So that bitch is really obsessed with dimensional domination, huh?"

"Oh, you won't believe," Bora snorted. "But it's mostly Haeun she's after. Gahyeon basically wants Haeun to rule by her side while all of the dimensions bow before her, or whatever monologue bullshit she keeps saying."

"So, you really didn't know that Mi-Sun was Gahyeon?"

"No, not really," Bora denied. "Sure, it was hella weird when Gahyeon came back to us but we were still happy nonetheless. But it makes everything she does make sense. Can't believe she's this crazy over her past lover but, hey, to each their own. I started to despise her once I realize her motives."

"But all this for a lover?" Heejin raised an eyebrow. "That's a little extreme."

"It is but one thing I've learned is that love makes you do some insane shit," Bora claimed. "Not just romantic love but love for family and friends. I wouldn't be betraying Gahyeon if it weren't for my girlfriend and Sooyoung. You wouldn't have gotten electrocuted if it weren't for how you care for Chaewon. Love is that one factor that will always drive someone in the right direction or wrong direction. And for Gahyeon, she's like thousands of feet in the wrong direction."

Heejin hummed when she heard and understood this perspective. She may not understand Mi-Sun fully but she could at least get an idea of how her brain works. Sometimes, love does make you do stupid things - some more idiotic than others. But that was an aspect that any person can agree on. While that did not excuse Mi-Sun's actions in the slightest, at least she could see where she was coming from.

The two of them made it to the castle entrance and immediately went into serious mode. Bora nodded off the guards at the front door and made them open the door for the duo to enter. Once they did, Bora led Heejin into a separate room, which turned out to be her own bedroom and locked the door.

"Alright, I needed to speak to you in here since I don't want anyone overhearing," Bora told. "Now, the way to get to Chaewon's room is up these flights of stairs in front of this room until you reach the third floor. The door is on the right side of the hall, five doors down. I'll have to grab the key from Gahyeon's office so we can inside. We have to be fast because I don't know where Minji or Yoohyeon is at the moment. We have to make sure there are no witnesses, such as the guards since they will tell Gahyeon I was in the office. If any of them notice, you know what to do."

Heejin comprehended speedily and the two were off to Gahyeon's office. At first, it was simple as there was no one there when they first arrived. But just when Bora had the key in her hands, after searching through the cabinets, a guard had just happened to come in.

"Lady Bora?" the guard said as they walked in. "What are you doing in-"

Heejin put a hand over the guard's mouth and her other hand on top of their head. She began to shoot lightning through the hand on the guard's head, electrocuting them. The guard's muffled screams could be heard by just the duo for about three seconds before they went limp and fell to the floor. 

Bora dragged the guard by the collar and used her other hand to unzip something in thin air. A small pocket dimension's entrance was seen and she pulled the guard inside, promptly zipping it up again.

"How did you do that?" Heejin asked, stunned. 

"Part of my death hybrid abilities when aligned with creperi," Bora explained. "Pretty useful for times like this. They'll come back... eventually. It depends if you just put them in shock or killed them."

"Uh...," Heejin laughed sheepishly.

"It's fine, that guard was annoying as shit anyway," Bora gave the key to Heejin, who promptly put it in her pocket. "Come on. We just need to avoid Minji and Yoohyeon, then we're good."

Bora and Heejin continued their mission and went up the stairs, keep an eye out for the two mentioned. Unluckily, they finally found them standing near Chaewon's room, casually talking to each other.

"What do you do now?" Heejin questioned.

"Hm, these two may be aware but there is one thing I can do," Bora smirked and looked over the banister to the first floor. Her eyes were fixed on a vase that was in the middle of a group of guards. She chuckled and waved her hands in a certain way, making the vase fall off the stand and onto the floor, shattering into pieces on impact. The group of guards was immediately frantic, unsure of how that occurred.

"Stand behind here," Bora instructed, leading Heejin behind the corner. 

Bora walked up to Minji and Yoohyeon, putting on a sympathetic and innocent act.

"I am so sorry for what happened," Bora began to say. "I know you both are going to be upset..."

"What are you talking about?" Minji asked, getting worried. "This better not be one of your pranks."

"No, nothing to do with me," Bora denied. "But those incompetent guards certainly had no problem breaking Yoohyeon's vase."

"What?!" The couple explained, with Yoohyeon adding: "You mean the one I literally spent about a month and a half making? Seriously??"

"Yep, sadly," Bora sympathized, internally snickering. 

"I've had enough of these imbecilic spirits!" Minji shouted, grabbing Yoohyeon by the hand as they went down the stairs. 

Bora waited until she could hear a commotion going on on the first floor, which did not take long.

"Okay, which one of you motherfuckers broke my girlfriend's vase??!" Bora heard Minji scream, causing her to burst into laughter.

"Okay, I actually kinda like you now," Heejin stated as she laughed alongside her. 

"Well, I do have my moments," Bora chuckled as they finally had the privacy to go inside Chaewon's room. They decided it was best for Heejin to go inside and for Bora to wait, in case the two came back. However, based on the yelling, that should not happen anytime soon.

***

Chaewon had woken up suddenly by the yelling outside her door. She wondered if it was simply Minji arguing with a guard again, which had been occurring since early in the morning. 

But then, just as the blonde was settling in to continue her nap, she heard the key to the door being unlocked. That instantly put her on high alert since Gahyeon was not supposed to be here for the next few hours. They had just given her lunch an hour ago so there was no reason for anyone to see her.

Chaewon's questions were answered when the door was opened and a guard had walked in.

"Hey, how's it going?" the guard asked casually with a voice that the blonde sweated was familiar. "Ready to go?"

"Who are you?..." Chaewon inquired confusedly. 

"You seriously can't recognize me with this mask on? Wow, I guess Seungyeon actually did a good job."

"Who?"

The guard chuckled and pulled up the mask, revealing it to be a familiar face.

"Heejin?!" Chaewon beamed, jumping off the bed to hug her. "You guys actually came for me?"

"Well, duh, why would we come?" Heejin snickered. "Sorry, it took a while though. But we're here and we have a plan."

"I was hoping you all would," Chaewon smiled gratefully. "I was able to speak with Haeun and it seems like we have to get the final abilities in order to put a damper on Mi-Sun's plans."

"That's what we're here for," Heejin claimed. "We'll go get those powers and bring you back here before Gahyeon comes back."

"I'm coming back?..." Chaewon frowned in puzzlement. "How come?"

"We'll explain on the way but it's all a part of the plan," Heejin reassured. "Now let's go. Bora is waiting and she needs to bring us out of here."

"Wait, Bora? Why are you working with her??"

"Again, we'll explain later," Heejin put the mask back over her face. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Chaewon asserted, holding her hand as they went to make their exit. 

"Hurry up," Bora urged when she opened the door from them to leave, with Heejin closing and locking it. 

"There's an exit down these steps," Bora guided them. "Let's go."

Being watchful, the three of them snuck by any of the guards and towards the back exit. Bora looked out the door to make sure no one was outside, which there luckily were not. 

"Take this," Bora put a mask on Chaewon's face, similar to the Heejin had. "Let's hope no one will recognize you. We'll try to avoid people as much as possible."

"Thanks, um," Chaewon's lips spread into a smile. "Thank you for helping us out. I didn't expect you to be nice enough."

"I'm only doing this to get back at Gahyeon, don't get it twisted," Bora claimed, denying her intentions. "But, sure, no problem. Now, there's a separate entrance for the catacombs nearby. I think it's best if we go alone and just meet your friends when we finish."

"That's cool, it will be quicker," Heejin agreed. "We'll be done within the hour."

"You're taking me to get my final ability, aren't you?" Chaewon asked. "Haeun told me about that. I suppose that's the only way to keep Gahyeon from getting Haeun and killing me in the process."

"Pretty much," Heejin nodded. "Anyways, where's the alternate entrance?"

"This way," Bora motioned her hand to get the two younger ones to follow. 

Bora led them through the back gardens and towards this tall tower made of bricks. She opened a door in the front and they found themselves in a shed-like space. Bora opened a hatch and they all went door a long ladder to the muddy floor below. 

"Stay close," Bora advised. "It's easy to get lost in here."

With the suggestion in mind, the three of them headed down the tunnel. The farther they walked, the more humid and damp it got. Weirdly enough, despite the dirty floors and moss growing on the walls, the area was mostly well kept and had several intricate designs inside. However, at about twenty minutes in, the walls started to become a gallery of skulls. Every wall consisted of skulls, each looking more decrepit than the last.

The three of them tried to ignore the morbidity of their surroundings in favor of finding the butterfly symbol that would lead to Chaewon's final ability. Although, a plus side to the skulls was that finding a shimmering butterfly symbol would be breezier since it was like finding a diamond through a sea of rocks. The length of these catacombs was the only hindrance of a place like this.

"If this place was not like a maze, I would say to split up," Bora sighed. "Oh well, we just have to be vigilant."

They continued to search around the seemingly endless maze for a while. Unfortunately, neither Yujin nor Seungyeon had seen it while getting the shard so they were pretty much on their own. But what they instead found was glowing light coming from behind one of the walls. Eagerly, they turned the corner to see where the light was coming from.

There was a crystal glowing bright red in the middle of the space. Even from the distance, they could still feel the dark energy radiating off it. With caution, the three of them moved closer with gradual steps, keeping their eyes on the crystal's stability. 

"What is this supposed to mean?" Heejin wondered. "Is this some kind of clue?"

"It wasn't here when I came down with Gahyeon," Bora recalled. "So I have no idea where this came from."

"Hmm...," Chaewon pondered for a moment. "I wonder..."

Chaewon reached her hand out until the tip of her pointer finger touched the crystal. The reaction was immediate, as the red drained from the crystal and became pure white.

All of a sudden, the ceiling turned into a painting of a sunset - a gradient of pink, yellow, and purple. The ground below became softer and was painted white, resembling a collection of clouds. The trio was now surrounded by hundreds of butterflies, each having their unique shade of color. All of this felt so familiar to Chaewon like she had been there before - maybe in a dream she had not too long ago.

"Hello? Are you listening?"

The three of them looked around to see who was speaking since none of the voices was their own. 

"I assume since you received this message that you know the truth so....hello, Haeun. Or Chaewon, rather. I am not yet used to calling you that. Although, I suppose it does not matter since you share no connection with me."

Chaewon slowly recognized the voice from somewhere familiar, as well as comprehending this speech, and concluded that this person was Mi-Sun.

"I hope that you understand why I did what I have been doing with all of this context. Some you may remember, others were from my point of view. Initially, this was to be an ode to our relationship but then a new intention arose. Maybe then, you would not be so mad at me for being so selfish."

That explained how the group was able to unlock these memories and see these clues. By what this message was saying, it seemed like Mi-Sun put them there on purpose.

"I know you will try to stop me in the future, no matter how sympathetic you can be. I am aware of this and I will try to hold back as much as I can. But you must know that we need to be together in the end. Before you reached this point, I tried to warn you one last time. But, since you are hearing this message, you have disregarded the warning. And now I am here to say one last time that I urge you not to ruin our chances. So, I am giving you a choice."

The now white crystal moved closer to Chaewon, making her step backward.

"Either you discover the final ability and leave our past life behind, or you leave now and let this silly idea rest. We need each other, Haeun, you know that. I miss everything about you and I know you miss everything about me. Let's be together in this new dark utopia I have created for us. I beg of you."

Chaewon paused before making her decision. In her head, the answer was clear; in her heart, the answer was still uncertain. She felt bad for the both of them and would love for them to have a second chance. Additionally, the blonde felt guilty for being the barrier between them. 

But then Chaewon thought about what Haeun wanted. With their minds close to being linked, she knew exactly what the princess wanted. Even in the visions, the desire of the princess was clear. Even if Mi-Sun did not like this answer, it was a decision that Haeun made without pressure and out of the goodness of her heart. Chaewon could tell what Haeun wanted and she was not going to deny her of that.

"No, I will not go back to you."

Even though this was Chaewon's body, the voice was not her own. She felt like her mind was being possessed by another but not in a negative way. It was not hard to tell who it was.

"Revenge is never the answer to her pains. This was my choice, my destiny, and I am content with where I am. I am no longer someone you can manipulate and control, no matter how much you claim to love me. Just as my destiny was to heal, your destiny seems to be to harm - which is where you and I differ. Our road ends here, and that is my choice. Goodbye, my once lover."

Just as Chaewon snapped back to reality and Haeun's hold over her mind vanished, the crystal turned to gold and instantly shattered before them. In its place, there was a golden butterfly right in front of the blonde's face. 

Noticing this, Chaewon held her hands out for Bora, who instantly took them. That caused the oldest to begin glowing grey, which slowly caused the blonde to glow the same color. The golden butterfly turned the same shade, fluttering closer to Chaewon. The butterfly flew up and kissed her forehead, causing a shiver to run down her spine. As the tiny creature disappeared, so did their ethereal surroundings - the whole event coming to a conclusion.

"What was that?" Bora said with her mouth open in awe while letting go of Chaewon's hands. "I've never experienced anything like that in my life."

"Welcome to our world," Heejin briefly joked before turning to Chaewon with a serious expression. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I'm...good," Chaewon finally grinned softly. "I feel... complete now, for some reason. I guess that means that Haeun is now completely blended into me. Before, it felt like two parts of me were competing and now both sides are one. It's hard for me to place it."

"I get it," Heejin smiled. "I mean, I don't because I've never had two souls before but I get what you're trying to say. At least Haeun can finally rest and you can finally be free - somewhat. We still have to deal with the chaotic lover girl first."

"Yeah, but now we stand a better chance," Chaewon insisted. "Now, let's go see our friends. You said that there was something you all needed to explain?"

"Yes, let's hurry because we have to bring you back," Bora urged as the group headed in a different direction. 

They walked for about twenty minutes before reaching the entrance that their friends were supposed to meet them. Of course, there were guards at the entrance but Bora and Heejin dealt with them before they could even scream for help.

"Chaewon!!" Hyejoo exclaimed when the trio emerged from the entrance, rushing over to give her girlfriend a hug and peck on the lips.

"I wasn't gone for that long," Chaewon chuckled, surprised by the affection. 

"Still, my mother could have done anything to you," Hyejoo stated worriedly. "But at least you're safe for now."

"I would love this to be a wholesome reunion but we still have the second phase to attend to," Jinsoul reminded them. "We still need the shard for Mi-Sun, which is a lot easier said than done."

"But you guys got a plan, right?" Chaewon asked.

"Of course but it's not going to be easy in the slightest," Hyunjin sighed. "That's why you have to go back and get some information for us. Additionally, we have to keep Mi-Sun calm until we confront her so she doesn't do anything crazy."

"Chaewon got the last ability, right?" Jungeun questioned, lightening the mood. "How does it feel?"

"Feels nice," Chaewon smiled. "It feels like I'm a new person. I can't wait to try these powers out."

"Save that for when we reach Mi-Sun," Seungyeon advised. "Now, we have to hurry and tell you about your role before we take you back."

"What do you need me to do?" Chaewon insisted, ready to listen carefully.

"Well, first you need to..."

***

Chaewon sat patiently in bed while waiting for Mi-Sun to come to get her. Fortunately, Bora was able to bring her back to the room before Mi-Sun came back from her trip, so now she is safe to begin her friends' plan. What she needed to do was simple and crucial to not only buy her friends some time but to give them the information they need. Her only hope was that Mi-Sun would not catch on.

After a few minutes, Chaewon jumped slightly when she heard the door being unlocked. 

'𝘓𝘦𝘵'𝘴 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴.'

"Hello, beautiful," Mi-Sun greeted as she stepped into the room, closing the door soon after. "I haven't seen you for a few hours. How are you feeling?"

"Decent," Chaewon simply responded. "How was your trip?"

"Oh? So you're interested?"

"Well, I would like to know where I'm inevitably going to spend my last living hours so..." 

"Ah, I see," Mi-Sun sat down in the bed next to her. "You know, I would rather not kill you. But I have been working too damn hard to give up on my initial motives. However, I will try to make your last few hours enjoyable for you."

"That's nice."

'𝘌𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘐'𝘮 𝘤𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯.'

"But if you want to know, we will be traveling to a place similar to the cave you saw on Earth," Mi-Sun informed. "It's not too far from here - about an hour's carriage ride. Since Haeun's soul is still present, we just need to get the soul out of you and into a proper body. The body was been prepared and just needs the proper soul to inhabit it."

'𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘰.'

"And I'm guessing that we're leaving now?" Chaewon asked to clarify. 

"Yes, we can't waste any time," Mi-Sun confirmed. "We'll be leaving in an hour."

'𝘈𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳?? 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘺 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵...'

"Oh, well, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, sweetie."

"You said that you'll make my last few hours enjoyable," Chaewon repeated. "So, is it possible that I could have some kind of final meal? It seems reasonable."

"I suppose it does," Mi-Sun agreed. "It is also best for you to be energized during the process so you don't pass out in between. So, I can do that for you before we leave. What would you like?"

'𝘗𝘦𝘳𝘧𝘦𝘤𝘵.'

Chaewon internally smirked as she told Mi-Sun what food she wanted. She had to make sure it was enough to keep the cult leader preoccupied while her friends were preparing everything. All she needed to do was to confirm the location, as vague as that explanation was. Maybe Seungyeon or Yujin knew where that place was.

"After you eat, we're leaving so you should get ready," Mi-Sun informed, heading out of the room.

"Understood," Chaewon nodded as the door was closed, leaving her alone in the room. Without hesitation, she quickly contacted Hyejoo.

'𝘈𝘱𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺, 𝘸𝘦'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘤𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘴𝘵𝘭𝘦, 𝘴𝘪𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘯 𝘌𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘩. 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩...'

There was a pause before Hyejoo continued.

'𝘠𝘶𝘫𝘪𝘯 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴. 𝘑𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘶𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦. 𝘛𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘶𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘈𝘭𝘭 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘰 𝘢𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘬𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘮𝘺 𝘮𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘥.'

'𝘎𝘰𝘵 𝘪𝘵. 𝘎𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘭𝘶𝘤𝘬, 𝘏𝘺𝘦𝘫𝘰𝘰.'

'𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘵𝘰𝘰, 𝘣𝘢𝘣𝘺.'

After this conversation, Chaewon waited for Mi-Sun to come back for her, which she hoped would take quite a bit of time. About forty minutes later, the blonde was sitting down at the dining table. She attempted to eat slowly but not too slow so that Mi-Sun did not catch on.

"Please finish eating soon," Mi-Sun urged. "We have to leave in a few minutes."

'𝘐𝘵'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘴𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘺-𝘧𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘶𝘵𝘦𝘴. 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘦𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩.'

"I'm almost done," Chaewon stated, trying to sound unbothered. "I'll be ready in those few minutes."

Not wanting to frustrate Mi-Sun, Chaewon finished up and allowed for the guards to bring her outside of the castle. There were several carriages outside, about eight or nine, to bring the major cult members and guards with them. Chaewon would be in one of the middle carriages with Mi-Sun alone, in order to protect her. 

Normally, Chaewon would be worried if it was not for their plan being in full swing. When she turned her head and saw a familiar woman behind a mask next to Bora, both subtly nodding to give her assurance. Chaewon smiled briefly at them as she was led into the carriage.

"Relax, sweetheart," Mi-Sun reassured as Chaewon sat on the other side of the carriage. "It will be all over soon."

"Right," Chaewon bit her tongue to prevent herself from making a smart comment, choosing instead to remain cordial. 

The blonde looked out the window to see Bora going into the carriage in front of her while Heejin was two carriages ahead.

'𝘎𝘰 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦.'

***

"The tracker on Heejin is moving down the road, so they must be traveling," Seungyeon looked into her phone. "Did Bora text anything?"

"She said to avoid the third, fourth, and fifth carriage because that is where they're riding in. There's nine in total," Sooyoung read from her text messages. "We should tell Jihyo that."

"Calling her now," Jinsoul said while already dialing. 

"Are you sure we'll be ready?" Jungeun asked, looking at the familiar carvings on the cave floor. "It seems awfully risky."

"We have no other choice," Haseul spoke up calmly. "Mi-Sun will not be stopped by any other methods. And if you are confident it what happened almost a year and of what Sana told you, then there is no discrepancy to be found."

"We just have to trust that everyone else can lower the numbers," Hyejoo hoped. "Otherwise, this is going to be a lot harder. Also, maybe Bora can do a little convincing with her friends."

"I certainly hope so...," Jungeun sighed. "I would rather not die today. For, uh, several reasons."

"Yeah, we know," Hyejoo frowned, knowing what the fauna hybrid was hinting at.

"Let's have faith in our friends," Jiwoo smiled. "I'm sure they will succeed. I know they will."

Meanwhile, in the forest where the Mi-Sun and her people were traveling, everyone else waited patiently for the carriages to come into view.

"Alright, thanks for the info, Jinsoul," Jihyo nodded as she ended the call. "Just received word that we should not strike the third, fourth, and fifth carriages. But all of the rest are free to handle. There are exactly nine in total."

"Understood," Hyunjin nodded. "That would make it six carriages, so we can each take one. Just remember to be subtle so that Mi-Sun does not find out."

"Got it," Yerim comprehended like everyone else. "I'm so nervous."

"We all are," Kahei stated, smiling comfortingly. "But we're the only ones who can do this. If we can't stop Mi-Sun, then nobody can."

"Don't worry, we've got this!" Yeojin beamed, hugging her girlfriend. "We just have to protect our friends. Even if we fail, at least we tried our best. But I know we won't, honest."

"You're right," Yerim finally smiled. "I guess it's better to fail trying than to give up."

"That's the spirit!"

"Just stay focused and stealthy," Yujin advised, drawing out her own sword. "If we succeed, then there is a much larger chance of the second phase's victory. The worst thing we can do is get caught."

"Let me just text Heejin to prepare herself," Hyunjin said as she typed into her phone. "Hope she can handle her own carriage."

"Shh! They're coming!" Jihyo noticed, all of them crouching behind the bushes when they saw the incoming rustic vehicles. "On my signal, we'll go."

They waited for the carriages to all come into full view before anyone moved from their position. 

"You all ready?" Jihyo whispered, magical sword prepared as she looked at everyone else handling their weapons. They all nodded, so she finally said: "Go!"

Within those seconds, the six of them snuck around the carriages to aim their attack. Yujin and Jihyo took the first two carriages since they might be more difficult due to them being in the front. Hyunjin went for the carriage behind Chaewon's since her means of attack would cause a lot less commotion. 

Yerim held back for a moment to shoot her arrow at the carriage in the very back, hitting the driver right in the head and killing them instantly. She hopped on and began to control the vehicle, steering it away from the direction of all of the others. Yerim would handle the four guards inside once she gets far enough away.

Yeojin created one of her Anemo bombs and threw it into the window of the carriage, causing an air explosion inside. Before the driver could shout anything, Hyunjin thought quickly and used a spell to cast lightning on the driver, striking and killing them as well. 

Hyunjin turned her attention back to her own carriage and thought of another spell inspired by what she saw Chaewon do once before. Due to the slow pace of the carriage, she was able to use her wand to grow vines from the ground and wrap around the wheels, bringing the carriage to a stop. After using the same lightning spell on this driver, Hyunjin was able to go inside the carriage and handle the guards without much noise.

By that time, Kahei was able to take care of the seventh carriage, freezing both the wheels and the driver with the tip of her sidesword. She was then able to enter the carriage and freeze all of the guards, making them easy to slice into bits.

Yujin and Jihyo were able to enter the carriages and fight off the guards without the drivers noticing, allowing them to ride to the location their friends were at. Kahei and Yeojin decided to go follow Yerim, telling Hyunjin beforehand and would meet them at the cave. Hyunjin ultimately decided to check out the carriage her girlfriend was in.

Right when Hyunjin snuck inside, Heejin had finished taking care of the final guard and tossed them all into the floor.

"Easy," Heejin snickered as her work was done. "Oh, hey, baby."

"Good to see you didn't get yourself killed," Hyunjin remarked, the two of them sitting by each other. That was when she noticed the bloody cut mark on her lover's arm. "Let me take care of that for you."

"No, I'm fine," Heejin refused, jerking her arm away. "It's just a little scratch."

"A scratch that could easily get infected if we don't handle it," Hyunjin said sternly. "Remember what we talked about. Just let me help you..."

Heejin did not say a word but clearly gave what her girlfriend said some thought. A while later, she held out her arm for Hyunjin, who smiled and took out a roll of bandages from her small backpack, as well as a few other medical materials.

"Where did you even get that, anyway?" Heejin asked quietly. 

"Jungeun told me to have it before I left," Hyunjin responded, beginning to clean the blood from the cut. "She figured you would get hurt. I guess I should thank her."

Heejin hummed as Hyunjin continued to work on the cut. In the end, the wind hybrid ended up with a bandage wrapped around her forearm. 

"Thanks," Heejin mumbled. 

"No problem," Hyunjin said back. "You know, it's always okay to need help. You don't have to hide your pain for anyone's sake."

"I know and I'm trying to work on that," Heejin sighed. "I'm sorry for being so childish. Please just do me a favor and remind me whenever I slip up."

"I can do that," Hyunjin smiled. "Breaking that mindset doesn't happen overnight. Believe me that it took months to break out of it during my early adulthood. So, I'm willing to work with you, no matter how long it takes."

"Thanks, wait, fuck!" Heejin exclaimed, making a disgusted face. "Why do I feel so happy all of a sudden? It's so weird..."

"That's what it feels like to be in love with someone," Hyunjin informed her with a chuckle. "Wow, you're so cute."

"I'm not cute, disgusting," Heejin denied with a whine. "Never call me cute again for the rest of your life unless you want to end up dead."

"Sure, baby, sure."

"I'm serious!" Heejin protested but all that made her girlfriend do is look at her endearingly.

"Keep telling yourself," Hyunjin smirked, kissing Heejin briefly on the check.

"C-Can we just focus?" Heejin turned her head away, face red with both frustration and embarrassment. 

Hyunjin continued to chuckle with Heejin had an annoyed pout on her face. Even if the two of them playfully bantered, sometimes that was the best part of their relationship. Some might say it was a bad side but they saw it more as a positive one. Both were pretty introverted individuals in different ways, however, they were more open around each other. Maybe it was because they are the only ones who can handle each other's bullshit, showing their compatibility.

It was certainly funny how two people who started off despising each other could end up this glued to one another by the end. Life truly worked in mysterious ways.

***

"Can't wait for Gahyeon to finally shut up about that Haeun girl," Yoohyeon sighed in relief, leaning back in her seat. "We'll finally get a rest from those stupid monologues."

"I second to that," Minji agreed. "But, let's face it, with that Haeun here we'll probably be sidelined. Gahyeon will be all focused on her princess."

"We'll never hear the end of that," Yubin groaned. "That bitch does not care about anyone but that crazy princess."

"How do you feel about that, Han Dong?" Yoohyeon asked curiously. "She's been neglecting you lately."

"Well it certainly...hurts quite a bit," Han Dong admitted. "I mean, I'm fine with an open relationship and would not mind sharing but Gahyeon's been ignoring me completely. I have a feeling that she does not want me anymore. It's like when she came back to life, she's just...changed. It's quite frightening."

"Guys," Bora spoke up loudly to get her friends' attention. "I'm done with this bullshit."

"Aren't we all," Yubin scoffed. "What's new?"

"No, I mean, I'm done with working for Gahyeon," Bora reworded in a more angered tone. "She's only using us to get that princess and then we'll be thrown away like everyone else! I don't want to be a puppet for the rest of my life while this bitch lives in her wild fantasies! It's just pointless!"

"And what do you think will happen if we betray her, huh?" Minji questioned. "We'll all be dead."

"We're already as good as dead!" Bora argued. "She killed Siyeon for such a simple mistake! What's stopping her from murdering any of us?! We could even look at Haeun wrong and we'd be goners! I don't want to live a life like that!"

"Then what do you propose we do instead?" Han Dong asked. "Because there is no way we can stand up against Gahyeon."

"I know but I'm already working on that," Bora claimed. "That's why I'm helping out those girls."

"Seriously??," Yubin exclaimed. "Why would you help them??"

"I already stated my reason," Bora crossed her arms. "They already have a pretty solid plan of stopping Gahyeon, who by the way isn't even Gahyeon in the first place."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, right, remember when Gahyeon had somehow come back to life and joined us? Well, guess what? She's actually Mi-Sun in Gahyeon's body."

"You mean Haeun's past lover?" Yoohyeon questioned. "That explains everything."

"Exactly, so what are we doing this for?" Bora asked. "There's no point in working for someone who doesn't give a shit about anyone but herself and her dead girlfriend! Personally, I lost the desire once Siyeon was killed. And, I don't know about you guys but I find no value here."

No one responded to Bora's statement. They all sat back and thought about what she had said. 

"No matter what you guys think, I'm going through with those girls' plans," Bora stated firmly. "If you want to help, feel free to. But just remember that what happened to Siyeon could easily happen to you." 

Bora let that claim linger in the tense air, turning to the side to avoid her friends' gaze. Even though her mind was made up, the rest of them still had plenty to consider. Besides risking their lives, it was difficult to stray away from a lifestyle that they have possessed for centuries. How could they leave this life behind? Either way, they were likely to die, so what side should they be on in the end? These were the questions to ponder thoroughly on.

***

When Chaewon felt the carriages stop moving, she knew that the second phase has begun. This part was much more difficult and would only end once one side surrenders, which she sweated would not be herself and her friends. She just needed to distract and disarm Mi-Sun long enough to put her reign to an end, getting the shard in the process. They only had one shot at this, so failure was not an option. Hopefully, her friends were prepared.

"Time to go, sweetheart," Mi-Sun said softly as stepped out of the carriage.

"Sure," Chaewon spoke back, internally grinning due to what was about to happen.

"What the fuck happened?!"

Chaewon went out of the carriage and tried to suppress her smugness as Mi-Sun witnessed what her friends had done. The number of carriages had reduced. Even the ones that came were empty, except for the one she was in and the one Bora was in. Seems as though that her friends were able to leave the carriages they were riding before Gahyeon got out - the drivers laying lifeless in their seats being a clear hint.

"Seems like someone wanted to intervene," Bora concluded, subtly moving their plan along. "We better handle Chaewon before they get any better ideas."

"Exactly, come on!" Mi-Sun ordered, holding a tight grip on Chaewon's wrist as they walked into the cave, with the other five following along gradually. 

When they entered, there was no one in sight. At first, Chaewon was slightly worried but instantly felt relieved when she saw Jinsoul hidden behind a rock structure above her. She knew what had to come next. 

"Han Dong, bring out the body," Mi-Sun demanded before the said person went to a golden casket on the ground. 

The casket was opened and Han Dong lifted out a body that made Chaewon's eyes widened. Somehow, it was the dead body of Haeun, looking cleaned and undecayed as if she was only killed recently. Looking at the way Mi-Sun stared at it lovingly made the blonde feel sick to her stomach. 

"How is she not...?"

"Oh, no lumena bodies decay and such," Mi-Sun stated with a smirk. "Plus, now with the creperi bite, she looks even more ethereal than she did when she was alive."

"You're sick," Chaewon seethed, watching as the dead body was set down in the middle of the room. 

"Maybe but it's for an important reason," Mi-Sun smirked. "I'm sure you remember this place, right?"

How could Chaewon forget this place? Like Mi-Sun said, this cave was similar to the one found on Earth. There were several carvings engraved into the floor, each with their unique symbols. As she had remembered - a large sun with an eye in the center, with six sun rays made of special designs that stood for the six types of dragon hybrids. Chaewon did not expect to see that there was a place like this in places besides that forest on Earth but the world was filled with surprises. 

"Then you know what to do," Mi-Sun pulled Chaewon by her arm and shoved her towards the center of the sun carving, next to Haeun's body. "This is a simple process. With the six of us with different elements, we can get Haeun's soul out of you and back to where it belongs. Due to the bite, my lover now associates with creperi, meaning that a soul is all that's needed. Unfortunately, that means you might be left without a soul and, well, will lead to your death. But at least you're sacrificing your life for a worthy cause."

Chaewon scoffed but kept her mouth shut from remarking on the comment. It would not matter anyway in a few minutes.

"It was nice knowing you, sweetie, but I have been working my whole second life for this. I hope you can understand," Mi-Sun said before demanding the other five women. "You all know where to go."

The five women, along with Mi-Sun, did as they were told and went to each of the six rays. According to their dragon type, they stood in front of the sun rays relating to them - Gahyeon with the flame one, Bora with the death one, Han Dong with the frost one, Yubin with the wind one, Minji with the fauna one, and Yoohyeon with the aqua one. 

When they all kneeled down and touched each of the sunray designs. In just a few seconds, each of the sun rays turned its own color - flame with red, aqua with blue, fauna with pink, wind with purple, frost with green, and death with grey. Each elemental ray caused a unique reaction, all similar to what she had seen before. Fire surrounded Chaewon while the rain fell from above. A prominent gust of wind kept blowing past while vines began to grow the cracks of the rocky wall. The new reactions that the blonde saw were the mysterious whispers as well as icicles that now hung from the ceiling.

Normally, Chaewon would feel a powerful force within her body, just like when this event happened on accident just under a year ago, but she did not feel anything. This meant that what Haeun said was true because her soul was remaining intact. Mi-Sun noticed this and glared at Chaewon with confusion.

"Why isn't it working?!" Mi-Sun exclaimed in anger. "Everyone, stop for a minute!"

All of them stood up and lifted their hand from the ground, bringing the whole magical display to a halt.

"What's wrong?" Bora asked, smugness in her voice. "Wasn't that supposed to work?"

"It was, there's no doubt about that!" Mi-Sun stressed. "Unless..."

Mi-Sun turned to Chaewon and noticed the satisfying smile on her face. Her face quickly began rage-filled and she charged about the blonde, finally catching on.

"You escaped, didn't you?!" Mi-Sun shouted. "The only way for it not work is if Haeun's soul was repressed! Meaning, you got your final ability, right?!"

"Maybe..." Chaewon smirked. 

"How did you escape that room?! It was your friends, wasn't it?!" Mi-Sun asked, demanding an answer. "But, still, Sooyoung doesn't have her abilities anymore, so it's impossible for that to happen unless you found another death hybrid, which I highly doubt. Also, how could you even know where to go?!"

"Easy when you have someone who can handle both issues."

Mi-Sun turned her head and saw Bora stepping forward, outing herself proudly.

"You helped them?!" Mi-Sun growled. 

"Yeah, mostly because I realized how much of this is fucking pointless," Bora claimed, unfazed by Mi-Sun's assertion. "Plus, I find it interesting how you cry about losing your lover due to selfish circumstances but then kill my lover for the same reason. Pretty hypocritical, if you ask me."

"How dare you betray me! I will handle you later!" Mi-Sun seethed before facing Chaewon again. "And you! You have just made a major mistake!"

"So have you," Chaewon kept smirking, unbothered. 

Just as she said this, a green shot of magic was hurled towards Mi-Sun. The cult leader noticed this and quickly jumped out of the way, making the magic hit the ground and ice growing from it. 

"What the hell?!"

"Great to finally see again," Sooyoung announced as she unveiled herself. "Guess you didn't expect to meet us."

All the rest of her friends revealed themselves to Mi-Sun from different points of the room, all of them with an austere expression while having either a weapon or their magic at the ready.

"You're not serious," Mi-Sun spoke up with vexation. "Why do you all insist on stopping my plans?! All of you could have easily minded your own business! None of this involves and of you but Chaewon!"

"Really? Does involve the rest of us?" Hyejoo raised her voice in outrage. "Oh, so, your daughter isn't involved? You know, the one you basically lead to believe that you were dead for sixteen years and then left them to be abused?!"

"I never meant to hurt you," Mi-Sun claimed. "But I got a job to do. Besides, you did a great job keeping by prize safe for me."

"You're fucking vile, you know that?" Hyejoo swore. "By leaving me with my father, you hurt me well enough."

"Also, is the child you manipulated for years not involved?" Sooyoung additionally asked. "Because I would think that the person you used to murder those you disliked on your behalf really does make me involved too. I may not have understood your motives at first but now, I'm ready to stop this bullshit from continuing. Oh, and you also took away most of my dragon abilities too so you put this on yourself."

"Exactly," Haseul looked crossly at Mi-Sun. "You made us involved once you manipulated us for your own gain. I regret any second I spent with you."

"You two were nothing without me!" Mi-Sun argued. "I saved you for your miserable lives! You should be grateful!"

"It is difficult to be thankful when you ended up harming all those people you claimed to have saved," Haseul spat back. 

"You didn't help anyone!" Jiwoo shouted out. "I thought you were my friend that just wanted to help hybrids as much as I do. Besides Chaewon, you were one of the only people I could tell anything and would trust unconditionally. And you used that and made me do things that only hurt everyone I loved in the end!"

"You were stupid to trust me, anyway," Mi-Sun claimed. "I'm surprised your friends even trust you."

"Because she actually tries to be helpful, unlike you!" Sooyoung crossed her arms. "All you ever do is lie, manipulate, and cause pain to anyone you meet. So, I think we are pretty justified in getting involved."

"So, what? All of you are going to fight me to get that precious shard of yours?" Mi-Sun chuckled in amusement. "Please, even without all of my guards and Bora, I still have four other people who are loyal to me regardless."

"Who says we're still loyal to you?" Minji questioned. "You're not the person we loved in the beginning. You thought you could use Gahyeon to gain our trust, which worked initially. But now that we know the truth, what's even the point in helping you??"

"But I have given you everything! Treated you like family for many years!" 

"Uh-huh, keep telling yourself that," Yubin rolled her eyes. "You don't treat us like family, you treat us like we're disposable! Honestly, do you have any respect? I don't have the greatest moral compass but even I would respect those I'm working with!"

"Especially to the one that is your so-called wife," Han Dong added. "Pretty messed up with how you have treated me."

"And to Siyeon," Bora continued. "She would be here right now if you had any sympathy! Killing her just shows your true colors!"

"So, to summarize," Chaewon finally spoke up. "You're a hypocrite. You got upset and looked for revenge on those who hurt your loved ones but ended hurting more of your loved ones in the process. Kinda defeats the purpose, doesn't it? Do you wonder why Haeun is afraid of you and asked me to get the last ability? Because you are not the moral person that she fell in love with. Resentment and vengeance consumed you, and now you have to pay the price."

For the first time, that observation made Mi-Sun actually pause in her rant. Within a few seconds, her face showed some remorse and regret. At first, Chaewon thought she got through to her but was quickly mistaken when Mi-Sun tried to shake it off.

"You all aren't going to stop me now! Not when I am so close!" 

"So you want to battle all of us by yourself?" Hyejoo chuckled sinisterly. "Seriously?"

"Oh, so you think I didn't have back-up at the ready?" Mi-Sun smirked. "Well, you're greatly mistaken."

With the snapping of Mi-Sun's fingers, dozens of red spirits began to rise from the ground, all with some kind of weapon and covered every part of the room. They were clearly outnumbered but there was no way they would give up at that.

"If you surrender, I can have Chaewon and you can go on your merry way," Mi-Sun negotiated. "It's that simple."

"Yeah, it is that simple," Hyejoo raised her hand, flames rising within them. "We're not surrendering and that's our final answer."

"So be it."

Another snap of her fingers and the spirits came charging at them, attempting to protect Mi-Sun. But they were not going to let them win under any circumstances.

Just like in the battle in Fuyu Forest, the group of friends used all that they had to fight off all of these spirits. While these ghosts were much stronger than the ones faced previously, the group still put up as strong of a fight - especially now that they had five more people on their side. They may still be angered at one another but they all had one common enemy, and that was enough to join forces.

Chaewon noticed Mi-Sun trying to blend in and escape but she was not going to let that happen. The blonde turned to Hyejoo for a few seconds to nod, giving her the signal she needed, before facing off.

"All we need is the shard, that's it," Chaewon stated firmly, standing tough in front of Mi-Sun. "Haeun is not coming back so just give it a rest."

"Just because my plans have failed doesn't mean that I'm going to let you succeed!" Mi-Sun exclaimed while forming two balls of fire in her hands. "I have worked too damn hard to let it be ruined by a selfish kid!"

Mi-Sun threw both of the fireballs at Chaewon, who quickly jumped out of the way to dodge.

"Then come at me!" Chaewon shouted back. "Because I'm not planning on giving up either!"

Mi-Sun growled and created two magical swords in either hand, similar to the one Jihyo had but black-colored instead of gold. Chaewon looked at where they were standing on the floor and the distance between Mi-Sun and the eye carving in the middle of the room, noting it before preparing herself for what she needed to do.

A fight commenced between the two of them, each using their weapon of choice. While Mi-Sun used the swords while occasionally using her flame powers, Chaewon took advantage of the six types of abilities she had. Different kinds of magic were hurled at another, with the blonde attempting to keep the swords away from her body. Every chance she got, she would try to either disarm Mi-Sun or weaken her defense. 

Once, Mi-Sun had tried to swing the sword at her but quickly use ice as a shield to block the strike. Chaewon used lightning to shock the cult leader in her side, causing her to backpedal and accidentally drop one of her swords. The blonde picked it up, giving her another means of attack. The fight slowly shifted into a sword fight, blades being swung at each other until someone were to surrender. However, the tense look in their eyes proved that would be a while. Even if they were injured or knocked to the ground, they would get back up with the same determination since the beginning.

Every time they would move their position, Chaewon kept glancing at how close they were to the center. Her friends were too, especially Haseul, while trying to fight against the spirits. They were getting closer to the center but Mi-Sun would move away every now and again.

Unfortunately, Mi-Sun was getting more enraged by the minute and her tactics became more sporadic. Eventually, she was able to kick Chaewon in the stomach and knocked her to the ground, her sword being thrown to the side. Looking up, the blonde was greeted by a sword pointing at her neck and a frustrated glare on her opponent's face.

"I'm done being nice!!" Mi-Sun yelled, going insane. "You have stood in my way long enough!! I'm going to do what I should've done since the begi-" 

Mi-Sun had stopped her tangent and screamed out in pain, dropping her sword entirely. Chaewon noticed Jiwoo with a small blade in her hand, stabbing it into Mi-Sun's side. With this being done, the redhead pushed her to the side and onto the ground.

"You are not hurting any of my friends ever again!" Jiwoo exclaimed with rage-filled eyes. "You have harmed everyone for the last time!"

"You fucking bitch!" Mi-Sun stood back weakly and pulled the blade out of her side, blood staining the floor and drizzling out of her side. "You're going to regret getting involved!"

Immediately, the fight turned into two against one. Mi-Sun picked up one of her swords and Jiwoo picked up the second one. Chaewon had her powers at the ready, quickly eyeing the ground with a smirk on her face. Jiwoo also took the hint and knew what she had to do.

Jiwoo was the first one to swing, getting Mi-Sun distracted by her blind rage. With this, Chaewon was able to create the same lightning strike as before, which pushed the cult leader further back as the electricity touched her injury. The blonde and redhead looked at her amusement, making her confused.

"You think that's enough to-" 

Suddenly, the same shots of ice came hurling at Gahyeon but actually hit her this time in the feet, causing ice to form around them. With Mi-Sun being held in place, Chaewon topped off the ice to make sure she would not escape. Jihyo additionally came in and used her magic-created rope to tie around her wrists and hands, keeping her from trying to melt the ice.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Mi-Sun shouted.

Sooyoung laughed and stepped behind her, taking the final shard out of her pocket and giving it to Jihyo.

"Thank you for being so angered enough to fall right into our trap," Sooyoung snickered. "A shame you didn't notice where you were standing."

"Huh?!" Mi-Sun looked down and saw that she was in the middle of the sun design, causing her to try harder to escape. "You will not get away with this!"

"We already have," Chaewon grinned proudly as Jihyo handed the compact with all six shards inside. "Your reign is over."

Just like what was done before, each one of her friends placed their hand on the elemental sunray that matches their dragon type. Instead of Sooyoung being with the death one, Bora took her place while she held onto Gahyeon while the magical event began. All of the reactions before were created when the sun was activated. However, this time it was Mi-Sun who had the glowing golden eyes and was trembling in her place.

"I have been waiting to do this since the moment I realized how much of a horrendous person you are," Sooyoung said as Mi-Sun continued to cry out in pain, holding her in place with firm hands. "Say goodbye."

Right at that moment, Chaewon held the compact to the sky and pressed the button at the center, both her eyes and the object turning the same shade of gold. After this, all of the spirits began to disappear one by one. With Mi-Sun, a black shadowy figure came out of her, the body then going motionless, and vanished into thin air. 

Suddenly, there was a golden flash that extended from the compact, which continued for at least a minute. When it was finished, the compact stopped glowing along with Chaewon's eyes. The blonde then fell to the ground, most of her energy being taken out of her. 

"Chaewon!" Hyejoo exclaimed, going to her girlfriend's side to help her stand. "You okay?"

"Yeah but...did we do it?" Chaewon asked in a weak tone. "Is the threat over?..."

"I would say by looking at Gahyeon's soulless body and the lack of black markers on the database that it did!" Jihyo announced, looking at the map on her phone. "We did it!"

At that declaration, everyone instantly sighed in relief and rejoiced. Finally, after a year of suffering and turmoil, Mi-Sun was finally defeated and the threat was no more. They would still have to check in with the territory leaders as well as check on how Earth and other dimensions were doing but at least they could all finally rest easy. Even the past friends of Mi-Sun, who were unknowing at first, were smiling at threat coming to an end.

"It's over..." Chaewon smiled. "It's finally over..."

***

𝐄𝐏𝐈𝐋𝐎𝐆𝐔𝐄

The weeks after the event of Mi-Sun finally being dealt with were stressful but relieving. 

They all had to go around to each territory and make sure there were no more people that were infected, which gladly was no one. There was still work that needed to be done, like rebuilding, but at least the threat had finally vanished. They even got word from Earth and the other dimensions that the threat was no cleared and there were no spirits to be found, nor anyone who still were infected.

As for the group of heroes, life has become much calmer than ever before. Returning home, they were greeted by not only the queen but many citizens who praised them genuinely. However, they were not focused on that as they had other private matters to attend to. 

For example, the first thing Kahei and Haseul did was to go see how Yuri was doing. They could not imagine how traumatized the little girl must be, especially since the danger was brought upon by her one sister.

However, when they entered, they found Yuri laying in bed while talking to a young woman with short blonde hair, both smiling cheerfully.

"Wh-Who are you?" Kahei asked, not sure whether to be frightened or confused.

"You're back!!" Yuri exclaimed, jumping out of bed to hug Kahei and Haseul. "I missed you guys so much!!"

"We did too but who is your....friend?" Haseul asked in a polite tone.

"Oh, this is Chaeyoung!" Yuri introduced, with the said woman waving shyly. "She is Chaewon's cat, Nari! She can change into a cat and help me with math homework, so she is really cool! Plus, she makes a wonderful tea party guest AND she tells great bedtime stories! Chaeyoung also saved me from falling off a stool and hurting myself, so I made her my new sister!"

"Really now?" Kahei looked at Chaeyoung for a few seconds before flashing a smile. "That sounds wonderful. I'm glad you found a new sister."

"Also, you can't tell anyone about Chaeyoung's secret!" Yuri stressed. "Can we keep it between us? You know, like a family secret!"

"Uh, yes! Certainly!" Kahei nodded. "It will be kept just between the four of us."

"Yay! Now I have two perfect mommies and a perfect sister!" Yuri jumped repeatedly with excitement. "This is the best day ever!"

Kahei noticed Chaeyoung mouthing a "thank you" and they both shared a smile. Later, when Yuri was away, they were able to talk and understand each other more. Turned out that Chaeyoung was a cat hybrid who left Amos a long time ago to go monitor Chaewon, which would explain their connection. That also explained Sana's strange behavior, which was due to them being friends. 

Additionally, Kahei and Haseul also learned that Chaeyoung's magic centered around knowledge. Due to this, she was able to remove the whole situation with Yubin out of Yuri's head, since her mind was still developing. That explained why the little girl was so gleeful.

"I'm sorry for getting so involved," Chaeyoung apologized at the end of their conversation. "It's probably weird to see me with your... daughter, I suppose?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say we're her parents now," Kahei chuckled. "But no need to apologize! You helped us out immensely!"

"I am just thankful that Yuri is safe," Haseul grinned. "And since you are a major cause of that, I am grateful to you."

"Besides, maybe we need the extra help," Kahei joked. "Having a 'sister' for Yuri sounds like a great idea."

"I would love to be," Chaeyoung nodded, beaming.

Meanwhile, everyone else had some unfinished business to attend to. 

"Hey, Jiwoo?"

Jiwoo turned around from looking out of the balcony, jumping in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't expect to see you," Jiwoo smiled. "But it's good to see you again. I thought we were going to go back to ignoring each other."

"Yeah, about that," Sooyoung chuckled sheepishly, stepping onto the balcony. "I was wondering if maybe, since everything is back to normal, I thought we could, maybe, go on a date?"

"Seriously?" Jiwoo's eyes widened. "Like a friendly or romantic date?"

"A romantic date," Sooyoung confirmed. "I think we should start over. I know we started on the wrong foot but I think we could make this work. Besides, I know now that I'm not going to die so I think it's safe now."

"So, does that mean we can...?"

"Be in a relationship again?" Sooyoung grinned. "Of course. I would love for you to be my girlfriend again."

Jiwoo's face lit up immediately and pulled Sooyoung in a tight hug, repeating words of thankfulness throughout. Eventually, she pulled back her head and they were staring into each other's eyes. Even though they were on a balcony and any who looked up could easily see what they were doing, that did not stop Sooyoung from crashing her lips into Jiwoo's, kissing for who knows how long.

Besides this, some were reflecting on past events.

"You know it's kinda weird thinking about it all," Hyejoo said as she was unpacking with Chaewon. "I never expected that my mother was my worst enemy but here we are."

"I'm sorry you have to go through that," Chaewon said sincerely. "I couldn't imagine if that were me."

"It's fine, I don't feel any sympathy for her," Hyejoo stated with a reassuring smile. "She was insane and only used us when it was beneficial for herself. I don't give a fuck about anyone like that. But, now that my connection with her has come to an end, I can focus on other things."

"Like what?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize to Jiwoo first," Hyejoo sighed. "When she told me how was angry at herself and repeated how it was her fault, it reminded me of what my father used to do. He kept telling me how it was my fault for my mother's death and used that to weaken me mentally. Now that I know the truth, I try to leave what he said in the past. But now I feel bad for doing the same thing to Jiwoo, so I'll set the record straight. But that's after Sooyoung talks to her, which considering how madly in love they are, should be in a few hours."

"That's true," Chaewon chuckled. "That's great! I'm glad that you both will get to talk."

"Yeah but in the meantime, I'm going to go take a long shower," Hyejoo told her, handing her soulmate a card that was in her bag. "I almost forgot to give this to you. You almost left it in the fifth territory. I'll be right back."

Hyejoo kissed Chaewon on the cheek before disappearing into the bathroom. She instantly opened the card and remembered exactly where it came from, recalling that little girl who asked her to give it to Haeun.

Reading the card was difficult due to the sloppy handwriting and the fact that this was written in crayon but she could still make out the words of adoration. But it was the last few lines that made her ponder: 

'ᵢ wₒₙdₑᵣ wₕₐₜ yₒᵤ'ᵣₑ dₒᵢₙg ᵣᵢgₕₜ ₙₒw. ₐᵣₑ yₒᵤ ₛₜᵢₗₗ ₛₐᵥᵢₙg ₜₕₑ wₒᵣₗd ₒᵣ ₐᵣₑ yₒᵤ dₒᵢₙg ₒₜₕₑᵣ ₜₕᵢₙgₛ? Wₕₐₜₑᵥₑᵣ yₒᵤ dₒ, ᵢ wᵢₗₗ ₛᵤₚₚₒᵣₜ yₒᵤ!'

What would Chaewon be doing after this? Even though she was grateful that she and all the people she loved were saved, she would still miss the adventure. Chaewon could still write or work on magic but what was she destined to be? She remembered the cave of how her mirrored image made her look ethereal and magnificent, meaning that her future self was destined to be that way, but it did not say much.

That was when Chaewon remembered the apple that Doah had given her a way of gaining knowledge. It seemed like the perfect conclusion since the event in her dream seemed to end that way - eating the apple and feeling a powerful force come over her. But Chaewon wanted to wait and see what her future had in store for her. Maybe the blonde and her loved ones were destined to be apart. She would rather wait before already assuming. Sometimes, life was left better with more mysteries than answers.

And finally, they all had one more thing to establish.

"Say, Jihyo?" Hyunjin interrupted while Jihyo was going through her belongings, everyone else happily doing their own thing not too far away.

"Yeah, what's up?" Jihyo looked up and gave her full attention to Hyunjin.

"Two things - the minor one first," Hyunjin began. "You said that you had a special weapon for Jiwoo but you never gave her anything. How come?"

"Well, I said that there were a few things she needed to learn beforehand, such as finding her worth and passion," Jihyo noted. "The reason is because I wanted to give her this."

Jihyo held out a bracelet for Hyunjin to see, making her looked at her in puzzlement.

"What's this?"

"You know those weapons I can conjure up, like the sword and lasso?" Jihyo started to explain. "Well, this can create all of that. It seems like Jiwoo doesn't mind being a little more involved so I thought I could teach her how to use this. Or, I guess someone else can since I suppose you want me to leave..."

"Leave? What do you mean?" Yerim questioned, overhearing. "Who says we want you to leave?"

"Yeah! We want you to stay!" Yeojin asserted. "You're our friend!"

"R-Really?" Jihyo stuttered. "You actually want me around? But what about my parents? They could force me to come home..."

"You're eighteen, right?" Jungeun remembered. "That's old enough to move out. Plus, I'm sure your parents can't say no to people who literally saved the dimensions. I think we can persuade them. As long as someone agrees to it."

Everyone looked at Jinsoul, who was confused at first but slowly sighed with a smile.

"I suppose if the queen does mind then we can have one more person to our already large group of friends," Jinsoul reasoned. "But you better ask Queen Yeona first."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" Jihyo immediately hugged Jinsoul, happy tears filling her eyes. "You don't know how much this means to me..."

"No problem, sweetheart," Jinsoul smiled. "We all care about you and would love for you to stay."

"Wow, so now there's twelve of us, including Yuri and excluding Jungeun, that you have to care for," Heejin teased. "Aren't you a busy parent, Jinsoul? Especially with one on the way, huh?"

"What are you- you know, what?" Jinsoul glared when she realized what Heejin said. "That twelve will turn into eleven once I beat your ass."

"Wow, such language around children," Heejin continued to tease, her smirk growing as she whispered: "Born or unborn."

"You know what? Come here!" 

Jinsoul chased Heejin down the hallway, causing ever to either be perplexed or burst out laughing.

Chaewon, who watch from afar, could not hold back the smile that stretched on her face. Sometimes, just watching her friends having fun was enough to make her day. Maybe, as Haeun hinted at, that was motivation to keep going even when life got troublesome.

In the corner of her eye, Chaewon happened to see a pastel green butterfly flying by her friends, somehow only being seen by herself. That was when she knew that this was where she belonged and where her destiny lied.

Sometimes, life would get tough.

But as long as her friends were with her, that was all she needed.

"No matter what happens..." Chaewon whispered. "Please stand by me..."

***

Wait! Before you go, I have the Q&A with all of your questions!

Some were from the comments and others were Instagram DMs, so let's get started!

𝗜𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗳𝗶𝗰 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂'𝗹𝗹 𝗳𝗼𝗰𝘂𝘀 𝗼𝗻 "𝗜'𝗺 𝗜𝗻 𝗧𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗯𝗹𝗲!"?  
\- Yes! 

All of my fanfics will have HyeWon as the primary focus, so that will be the ship! However, I know the person who asked this question likes LipSoul so I'll make sure to have plenty of that in my story as well!

I don't want to overcrowd the story with ships since this story has much more important topics to deal with. So most of the ships in "I'm in Trouble!", besides HyeWon, will be established before the story!

(Also, there will be an emotional storyline between 2Jin, which I'm not going to spoil!)

𝗛𝗼𝘄 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗹𝘆 𝘂𝗽𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝘆𝘀? 𝗦𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗴𝗲𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗲. 𝗧𝗧  
\- Honestly, I don't know how I do it! XD

I mostly write early in the morning (at like 5AM until I get breakfast) and in evening (at 7PM until I fall asleep), and any time I have in between. 

If you write about 1,500 to 2,000 a day, you can get far in five days! My chapters are between 6,000 to 8,000, so it usually works quite well! There are times where University gets me busy (and, I'm going to lie, online class has helped give me more time) so I might write less than that average. 

If you are truly passionate about what you're writing, sometimes you make the time!

𝗪𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 "𝗜'𝗺 𝗜𝗻 𝗧𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗯𝗹𝗲!" 𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝘂𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗻𝗮𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗮𝗹 𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀?  
\- Not exactly but pretty close!

I'm not going to have the characters come from different dimensions and have a place like Amos in this story, but there will be supernatural elements!

"I'm in Trouble!" is more slice-of-life and down-to-earth, but will be supernatural based! 

Read below to see how ;)

𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝗮 𝘃𝗶𝘀𝗲𝘂𝗹 𝗢𝗦 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗶𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱, 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁? 𝗢𝗿 𝗮𝗺 𝗜 𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘂𝗰𝗶𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘅𝗗  
\- haha I want to try doing a one-shot of each main ship!

I can't promise that too soon, but I will try once Summer Vacation comes around!

𝗪𝗵𝗼'𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽 𝗶𝗻 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗻𝗮?  
\- HyeWon and 2Jin! (But I also have a soft spot for LipSoul!)

𝗪𝗵𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝘃𝗼𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗶𝗻 "𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗕𝘆 𝗠𝗲?"  
\- This may surprise people (or not, depending how you look at it) but my favorite character to write was Heejin!

I know some may think I was bullying her in Book 2 but I truly loved writing her! I love smug characters who say things with no filter and teases their friends, so I enjoyed writing her sections in both Book 1 and 2!

𝗔𝗻𝘆 𝗿𝗲𝗴𝗿𝗲𝘁𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 "𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗕𝘆 𝗠𝗲"?  
\- Yeah, a few ^^

I wish I had a grammer checker when starting out because I know the first few chapters in Book 1 are riddled with spelling errors! So I cringe looking back *sigh* 

I also wished I didn't make Jiwoo so gullible because I didn't want her to come off as dumb. But I hope Book 2 made her a little better!

There are a few other regrets but most of them are minor and only push me as a writer to improve!

𝗪𝗵𝘆 𝗱𝗶𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗲?  
\- It's kinda hard to explain it!

LOONA is such a magical group with amazing concepts and storylines! I think they deserve fanfictions that reflect that I was inspired to write them! 

"Stand By Me" was a story that went through a lot of changes, such as dragons being changed from angel/demon or what each character's role would be.

(𝙁𝙪𝙣 𝙁𝙖𝙘𝙩:The role Jiwoo played in Book 1 was originally going to be played as Yerim [and vice versa] but I thought it would fit better with Jiwoo after establishing her friendship with Gahyeon. Their roles were actually kinda switched as I was going to have Jiwoo get to nosy about Chaewon and that she went to Gahyeon's hideout, ultimately getting kidnapped. That role is clearly now played by Yerim, who was worried about Jiwoo.)

But it was a fun process!

HyeWon was chosen to be the main ship because I feel like they deserve some love! 

𝗪𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝗽𝗶𝗿𝗲𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗿𝗶𝘁𝗲?  
\- A lot of things, actually!

A lot of what happened in Book 2 was inspired by this game called "Genshin Impact"! If you play the game, you would notice that many of the places, characters, and weapons were inspired by them!

For example, Yeojin's weapon was inspired by a character in the game name Klee, who was a backpack of bombs and throws at enemies in a gleeful manner. And Kahei's weapon was inspired by QiQi, who had the same weapon and ice ability!

Just by looking at a beautiful image, I can get inspired to do a lot of things!

Anyway, now that the Q&A is finished, here is the synopsis's and future story information that some of you have been waiting for!

𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗦𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 # 𝟭 - "𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗕𝘆 𝗠𝗲: 𝗖𝗵𝗿𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗺𝗮𝘀 𝗦𝗽𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗮𝗹"   
Release Date: December 24th 2020  
Type: One-shot  
Length: 10k - 15k words  
Story Info: A story of our characters from "Stand By Me" one year after the incident where we get to see how they have changed and grown. They also discuss their future as a group of friends and whether they will stay together. At the same time, they bring Christmas to Amos and do the best they can to recreate the holiday season.

(Hint: The apple mentioned at the end of this chapter plays a part in this one)

This story will be all fluff with no drama to be found! 

𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗦𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 # 𝟮 - "𝗜'𝗺 𝗶𝗻 𝗧𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗯𝗹𝗲!"  
Release Date: January 25th 2021  
Type: Chaptered  
Length: Around 30 Chapters  
Story Info: The story of several witches in a world where being one could get you murdered. This is a story where several women go through University while also dealing with both young adult and witch issues, leading to some risky decisions. 

This story is somewhat inspired by "The Craft", but not completely! It was just something that inspired me to use witches and getting interested into lore! I have done months of research of witches so this should be fun.

Keep in mind that this fic will be rated "M" for much darker themes, such as sexual (not explicit but implied or mentioned.), drugs or alcohol, brutal murder, and mature topics.

Even though it is darker, there still will be some humor (especially in the first half) so don't be too alarmed!

I think that this fic is a great way to check your moral compass ;)

𝗙𝘂𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗦𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆 # 𝟯 - "𝗦𝘁𝗿𝗮𝘄𝗯𝗲𝗿𝗿𝘆 𝗞𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗲𝘀"  
Release Date: February 14th 2021  
Type: One-shot  
Length: Around 10k  
Story Info: I'm not going to say much yet but expect an extremely wholesome Valentine's Day fic featuring HyeWon! 

And that's about it!

Until December 24th, my luvbugs!

Buh Bye <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was the final chapter! The world is saved, our main characters are alive, and all is now peaceful. The epilogue may be short but that's because of the Christmas Special, since it will have much more of a conclusion. I hope you all will read that fic as well when it is released!
> 
> I just want to thank you for all of your support! Honestly, this fic, while fun, was very stressful for me do to school and other irl problems. I went through a lot mentally, especially towards the middle of Book 2, since I had to go to therapy due to something that happened (check my insta if you want to know more). But reading all of your comments and theories makes me feel so much happier and feel like I've actually done a good thing. I didn't expect to get this many readers but I am thankful for all those who stuck around. You guys are the reason why I stay up until Midnight to finish my chapters. 
> 
> I just have to say that I love all of you so much that I can describe.
> 
> I can't wait to come back with even better work!
> 
> Thank you. <3
> 
> Can't wait to read your final comments and thoughts!
> 
> Insta: @faeryujin
> 
> see you next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! I know you all have been waiting patiently for Stand By Me (Part 2), so I'm hear to announce that in just six days! It will be released on September 1st and will be updated every five days!
> 
> So, what to expect? I won't spoil much but I will say this story will be a fun read! A lot more magical use this time as well. Characters and relationships will be getting fleshed out. Also, a new female character that will work alongside our main cast! 👀 This character is based on an idol in real life!
> 
> Hint: she is a major LOONA fan!
> 
> The story will be about twenty chapters, so slightly shorter than Part 1!
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy the story! Until then, take care <3
> 
> (ALSO, make sure to read those key phrases carefully, as they do give hints 👀)


End file.
